School Years
by xxxNam-niCxxx
Summary: Anything can happen at School. Especially in this school and with these kids. Watch what happens in the life of so called normal students...well at least to them. Years One through Five is completed! Year Six now in progress!
1. The Start of School

September fourth, the most horrible day almost every child wishes that it never comes, the day they start the new School year. Having to wake up at six o clock in the morning, spending seven hours in the same building, five days a week, four weeks a Month for ten months. Talk about a nightmare.

That nightmare is going happening right now in a little place called Twilight Town. A school there called Twilight M.H. is opening for another school. This will be its eighth year opened, but it will be it's the first year for these troublesome students.

We start this story about three or four block away from the school. A little eleven year old with dirty blond spiky haired boy was towards the school. His name is Roxas. One the several new students starting at that school. Roxas is the kind of kid that if you let him and three other kids alone in a room, he would end up becoming the pack leader of them. He slowly and silently walked to school, hoping that this is all a dream and not reality. That silents was soon broken when he suddenly herd someone shout his name from behind him.

"ROXAS!"

He turned a round and saw who it was. It was his spikier then his brown haired friend, Sora. Sora is another kid starting in that school and is the same age as him. For some reason Sora always has a smile on his face. He's always in a happy mood and loves to make other people happy, plus he is not afraid to hug.

He ran up to Roxas with a big smile. He notice Roxas was not smiling.

"Roxas are you okay?" Sora asked.

"No, Summer Vacation is over and we have to go back to School." Roxas replied miserably.

"Aw, dose some someone need a hug?" Sora said in a babyish way.

"No Sora I do not need a hug." Roxas replied quickly.

He did anyways.

"Sora let go………… let go………… I'm going to bite……………… I'm mean it!" Roxas did it. Sora shouted and let go of him.

"I told you I would bite." Roxas then said.

"Roxas be nice to him."

Roxas looked up. There standing was a girl with blond hair and wearing almost everything white. She was named Namine. Just like the boys, she eleven and staring at the school. When she wants to show her emotions, she would draw what she feels. Sometimes it would go a little far.

"Sorry Sora. I'm just upset. Why did summer have to end?" Said Roxas helping Sora get off the ground.

"I was upset too. I drew a pony an hour ago see?" Said Namine holding the drawing.

"Um…………… Namine. The Pony is on fire." Sora replied.

"Yea I know." Said Namine.

There was a cowered silent. The soon continued walking towards the school until they got there. They notice a huge group of kids waiting outside and a couple of them were going inside. Teachers kept saying that all new students had to stay outside while the ones that have been to the school for at least one year to go in.

"Oh My God! Sora! Namine! Roxas!"

They all turned around and saw a girl with reddish/ Pinkish hair and wearing a pink dress. She was called Kairi. Of course same age, same school. She's the dramatic one in the group. She pushes a little too far when is comes to a few things.

All four of them have been friend for only a year and spend the first month of summer together. Now they're back with each other. They soon went inside and learn a little more about the school.

They would spend seven years in this school. It was both a Middle and High School. This is why the school is called Twilight M.H. They learn also that there schedule would change everyday, except for Lunch which would be fifth period everyday. Some days they would be together and some days they wouldn't be.

They then left and went to class.


	2. Sora's cheer up songs

A week has now passed since the school year has started

A week has now passed since the school year has started. Sora is enjoying it, Kairi is having a bumpy starts, Namine is having a good time in her classes, but Roxas is still is in the summer blues.

He laid his head on his locker hoping for day to be over. Suddenly Sora appeared.

"Hello Roxas. Isn't this day WONDERFUL!" Sora happily said.

"Sora…………… you scare me when you do that." Roxas quickly said.

"Come it's Friday, at least be happy that there is no school tomorrow or Sunday."

"I guess so, but still school is so long, it feels like time has stopped." Roxas said miserably.

"Why don't you sing one of my cheer up songs?"

"Cheer what?"

"Cheer up songs. When ever I'm down, I sing one of them. Hey you want to hear Crazy Cake?" Sora asked with a big smile.

"Why not we have a few minutes before fourth period starts."

Sora sang the song………

I'll pile on the candy  
It's such a pretty sight  
Makes the food taste dandy  
But my tummy hurts all night

"Okay that's enough Sora."

I'll put in some ingredients  
But keep the rest for me  
I'm not just disobedient  
I'm careful, can't you see?

"Okay no more."

It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
If the way is hazy  
You gotta do the cooking by the book  
You know you can't be lazy  
Never use a messy recipe  
The cake will end up crazy  
If you do the cooking by the book  
Then you'll have a cake

"Sora!"

We gotta have it made  
You know that I love cake  
Finally it's time to make a cake

"Sora you scaring me!"

It's a piece of cake to bake a pretty cake  
If the way is hazy  
You gotta do the cooking by the book  
You know you can't be lazy  
Never use a messy recipe  
The cake will end up crazy  
If you do the cooking by the book  
Then you'll have a cake  
We gotta have it made  
You know that I love cake  
Finally it's time to make a cake

"SORA!!"

We gotta have it made  
You know that I love cake  
Finally it's time to make a  
You gotta do the cooking by the book  
Cake

"Okay I'm done."

"God that was annoying!"

"Wait there's one more."

"WHAT!"

I'm really special cause there'd only of me.

Look at my smile I'm so dang happy,

All the you people are jealous of me.

"Sora my ears!"

When I'm feeling lonely I like to sing this song.

It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long.

"I'm going death!"

OH, OH, OH

I'm really special cause there'd only of me.

Puppy dogs, hopping frogs and kittens baby teeth.

This is my handle the this is my spout, but if you tick me over,

Then mama will knock you out.

"OH GOD!"

I'm really special and I am goanna heave

Welcome to my happy place now get your stuff and leave.

"That's it I'm out of here!"

I am happy, I am good I am……………………

"Roxas I'm not done. Come back here.


	3. Traped in the closet or Bathroom

Today is the first Monday of October

Today is the first Monday of October. From the four of them, Kairi enjoyed this month the most. She has a thing for Fall. The first half of the day she skipped to her classes. Nothing would put her down.

Right now is fifth period, Lunch. The only time all of them are together. Kairi enter the cafeteria and saw Roxas, Sora and Namine waiting on line for Lunch. Kairi happily skipped to them and stopped behind Sora. They noticed she was moving back and forth in the same spot. After a few seconds with her doing that, it quickly began to bug Roxas.

"Kairi can you stop that. You look like you need to use the bathroom."

"Sorry Roxas, it's just that it's October."

"Sora do you know what she is talking about?"

"Roxas it the first month of fall. Kairi's favorite season."

"Yea she gets this way every time this month comes." Adding Namine.

"Namine we've only been friends for one year. How do you know this?"

"Correction, we've been friends as four for a year. She and I have been friends for three years Sora."

"Oh Namine, speaking of which, I need to use the bathroom."

"Okay."

"We'll save you a seat."

"Hey Roxas why do girls use the bathroom together?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

They went to the closest bathroom they could find. Kairi went to one of the stalls while Namine went to the mirrors to fix her hair while she waited for Kairi. She soon finished and began to leave the stall, but suddenly Kairi slipped and fell in the toilet.

"Kairi are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine…………………… what………………… oh no."

"Kairi what do you mean oh no?"

"I mean oh no MY BUTT IS STUCK IN THE TOILET!"

"What! How the heck dose a person get stuck on the toilet!?"

"I don't know just get me out of here!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Namine grabbed her by the hands and began to pull. First try, she still was stuck. Second try, still there. The third try, Namine pull as hard as she can. Finally Kairi was unstuck, but Namine's strength made her run backwards and hit the door. She was okay, but while getting up she noticed something.

"Oh my……………… Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Namine what's wrong?" Kairi asked while looking at the back of her pants to see if it was wet.

"Nothing…………………… just that the DOOR KNOB CAME OFF!" Namine shouted.

"Okay, okay Namine do not panic."

"O………………Okay."

"Don't panic, remain calm Namine."

"Kairi I'm not."

"What ever you do don't panic!"

"Kairi."

"DON'T PANIC!"

"Kairi."

"REMAIN CALM, DON'T PANIC REMEMBER STAY CALM! DON'T PANIC, DON'T PANIC!"

"KAIRI!" Namine smacked Kairi in the face.

"Sorry went a little crazy there for a moment." Kairi said rubbing her left cheek.

"I noticed. Kairi how are going to get out of here?"

"I don't know, but I'm getting hungry. Oh wait." Kairi open her back and took out a candy bar. She split it in half and gave one to Namine. They sat in a corner and began to think of a way to get out.

Meanwhile the guys were sitting at a table waiting for the girls to come back from the bathroom.

"Man girls take forever in there. Kairi needs to go THAT bad." Roxas said.

"Roxas they've been in there for only twelve minu……………… You're right they do take long."

Back in the girls bathroom the girls tried calling for help.

"Help………help………help…………………Kairi this isn't working."

"How can nobody hear us? The walls can't be that thick."

"Hey Kairi don't you have a phone?"

"Yea, but the battery is dead, I forgot to charge it."

"Oh great."

At the time, the guys were still waiting……………

"Roxas it's been Half an hour since they've been gone. I'm starting to get worried."

"Then go look for them if you want."

Sora got up and walked off. Now for the girls…………………

"Namine if we don't get out I want you to know that are truly my best friend."

"Kairi when I first met you, I thought you were a fat pig about to crock."

"What!?"

"Never mind."

The suddenly heard a person shouting…………

"Namine! Kairi! Where are you!?"

"Namine that's Sora's voice!"

"Sora! We're in here!"

Sora stopped next to the bathroom, he could hear them.

"Namine, Kairi get out already."

"We can't the knob came off." Shouted Namine.

"What!?"

"Open the door." Shouted Kairi.

Sora opened the door. The girls came running out.

"Serialization!!" Kairi shouted out.

"Sora is lunch over!?"

"No there's still eight minutes left."

Kairi and Namine pushed Sora out of the way. He ended up falling into to the bathroom and Namine's hand hit the door, causing in to close.

"Ow that hurt……………What the……………… Namine, Kairi the door has no knob knob………………KAIRI! NAMINE!"


	4. English for silver haired dummies

"Sora what are you doing?" Asked Namine

"Spring cleaning my backpack."

"But it's November."

"What's your point?"

Right now, it's seventh period. Sora and Namine wait for Science to start, when suddenly the teacher came in to the room and next to her was a student that had not seen before. The other students went quiet and looked at him. He had and yellow sleeveless shirt, blue pants and long silver hair. The teacher then talked.

"Class this is our new student transferring to our school. Say hello to Riku."

"Hello Riku." The class said.

"Chin leua!" He shouted.

They soon realized that Riku could not speak English. After class was over, the sixth graders learned that they had free period for the last period of the day. This gave Sora an idea.

"Hey Namine can you come here for a second."

"What is it Sora?"

"I was just thinking. You know that new kid Riku? Maybe WE could teach him to speak English."

"I don't know Sora."

"Oh come on Namine. He'll know English; he'll fit in to this school and maybe WE'LL MAKE A FRIEND ALONG THE WAY!" Sora said hugging himself while having a big smile on his face.

"Sora you scare me when you do that, but I'm in."

"Namine don't have a frown. Hey you want me to do the song and dance? You like it when I do the song and dance."

"Sure why not."

It's peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time, peanut butter jelly time Where he at, Where he at, Where he at, Where he at. There he go, There he go, There he go, There he go. Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly, Peanut butter jelly.

Namine began to laugh like crazy.

Do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat, do the peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly, peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat.

"Okay I'm good let's go." Namine grabbed Sora's hand and ran off to look for Riku.

It only to about nine minutes to find him. He was sitting in the cafeteria reading a book. Sora and Namine gabbed him and took him to the gymnasium.

"HELLO RIKU! I'M SORA AND THIS IS NAMINE! WE ARE GOING TO HELP YOU!"

"Sora he's not death."

"Sorry."

"Okay what do we start with Sora?"

"I don't know."

"Do you mean "I don't know" This was your idea."

"Hey I didn't think of everything."

"Maybe we could teach him how to right the words first. Do you have any paper Sora?"

"No I don't."

Suddenly Riku pointed a piece of paper at them.

"Hey Riku, can you understand us?" Namine asked.

"Lemvas milua."

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" Said Sora.

Riku shacked his head.

"Okay so he knows what we are saying, but can he write in English?" said Sora.

Riku pointed a paper at them. It said: Yes I can write in English and yes I can understand you and I can even read it, but the only I can't do is speak it out loud.

"Oh………………… Well that shrinks it down." Replied Namine.

They borrowed a move able chalk board and brought it back to the gymnasium. They told Riku to write the words they say down on the board and try to speak it.

"Common Riku, say my name. Oh say my name I love that song. Say my name, say my name."

"Sora focus."

"Sorry……… Hey Riku is gone!"

"What! Where did he go?"

"Look he's going for the door!"

Riku was running away. Namine ran after him, trying to stop him. She then tackled him. He went down.

"Namine I think you're going to far."

"NO I CARE ABOUT HIM FITTING IN TO THE SCHOOL!"

Suddenly Riku slipped from her ran off. Namine ran after him again. They were running in circles. Sora didn't know what to do.

Standing on the other side of the gymnasium, was Roxas and Kairi………

"Hey Kairi I just realized something."

"What Roxas?"

"We have not been seen once in this chapter until now."

"Well Du. We were busy in Science room building this giant potato gun."

"Why did we build that again?"

"I like potatoes. Now how dose this work again. Oh yea press here."

"NO WAIT KAIRI!"

It was too late. She pressed the button. A potato blasted out and it hit Riku in the gut. He quickly went down.

"Oh boy, Kairi."

"Yea?"

"Run away."

They both ran off. Sora and Namine ran up to Riku.

"Oh god Riku are you okay?" Asked Sora.

"NO I'M NOT! I CAN'T FEEL MY STOMIC!"

Namine's eyes opened up wide.

"Sora did you hear that?"

"I know he's in a lot of pain."

"No not that! He can speak English!"

"Oh yea, but how?"

"WHAT ARE TALKING ABOUT I CAN'T SPE………………… OH MY GOD! I CAME SPEAK ENGISH! Wait…………………………… OH MY GOD IT SOUNDS PERFECT! THIS IS THE GRAETEST DAY OF MY, OH MY STUMIC!"

**OOOOOOOOOOO**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	5. So bad, it's murder PART I

January has now come

January has now come. Winter is getting close to over and forty percent of the school year is finished. It's been sort of an average four mouths. Besides the whole getting stuck in the girl's bathroom and tackling and potato blasting a specific slivered haired boy to speak English. They did get a new friend out of if it though. So far nothing else has happened……So far………………

"Get out!"

"Little brats!"

"Sora run!" shouted Roxas.

"What why?"

"Just run!" shouted Riku.

"Okay I'm runni- Oh hi Principle Xemnas." Sora said in a cheerful move.

"Sora what are you-"

"Hello Roxas."

"Oh………………… Hello Principle Xemnas………………………………… Oh we're so busted."

"I blame you Roxas."

"You always blame me Riku."

The Principle took Sora, Roxas and Riku to the main office. They took a seat outside the Principle door as there were other kids as well. Riku swung his leg back and forth, Sora had his hands on his face, crying and Roxas crossed his hand. They all waited for the principle to call them in.

Suddenly Kairi and Namine entered the main office holding documents for the Principle.

"So you guy really are in trouble." Said Namine with a smirk on her face.

"Oh shut up Namine." Said Roxas.

"Don't talk to my friend like that!" Riku shouted.

"Oh so you'll protect her, but you'll rat me out for anything?" said Roxas.

"She didn't shoot a potato at me!"

"That was Kairi!"

"Hey!"

"Yea but you were with her at the time! I've been having nightmare of potatoes for two month! I wake up screaming at night! I can't eat anything that uses potatoes without having a panic attack! Do you know how scrub up my life has been because of what you two did!? DO YOU!"

"It's still was Kairi that did it! I haven't done wrong all year."

"Roxas, you were peeping at the 10th grade girls getting changed in the locker room just a few minutes ago!" Kairi shouted angrily.

"You have no proof!"

"Roxas we have nine witnesses and all of them are the girls you spied on." Replied Namine.

"Whatever, I'll find away to get out of this."

Namine then got a little angry.

"You know what Roxas, I'll bet 20 bucks that out of the three of you, you'll be the only one with detention and if I'm wrong, I'll give you 40."

"Deal, this will be easy."

"Sora, Roxas and Riku, it's your turn." Said Xamnas standing next to his door.

The guys got up, the girls followed them.

The guys took a seat. The Principle had a disappointed look on his face, but then he noticed Namine and Kairi. He then had a smile on his face.

"Here are the files you wanted Principle Xemnas." Both Kairi and Namine said.

"Thank you girls. You two are always there to help me, you can go now."

Namine and Kairi left the room, but right away, Kairi turned around and looked that them. She began to feel bad for the boys, well really Sora. Roxas was a jerk and Riku hated her since that faithful day in November, but she was felling a little bad for them as well.

"Namine I think we should help them out."

"What are you crazy!? I have a bet Roxas and I'm not turning that down!" quickly said Namine.

"Come on at least help Sora."

"I feel bad for Sora, but I still want to win that bet."

"Then how about for Sora AND Riku? He snapped at Roxas when he told you to shut up."

"Well for if it's for both of them then maybe………………… I guess I can help out."

Kairi suddenly grabbed on to Namine and hugged her. The boys then came out.

"Well what did he say?" asked Namine.

"He wants to see our parents tomorrow to talk about our punishment." Replied Riku.

"Hey guys just wait right here for a moment." Quickly said Kairi.

She quickly opened the door not know that Xemnas on the other side of it. The speed she was opening pushed him back making him trip and hit a bookshelf filled with those heavy thick text books. One by one the books fell on his head until they stop falling. He then fell to the floor. Namine and Kairi were the only ones who saw what happened.

"Excuse us for a moment guys." Said Namine pushing Kairi into Xemnas's office. She then closed the door. "Oh my god what have we done!?" Kairi said panicking.

"Kairi he's bleeding trough his noise."

"What! Wait………………… all the books fell on top of his…………………… OH MY GOD WE KILLED THE PRICIPLE!


	6. So bad, it's murder PART II

**They waited for a while, but soon got tired on waiting and left.**

**School was about to be over for the day. There was twenty-two minutes left in the day so they stayed in front of Roxas's locker until time was up……………**

"**Roxas why do you have a mini T.V. in you backpack?" wondered Sora.**

"**Because my mini refrigerator is already taking up most of my locker."  
**

"**And why do you have one here?"  
**

"**Sora I'm in a bad mood. Can you stop with the questions? No excuse me I'm trying to watch Naruto."**

"**Hey Sora don't you think Namine has been in the Principles' Office a little too long?" asked Riku.**

"**Yea and Kairi too."**

"**I don't care much of that potato thrower."**

"**Riku it's January."**

"**STILL GET NIGHTMARES SORA! STILL GET NIGHTMARES!"**

"**Hey what do you think Roxas?" asked Sora.**

"**What!? Naruto is still looking for Sasuke ……………………… I'm sorry you said something Sora?"  
**

**Sora just gave him a worried look.**

"**Sora I'm sure they are fine."**

"**Are you sure Roxas?"**

"**Sora I'm sure. Have I ever been wrong?"  
**

"**Well there was the time you-"**

"**Don't answer that."**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Oh My God! What Have We Done!?" shouted Kairi.**

"**Kairi I don't think he's dead. I think he's just uncontused."**

"**Namine He's Bleeding! Do You Know What That Means!?"**

"**No, but I know you're goanna tell me anyways."  
**

"**It means were murders, the police are going to find out soon. OMG, We're Going to Prison!" Kairi began to go into the fetal position.**

"**Kairi snap out of the diva fit!" Namine smacked her in the back.**

"**Thanks Namine."**

**Namine raised her hand once more…………**

"**It's okay! It's okay! Diva fits over. Now what are we going to do with the body?"**

"**Kairi I told you he's not dead."**

"**If you say so." Kairi said sarcastically.**

**Namine smacked herself on the forehead.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000**

"**Roxas School ends in thirteen minutes." Sora said even more worried.**

"**Okay we'll go find them……………hopefully I'll still win the bet."**

**They walked back to the office.**

**Riku walked the normally, Sora walked while biting his nails, wondering if something had happened to the girls and Roxas kept thinking about the bet.**

**They then got there and began knocking.**

**The girls began to panic, hoping who ever is knocking dose not open the door………**

"**Namine go see who at the door."**

"**What why me?"**

"**Because you're oldest."**

"**No I'm not."**

"**Well you're the closest."**

"**What!?"  
**

**Kairi pushed her to the door...**

**Namine opened the door enough for her head to stick out...**

"**Oh………… Helloooo………………back so soon?"**

"**Namine you've been in there for a while." Said Riku.**

"**Yea well Kairi and I think the Principle is a great guy…………… so we………… give me a moment." Namine went back in to the room.**

"**Kairi what do I say?"**

"**I don't know, make something up!"**

**Namine popped her head out again……**

"**We decided to fix his filing cabinet-okay good bye." Namine quickly closed the door.**

**The guys just stood there, wondering what just happened………**

"**Well that was a waste of time." Suddenly said Riku.**

"**Can I go back to my cartoons?"**

"**NO YOU CAN'T GO BACK TO YOUR CARTOONS!" Shouted Riku.**

**Roxas and Riku began to shout at each other. Sora tried to stop them………**

"**Guys please don't fight………………………… this is a magical place."**

**While that was happening, the girls went back to Xemnas problem…………**

"**Okay the guys shouldn't be bothering us any-KAIRI WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"**

"**What dose it look let, I'm getting rid of the body."**

"**BY THROWING IT OUT THE WINDOW!?"**

"**What we're on the fourth floor and he's dead anyway look."**

**Kairi let go of him. At that time he began to open his eyes, but then his head hit the floor and passed out again…………**

"**Kairi he was waking up."**

"**Namine now you're just seeing things now help me with the body."**

**Suddenly the door opened……**

"**Kairi, Namine I need you help with………………Namine why is Kairi throwing a dead Principle Xemnas out the window?" Suddenly asked Sora.**

"**Sora he's not de- DANG IT KAIRI STOP THROWING TRYING THROW HIM OUT THE WINDOW!"  
**


	7. so bad, it's murder PART III

It was dead silent……

Sora looked at Namine and then Kairi and then once again at Namine, while scratching the top of his head. He had that look where you know what's going on, but the longer you look at it, you begin to think you that you don't have a clue about it.

It didn't last long. Soon Sora began to talk………

"Namine what's going on?" Asked Sora.

"Um…………well the thing is that when we tried to get you and the guys out of th- KAIRI NO!" Namine suddenly shouted.

BBZZZZZZZZZ…………

Author: Sorry guys this part is a little too violent for a k+ story. Sorry for now you going to have to settle with me for a moment……

What's that? It's over………okay back to the story, starting with Sora.

BBZZZZZZZZ………

"NAMINE HELP ME! I CAN'T FEEL MY LEGS!"

BBZZZZZZZ………

Author: Woops. Sorry I thought it was over………

Wait……… okay now it's over. Enjoy.

BBZZZZZZ……………

Namine stared at Sora who was passed out on the ground. Then she looked at Kairi who was crying while holding a thick textbook right behind him.

"Oh my god now I kill Sora!"Shouted Kairi.

"For crying out loud! Kairi they're not dead they're just passed out!"

"Namine……"

"What Kairi"

"You've seen too much"

"What are you talking about?"

"You've see too much……Now I've got to get rid off you!" Kairi said.

"What! Woman are you mad!?

"Like a fox!" Kairi raised the textbook above her. Then she shouted "Die Namine!"

Namine quickly ran out the room, Kairi followed her with the textbook……

0000000000000000

Roxas and Riku were still fighting, but soon stopped when they noticed they noticed the girls ran passed them.

They both stared for a moment, and then continued fighting……

0000000000000000

Since Kairi had that thick textbook on her, her running was starting to slow her down. This gave Namine enough time to hide behind one of the stair cases…

Namine at the time realized that the last time Kairi acted like this, it was in the first year they knew each other…

You see about to months after they met, Kairi had a hamster. One when she woke up, she noticed that her hamster was lay in it's back and not moving.

She thought it was dead.

Since she thought that, she began to go crazy. She then took a shovel and began to attack everyone she knew, thinking one of them did.

It turned out that her hamster was just taking a nap.

The night before she over feed it and because of that it gain weight, so when it tried to get on the wheel to get rid of it, it fell on its back and couldn't so it fell asleep that way.

000000000000000000

While Namine what think about it, she didn't reliazed that Kairi had found her until she spoke.

"I'm sorry Namine!" She said crying.

Suddenly a hand was on Kairi's shoulder.

She turned around and was shocked.

Standing there was Sora, Roxas, Riku and Principle Xemnas. Kairi then dropped the textbook and began to hugged Sora.

"Sora you're alive!" Kairi began kissing him on the cheek, making his face turn red.

"Okay enough of this, it time to go home, but first Sora, Roxas and Riku."Xemnas looked at them in disappointment.

"Wait Principle Xemnas don't get them in trobble…………Just Roxas." Said Namine.

"Hey!"

"Well that's what I was going to do."

"WHAT!?"

"Riku is still new so I'll let him off with a warning."

"But that doesn't get Sora out out of it."

"Do you think Sora knew what he was doing? Just look at him." Xemnas said pointing at him.

"E-L-M-D-A-D-E-Q-W and bingo was his name-o." Sora's face was still red.

"Oh man."

Namine walked up to him………

"I want my want my twenty bucks."

"OH MAN!" Roxas shouted.

00000000000000000000000000

As they walked home, Riku stared at Sora………

"Sora why is your face still red?" Asked Riku.

But he didn't say a thing………

What he didn't know was that Sora at the time was thinking about Kairi.


	8. Art burns a blond girls heart

Finally winter is over and spring can begin……

March means freedom for the students as they can now relax from there main exams as it has passed on. Meaning all they must do is just go to class until the day ends. Nothing bad could happen from that………Right?

Art Class

The class is bussing with little sixth graders chatting as the wait for their teacher to say something. They wonder what they were going to do. All they could do was talk and look at the back of their teacher's long pink hair, but the teacher spoke.

"Good after noon class."

"Afternoon ." Responded the class.

"Now class today we will be working on our sculpting. You can make it out of anything you want but you can use only up to five different materials. You each have until the end off class okay? You may begin."

The students began to make there sculptures as the time went by. Marluxia walked by them, seeing what they were making until he got to the back where he stopped in front of Namine.

"Well Namine you're working really hard aren't you. What is that you're making?" He asked.

"You'll see, I want to keep it as a surprise until the end."

"Oh okay, but just to make sure, let not what happened last time happen this time, okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember last week."

FLASH BACK……………

"Namine I like the color you put in your portrait."

"Thank you, but to tell you the truth Mr. Marluxia I think something is missing."

"What do you mean Namine?"

"I think it's missing a little flare."

"Like what?"

"Maybe a little red, a little yellow or maybe a little of this flaming torch I have in my hands."

"Namine………… where did you get that?"

"It was a present to myself……… burn baby!"

"NAMINE WAIT!"

0000000000000000000000

"That only happened one time. I promise it won't happen again." Said Namine.

"Let's hope not." Replied Marluxia. He then walked off.

Namine at the time began to talk to herself since none of her friends had this class with her, plus none of these students liked what happened last week.

"Great, just great. Now my art isn't going to be finish, but this way, I won't get into any trouble. All I got to do is not think about fire. Even though I've used fire since I was six years old. This will be easy………I hope." Namine began to shake, trying to fight back the felling to set her art on fire when she completes it.

She began to continue her sculpture, but while she did, she began to remember the first day she ever decided to put fire on to her work all her work……

FLASH BACK: 5 YEARS AGO

Namine sat down in front of the television watch her cartoons. Her mom was making dinner while her father took daily nap before working his night sifts. She smile and laughing as she watched and episode of a cartoon name Pokémon.

She love how a Pokémon named Pikachu would always get into danger when it would try to protect another Pokémon named Togepi.

She sat there on the ground as she watched the cartoon, but it wouldn't last long as a new break took over the channel. She listened to what the new woman had to say………

_This is a special twilight town news bulletin_

_As you can see the building behind is set on fire, but how it got that way will be more shocking. We've learn the person who has this building up is only seven year old. That's right only seven years old._

_From we have gathered up the boy has red spiky hair, green eyes almost fully paled skin and his name ends with the letters EL. We are not sure where the boy is right now, but a note was left near the fire saying:_

"_This is my art, live with it. BURN BABY!"_

Namine was in a trance by the colors of the fire, making her walk into her family's dinning room , grab a box of matches and then going outside and setting a tree on fire, Smiling a crazy look as she watched it burned.

000000000000000000000000000000

At the end of class, the Teacher walked around looking at their art until he got up to Namine. He head turned as he his face began to puzzle what she had made.

"Namine……what an interesting work of art. What do you call it?"

"C-C-Castel Oblivion." She said twitching her right eye.

"What made you give it that name?"

"That fact that…………… I feel empty."

The whole class looked at her as if she was crazy. The teacher the spoke……

"Well at least you didn't set it on Fire."

Namine then stopped twitching and slowly turned her head at him.

"You know what……something is missing."

"Namine NO! DON'T DO IT!"

She took out her flaming torch."

"BURN BABY! BURN!!!!!"

"NAMINE NO!"


	9. Burnin Up

MAY IS HERE!!!

The temperature it not to hot and breezy. The grounds of Twilight Town has flowers of all kind growing on them and the children of Twilight M.H. get more energetic as they get closer to Summer vacation and the end of the School year. Meaning soon they'll have two Months of staying up, sleeping in and spending the day that doesn't mean being a building filled with books, teachers and bathrooms that make you wonder what is really in the cafeteria's food, but until then, the students have to relay on Saturdays and Sundays to keep their hopes up.

So for now, let go to Sora, Roxas and Riku as they go trough their regular Friday Seventh period class, P.E.

The students stood outside as their teacher walked up to them. He was tall and about well built, not like some of those people who over do it when they are working out. He wore one of the two boy's gym uniforms, both sets came with a white shirt, but he wore the winter ones that came with the black sweat pants. The student on the other hand wore the spring set which came with black shorts. The teacher stood in front of the students as he began to tell what was planed for the day.

"Okay today well start with a simple ten minute jog, after ten push up and to finish it up, we'll split up in to two groups and play some dodge ball." The Coach said to the guys.

The students got ready to jog, all but Roxas that is.

"Hey blonde what are you standing there for? Get ready." Riku said to Roxas in an angry way.

"He's right Roxas; you don't want to put anything while we're running do you?" Added Sora.

"Why bother we're already done with everything we need to finish the sixth grade. Technically we don't even do anything in this class. We could just stand here and we'll still be passing." Roxas replied in a carless way and began to walk off.

"That's not true and where you're you going?" asked Sora.

"Let the blonde go Sora." Riku said insultingly.

Roxas then stopped walking and turned around and looked at Riku with a face full of rage.

"Stop calling me blonde!"

"I'll stop it when you admit that you through that potato at me!"

"I told you! It wasn't me who did it!"

"You lie! YOU LIIIIEEEE!" Riku suddenly tackled him in a furious rage.

They began fighting with each other on the ground trying to punch the other before they could do to them. Sora tried to stop them, but like always, he couldn't. And that's when it happened. Riku and Roxas didn't know Sora was getting closer towards them and they accidently punched him, making him fall toward the ground.

The two off them stopped what they were doing and ran straight for him. They notice blood was leaking from his nose. They quickly called the teacher…….

"Sora are you okay? What happened?"

Sora looked at Roxas and Riku before answering. Even though they're the reason why he was bleeding, he didn't want them to get in trouble so he made up a lie.

"I was running without looking where I was going and I kind hit the wall." He said trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

The Teacher turned his head towards Riku and Roxas.

"You two is that what happened?"

"Yes coach Terra." Both said at the same time.

He then asked one of the students to walk Sora towards the nurse's office. Riku and Roxas then felt terrible.

"Poor Sora." Said Riku.

"Yea……..this all your fault." Suddenly said Roxas.

"What!? It's your fault!"

"You started it!"

"You started it blonde!"

"That's it! We'll settle this right now in this class!" Roxas shouted.

"Bring it on!" Riku shouted back at him.

Both their foreheads were touching the others. The faces began to turn red and glared at each other with enormous rage. Then Couch Terra told them that they were going to begin the jog. Riku and Roxas then decided to turn it into a race to see we one would give out before the other.

The students began running, but the ones that stood out were them of course as they started from the back and quickly ran up towards the front and soon left everyone in the dust and in shock as well as both of them just the school's track team's speed record in just a few seconds.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the nurse's office, Sora laid in one of the beds as the nurse helped him stop the bleeding.

"Thanks nurse Aqua." Said Sora.

"Anytime Sora, just watch where you're going next time okay?" She quickly went to the other room to get something.

At that time, two other girls showed up……

"Kairi what were you trying to do? Blow the class room up?"

"No I was just trying to get create a new shade of pink Namine."

"Let's just get those cut on your hand ci- OH MY GOD SORA!"

"Hi Namine, hi Kairi." Said Sora.

"What happened to you?" Asked Kairi.

"Roxas and Riku had another fight. They hit me by mistake and I got a bloody nose. What about you Kairi?" He replied then asked.

"Glass flew and cut me after I blew up an experiment, but never mind that, are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fi-f-f-f" Sora couldn't finish what he was as at that time, she had hugged him."

"Kairi his face is turning red!" Siad Namine.

"Yea you're right. Sora are you okay?" She asked him, but her hand touched his face, he suddenly had passed out and Namine and Kairi went to go get the nurse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in P.E, the students and coach Terra were still in shock as now Riku and Roxas were the only ones still doing push ups. They had finally finished after 236 push ups each……

"Give up blonde?" Said Riku with a smirk.

"Never! There is still dodge ball." He replied.

But he was wrong, the bell then rang and seventh period was over. It ended with a tie……

Roxas and Riku, after getting changed, walked toward the nurse's office to check up on Sora, when then they noticed him, Kairi and Namine in the middle of the hallway. Kairi and Namine had their hand behind there backs as Riku and Roxas walking at them.

Waiting with dodge balls to hit them with……………….


	10. First Rate Memories

Summer time is here at last….

June means a few steps away towards a long vacation. Just thirteen more days to go till then so for now, they will have to keep going to school, but now with not thinking of no homework, no learn of which is important and the meaning of cleaning up your own locker.

Now with the school year finally ending, nothing could go wrong right?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hall way 6th floor…..

"Sora you don't need clean your locker completely in one day." Said Riku.

"I know, but better to do in now then later." He replied.

Roxas began rubbing the side of his face and began to moan in pain.

"Roxas it still hurts? But Namine hit you with a dodge ball last month."

"Yea I know, but that girl could hit. That hit in the face made me forget why they she even hit me with it." Said Roxas with a slit pain in the face.

"Well I do. Don't you remember what happened in P.E?" Asked Sora.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flash back: Last month………….

"Let the blonde go Sora." Riku said insultingly.

Roxas then stopped walking and turned around and looked at Riku with a face full of rage.

"Stop calling me blonde!"

"I'll stop it when you admit that you through that potato at me!"

"I told you! It wasn't me who did it!"

"You lie! YOU LIIIIEEEE!" Riku suddenly tackled him in a furious rage.

They began fighting with each other on the ground trying to punch the other before they could do to them. Sora tried to stop them, but like always, he couldn't. And that's when it happened. Riku and Roxas didn't know Sora was getting closer towards them and they accidently punched him, making him fall toward the ground.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh yea………Sorry about that." Said Roxas as he scratched the back of his head and looked the other way.

"It's okay I know you didn't mean it." Sora Said with a big smile on his face.

"Besides it was all Riku's fault anyways."

"WHAT!"

Roxas jumped in fear when Riku suddenly popped out from behind him.

"What the heck man!?" Roxas shouted in rage.

"We all know that it all started because of you blonde!" Riku shouted back and then for some reason bit Roxas on the arm.

"Ow! You idiot what is wrong with you!?" Roxas shouted louder then before.

"REVANGE! REVAAAAAAAANGE!" Riku then dived at Roxas and began to fight once again.

This time, Sora did not try to stop them. Instead, he began to remember the reason why they had started fighting…..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flash back:

"Namine I think you're going to far."

"NO I CARE ABOUT HIM FITTING IN TO THE SCHOOL!"

Suddenly Riku slipped from her ran off. Namine ran after him again. They were running in circles. Sora didn't know what to do.

Standing on the other side of the gymnasium, was Roxas and Kairi………

"Hey Kairi I just realized something."

"What Roxas?"

"We have not been seen once in this chapter until now."

"Well Du. We were busy in Science room building this giant potato gun."

"Why did we build that again?"

"I like potatoes. Now how dose this work again. Oh yea press here."

"NO WAIT KAIRI!"

It was too late. She pressed the button. A potato blasted out and it hit Riku in the gut. He quickly went down.

"Oh boy……… Kairi."

"Yea?"

"Run away."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

With out Sora noticing Kairi and Namine were standing right in front with Kairi trying to get his attention…..

"Hello Sora? Can you hear me? Hello?"

When he noticed her, he suddenly froze up and like before his face turn red, but it didn't last long when he then remembered about Riku and Roxas…..

"Hey where are Roxas and Riku?"

"They challenged each other to a race; they won't be back for a while." Replied Namine.

"They always get into problem, unlike us. Right Namine?"

"What are you talking about? Remember what happened to us in the bathroom."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flash back: Nine months ago………..

"Kairi are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine…………………… what………………… oh no."

"Kairi what do you mean oh no?"

"I mean oh no MY BUTT IS STUCK IN THE TOILET!"

"What! How the heck dose a person get stuck on the toilet!?"

"I don't know just get me out of here!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Namine grabbed her by the hands and began to pull. First try, she still was stuck. Second try, still there. The third try, Namine pull as hard as she can. Finally Kairi was unstuck, but Namine's strength made her run backwards and hit the door. She was okay, but while getting up she noticed something.

"Oh my……………… Oh you have got to be kidding me."

"Namine what's wrong?" Kairi asked while looking at the back of her pants to see if it was wet.

"Nothing…………………… just that the DOOR KNOB CAME OFF!" Namine shouted.

"Okay, okay Namine do not panic."

"O………………Okay."

"Don't panic, remain calm Namine."

"Kairi I'm not."

"What ever you do don't panic!"

"Kairi."

"DON'T PANIC!"

"Kairi."

"REMAIN CALM, DON'T PANIC REMEMBER STAY CALM! DON'T PANIC, DON'T PANIC!"

"KAIRI!" Namine smacked Kairi in the face.

"Sorry went a little crazy there for a moment."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And the whole killing the Principle thing."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Flash back: six months ago…………….

"Hey guys just wait right here for a moment." Quickly said Kairi.

She quickly opened the door not know that Xemnas on the other side of it. The speed she was opening pushed him back making him trip and hit a bookshelf filled with those heavy thick text books. One by one the books fell on his head until they stop falling. He then fell to the floor. Namine and Kairi were the only ones who saw what happened.

"Excuse us for a moment guys." Said Namine pushing Kairi into Xemnas's office. She then closed the door. "Oh my god what have we done!?" Kairi said panicking.

"Kairi he's bleeding trough his noise."

"What! Wait………………… all the books fell on top of his…………………… OH MY GOD WE KILLED THE PRICIPLE!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay so we had some problems, but that's in the past. Now lets just to lunch." Said Kairi as she walked for the cafeteria.

Namine and Sora began to follow her after a few seconds…….

"So Sora……………………..When are you going to tell Kairi that you like her?"

"WHAT!!!!"


	11. Second Rate Students Part I

**6****th**** IS NO MORE AND 7****th**** GRADE IS HERE!!!**

The Second Year has now begun and Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas and Namine must now start from the same as before. They're another year older and they had a great summer to go with it. Riku attacked Roxas from out of nowhere a few times, Sora and Kairi spent most of the summer together, but most of the time he either froze of passed out and Namine burned her old cloths while laughing hysterically for no apparent reason.

Yep a good summer…..

Now that all the problems are behind them, and by problem I mean the potato throwing bloody nose punching and supposedly Principle murder, they could hopefully continue their lives without problems.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine walked through her school's hallways as she looked for the locker that would be hers for the year.

"Okay let's see, where's locker number 356?" Namine asked herself.

Since she was so busy looking for her locker, she didn't noticed someone was right behind her, following. That is until, until she heard giggling.

She slowly turned around and before she could turn all the way around, some right away blocked her face……

"Namine! Namine! Namine! I've missed you SO much!" I was Sora, blocking her view by hugging her

"Sora let go. It's only been four days, plus you're messing up my hair." She said almost in a blocked voice.

"But it was a LONG four days!" He squeezed tighter making her slap him in the back of the head to let go, but no good. So she tried something a little different.

"Um Sora…………… Did you tell Kairi yet?"

Sora then slowly let go. He then began to scratch the back of his hair and looked the other way. "Well I didn't exactly tell her." He told, almost in a whisper.

Namine then crossed her arms and had a pissed off look in her face. "Sora remember what we talked about?"

So then had an up set face. "Yea I remember."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Flashback: Three Month Ago**

"So Sora…………….When are you going to tell Kairi that you like her?"

"WHAT!"

Sora then grabbed Namine's arm and took her behind one of the staircase. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?"

"Sora stop screaming! Look it's not hard to figure out. I'm just surprised that you haven't told her yet."

"Namine you didn't tell did tell her did you?"

"Don't worry, I did say a thing to her, but I will later."

"WHAT!? WHY!?"

"Look I'll give you until December. If you don't tell by then I will."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I will tell her, but right now it doesn't feel right to tell her."

"Tell what?"

Sora then jumped it Panicking fear as he realized Kairi was right behind him…..

"Sora are you okay? You've been acting strange for a while." Kairi said looking at him in a confused way.

"Don't mind him Kairi. So where are Riku and Roxas?"

"They should be he in about Three, Two….."

Suddenly Riku and Roxas then appeared in front of them, breathing hard and looked like they had just used up a lot of energy.

"I see you guys were at it again. Who started this time?" Namine said a sarcastic way.

"HE STARTED IT!" They both shouted at each other at the same time.

They suddenly began to have one of their normal fights, which included Riku tackling Roxas and Roxas body slamming Riku and then something that involves biting in the arm.

Sora, Namine and Kairi just stood there wait for them to get tired. It was a good thing they give the students the first two period of the first day off to get to know their schedule so they didn't need to go anywhere for next hour and a half……

Of course the fight only lasted about fifteen minutes when Principle Xemnas finally showed up.

"You two again?"

They quickly stopped as soon as they heard him…

"Look I don't have time for you two. Have any of you seen someone with red hair?" Xemnas asked quickly.

They all looked at Kairi.

"No, no it's a boy."

They shacked their heads.

"Okay how about a blond boy."

This time they looked at Roxas.

"No, no dirty blond."

Still they looked at Roxas….

"Well actually it's brown."

They shacked their heads again….

Suddenly their was a small explosion outside the school.

"OH NO THEY'RE OUT SIDE!" Xemnas ran outside.

In suspense, the gang ran right behind him, wondering what that explosion came from……


	12. Second Rate Students Part II

Following Xemnas, the group has ended up in the front of the school. Where they were shocked at what they had saw. All but Namine who has the most excited feeling within her.

A car was torched into flames. Colors of red, yellow and a little bit of orange were all over it. Students of the school were standing around the flames, gazing into it.

Suddenly Xemnas snapped out of the trance he was in and had then remembered what he came here for….

"They must still be here somewhere. I KNOW IT!" Xemnas shouted as he looked left and Right.

"Do you think he's talking about the two from before?" Kairi whispered to Roxas.

"I think so. He has that same look and tone of voice from before." Roxas Replied back to her.

At that time, Sora noticed a bush not to far from him was moving. He then tugged Namine's skirt a little which was enough to get her to stop looking at the fire and at the same bush.

Suddenly they noticed hairs of red and brownish blond sticking from the top of it.

"Principle Xemnas! I think there is something in that bush over there!" Namine shouted at Xemnas.

He then noticed it as well and suddenly had gotten furious as his face turned red.

"AXEL! DEMYX!"

At that moment, two boys popped out. One had spiky red hair, Green eyes, and marks under them. The other right next to red head had kind of a mullet flat top hair due with stands of it in font of his face, had blue eyes and was about the same size as the Red head.

"It was him!" Both shouted while pointing at each other.

Xemnas then chased them as they ran off. While that was happening, Kairi began to puzzle and she looked at the red head boy Xemnas had called Axel.

"Someone help me!" Kairi's eye opened wide when she heard Axel shout those words.

"Axel!" She shouted happily as she tackled him to the ground. She happily hugged him while rubbing her head on him.

"Hay Get Off!" He Shouted at her.

"Axel common look at me! Don't you remember me! Think back seven years ago." For a short moment, he squinted his eyes and then widened them.

"Kairi!" He shouted happily hugging her.

"Oh so this id Kairi?" Demyx asked Axel.

He nodded……

"Kairi! Demyx shouted happily hugging her, but she quickly pushed him back.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" Kairi shouted at him.

"You're stepbrother." Demyx said happier then before.

"What!?" Shouted Roxas, Namine and Riku in shock.

"Wow I didn't see that coming." Added Sora.

Kairi turned to Axel in confinement.

He nodded again……

"Demyx!" She then shouted happily and opened her arms for him.

All three then hugged each other, but it didn't last long and Xemnas had then grabbed Axel and Demyx by them arm.

"You two didn't think I forgot did you?" He said angrily.

"No wait! WAIT!" Kairi suddenly stood in front of Xemnas. "Let me, Namine and Sora take care of them."

"WHAAAAAAA?" Namine and Sora said in the same time.

"Kairi I know you guys are smart, but these two are too much trouble. I'm sorry, but I have to take them even though they are your bothers."

"Five bucks."

"Kairi are actually bribing me. You were the last-"

"Ten"

"Deal! They're all yours."

The others dropped their jaws as they had just saw Xemnas take a ten dollar bribe.

"Welcome to the group!" Kairi said happily.

"Group?" Both Axel and Demyx looked at each other confused.

"Yea this is Namine, Sora, Riku and Roxas."

Namine then began to wonder as she looked at Axel.

"Namine is something wrong?" Asked Sora.

"I have this feeling like I've seen Axel before, but where?" She began to scratch the top of her head.

"Um…….. Roxas."

"Yea Sora?"

Sora pointed at his right arm…..

Riku was biting it with rage….

"OH NOW IT'S ON! IT OOON!"


	13. Tell with feel

October in here and now……

This is the last week before fall begins and nothing so far has happened to mess it up. Only something good. Demyx and Axel have now been part of the group for over a month. Kairi now has Family in the school and Sora still hasn't told her how he felt. And to make it harder, if he dose tell her, he might with her older brothers. Sure they only a year older and a grade higher, but that's enough to break a sweat with Sora.

000000000000000000000000000000

"K-Kairi I n-n-need to tell y-you somet-thing." Sora said shuddering and shaking.

"Sure what is it Sora?"

Sora began to shake even more then he did a second ago. He noticed the softness of her skin and her hair had a sweet scent of Strawberries mixed with Paopu Fruit, but what made him go crazy were her bright blue eyes.

"Hello? Sora come back to earth." She said waving her hand in front of his face.

"OH! S-s-sorry. You see th-the thing is that-"

"HELLO!!" Sora a jumped as he realized that the hello came from both Axel and Demyx who were right behind him.

"Hi Axel hi Demyx." Said Kairi.

"Where are the others?" Asked Demyx.

"Namine had a doctor's appointment today and some how Roxas and Riku got each other sick yesterday while fighting out side." Replied Kairi.

"Wasn't it raining yesterday?" Asked Axel.

"Yea I guess that could be why." Wonder Kairi.

00000000000000000000000000

Back in Roxas's house, in his bed………

"I hate Riku."

Back at Riku's house in his bed………

"I hate Roxas."

Back in the hospital……

"It's okay Namine you can handle on little shot. You are a strong independent girl." Namine said to herself.

"Namine the doctor will see you now."

"NO! NOOO! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME SHOT! NEVA!"

"Now Namine relax."

"KAIRI HELP ME!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kairi suddenly sneezed……

"Kairi are you okay?" Asked Demyx.

"Yea, someone must have said my name somewhere." She said using a finger to rub the bottom of her nose.

"Hey where did your friend Sora go?" Axel asked.

Kairi looked at the lockers where Sora was freaking out; scratch them, trying to get himself on top of them.

"He's a little strange isn't he?" Both Axel and Demyx whispered to Kairi.

"Do you guys have to do that?" Kairi said back to them.

"What do you mean?" Both asked.

"That! The whole saying and doing at the same time. You guys are different when separated, but together you act like twins." Kairi put both her hands on her hips.

Axel and Demyx looked at each other for a few seconds and then shrugged. "I don't see it." They answered together.

"Just forget it. Sora and I need to get to class anyways. Come on Sora." Kairi grabbed Sora's arm, making his skin turn pink and slowly red with in each second of physical contact.

"Kairi w-wait!" Sora commanded.

"Hu………What is it Sora?"

"Look um………be-before l-last year I never-"

"Wait!" Sora then jumped in fear once again as Axel and Demyx popped up from behind him once again.

"Guys we need to go to class in two minutes."

"We have and idea to get you there in half the time." Axel replied in a smirk.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Axel………Demyx……… is this really safe?" Kairi said shaking.

"Don't worry, the first time is scary to get through, but then you get use to it." Answered Demyx.

"You've done this before!?" Said Sora.

"Eight or Nine times." Replied Axel.

Kairi and Sora were shivering down their spines as they stood on top of one another on two unicycles. Both Axel and Demyx were sitting on the unicycles with Sora on top of Axel and Kairi on top of Demyx.

A sling shot being held by a rope was leaning right behind of them. At this time, Sora quickly talked to kairi……

"Kairi j-just in case if we d-don't make it, I want you to k-know that-"

"CUT THE ROPE!" Shouted Axel.

Out of who knows where, Demyx took out a giant ax and cut the rope, making them fly off.

Sora and Kairi grabbed on to the guys heads as they screamed with fear of the speed they were going as Axel and Demyx let their arms up free as they screamed in excitement.

Kairi quickly stretched toward Sora.

"OH GOD SORA HOLDS ME!" Kairi grabbed Sora's head and slammed it on her chest, of course making him his face turn s red that it gave him a bloody nose.

Before they knew it, Demyx and Axel slammed on the breaks, making Sora and Kairi fly up into the air and somehow mysteriously land on their feet right next to their classes.

Kairi then brush herself clean "Well see you after class Sora." She walked off.

"I………………Love you Kairi." Sora said to him self.

He then walked sadly toward his class……

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at Riku's House in his bed……

"Talks for checking up on me Namine." Said Riku.

"I'm mu-ruf-en." She mumbled while swinging back and forth.

"Namine are you okay?"

Namine then slammed towards the ground.

At that point, Riku noticed a large needle, filled with something to numb the body on the left of her bottom cheeks……


	14. Chance after chance

Sora walk back and forth as he realized November was three away from finishing.

Namine had only given until December to tell Kairi about how he feels. It made him goes crazy just thinking about it. It's not that Namine would make sound bad. It's just that it would be the same as in person. I mean having someone else tell them how you feel. It's just not right messing the moment up like that, but Namine and Kairi are best friends and they never hid something from each other.

Sora understood, but that **DOSEN'T** help him now dose it……

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Today seems to fly by as it seems that there is no Roxas and Riku fighting. Riku went to therapy for what happen last year, for some reason it has gotten worse, and Roxas has gone out of town for then next two days for who knows what. So that just leaves Sora, Kairi, Namine, Axel and Demyx.

Sora was with Namine as they walk towards the school's gymnasium. Sora whimpered the whole time………

"Sora would you snap out of it already."

"Namine I can help it. Everyday I get a chance to tell Kairi and when I get to it, I either make something up of Axel and Demyx get in my way."

"Hey speaking of Axel, I think I might know where I've seen him from before." Said Namine.

"Where?"

"A few years ago something happened to a building not too far from where I live."

"You mean the building that was set on fire and then Made you the kind of girl you are today?"

"Sora how did you know?" She asked him.

"Before I started liking Kairi, she told me about it."

"We'll anyways I'm pretty sure it was him. I don't know how, but the day I saw it on the news, I think I saw someone running off that looked like him."

"Hi Namine, hi Sora." Kairi suddenly said walking towards and like before Sora froze

"Hi Kairi………um sorry I have to go somewhere, but Sora has something to tell you." Namine quickly ran off.

Sora stood in shock as all he could do right now was just look at her……

"So Sora what is it that you want to tell me?" Kairi then leaned closer towards his face, making him red.

"W-well you s-see for a while now I-I-I've been-"

"Kairi!" Demyx said surprising her from behind, giving a hug.

Sora began to shiver as now Demyx was with them. Then froze again when Demyx look at him with his wide eye.

He then had a huge smile, let go of Kairi and spoke. "Come here Sora. I'm not afraid to hug another guy."

"No it's okay, it's okay." Sora slowly walked back.

"Oh come on now!" Demyx got closer to him.

"NO! NO!" Sora then ran off.

Kairi and Demyx looked confused as they watch Sora dash off.

"That was strange." Kairi and Demyx looked towards their left and noticed Axel standing their, sipping a soda.

Kairi then looked at Demyx.

"Where the heck did he come from?"

Demyx just shrugged.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

After Sora's next class was over, he spotted Kairi not too from him. He another chance. He quickly ran towards her.

"KAIRI!" Sora shouted across the hall.

"Hey Sora." She gave him a little wave.

Sora was about a few steps away from her, when Demyx and Axel blocked his way.

"Sora just the person we wanted to see." Axel and Demyx said. The gabbed him by the arm and took him somewhere.

"Um……………alright them." Kairi slowly walked off.

At that time, Sora was starting to get a strange feeling from deep inside in him, but he pretended it wasn't there.

"Axel, Demyx where are you taking me?" He asked them.

"We need someone help us with Demyx's next stunt."

"Then why are you with him Axel?" Asked Sora.

"I made him my manager now less talking and help us out."

By the time they let go of Sora, they were standing outside the school, where a cannon that can fit, lets say someone of Demyx's size.

Demyx then jumped inside and told Sora to light up the back.

"Demyx why didn't you just asked Axel to do it?"

"I did ask him, but when I did, he was this close to BURNING me." Demyx said glaring at Axel.

"Don't blame me. You should have known not to let me near fire." Axel added while looking away. "Just start the cannon."

Sora quickly did what they wanted to get back with Kairi.

"Okay Demyx its set see you later!" Sora quickly dashed off.

"Thank you Sora!" Demyx shouted as the cannon shot him in to the air.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

After the next period was over Sora and Namine tried to talk it over………

"Sora what happened? Weren't you going to tell Kairi last period?"

"Yea but Demyx and Axel got in the way."

"Well here another chance Sora."

"What do you Namine?"

She pointed at the lockers where Kairi was putting her books in. Before Sora could say anything, Namine was gone and Kairi had then noticed him.

"Sora where did Namine go?"

"I'll tell in a moment, K-Kairi I l-lo-"

Suddenly Axel grabbed Sora's shirt from behind him as he and Demyx needed him again.

00000000000000000000000000

The day continued on as Sora kept getting chances to tell Kairi, but somehow Axel and Demyx kept getting in the way of those chances, buy asking him to help them with there stunts. Now it's the last Period of the day.

And not only that, but the strange feely he had in the beginning had grown……

00000000000000000000000000

"Sora are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Yea I'm fine." Sora said twitching is right eye.

"Well here come Kairi again."

Kairi stood in front of him with a confused face……

"Sora did I my Brother do something wrong?"

"Oh no, no not at all, but I have been trying to tell you something all day."

"What is it?"

"Look I-"

"Sora there you are!" Axel and Demyx grabbed him like before.

This time it was different……

The strange feeling busted out of Sora……

"Let go." Sora said in a low voice.

"What?" Asked both Axel and Demyx.

"LET GO!" Sora shouted.

Namine, Kairi, Demyx and Axel were shocked as this was the first time ever that any of the saw Sora's face filled with rage.

"Sora are you okay?" Asked Demyx.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY!! ALL DAY IT'S BEEN THE SAME THING!! EVERY TIME I GET MY CHANCE YOU TWO MESS IT UP!!! WELL YOU KNOW WHAT!? I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sora shouted with all his rage.

He then grabbed Kairi and all his anger was gone and he suddenly turned serious.

"Kairi I've been trying to tell you this for a long time and I can't hide it anymore. Kairi for the first I feel alive!"

"Sora you're staring to scare me. Just tell me what it is."

At that moment Sora did what know saw coming……

**He kissed her on the lips.**

Kairi then began to melt in to Sora's arm as she felt fireworks going through her head.

Namine smiled as Sora had finally told her. Axel had a smirk as he had a feeling something like this would have happened sooner or later. And Demyx's face began twitch.

Demyx had grown strong for knowing that Kairi was now his sister. And knowing that that was Sora didn't make him look the other way as now he was angry.


	15. Music or some trash like that

Now that December has come, winter has started……

Nothing terrible has happened yet since the burning car from the beginning of the year. Nothing at all………well actually, after Sora told Kairi, for some strange reason, Sora been getting attacked. Sora gets this close to getting hurt. It's probably nothing though……

0000000000000000000000000

The group sat at the end of the cafeteria as the were ready to eat their lunch. Sora held Kairi's lunch as he waited for her to sit down, Roxas and Riku began to get sickened as they watched how Sora and Kairi looked at each other. Roxas was this way for the fact that he wasn't the kind that likes this romance stuff and Riku was like this because Sora had fallen for one of his enemies.

Axel sat down next to Namine were she began to giggle and blush as she had found out the other day that Axel was the one that started that fire all those years ago. And finally Demyx sat across from Sora glaring at him for knowing that he was dating Kairi and he did not like that one bit.

"I love you Sora."

"No I love you Kairi."

"Would you stop doing that! You're freaking me out." Said Roxas disgusted.

"I don't know Roxas, I think it's cute." Namine said in a bubbly way.

"Of you would. You're a girl."

"Be quite and eat." Namine said pretending to not her him.

"Oh Namine I herd you singing you singing while walking to school today. You have nice voice." Said Axel.

Namine began to giggle again. "I sing okay, but your sister sounds better then me."

"Oh no Namine you sound a lot better then I do."

"Actually I think both of you sing great." Added Sora.

"I don't know, I think you have a better voice Sora." Said Roxas Eating his lunch.

"I have to say Namine." Adding Riku.

"What do you think Demyx?" Asked Axel.

"Kairi definitely." Demyx answered quickly while still glaring at Sora.

"Well we could see who sings better. We have free period after lunch so we could go check in the auditorium." Said Axel.

"Oh can I sing a duet with Sora." Kairi said happily.

"Fine but to make an even contest, Namine and Roxas have to do a duet together as well." Added Axel.

"WHAT!" Both Namine and Roxas shouted.

At that time, Sora dropped something on the floor and right there an arrow hit the wall where Sora's head was a second ago.

"DARN I MISSED!!" Shouted Demyx angrily.

Everyone looked at Demyx who was holding the bow that he shot the arrow with. He then noticed everyone staring at him and he slowly hid the bow under the table.

0000000000000000000000000000

The next period, they went straight for the auditorium where Axel, Demyx and Riku sat in the front as they will be the judges. Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine. Were behind the curtents as they got ready to perform.

Sora and Kairi decided to go first. The stood behind current, wait for the music to start. When it did, the stretched their hand out to the other side of the curtents and began to snap their fingers. Then they opened and Sora and Kairi began to sing……

**Sora:**

It's hard to believe, that I couldn't see.

**Both:**

You were always there beside me. Thought I was alone, with no one to hold, But you were always right beside me.

**Kairi:**

This feelings like no other

**Both:**

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do, the way you do. I've never had someone as good for me as you, no one like you so lonely before i finally found

What i've been looking for

**Kairi:**

So good to be seen, So good to be heard

**Both:**

Don't have to say a word

**Sora:**

For so long I was lost! So good to be found

Both:

I'm loving having you around

**Sora:**

This feeling's like no other

**Both:**

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do, The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you, No one like you

So lonely before, I finally found, what I've been looking for

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo DooDoo Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh

Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo DooDoo Do Do

Woa-ah-ah-oh.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ow they were good." Said Namine watching behind the curtents.

"Yea they are." Added Roxas.

"Come on Roxas it's our turn."

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT DO WOMAN!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The music Roxas and Namine chose was much faster then the one Kairi and Sora picked. It was a song that someone could dance to and Roxas and Namine appeared from both ends of the stage……

**Roxas:**

Mucho Gusto

**Namine:**

Aye que fabulosa, Rrrrr aye aye AYE  
Arrriba ¿Quieres bailar?

**Roxas:**

Mirame

**Namine:**

I believe in dreaming And shooting for the stars

**Roxas:**

Baby to be number one, You got to raise the bar

**Namine:**

Kicking and a scratching, Grinding out my best

**Roxas**:

Anything it takes to climb, The ladder of success

**Both:**

Work our tails off everyday. Gotta bump the competition. Blow them all away

**Roxas:**

Caliente

**Namine:**

Suave

Yeah we're gonna

**Both:**

Bop bop bop, bop to the top  
Slip and slide and ride that rhythm

**Roxas:**

Jump and hop  
Hop until we drop

**Namine:**

And start again  
Zip zap zop hop, walk like a mop

**Roxas:**

Scoot around the corner. Move it to the groove  
Until the music stops

**Both:**

Do the bop bop bop To the top  
Don't ever stop

Bop to the top  
Gimme gimme  
shimmy shimmy  
Shake some booty and turn around  
Flash a smile in their direction

**Namine:**

Show some muscle

**Roxas:**

Do the hustle

**Namine:**

Yeah we're gonna

**Both:**

Bop bop bop, bop to the top

**Roxas:**

Wipe away your inhibitions

**Both:**

Stump stump stump, do the rump

**Namine:**

And strut your stuff

**Both:**

Bop bop bop, straight to the top  
We're going for the glory

**Roxas:**

We'll keep stepping up and we just won't stop

**Namine:**

Stoooooop

**Both:**

Till we reach the toooop

Bop to the top

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Namine Roxas you too were great." Said Sora.

"Yea you guys were." Added Kairi.

"No you guys were better." Said Namine.

"Well let just see what the others think." Said Roxas.

"Yea what did they think?" Asked Kairi.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." Roxas said pointing at the other.

All Four of them turned to the others and all, but Sora was pissed as Riku, Demyx and Axel had fallen asleep, missing everything that had just happen.

"YOU MEAN WE JUST SANG FOR NO REASON!? I WILL KILL THEM!" Kairi shouted angrily.

"Now Kairi there are ways to deal with the problem." Said Namine.

"Yea there are better ways." Roxas said with a smirk.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At the end of the day, Sora, Roxas, Namine and Kairi walked home.

"Hey guys. What did you do with Riku, Axel and Demyx?" Asked Sora.

"I super glued Demyx to the top of one of the school buses." Said Namine.

"I tied up Axel and left him locked him in one of the school's closet." Said Kairi.

"As for Riku, well let's just say that he can't swim." Roxas said with a smirk.

At that time Riku woke and notice pelicans flying around him. Not only that, but he could smell salt water. He got up and noticed he was lying on board on the ocean.

He then grew rage and shouted…

"ROXAS!! REVANGE!! REVAAAAAAAANGE!!!!!"


	16. Hitting on a friend's Mom

The cold January day brought snow and lots of it.

Piles and piles of it everywhere, the temperature has gone down to a chilly Twenty-one degrees and that's not enough for Twilight M.H. to cancel for the day. If the temperature wasn't at least eleven and the snow wasn't at least ten feet deep, it wasn't going to happen. And that is a problem for Roxas and Axel.

Axel and Roxas sat next to each other as they when through the normal Science class. Now I know what you're thinking, they're both in different grades, but Twilight M.H. uses their "**Trio technique**" which involves two to three different grades in one class.

Right now Axel and Roxas are not in sync with mother Earth herself……

00000000000000000000000000000000

The two of them sat in the middle two seated table in the middle of the class. Roxas look out the window at the snow falling down while Axel laid his head on the table, looking at the test tubes and beakers all over the table. The teacher walked by noticing them……

"Roxas Axel we're in the middle of our class. You need to pay attention to what's going to happen right now." She said softly

"Yes Professor Aerith." Both answered with little energy.

She walked away and continued on walking through the class. At that point Axel stretch over to Roxas and whispered.

"I still can't believe Professor Aerith is Sora's Mom."

"Yea I was shocked at first also, but you get use to it." Roxas whispered back.

"Didn't you say she about 34 years old?" Axel asked Roxas.

"Yea she had Sora at Twenty two why?" Roxas asked back.

"Nothing it's just that she had Sora and she's well in to her thirties and look at her. I mean she's……………She's hot."

Roxas slowly turn his head towards Axel with a discussed look on his face. "What the heck is wrong with you? That's Sora's Mom." Roxas whispered a little louder.

"Well she is." Replied Axel.

Roxas could feel a funny feeling in his stomach getting closer to him mouth. "Stop talking about that."

"Is something wrong Boys?" Aerith asked them.

"No Professor Aerith." Both Answered at the same time.

She walked off again as she began to explained what the class was going to do.

Axel whispered again to Roxas. "Dude, Dude if I was ten year older, I would totally go out with her."

Roxas bounced his head as a force inside him tried to come out. "I told you to stop."

"Hey I'm just saying."

000000000000000000000000000000

The class continued as they worked on an experiment that used non toxic chemicals. Roxas looked at Axel would was looking at Aerith.

"Hello Axel, pay attention here." Roxas waved his hand over Axel face.

"Hu? Oh sorry."

"Look just start the fire."

"FIRE!"

"Axel! You know what I mean." Roxas gave him a serious look.

"Fine." Axel said in an upset way.

The group realized they had to be careful with Namine and Axel when it comes to fire. Mostly Axel. Namine only uses it for her artworks, but Axel will use excuse to use fire…

He was about to turn the handle that would start the fire, when like before Professor Aerith walked toward them.

"Now I know I herd something this time." She said putting her hands on her hips.

"Well you see the thing is that um." Roxas couldn't think of anything so he nudged Axel's shoulder.

"Oh um…… The handle won't turn." He said staring into her eyes.

She then put her hand on top of Axel's which began to make his blood heat up. She then helped him turn the handle and the fire start, which made him think it, was a sign.

"There you go." She then walked back to her decks.

Axel again whispered to Roxas.

"Dude, dude she was so checking me out."

This made Roxas head bounces harder then the last one. "I said stop it."

"She is sooooo hot." Axel said looking at her.

Roxas head bounced harder again, but this time he couldn't hold it back and he ran for the trash can. There, he bereft like crazy. Professor Aerith noticed and ran towards him.

"Oh my Roxas are you okay?" She asked worried.

"I DON'T……… I DON'T FEEL SO GOOD!" He then bereft again.

She quickly told him to straight to the Nurse's office. At that point Axel stood right next to Professor Aerith.

"Oh I hope you friends okay Axel."

"You're so hot."

"What?"

"Nothing."


	17. Messing with the natural order

Today bring us rain and lots of it……

Rain and the cold weather of winter do not mix in well together. Because of this, everyone but Riku, Roxas and Namine couldn't make it to school. Either the weather got them sick or they have a fear of water………………Okay Axel is the only one with that, but still it counts.

So for now with Roxas and Riku fighting like always, Namine will have to deal with it……again.

000000000000000000000000000

Namine, Roxas and Riku walked quickly to there class as the will soon be late. Riku looked at the rain from outside as he noticed that it went down harder then it did a few minutes ago.

"You know what Namine, since they call in April showers, they should keep in there instead of it happening in Februarys." Riku said still looking at the rain.

"Do you even hear yourself sometimes Heartless." Roxas replied.

000000000000000000000000000000

Heartless: Roxas's way of telling a person that they were born evil, stay evil and for some reason telling them that he's better looking then they are.

Don't know why that's just him.

000000000000000000000000000000

"What did you say about me blonde!?" Shouted Riku in a typical rage.

"You heard me!" Roxas shouted back

They were about to fight when Namine suddenly stood between them and put her hands on there chest.

"Would you to stop it already!? You guys have been at this since the first time you two met! Look we are already late so let's just for get bout what each other had said and call it a day alright?"

Roxas and Riku looked the other way angrily.

"It's like I'm dealing with animals." Namine walked off.

Roxas and Riku looked at each other for a few seconds and then quickly walked towards their next class.

Namine closed her eyes and rubbed the ends of her forehead as she realized that she will have deal with to the entire day. She looked at Roxas and Riku and knew any minute now one of them would start another fight. So with this in her thoughts, she quickly dashed off, leaving them behind.

At that moment, without Namine seeing, Roxas and Riku did something they had never done before…………they………talked.

00000000000000000000000000000000

As Namine stood there in her in her Art class, setting her art work on fire using her favorite flame thrower, she began to think in her mind about how Roxas and Riku fighting all started.

She remembered that day well…

She and Sora had the period off from their next class and the class before it was the time when Riku came to this school. She recalled him not being able to speak English at all which got to Sora right away.

Sora, always nice to others even though he doesn't know them. Always trying to help them and when others ever saw him crying or upset about anything, the face he would make that comes with it, would make anyone feel terrible.

Because of this Sora wanted to help Riku learn how to speak in English. And of course he was to get her in to it. She knew she couldn't no to Sora PBJ dance.

Suddenly Namine herd Mr. Marluxia shouting at her.

"Namine Stop!"

Namine then realized that her flame thrower had burned her art work and had set the table on fire. She quickly turned it off.

"Woops sorry." Namine said giggling.

The school then rang as class was now over.

"See you tomorrow Mr. Marluxia." She said quickly leaving the room.

"Um………Yea sure." He replied as he wondered how he was going to replace this table.

Namine walked through the halls looking through her backpack, making sure she hadn't left anything in her class. She didn't last long she noticed Roxas and Riku waiting for by her locker.

"Okay what happen this time and who started it?" She asked putting her hips on her hips.

Riku then gave Namine from his hands. She took the paper and read what was on it. It said with both their signatures on it, which Roxas and Riku will not fight from this day on.

Namine looked at the paper for a few more seconds and then looked at them. "Are you serious?"

Both noted their heads. "Look we can prove it to you." Said Roxas. "Yea what do you want us to do?" Added Riku.

Namine then paused, thinking of a good way to see if they really meant it. A way where anyone of them could use this chance to get the other one back. And with a smirk she thought of it.

"Hug each other." She said.

Both Riku and Roxas's jaws dropped as they had herd what Namine wanted them to do.

"Go on them. If you two really mean, then hug."

Both faced each other. They both opened their arms wide and slowly hugged the other as it became very painful for. They then quickly let go and looked at Namine with a big smile.

Namine then had a smile of her own and left. Roxas and Riku stood there waiting for her to be out of distance and when she was, they quickly ran to toward the nearest trash can they could find and bereft.

00000000000000000000000000

As Namine walked towards her next class she began to her strange sounds from the ceiling. She didn't know what it was so she pretended like she didn't notice it, but it still kept going. In fact, the sound kept for so long, that out of no where a piece of the ceiling slammed from right behind her.

She then looked at the piece. She was real lucky that she wasn't standing there at that moment when it happened, but Namine didn't feel that way for long as after a few seconds another piece fell off and another and another. All really closed to landing on her.

She began to freak out and so she quickly ran to her class.

Every step she took was one step away from getting hit by a piece of the ceiling. It kept going until she reached her next class where she began to panic out of it. She kept wondering how pieces fell right there, barely touching her, but wasn't the strange part.

Namine looked out the window and the noticed the gray clouds started spiraling over the school and the wind starting to pick up. Then suddenly, the lights in the room suddenly began to flicker on and off and the floor began to shake little by little. Namine jumped in her fear as it got louder. The students started running out the room. They screamed as the floor started to open.

The spiraling clouds began to shoot lightning from the middle and wind was now strong enough to pull the trees from their roots. It began to look like some natural disaster.

Namine quickly left the room and quickly looked for Roxas and Riku to make sure they were alright, but it was going to be hard, as this time the lockers were starting to fall and almost slamming on her. She began to wonder if she did something wrong.

She soon found Roxas and Riku in front of the school, trying to get out of the way. Roxas then slipped and was about to fall, but right there Riku grabbed his arm to stop the fall and helped him up. When Namine was right there behind them, the unexpected happened.

The wind somehow picked her up pushed her right in front of Riku and Roxas and landed her head. And to make it worse for her, the wind blew under her skirt, showing her panties.

Roxas and Riku's face suddenly turned red at the sight of it and so did Namine as she quickly put down her skirt and got up.

"There you two are! What the heck is going on here!?" She shouted, trying to over voice the wind.

"How am I suppose to know!? Roxas shouted back.

"Let's talk later! Right now we've got to get out of her!" Riku shouted!

"I don't get it! Why is this all happening!?" Namine shouted again.

"I don't know! It's as if someone messed with the natural order!?" Roxas Shouted back.

Namine then widened her eyes as she herd what Roxas had just said. They quickly ran to one of the three supply rooms that were attached to the school from the outside. There they ran inside and slammed the door shut. Namine then look at Roxas with suspense.

"What did you meant by messing with the natural order?" She asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just tell me already!"

"Alright I'll tell you. Well………um……… You know how you were born with Blond hair."

"Yea."

"Well did you get it?" Asked Roxas.

"I got it from my father side of the family. They're all blonds." She replied.

"Do you know why that is Namine?"

"That's just how it is right?"

"See Namine that's it. The natural order is everything being and staying that way they are."

"Okay then but that doesn't ex-"Namine opened her eyes wide like last time. She then looked at Roxas and then at Riku.

She realized that all this had started right after Roxas and Riku settled their rivalry.

"Roxas where's that agreement paper from earlier?" Namine asked.

He went through his pocket and took out the paper from earlier, but before he could stretch his arm to give it to her, she had already swiped it from and had ripped it up.

After that, the wind stopped and so did the lightning. Namine opened the door and took a peak outside. She then slowly opened the door and walked outside to look around. After a few seconds, she turns towards Roxas and Riku, puts her hand in the air, grew big smile and shouted.

"We're good! The natural order has been resto-"Suddenly she was zapped by lighting.

Her smile then turned into panic as she ran back. "No good! No good!" She then was zapped by lightning again as she was about to go inside and then one more time as they were closing the door.

They quickly went to Namine. As she lay with a freaked out face. Her shoes were burned to a crisp, their burn stops on her skirt and hair was spiked up to the point where it reminded them of Sora.

"Namine are you okay?" Asked Riku.

Riku couldn't understand her so he leaned closer. At that point he herds her say one word.

"Potato."

Suddenly Riku remember why he was angry with Roxas. He got up with rage as he looked at Roxas.

"BLONIE!!!" He suddenly tackled Roxas to the ground. They, like before, began to fight.

At that point, Namine was able to get up and was surprised when she looked at her self as he noticed her hair was like before it was electrocuted and so were her clothes.

She quickly looked into one of the mirrors of the school and saw everyone was acting the way they were before this had all happened. She then looked at any window that would show the hallway. The hole in then ceiling and floors were gone. It was as if nothing happened.

Namine then let out a breath as she was happy that everything was back to normal.

She then was about to walk into the school, when she saw Riku and Roxas were still fighting. She was about to say something, but she then stopped, thinking what would happen.

She then said seven words to herself.

"Been there, done that, not going back."

She then walked in to the school…..


	18. Dirty little secret

With March Comes Spring

As the cold winter is now over, the temperature has gone up, the flowers have sprouted out and no more of those log thick clothing. You know the ones where you can't move at all and for some reason you over heat faster then when summer's around. You know that kind of stuff.

But back to business………

Sora, Roxas, Namine and Kairi have so far gone through the day without problems, no threats, no secrets.

Secrets? Um………………well actually

It all start on March 29th, Sora and Kairi's Month Anniversary. For some reason Roxas and Namine kind of disgusted of it. They can't see how a couple celebrate the day they got together every month instead of every year. So when ever this comes up, they do something to get out of the moment.

And right now, they're standing in front of it next to Sora's locker……

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh GOD! How long is this going to last?" Roxas said miserably as he rubbed the top of his forehead.

"All day I'm afraid." Answered Namine in disgusted.

They stood there as they watched Kairi and Sora. Kairi put her arms around her his neck and Sora's arms were around her waist. They looked at each others eyes with smiles on their faces.

"Hold on a second Kairi." Sora let go of Kairi for a moment. He opened his locker in and angel that what his hand was doing and in less then two seconds, snapped his hand out and it was a rose which he then gave to Kairi.

Her face then began to blush when he took it and then gave him a kiss which made him blush as well. Yet they were the only two that were blushing as Roxas and Namine's faces began to turn green with disgust.

"Okay I can't take this anymore! I'm goanna go and throw up in the bathroom." Roxas said quickly as he ran off.

"I'm goanna go out side and Burn something." Namine then added as she walked out.

"I think they would be so cute together don't you think Sora?" Kairi asked happily.

"Yea I think they would."

They continued to hold on to each other when suddenly Kairi heard a strange sound. At first she didn't even bothered on it, but it then began to get louder and louder which then began to tick Kairi off since it was starting to disrupt her moment with Sora.

"Alright what is that sound!?" Kairi said in a half pissed off way.

"What sound? I don't hear anything." Sora replied with a clueless face.

"That sound from be hind you. I think it's coming from your locker."

"Are you sure you herd something?" Asked Sora.

Sora's locker began to shake and the sound came back.

"See I knew I heard something." Kairi quickly went towards the locker and right when she was about to open it, Sora slammed his hands on it. "Kairi No!" Kairi then looked at Sora who now and a suspicious look on his face.

"Sora what's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing is going on!" Sora began to shake.

"Sora are you hiding something from me." Kairi asked curiously.

"No I'm not hiding anything."

"Sora are you sure?"

Sora then grabbed her hands. At this point Sora and Kairi's faces were almost close enough to touch. Kairi heart began to beat hard enough for them to hear it.

"Kairi look at me. I would never hide something from you. Believe me." Kairi heart began to beat faster, but after a few second, the beat went normal and the hopeless face she had turn turned serious.

"Oh you're good Sora." She then took her back pack and began to walk off, but after few steps, she stopped, turned around and pointed at him. "You're so lucky you're cute." And she continued to walk off.

00000000000000000000000000000

As Kairi sat through her Science class, she began to wonder about what was in Sora's locker. There had to be something big in there to make that much noise. She then let her mind wonder off as he tried to imagine what it was. It could have been project he was working on for one of his classes or maybe he's a secret agent and has one of his enemies in there as lock down or what if it's something terrible.

What if Sora is some kind of crazed killer and he has a victim in there running out of air! Kairi's mind began to expand and made scream out loud in front of the whole class.

Everyone looked at her as Kairi face hid under the desk from embarrassment.

She was about to pull Namine down with her, when she realized something………

Namine wasn't with her………

At the same moment, the bell rang and Kairi dashed out the room. She looked around hoping to run into Namine. She looked as hard as she could until she noticed Roxas and ran up towards him.

"Roxas have you seen Namine?"

"Not for a while wh- wait is this one of your girl moments? Because if it is I'm staying out of it."

"No it's not that. She wasn't in her last class."

"She wasn't? Hm………Namine isn't the kind of girl that would cut class."

"I know that's why I'm asking you."

"Well I haven't seen her since last period."

Kairi to think about last period. Roxas left to go the bathroom and Namine………………WENT OUTSIDE!

She then dashed off, trying to get out side…

She ran turning lefts and rights and taking flights of stairs, trying to look for a door that would lead her outside, but before she found, she was about to pass Sora and his locker.

Sora then noticed her and slammed his locker shut. At that point Kairi then slowed down to look at Sora as she past him. He stood there in front of his locker and a funny look on his face. And as soon as she past him, she picked up her passé.

00000000000000000000000000000000

When she found on of the doors, she quickly opened it and looked outside as hard as she can for Namine. She shouted her name over and over, hoping that she would hear her.

After awhile she began to give up, until she heard someone behind one of the bushes. She ran and saw what was making that sound.

It was Namine lying on the ground asleep. She was hugging he flamethrower with both arms and legs and sucking her thumb.

"Namine……………Namine………NAMINE!" Kairi shouted at her.

"WHAT! WHAT HAPPENED WHAT!?" Namine shouted in suprisement.

"You feel asleep and missed a class."

"What! How could I- Why did I!"

"Namine stop. Look tell me what happen when you left me and the others."

"Well let see……………………okay like always, I was in a mood to burn something so I did. I went across the street and a huge tree. So I wanted to burn it and some one tree become two and two became three and then………………I go blank." Namine said scratching her head.

Kairi looked behind Namine and noticed a few trees were still burning and so they quickly left.

"Hey Namine. Do you think Sora would ever hide something from me?" Asked Kairi.

"No never. Sora is not that kind of guy."

"Well what if he was?" Kairi asked again.

"Well if he was, there has to be a go reason why." Namine replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well before you two were together, he wanted to tell you at the right moment and since he didn't yet, he would always freak out when hiding it."

"But what if he's hiding something that he'll never tell me?"

"Okay now I'm confused. What are you talking about Kairi?" Asked Namine.

"Well after you and Roxas left, I began to hear a strange sound coming from his locker and-"

"And you were about to open it to see what it was it and right there Sora stopped you and had a funny look on his face." Namine said interrupting Kairi.

"Yea how did you know?"

"Roxas and I had the same problem yesterday. Sora acted so strangely."

"Oh my god what if whatever he's hiding messes us up!?" Kairi shouted.

"What?"

"What if he's hiding something so bad that it messes up our relationship and then we never talk and some how I end dieing of a lonely old age!?" Kairi shouted with fear and panic.

"Kairi you're getting dramatic again!?"

"**I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS AT MY AGE!"**

"For crying out loud Kairi you're only twelve!"

"WHY DOSE THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?" Kairi shouted and crying at the heavens.

At that point Namine couldn't take it any more, and began to smack Kairi in the face and with every smack came a word before it.

"Kairi (SMACK) pull (SMACK) your (SMACK) self (SMACK) together (SMACK)!"

Kairi then rubbed her checks. "That Namine I needed that."

"Now what are you going to do about Sora?"

"First we need Roxas." Replied Kairi and they ran back into the school……

00000000000000000000000000000000

As soon as Lunch time came, Kairi, Roxas and Namine got together hid not to far from Sora's locker. Kairi looked and saw Sora there. She turned around and looked at Roxas and Namine.

"Okay you two remember the plan?" Asked Kairi.

They both nodded their heads and they went straight towards Sora.

He noticed them coming over to him so he quickly closed his locker. "Hey guys. I was just going to go look for you two."

Namine and Roxas had big smiles on their faces. Then put their arms across Sora's shoulder, Namine was on the left and Roxas was on the right.

"Oh Sora it's been so long." Said Namine.

"Yea I can't remember the last time we hung out together." Added Roxas.

"We were all together two periods ago." Replied Sora.

"Yea, you see about that." Roxas and Namine both said together.

Suddenly they both grabbed on two Sora's arms.

"Kairi now! Shouted Roxas.

"What!" Shouted Sora.

He then notice Kairi run up to his locker. He tried to stop her, but Roxas and Namine held. She began to open his locker.

"Kairi no!!"

Out of no where comes a brown blur out of Sora's locker. It jumped on to Kairi's hair and began to mess with her.

"GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Kairi began to shout.

The blur then jumped to Namine in which it messed with her and made her let go of Sora, but before she could do anything, it jumped at Roxas and began to bite him in the butt, making him also let go of Sora and making him scream.

"Kaira!" Sora shouted.

The blur then jumped at Sora and sat on his shoulder. And since it stood still, they could now see carefully. I was tall enough to reach Sora knees; it had a light brown coat, black eyes and a scruffy tail.

At that point Namine then spoke……

"Sora is that a weasel!?"

"Yea……… it is." Sora said disappointed.

The weasel then noticed Kairi, jumped off and ran for her. Kairi was about to run off, realized the weasel stopped and petted it head on Kairi's leg. Kairi then noticed it was harmless and picked it up it licked her nose.

"Oh it's so cute!" Kairi squealed.

She then noticed that it hade a color with the name "KAIRA".

"Who dose it belong to?" Kairi asked.

"She's yours Kairi. Happy Month Anniversary."

"Why a weasel?" Asked Roxas.

"Well Kairi told me about the hamster she had back then. And since she's afraid of dogs and allergic to cats, I thought they this would make a great replacement."

"Why didn't you just get her another hamster?" Asked Namine.

"They were all out at the pet store. I was going to give it to her at the end of the day"

"I think it's kind of cool" Roxas said as her stretched his hand to pet it, but the animal began to growl an almost bit him.

"Hey what gives? It didn't bit Kairi." Said Namine.

"Yea well you see she has seen Kairi in photo and She already knows me so she's nice to us, but she doesn't know you two so she'll go on to defense."

"Oh Sora I love it, but now feel terrible about what we did."

"It's okay Kairi. As long as you like it I'm happy." He gave Kairi a kiss on the lips and both then walked off.

At that point, the weasel stretched her head over Kairi's shoulder and then growled and glared at Roxas and Namine. This freaked them out.

Roxas and Namine then stood there for a moment of silence……

Roxas then spoke……

"Hey Namine."

"Yea?"

"You're going to touch that thing?"

"Nope are you?"

"Not even."

They then went their separate ways……


	19. Chapter Trio

April mean two things for the students of Twilight M.H.

The season of spring is the first. A time where the temperature is not to hot and not cold, but cool. A time were shirts and shorts are wearable, where a the days have grown a bit longer and where People must some carry kind of material that will keep those incest away from biting you, but what most important is the fact that what else comes with April.

Every school year, in April, in its third week comes one thing……

Spring Break

A whole five days (9 if you count the weekends) of no school, no work and the students can do what anything they want, but sometimes, things could get in the way. And everything isn't always a good thing……

00000000000000000000000000000000

Today's the first day of Spring Break and the gang is spending it in a special place that Sora and Riku found not to long ago. Not far within the woods that lead outside of Twilight Town, past an old mansion, is a medium sized lake. Where it's surrounded by trees filled with the sweet smell of honey and Sakura flower and a few apple trees in the mix.

There appeared Roxas, Axel and Demyx in the center. Roxas laid on his back right next to the lake, where the sun brightened the grass the most. He looked at the sky and watched the clouds of all shapes and sizes passed by.

Axel laid under a Sakura tree as he let the seat smell of the pink flowers and fresh lake water over take him and fell asleep in the shade.

As for Demyx………… he's on top of one of the apple trees.

He decided to dare himself to eat as many apples WHOLE. With out chewing at all until he gets to that apple that makes him chock. And so far eight apples isn't it……

Sora suddenly appeared from within the woods with a box filled with holes rapped around his arms.

"Sorry I'm a little late guys." Sora said huffing and puffing.

Axel work up and was shocked with Sora and his face had some dirt on his face and his clothes were a little torn up.

"Sora are alright? You look like you were in a fight." Axel said with a shocked face.

"Yea I'm okay. I was having a problem with Kai………Hey where's Demyx?" Sora looked left and right.

Out of no where came Demyx slamming to he ground on his back and with a pale blue face and twitching, but not only that, they notice large lump in his throat the size of an apple.

"So nine's his limit." Axel said stomping on Demyx's stomach, making the wind with in Demyx shoot out the apple and turning his skin to it normal tone.

Demyx quickly breathed in deeply and let a shout. "I'M GOING TO DO THAT AGAIN!" Demyx got up as fast as he can and climbed the tree with excitement.

A second later, Demyx slammed to the ground again in the same situation he was before with Axel having to stomp on him again.

"So what were you saying again Sora?" Said Roxas, still looking at the sky.

"Yes like I was saying, I was having problem with Kaira. She having a hard time with the fact that I'm going out of town for the day with out her. Are you guys sure you don't have anything to do today?" Asked Sora.

"Don't worry Sora. We have nothing planed for the day so we could take care of her until you come back." Axel said patting Sora on the back.

"Well okay. She's asleep in the box so don't bother her."

"Sora just go. Everything will be alright." Axel replied taking the box.

Sora looked back one more time and then disappeared through the woods, going back to Twilight Town. Axel and Demyx looked in the box and saw the weasel sleeping curled up, surrounded by a blanket.

Axel and Dmeyx Looked at the weasel thinking it was cute, but Roxas stood far away from them and the weasel, having a face that showed he didn't want to do anything with it.

"Let's get rid of it." Demyx said with an evil look.

"What? Why?" Axel said kind of shocked, but felt like his step brother would something like that.

"I don't trust Sora with Kairi." Demyx said angrily.

"Um Demyx." Demyx didn't listen to him and continued to torment.

"He acts too nice. I know he's pretending and I know he's waiting for me to let my guard down. I bet he's just using her. What moron!" Demyx kept it up; not realizing Roxas was glaring at him.

"Demyx I think you should stop." Said Axel.

"Why should I?" Asked Demyx.

Roxas tapped Demyx on the shoulder. He turned around and was surprised to see Roxas holding Kairi's Potato gun that she had made last. And without a thought, Roxas turned it on and shot Demyx with Potato over Potato, making him fly off and slam into the water.

The water slashed everywhere and some of it landed on Axel which freaked him out and made him start running around still holding the box with Kaira, but what was really bad was that the fact that all the sound was waking the weasel little by little.

000000000000000000000000000

Back in Twilight Town, Sora, who was sitting in the passenger's seat with in his mother's car, suddenly had a feeling of discomfort surrounding him. He felt like at this very moment, something terrible was starting to mix up.

"Sora are you alright?" Said Aerith, looking at him.

"Yea I'm……Um……… It's nothing Mom let's just go." They put their seat belts on and Aerith started the car up. At that point, Sora looked at his rear view mirror as it showed the reflection of the woods as they slowly drifted off………

0000000000000000000000000000

At the lake, Axel had finally ran out of energy from all that running and Demyx stood shaken wet right next to him as he now knew he had to be careful with what he would say with Roxas around him.

Roxas had then walked up to them and helped Axel up. Axel got holding Kairi's box with one hand and amazingly Kaira was asleep. Roxas grabbed the box from him to make sure nothing else would bother the animal. He looked inside the box to make sure there were no problems. Axel stood on Roxas's right and Demyx stood on his left.

"Wow she's out like a light." Said Demyx.

"Thank god. You two do not want to see her awake, trust me." Said Roxas.

"Oh come on Roxas she can't be that bad." Axel added.

"No trust me, you really don't want to."

At that moment Kairi began to move as it was now close to waking up then before. She began to shake her fur and wiggle her tail. Roxas quickly stood still, making sure he didn't move in a way that wouldn't upset her. Yet Axel and Demyx still move a little.

"Guys I told to stand still." Roxas whispered quickly.

"Oh come on Roxas she still a baby." Replied Axel.

"Yea what harm can she do?" Added Demyx.

Suddenly, Kaira's eyes opened wide and her head shook out of the box. Her big black eye starred at the three of them. Demyx and Axel smiled as they had never seen anything so adorable besides their sister Kairi.

Roxas then spoke, but move his mouth a little and didn't move his teeth with it. "Axel………Demyx………Don't move……She could smell fear……………do as I say…………if you want to live."

"Roxas now you're just making things up." Answered Demyx.

"Aw look at look at the weasel." Axel was about to be pet her, but suddenly she snapped and almost bite him before he quickly set back his hand.

Axel and Demyx's faces went from a smile to a frown.

"Now you've done it." Roxas said shaking.

And then the unthinkable happened. Kaira slowly streached hear twards them and growled, but this time came with something strange………

"You're not………Sora……You're not………Kairi."

Their eye shrunk as the could not believe Kaira, a small little animal, spoke human.

Then she screamed in rage and jumped on Roxas face, making him let drop her and also making him fall to the ground, rolling in circles, trying to get her off.

He got what he wanted when Kaira saw Axel though the corner of her eye and like before, screamed in rage, jumped on his face and scratched and bit him in the same order she did with Roxas's face, but this time instead of falling to the ground, he ran around even though Kaira was covering his view.

Demyx was in too much shock to move and Roxas's face was still in pain……

Axel kept running to get her off of him. "**I WANT SORA AND KAIRI** **NOW**!" Kaira shouted as she had a moment from biting.

Axel grabbed her back and tried pulling her off of him, which worked, but he realized she really had let go her grip as now he was about to slam twards an tree.

He hit the tree head on and fell on his back. The vibration from the hit shake the tree starting from bottom to top and up loosened a bee hive that then fell on Axel, waking him up and starting to run in circles.

Roxas, Demyx and Kaira between them stood there the watched Axel run around trying to get rid of the stinging bees.

"Your friend is weird." Said Kaira still looking at Axel.

"Yes………yes he is." Said Roxas.

After a second of quietness, Roxas and Demyx then looked down between them. Kaira looked up at them and then…………

"**SORA! KAIRI! NOW!" **She jumped at Roxas again and like before he fell to the ground.

Roxas used all the strength her gad to pull her back but it would only last a few seconds.

"Run Demyx Run!" He shouted.

Demyx snapped out of his shock and ran like Roxas had told him, but Kaira saw him and went straight for him. She bit his back, causing him to fall on his stomach.

At that time, Axel was still trying to get rid of the bee, but he knew there was only one way to do and that was for him to jump into lake, but his fear of it kept him away with getting rid of the bees as more and more began to sting him, so as the pain grew stronger, Axel tried to suck it up and jumped in.

At the moment the he hit the water the bee quickly left.

Roxas face hurt him so much that he couldn't get up to help Demyx from Kaira and by the time Axel got out of the water, his cloths were soaked to the point where it would slow his down.

"**I SAID I WANT SORA AND KAIRI NOW!"** Shouted Kaira as she continued to bit Demyx's back.

Demyx then did something Roxas didn't think of……………He bit Kaira back, making her fly off of him.

"Is he crazy?" Said Roxas as Axel was pulling him.

"No he's getting angry." Replied Axel.

Demyx was then on all fours just like Kaira was and both had behinds up in the air.

"You are going down Weasel!" Shouted Demyx.

"Bring it on blonde!" Kaira Shouted.

That last word she said went through Roxas head as he knew only on person that would say that to him. And with that image in her head, Roxas got angry and ran on all fours at her.

Axel could look so he turns around. After being attacked by the weasel, stung by bees and having to jump into his worse fears, he though he enough for the day so he just stood there.

Even though he wasn't looking, he could hear everything that was happening. He could hear Kaira attacking and winning against them. He could hear Kaira screaming over and over that she wanted Sora and Kairi back up to a point were the fighting back to quiet down so he turned around.

Kaira's little hands were holding them by the back of their shirts. She kept on head butting them with each other.

"**SORA NOW!"** She shouted as she kept banging their heads. **"KAIRI NOW!"** She banged their heads again and the both Demyx and Roxas went down.

At that point, she looked up and saw a shocked Axel standing there and attacked him………

00000000000000000000000000000

Later that day………

The sun was half way down and some of the street lights were starting to turn on. Sora and his mother walk out their car as they walk towards their house's front door.

As they walked up to it, Sora was tapped on the shoulder.

Sora then turned around and a box was quickly handed over to him. He looked in a Kaira sitting in there happily looking at him.

"Kaira! Thanks guys for tak-" Sora stopped what he was saying as he saw that Roxas, Axel and Demyx were badly hurt.

"Oh my god what happened to you guys?"

All three looked at Kaira who glare at them. "We fell." The three of them said as they freaked out.

Sora asked if they need anything, but said to put Kairi back in the house and so he did.

The three looked at Sora walking back to the house and at that moment, Kaira's head pop from Sora's shoulder and she gave the three an evil look and smile.

"That thing is eight pounds of pure evil." Said Roxas shaking.

Axel and Demyx nodded, agreeing with him……

Then as Sora was about to go in, he stopped and spoke……

"Oh by the way, I need someone to take care of Kaira next Friday. Do you think you guys can take care of her?" Asked Sora.

After a few seconds of silence, Sora turned around to look at them, but saw that they were already running in panic and screaming in fear………


	20. Namine's rotten to the Coraline PART I

Today is the last day of Spring break and so the gang had decided to do something a little different.

Not to far from Twilight Town, in the woods and in the opposite direction on the lake, is and old mansion that has been abandon for years. Not one person has gone near it for the last year as there is some creepy story has been behind the reason.

Right now the group stands outside the gate, looking at the mansion from a far. They look as they can see parts of the mansion had already lost its color, cracked or had already decade away.

Axel and Demyx thought something rare might be hiding in there. Namine and Kairi began to think if the little girl's spirit haunted the ground of the mansion and Sora, Roxas and Riku thought of how it would be if they would live in a mansion like this.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on lets go already." Said Demyx hanging on to the bars.

"Hold on. Let's check if we have everything with us." Replied Roxas.

"We all have walkie talkies." Said Namine.

"Flash lights too." Added Kairi.

"Okay so were ready." Said Roxas

As they began to climb the gates and as they did, Namine looked at the mansion. She has never been freaked out like how she was now. She looked at the windows and began to paranoid as she had the feeling something in there was watching her.

After climbing the gates over, they jumped of and began to take a better look at the front grounds. The statues there were almost all broken. Two out of the six were still in tact.

Sora turned his head and tried to figure out what were exactly, Roxas and Riku tried to look from through the windows, but they were too dirty. Kairi looked through the bushes to see if there was anything in them. Axel and Demy tried to climb up one of the mansions wall, but they couldn't do it as the walls' cracks would bring them back down. And as for Namine, she went through the broken pieces of the statues.

At first she found nothing, but then she noticed a shiny object not to far from her. She picked it up and took a closer look at it. I was the shape of a square and the thing was clear enough to see a blurry version of your reflection.

She looked at the statues that were still intact and saw the same square as the one she was holding as part as the design.

At that sudden moment, Namine quickly turned to the square in her hand……… as a second ago……… a black blur past through the reflection.

"GOT IT!"

Everyone looked at Roxas and Riku, as they were able to break the mansion's left door's lock. The others then caught up to them and stood there as Roxas and Riku slowly opened the left door.

00000000000000000000000000000

They slowly walked inside and took a look……

The whole place had dust everywhere and the group had this weird feeling that the place could go down any minute.

The place was destroyed. There was a close to splitting table in the middle the room and shattered glass all over it. There was a door on the right and a door on the left, but the one on the right was blocked by messed up furniture. There were two stairs cases that went up two the second floor but in different directions and between them was huge window that showed a small fountain in the middle of the mansion.

The group the split into three groups. Roxas, Axel and Demyx went up the right stair case, Riku and Sora went up the left stair case and Namine and Kairi went through the unblock door on the fist floor……

000000000000000000000000000000000

Kairi and Namine looked in the room that the door led them to. The room had its own table, but was smashed, as if someone put great force on it. The large drawers in the corner were in the same situation as the table and the only thing intact were the windows and the chair near the center of the room.

"Man the people that left must have been in a hurry." Said Kairi sarcastically with her hands on her hips.

"I wonder why the left these thing here? If they were broken when they left, they could have at least thrown this stuff out." Added Namine.

Kairi then walked up to the window where she could see her reflection and fix her hair up a bit. Namine walked up as well……

"Kairi………um…… can I ask you something?" Asked Namine.

"What is it?" Kairi asked still looking at the window.

"Is Axel seeing anybody?" Namine asked again.

"I don't know, maybe. For some reason, Axel seems to attract a lot of girls in our school. Even some older, but that's what I know. I think Demyx knows more." Kairi finish saying as she began to walk towards the door.

Namine began to follow her, but half way there she stopped and looked at the window. This time, the feeling of her being watched grew……

000000000000000000000000000000000

On the left stair case was a dark white door where Roxas, Axel and Dmeyx look inside and find an old destroyed bed room………

"By all these little dolls lying around here, this must have been the daughter's room." Axel spoke, picking you an old doll.

"Hey you guys don't think the parents might have something to do with her disappearances do you guys?" Asked Demyx, pointing his flashlight on the walls.

"What do you mean?" Roxas wondered.

"He has a point Roxas. Think about it, the girl begins to disappear longer and longer each time up until she was gone completely and then after waiting like what, two months for her to come back, the parents suddenly pack there things and move out, leaving so many things behind. I mean most of this stuff is still intact. I make no sense just leaving it here." Replied Axel.

Roxas began to think. It did make a lot of sense, but part of him felt like it didn't sound right.

At that point, the room's door began to open and all three quickly turned to it as they were freaked out, but not for long as it turned out to be Namine and Kairi walking in.

"Did you guys found anything?" Asked Roxas.

"No nothing good at least. What about you guys?" Replied Namine.

"Same here." Answered Demyx.

"At this rate, we won't find anything. Let's get Sora and Riku and Go home." Roxas replied.

They all agree and began to leave the room, but not soon enough as that strange feeling came back to Namine, in which case she began to pick you her passé.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Half way through the second floor, Namine noticed a big mirror on the wall. Big enough for her whole body to show in it. Roxas noticed her standing there and walked up to her and at the mirror as well.

"You there's a rumor that the girl began to disappear a week after they bought this mirror." Said Roxas looking at the mirror.

"Really?"

"Probably, I mean it is a rumor so it could be fake………Well let's catch up to the others." Roxas began to walk.

Namine look at mirror closely and after a few seconds, the watching feeling came back to her and she quickly ran to Roxas and didn't notice that she dropped her walkie talkie

But at that moment, Namine also didn't realize……

That her reflection was still sanding there and was staring at her………

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side of the Second floor was another room where Sora and Riku were found in what turned out to be the Mansion's library or studies.

"What happen?" Asked Sora.

"We have nothing so let's go." Said Demyx and Axel.

They began to leave the room, with Namine be the first one out this time. She didn't want to get that terrible feeling again, but doing so she noticed her walkie talkie in front of the mirror so she quickly ran to get it.

With out looking at the mirror, she quickly picked it up. She noticed the others leaving and she began to walk, but……

Suddenly two arms shot out the mirror and grabbed by the waist and covered her mouth and pulled her back………

Kairi then appeared out the room and looked left and right……

"Hey a guys………Where's Namine?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine opened her eyes and relived she was lying on the second floor next to the mirror. She then got up and began to look around. She didn't see any of the others, but she did notice a light coming from the first floor, but it was coming from the room that was block before.

She slowly walked closer and noticed a delicious smell coming from that room and so she walked fast and popped her head in the room. It was a kitchen……

She looked a little closer and notice Kairi stand next to the stove. Namine quickly walked up to her. "Kairi what are you do in h-"

"Oh Namine there you are you're just in time."

Namine jumped back in shock. Kairi wasn't right……

This Kairi had buttons for eyes………


	21. Namine's rotten to the Coraline PART II

Namine stood there paralyzed; looking at this person who looked so much like Kairi, but the only difference where that her hair was brightly bleached and her eyes where big black buttons. Namine didn't what to do at that moment so she kept starring at the girl.

"Namine is something wrong?" The girl spoke.

"You're not Kairi………Kairi doesn't have……bu-bu-bu." Namine couldn't finish what she was saying so just pointed at her own eyes.

"Bu-bu-bu-buttons." The girl giggled, tapping at her own eyes. "I'm the other Kairi silly. Now can you get other Sora?"

Namine stood there, still trying to get all this to sink in to her head.

The other Kairi saw Namine was still there while she was opening the stove. "Well go on. He's in the studies."

Namine didn't know what was going on, so she just did what the other Kairi said and went up stairs to the second floor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

When reached the room, she was surprised on what she saw. Instead of the table in the center, there was a hole in the middle that had a staircase going down.

At first she didn't want to get near it, but then she heard music coming from the bottom of the hole and this Kairi did say Sora was here so maybe nothing would happen. She went down the hole and notice her surroundings were getting darker until she saw an entrance in front of her and the music was getting louder so she went.

She stood in a tan room filled with different instruments of music and the middle was a big piano on top of a small summit and on the seat was person with Sora's back, playing with the piano. Namine walked closer.

"S-Sora?"

The boy stopped playing and quickly turned around. "HELLO Namine."

Namine jumped back. Like the girl, the boy looked like Sora, but with bleached hair and Buttoned eyes. Namine looked carefully at him and then remembered what the other Kairi said.

"Um, the Kairi girl wants you to come up stairs."

"Oh okay, but before we go back, I want to show you the Song I wrote for you." The other Sora said.

"But Sora………Doesn't know how to play the piano." Namine said in a slow and low tone.

"I know that's why-" Suddenly the middle of the piano popped out two stretched hands. They faced Namine in the front and then went back to the other Sora and placed themselves on his hands.

"This piano plays me." The hands then turn the other Sora around and began to make him play the piano.

At that moment, the boy began to sing……

000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Making up a song about Na-mi-ne_

_She's a peep she's a doll in every way_

_She's as cute as a button in the eyes of everyone _

_Who ever laid there eyes on Na-mi-ne_

_When she goes around exploring_

_All her friends will never ever make in boring_

_Our eye will be on Na-mi-ne_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well what do you think Namine? I made this song just for you."

"Um……it's nice and all, but we really need to go up stairs." Namine spoke in a low voice.

"Oh yes. Other Kairi's probably done with making lunch." The Other Sora got up and walked with Namine back up stairs………

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Past the kitchen was a dining room where Namine and the Sora and Kairi look alike sat down. They sat on the sides of the table while Namine at the very front. The table was filled with some much food that Namine didn't know where to start, so took the closes thing near her.

She began to fill herself up, but half way through her second serving she noticed the Other Sora and Kairi staring at her with big smiles. She then stopped eating.

"Aren't you guys' hungry?" Asked Namine.

"Oh no, no we'll wait until you're done." The Other Kairi said nicely.

Namine noticed this Kairi tapping her hand on the table as she watched her. Namine then spoke.

"Is there something wrong?" Asked Namine.

The Other Sora then got up and stood behind the Other Kairi. Both then looked at Namine with their big black buttoned eyes.

"We've been waiting for you Namine." Side the Other Kairi.

"Waiting for me? What I'm the only one with look alike friends?"

"Oh no, everyone has others too, but you see we've been watching you for a while and well…… Let's just show you instead of talking about." The then took Namine upstairs two the second floor's right room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

They opened the door and Namine went into a daze. The room was completely white, her favorite color. There was a queen sized bed with a big window that took up most of the walls and a long table in the center.

"What is this?" Namine said in an exciting way.

"Your new room Namine." Answered the Other Kairi.

"What!?"

"That's right Namine this is all for you. My way of saying you're a good friend."

Namine then had a big smile and hug the other Kairi.

The boor bell then rang and the Other Sora went to go get.

"Oh just in time." The Other Kairi said happily. She grabbed Namine's arm and took her to the front door. Where the Other Sora was waiting down stairs.

"Are you ready Namine?" Said the Other Sora.

Namine began to get excited as the other Sora began to open the door. And in front of them stood someone. Namine's excitement went away.

"Namine meet Other Roxas.

The excited feeling went away and it became disappointment. She doesn't see Roxas as superb surprise.

"Roxas………hello." Namine spoke a little upset.

The Other Roxas waved in silence, which then freaked Namine out a bit.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh yes." The Other Kairi explained. "I know that your Roxas gets to you on what he says, so I made this one so that he can't say anything."

Namine looked at him carefully by walking about him. He just stood there smiling at her and showing his big buttoned eyes.

"A little creepy, but I like him this way."

"Oh good now that you two met, I think it's about to start." Said the other Kairi clapping her hands.

Namine tilted head "What's about to start?"

The Other Roxas then grabbed Namine's arm and took her outside. Namine looked at the mansion's door as they closed behind them. She then looked at the sky as she saw the moon out, but for some reason, it didn't seem right to her.

The Other Roxas then stopped her and she looked in front of her and was dazzled as right in front of her a circus tent that stood about her size. She and the other Roxas crouched down to get though the entrance, but as soon as they were inside, Namine did realize that the inside was bigger then the out side.

Circus music began to play all around them and little adorable white mice appear from no where and began to march in the center where there was a small hill like path. The mice danced and some rolled on top of little rubber balls with stars in the middle.

When the mice were on the path, they all stopped marching and began to jump around. Up to a point where they flew in the air, grabbed each others tail and spelled out Namine's name and then the other Roxas. She then went ecstatic.

The mice then jumped the top of the path and then when the last mouse jumped on top, a big puff of smoke busted out. And then a person appeared from it.

It was this world vary own other Riku. Standing with his completely white hair and of course the button eyes, wearing a lion's tamer's outfit. He stood there as the last mouse went in to his sleeve, in after which Namine and the Other Roxas began to clap hysterically.

The other Riku then stretched out towards Namine and handed her a rose She blush as she took it. And soon after, he disappeared. Namine and the Other Roxas then went back out side where the Other Sora and Kairi were waiting for them………

000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the other side, the real others searched everywhere around the mansion. They looked starting from the front garden and worked there way up to the second floor, which after they got together in the center of the first floor.

"Did anyone find Namine!?" Kairi shouted in panic.

"Kairi calm down!" Both Demyx and Axel said at the same time.

"Shut up! I cannot take your twin thing right now!" She shouted with a little bit of rage in it.

"What twin thing!?" Both said together again.

Kairi got pissed and tackled Axel and Demyx. Both then tremble in fear as Kairi began pulling Axel hair and biting Demyx on his leg with shear force. Sora tried to get her off, but some where in the middle of that, she grabbed his arm, dragged him in and began to kick him.

Riku and Roxas stood there, waiting for Kairi to calm down. When suddenly Riku suddenly brought something up.

"Hey blo-………Roxas. Did you notice anything strange with Namine before she disappeared?"

"Well……She did look at that mirror up stairs."

Roxas and Riku then turned there heads to where the mirror was located and strangely they then had a sudden chill go down there spines.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the Other World……

After Namine and the Other Roxas hanged out a little longer, Namine herd someone calling for her from the Kitchen……

"Oh Namine can come in her for a second." It was the Other Kairi. Namine walked in with a half smile.

"Other Sora has something to show you though the center garden."

"Center garden?" Namine turned her head sideways.

"Yes, it's between the stair cases." Replied the other Kairi.

Namine went back to the other room and a large hole with in the window where she could walk through.

Before going through the hole, see as a path that would take her up a hill. The path had bright plants growing form the sides. Namine slowly walked though and saw the flowers around her starting to light up more and more fore every step she took.

Soon the plants began to move and started to play with her. She would move one side and the plants would try to mimic what she was doing.

By the time she reached the top, she was laughing hysterically, but stopped when she wide her eyes as she saw a huge garden. The plants all looked at her happily.

She then heard someone……

"Namine over here."

She looked a bit farther and spotted the Other Sora. He sat on top of a giant grasshopper which was cutting the grass. Namine quickly ran up to him.

She looked at the grasshopper. For a freakishly huge insect, Namine didn't seem fazed from it, but more calm the usual.

"I want to show you something Namine." Spoke the Other Sora. He then patted the back of the grasshopper and Namine got on and with in seconds the grasshopper began to fly and as soon as she realized it, she panicked and she quickly held on to the Other Sora.

After a few seconds in the air, she finally began to clam and was dazzled when she saw that from an above you of the garden, the plants make a picture of Namine's face.

"Surprise Namine."

"I can't believe you did this." Namine grew a big smile and hugged the other Sora.

"Guys come back to the house!" Both Namine and the Other Sora looked down and saw the Other Kairi waving at them and so the grasshopper landed and they go off.

They all raced to the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Real World……

Roxas and Riku looked around the mirror. They searched any little space that was next to it.

"You find anything Roxas?" Said Riku.

"Nope nothing." Roxas said looking as hard as he can.

"Guys I need you!" Shouted Sora in fear.

Both Roxas and Riku looked at the edge of the second floor and saw Axel and Demyx unconscious on the floor and Sora being chased by Kairi who was mad with rage.

"SERIOUSLY I NEED HELP!" Sora shouted again.

He then fell to the ground as Kairi had grabbed his legs and began to pull him in to a dark corner.

After a moment of silence, Roxas and Riku looked at each other and continue to look around the mirror.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine and the Other Sora and Kairi walked into the house laughing, when they suddenly heard strange sounds coming from the walls. She began to look all over.

"Do you guys hear something?" Namine kept looking at the walls.

The Other Kairi whispered into the Other Sora's ears.

"Hey Namine I left my working gloves at the garden. Can you go them for me?" Asked the Other Sora ever so nicely.

"Um………Sure." Namine began to walk outside while still looking at the walls.

At that time, the Other Sora and Kairi quickly walked upstairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine spend about 12 minutes before finding the gloves and she was about to go down the hill, when she heard the sound from inside the house, running around the plants.

Namine quickly looked around, but nothing.

The sound began to get louder and louder and she realized whatever was making that sound was closer to her. She began to panic and started to run off. She didn't last long as the thing jumped in front of her to stop her in her tracks.

Namine eye opened wide.

It was Kaira the weasel……

"Finally I stopped you." Kaira spoke.

"Oh come on I was enjoying this dream." Namine said complaining.

"Dream? Oh my god you don't realized what's going on do you?"

Namine did not know what she was saying. She began to look at the weasel carefully and noticed that its fur was a lot brighter then Sora's Kairi.

"You're the Other Kaira aren't you?"

"Well I see nothing gets pass by you huh?" The weasel said sarcastically.

"Okay this dream is getting weird." Namine said rubbing her fore head.

"Still don't get do you!" The Other Kaira jumped in the air and while up there, she smacked Namine in the face.

"Ow! that hurt!"

"Exactly! Look this is not a dream!"

"What are you talking about, if it wasn't why would Sora and Kairi have buttoned eyes?"

"Look………you probably think this world is a dream come true………but you're wrong."

"Listen to what I'm saying……… I-don't-understand-what-you're-saying."

"What ever Namine just listen to me. The Other Kairi is going to ask you a question. Make sure you're on your guard when it comes up."

After that, the weasel the disappeared into the plants. Namine didn't get anything from what just happened.

She walked down the path……

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine looked inside the mansion and saw arrows with Namine's name on them pointing at a room so she went in.

The room had thousands of seats and saw the Other Roxas waiting for her in the front row.

She sat down and the show began with a spotlight pointing up. There stood this world's Other Axel with the same hair color as the Other Kairi and the same eyes. "Oh my god" Said Namine as She realized he was standing on top of a thin pole that was close to disassembling the wall in was attached to.

He then jumped and dived down. There a drum roll started to play as he got closer to slamming towards the floor, but right there as he was about to hit, came the other Demyx swinging around with his legs holding on to the rope. He grabbed on to the Other Axel and threw him back up in the air.

Axel then did three flips in the air until he was able to grab on to another rope that came from no where. And then, without knowing, both grabbed Namine by the arms and threw her up in the air.

Namine began to freak out as she was starting to fall, but the Other Demyx caught her and threw her towards Axel, who then caught her. She was thrown higher while at the same time spiraling, but this time instead of only one both caught her.

At that moment, they swung Namine at her sat and she landed safely on it.

The two then disappeared as they where done with there performance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Like before, The Other Sora and Kairi waited for them outside the room. Namine looked at them and noticed they were hiding something. And she was right.

"Namine my we talk to you in the other room?" Asked the other Kairi ever so nicely.

"Oh okay……See you later Roxas."

The Other Roxas waved, but for the first time Namine saw him without a smile. She was censured, but The Others took her right before she could ask him any thing.

While they walked, The Other Kairi turned around and with out saying a word, she told the Other Roxas to smile. He did what she said, but when she turned around, his smile went back to a frown.

In the dining room, they sat down at the table. Namine noticed a box in the center from all of them and she began to think it was for her.

"Namine can I ask you something?" Asked the Other Kairi.

"Of course."

"You do like it here don't you Namine?"

"Yea I really do. I think this is all great."

"You know you could stay here forever if you like."

"W-wait what? What's going on?" Namine began to get confused.

"This place is all for you Namine." Answered The Other Sora. He pushed the box towards her.

Namine then opened the box and then froze.

The box had to black buttoned eyes and a needle and thread between them. She quickly looked at them now realizing what the Other Kaira meant earlier. She then shouted.

"NO WAY! YOU'RE NOT SOWING BUTTONS IN MY EYES!!" She pushed the box away.

"Oh but we need a yes if you want to stay here." The Other Kairi pushed the box back to her.

"I didn't say I wanted to stay!"

"You don't want to stay?"

"Well um………can I go to my room………I need to think about this for a bit?"

"Oh………Alright." The Other Kairi said.

Namine quickly ran upstairs in fear, not looking back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Namine closed her door, she saw The Other Kaira sitting on the bed. She sat right beside her.

"She asked you the question didn't she?" Spoke the Other Kaira. Namine nodded her head.

"You know she's not going to let you go right?" Namine quickly turned to her after she heard. "W-what?"

"Namine you still at the mansion, but in its mirror………where the other Kairi rules over……Namine she's a witch."

"A w-w-witch." Namine's heart began to beat faster then normal.

"Namine all those people you met are her creations even me, but luckily she made a mistake with me. Why do you think I don't have buttons for eyes?"

"So what happened to you?"

"Since I was a mistake, she tried to get rid of me, but I was able to escape and hide in the mansion."

"So now what?"

"Well I was hoping you would be gone by now, but looks like I'm going to have to help you. The others couldn't do anything as it seems."

"Others?"

"Well……… after I escaped, two of her creations were affected by it. They should have helped you."

Namine began to think and after a few seconds, she realized it.

"The song……the Other Sora was tiring to tell what was going to happen through the song. And the Other Roxas kept his eyes on me the whole time."

"Bingo."

The Other Kaira the jumped on top of the window. "Make sure you're careful." She then jumped outside.

Namine took a few seconds to soak this all in and then left the room……

000000000000000000000000000000000

The Mansion was quiet with no one around. She slowly walked around carefully watching out for anything that might show up.

She suddenly heard faint music coming from the studies. Since she learned the Other Sora tried to help her, she quickly ran for the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Namine looked at the music room. The lights were off and the Other Sora sat in the piano's seat, but she noticed something different. He seemed a bit faded, a little colorless.

"Sora are you okay?"

"Oh………Namine I didn't know you were there."

"W-where's Kairi?"

"She's resting up in the next room." He spoke almost lifeless. He pointed at another door that was in the room. Namine slowly walked to it, but stop to look at the other Sora.

"Are sure you're okay?"

"Yea I'm just tiered." He said with a weak smile.

Namine looked at him for a few more seconds before opening the door. She felt bad for him.

000000000000000000000000000000

The room what strange.

There were huge bugs that were shaped like furniture and they lit the room. Namine didn't know what was going to happen, but suddenly she heard some one speak.

"They say even the most proudest spirit can be broken……with love."

A bug that was in the shape of a couch turned to Namine with the Other Kairi sitting on it.

Namine had a serious face, but went away when a bug the shape of a chair came from behind, made her sit and brought her to the other Kairi.

"Of course chocolate helps as well……Want one?" Kairi held a box of moving bug. Namine was grossed out.

"They're coco beetles from Zanzibar." She took a beetle and bit it in front of Namine, making her sick.

"I want to be, with my real friends. I want you to let me go!" Namine said angrily.

The Other Kairi had an angry face of her own, swallowed the half eaten beetle and threw the other half away. "Is that anyway way to talk to your best friend?"

"You not Kairi."

"Apologize at once-Namine." The Other Kairi said angrily.

"No!"

Her face got even angrier. "I'll give to the count of three……one……two-"

Namine's eyes widen as she realized the other Kairi began to grow and change. Her hair went from a peach red to a dark bloody red and it looked like she was growing horns under it. Her face began to thin. And her neck, waist, arms and leg grew about half a foot longer. She barley looked like Kairi anymore.

"THREE!" The witch shouted as she grabbed Namine by the waist. Namine began to kick and scream to let her go as she took her up to the second floor to the wall next to her room and through her at it.

Namine then went thought and landed in a room she hadn't seen before. The Other Kairi then showed half her body through the wall.

"You may come out when you've learned to become a loving friend!" She then disappeared.

Namine then got up and began to kick and smack the wall to get out, but knew it wouldn't work so she stopped.

Suddenly she heard a sound from the room. She quickly turned around and spoke.

"Who's there?"

"Hush……and shush……for the beldam might be listening." A voice spoke.

"Beldam………you mean the other Kairi?"

The voice didn't answer back, but she saw something glowing from the torn up bed in the room. She slowly walked towards it.

When she was close enough, she to of the sheet and saw three little frightened ghost huddled together. Two boys and one girl.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"We do not remember our names, but we were once like you." One boy spoke.

"Like me?"

The beldam brought us to her world and tricked us with things we would enjoy and people we knew." Said the other boy.

"She spies on you to see and everyone round you to gather what she needs." Replied the girl.

Namine then realized that she was that watching feeling she got when to the mansion.

"And she has you in her trap, she asks to sow our eyes with buttons……and we all let her." Added the girl.

"She promised to love us, but instead she threw us in here……and ate our bodies." The first boy said.

"And she's hungry again." Said the second boy.

"So she's going to want me?"

"Not if you're able to escape." Said the girl.

"How can I?"

"The mirror is the path from this world and the real world, but she won't let you go though, she let me cause my family lived in the house, but now the only way to get through the mirror……… is to take off her eyes." Spoke the girl.

Namine couldn't believe what she had to do, but then she noticed something.

"Wait……since your bodies are gone, why haven't you passed on?"

"She trapped our souls in three spheres the only way for us to pass on is for the spheres to shatter, but the beldam has hid them." Answered the second boy.

Namine laid on the wall and thought this through, but suddenly two arms went through the wall and pulled her threw.

Namine on the other side broke free and pushed the person.

She looked at the thing lay on the floor. He was wear a mask, so she took it off and saw it was the other Roxas with a smile sown on. She quickly pulled them off and he was now frowning.

"Namine! Is that you!" shouted the beldam from down stair.

The other Roxas took Namine to her room as the realized the beldam was getting close.

The other Roxas quickly closed the door behind them.

"Roxas we need to help the other three. We need to find those spheres and destroy them."

The other Roxas went though his pocket and took a small blue triangle. He gave to Namine.

"What am I suppose to do with this?"

The other Roxas pointed at his eye. She was about to face the triangle in front of her eyes, but he stopped her and put it in her dress's pocket.

The door then slammed open and the beldam stood in rage. "How dare you disobey me!?"

The witch grabbed the other Roxas and hit Namine in the back of the head, making her blank out……

000000000000000000000000000000

Namine woke up in the dark room and saw the door open. A figure stood there about her same size. The figure put its hands on its hips and spoke.

"Namine how can you fall a sleep in a place?"

"K-Kairi?"

"Well who else would it be Namine."

Got up, ran and hugged her. "Oh Kairi I had the strangest dream."

She the herd laughing and at Kairi and saw the buttoned eyes.

Namine pushed back and saw the witch grown back to how she looked before. Namine brought up her guard.

"Now then, you must be hungry." She spoke and she took Namine to the kitchen………

000000000000000000000000000000

She sat in the dining room and look at the food; she wasn't hungry, especially since the box was still there.

At that moment, the other Sora walked into the room. Namine was shocked.

The spikes in his hair had flattened and his body's colors were gone. He looked miserable.

"Now Sora what are you doing here?" Said witch. "Go on and tend to your garden." She pushed him out the room.

Namine then had an idea.

"Kairi……how about we play?"

The beldam slowly turned her head with and evil smirk. "Oh I adore games. What should we play?"

"A scavenger hunt." Spoke Namine

"A scavenger hunt how fun. What're we looking for?"

"The sphere's of the other kids you took. That's what we're looking for."

"I don't know about then. What's the catch?" The beldam then lowered her head towards Namine.

"If I win, you have to let me go."

The beldam got back up and began to think about.

"Hm…………very well then……but if I win, you have to let me sow eyes and you stay here……is it a deal."

"Deal" Namine answer with out even thinking about it. "But you have to give me a hit on where they are."

"Fine………In all three wonders a sphere is hidden in plain sight, but also is the wonder's guardian."

"Namine then got up. "How much time you do I have?"

The beldam pointed at the moon from outside the window. Namine took a look at it and as shadow slowly covering it.

"You have until the Moon is completely covered with the shadow."

Namine turn to look at her, but the beldam was gone and after a few seconds, so was she.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine first went to go see the Other Sora. Maybe he could help her, but that thought went away when she saw the plant in the garden were dead.

She looked at the moon as the shadow cover it more. "How am I going to this?" She spoke in her mind.

Suddenly, plants under Namine's feet began to tangle her and pull. She quickly stepped on it, causing it to let go.

As she walked away from it, she remembered what the other Roxas had given her. She took it out her pocket and put it in front of her right eye and saw a glowing circle. She knew that was one of the spheres, so she got closer.

But then out of the shadows, jumped out the other Sora on top of the grasshopper that was now red and not green.

"I'm sorry Namine." He said sadly. The grasshopper then attacked her with its sharp talons.

Namine began to run fearing for her life. He chased her through the gardens, trying to get to her. She didn't know what to do.

But then she saw that she was getting closer to the plants that grabbed on to her. She turned and stood there, waiting for the two to get close to her and when they did, she quickly got out of the way and the two fell on the plants, but before land the other Sora threw the sphere at her, which she then caught and then was tangled hit to the plants.

She then looked at the other Sora one more time with sadness and then quickly ran down the hill.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she entered the Mansion, she saw that hill had turned gray and the Moon was almost half covered.

She turned to the room she had seen the other Axel and Demyx performed and began to think.

If the Other Sora had a sphere, then they should have one as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The room's lights were dim and in the center was a huge read and blue ball of room. She looked at through the triangle and saw the sphere inside it.

Suddenly to arms made out of rope grabbed her hands and began to pull her in. She could see one of the arms had the sphere on it.

She the looked inside of the ball and saw rope versions of the other Axel and Demyx as they were the ones pulling her. At that moment she bit the arm and they let go, but before both hands can go in, Namine held on to the one with the sphere and took.

The other Axel and Demyx then froze and the room turned gray. She now had two of the three spheres.

And judging by how things are going, she believed the other Riku had the last sphere in his circus.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

She look at the moon in the front garden an saw that now the moon was almost completely cover so she picked up her passé, but stopped as she made a shocking discovery.

Lying in front of her were the other the other Roxas's cloths.

She realized the beldam had gotten rid of him and this made her angry. She then went to go get this last sphere for Sora and Roxas.

Namine stood inside the tent and what seems to be Riku's outfit which then turned to her direction and pointed it arm at her, holding the last sphere.

She was about to grab it when on of him mice appeared in front of it, but it did stay that way as it suddenly turned to a rat and took it.

The other mice turned into rats as well at all out side.

She saw the rat with the sphere run towards the exit. She then took the triangle and threw it at the rat, but missed.

She ran outside, but she couldn't find the rat. At that moment her time was about to be over. She had failed and it made her feel terrible.

But then……

Right when it was about to finish, the time stopped. Namine looked in front of her and saw the other Kaira in front of her, with the sphere in her mouth and rat knocked out behind her.

She placed it in front of Namine. "You know………I never liked rats. They're so annoying aren't they?" Said the weasel with the smile.

Namine took the sphere with a smile of her own and then both of them ran into the mansion as the place began to turn gray.

000000000000000000000000000000000

The inside of the Mansion was changed.

There were cracks in the walls and things were smashed everywhere. Both then walked slowly though the place.

"You know the witch isn't going to let you go this easily right?" said the other Kaira.

"I know, but I'm ready for her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

The both then stopped walking as they saw a figure standing in the doorway to the kitchen. It walked into the light and exposed itself to be the beldam, but different.

Her bottom half was like a spider, eight legs and everything. He nails were now like claws and her skin looked like it was chipping.

"Oh Namine you won. Good gob." The beldam said sarcastically. "Now give me the spheres." She stretched her hands at Namine.

Namine began to stretch her hand that had the sphere it in. The other Kaira at that moment knew what she was doing.

Right there when the beldam was about to take it, Namine throw them at the ground, causing them to break.

"NO!!" Shouted the beldam in rage.

Suddenly the front flew off and the ceiling was completely white and the stair cases turn into spider webs.

"YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE NAMINE!"

The beldam was about to grab her, but the other Kaira jumped on to the beldam and ripped her eyes off, but then the beldam grabbed her and threw and she hit the was.

"DISCOUSING BEAST!" Shouted the beldam as she couldn't see now.

"Namine get to the mirror now!" shouted the other Kaira.

Namine did what she said and began to clam the web, but the beldam heard the sounds she was making and grabbed Namine's leg half way up.

"YOU'RE NOT LEAVING ME NAMINE!"

Suddenly Namine saw the three spirits from before holding the bedlam back.

"Namine go now!" said the girl.

The beldam knew you they were and called them in a shocked way. "SELPHIE!? TIDUS!? WAKKA!?"

Namine then crawl all the way up and went through the mirror.

She ended you in a hallway with another mirror at the end of it shoeing the real friend's reflection. She quickly began to run, but then she saw the beldams arms sticking out of the mirror she had went through.

"NAMINE DON'T! I'LL DIE WITH OUT YOU!!"

The mirror then began to move and follow Namine so she picked up her passé. The beldam was about to grab her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The other stood around the mirror.

Axel, Demyx, Sora, Riku and Roxas stood around the mirror while Kairi was tied up on the floor shaking around in rage.

"I'm stumped I can find any thing." Said Riku scratching his head.

"Wait do you guys hear that?" Said Axel.

"Hear what?" Asked Roxas.

Suddenly right in front of them, Namine flew out the mirror and slammed in to Sora making him fall to the ground. Everyone was shocked.

"Namine!" Demyx said surprised.

With out saying a word, Namine got up, took the mirror and smashed it by throwing it at the floor. Then to make sure she jumped on it a few times.

She then stood there with her hair messed up, her hands as fist and her chest moving fast, tying to breath. She looked crazy.

Sora then spoke.

"Namine where have you been!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!!!"


	22. The 3rd Start

As another summer passes, another school year begins……

A fresh new year start at Twilight M.H. Axel and Demyx start ninth grade while the rest start eight grade. They have gone through so mush from the first two years from thinking of killing the principle to Namine getting trapped in a mirror and almost never coming back for all eternity.

Yea……good times……good times.

This year has something different as a start. A school in a far away place called "Radiant Garden" has worked a deal with the school in Twilight Town. Students from both schools can transfer from both schools and continue their school year there until there graduation.

Though it's only for students between grades six through ninth. Anyone older can't participate with this program.

Now moving on to the others……

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The students began to walk through the door of the school. Some were thrilled of being back, others feeling the misery on an eight hour prison and the rest are somewhere in the middle. For example in the same order (Sora, Roxas, Namine)

They all got together in second floor halls where Roxas, Axel and Demyx's lockers are located. They stood there talking as they began to take up the two free periods that the school gave them every year for the first day of the school year.

Namine talked about how she had spent the last week of summer vacation on small groups of land in the Caribbean called "Destiny Island" and how she enjoyed playing in the beach's soft warm sand. Kairi and Sora spent every Friday going out to the movies, a restaurant or the summer carnival that only came to town when summer did.

Axel and Demyx spend there summer on the look out as some crazy circus performer tried to take them and add them into their shows. Axel for his obsession with fire and Demyx for his unbelievable luck of hurting himself and somehow never breaking a bone. And finally Riku and Roxas spend their summer trying to kill each other.

Riku came close by sending a blood crazed tiger from the zoo that he………"bought" towards Roxas, but was stopped when Roxas chased him around the city by pointing a french-fry at him.

After that, they changed the subject to something else………

"Oh I just love being back at this school!" Sora shouted while hugging himself happily.

"Hu." Demyx huffed glaring at Sora. "Hey Sora can you look the other way for a moment?"

"Oh yea sure." He did what Demyx asked and turned his head. He then pointed Axel flamethrower at him.

He was about to pull the trigger, when Roxas suddenly pointed Kairi's potato gun at his face. At that moment Riku saw the potato gun and ran off in panicking fear.

"Put the gun down nobody!" Roxas spoke angrily.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nobody: Roxas's way of saying if you mess with his best friend, he'll mess with you back ten fold.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Demyx slowly lowered the flamethrower, glaring at Roxas. "You can protect him forever. You know that?"

"I just need to until you graduate." Roxas answered back with a glare of his own.

"Demyx can I turn my head back now?" Sora winded.

"Sora just do it." Axel said, slapping his forehead.

"OKAY!" He shouted happily.

"Hey Namine you still haven't told us about where you went when you disappeared for a while in the mansion." Kairi suddenly brought up.

"Um I don't want to talk about it." Namine quickly answered.

"Oh com on Namine." Kairi said beginning to wine.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Namine said a little more angrily.

"But I really want to kn-"

"DARN IT KAIRI I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Namine shouted in rage, pointing at Kairi so close that her finger touched Kairi's nose.

"Okay! Okay!" Kairi said a little freaked out.

At that point, Axel and Demyx began to walk away from the group as they had to do some on the top of the roof. All they told the other about it was that fact that it involved a magnets and an extinct animal.

After them Roxas left to look for Riku. Since they still are going competitive with each other, he wanted to see if what ever Riku was doing he could beat him.

Kairi and Namine were still going with what they were doing before……

"Namine I just want to know w-"

"SILENCE BEAST!" Shouted Namine.

"Excuse me?" Kairi said with her hand on her hips.

"Sorry Kairi I was in the moment."

Sora stood there, when suddenly Sora jumped a bit and the quickly turned around.

Kairi and Namine look at Sora at that moment. He stood there quickly moving his left and right.

"Sweaty are you okay?" Said Kairi.

"I sore someone was standing right behind me." Replied Sora pointing at his back.

"Sora we don't see anyone."

"Kairi's right I don't s-" Namine then stopped talking and turned her head a bit to Sora side. Kairi saw what Namine was doing and tried to imitate her.

They then saw a little boy standing behind Sora. He was about and inch or four smaller then Sora. He wore black shorts that went down to his knees and a black shirt with a hood attached to it. And has hair of a mixture of gray and dark blue which covered almost his entire right face that showed little emotion.

Sora's feeling came back and looked at his left which the boy quickly turned right. Then he looked right and the boy turned Right.

"Guys I'm freaking out!" Sora said, about to cry.

The girls turned Sora completely and he now saw the boy standing there. Sora's crying face turned to happiness. "Hello there!" He shouted squeaking a bit.

"Hi." The boy spoke quickly still not showing emotion.

"Aw what's you're name." Namine asked happily.

At that moment, there came silence. It lasted about twelve seconds before he finally spoke.

"Zexion." Was his answer.

"Zexion………That's a nice name." Replied Kairi.

He said nothing. He just stood there starring at them, which made them a little uncofterble. And all three stood back a little.

"Um………how old are you?" Sora suddenly asked.

"Fourteen."

The three of them dropped their jaws as they heard how old he was. He was too small and looked too young for his age.

"Are you sure?" Asked Namine.

Zexion quickly nodded his head up and down. He then gave them a piece of paper. It showed the words "TRANSFER STUDENT PROGECT"

"Oh so you're from Radiant Garden Academy. That makes more sense."

"Lost." Zexion suddenly spoke.

"Excuse me?" said Namine confused.

"Lost." He said again.

"I think he's telling us that he doesn't know where to go." Replied Sora.

Zexion then shock his head up and down as that was what he meant. They looked at each other and decided to show him where to go.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the way on top of the school's roof were Axel and Demyx, were their next contraption for their stunt was located. Axel looked down from the edge of the roof as there next stunt involved them needing everyone to get out of the way.

"Is the spot clear Axel?" Spoke Demyx as he worked with his power tools.

"Almost. Roxas and Riku the only ones left. They're getting competitive again. How long do you think it'll last this time?"

"I give them about two minutes." Demyx answered while turning on a jack saw.

Down at the bottom, stood Roxas and Riku, both holding a red rubber ball. They stood about twelve feet away, facing each other. They ready themselves as they raised their arm up in the air with their weapons.

Suddenly Riku threw his at Roxas with such quick reflexes that it was hardly able to see, Roxas was able to dodge and quickly threw his back, but like Roxas he was able to get out of the way, yet this came with something a little extra.

The ball Roxas threw ended up hitting another person that had happened to walk by and they rapidly fell to the ground.

"Oh God I'm So Sorry!" Riku quickly.

The person got up with angry rage and grabbed the dodge ball and squeezed in furiously. With that entire person's energy, they threw the ball back at Riku in a speed that when it hit him in the stomach, Riku flew and slammed in to Roxas.

"Axel and Demyx happened to see what just happened. "Riku are you okay!" Axel shouted all the way from the roof.

"FLASH BACK!" Riku shouted back. As he was reminding them that the last time this happened, it involved a potato of course.

"Poor gu………Axel that person!" Demyx said in shock.

Axel looked and saw what he meant.

"Hey there's only one person we know with that hair style and that face expression!" Axel shouted while pointing.

To make sure, they quickly dashed down the school, where they stood paralyzed as they saw the person closer.

Axel and Demyx both shouted. "OH MY GONE IT IS YOU!

00000000000000000000000000000000

About ten minutes left before they start their classes, Sora, Kairi and Namine stood next to Zexion's locker that they helped him find, which also happen to be across Axel and Demyx's……

"Yep locker 666." Said Namine looking at Zexion's class sheet.

"That's kind of strange having that kind of number for a locker." Spoke Sora.

"I kind of like having Zexion around." Kairi said nicely.

"Pretty." Zexion spoke while pointing at Kairi.

"And he's so nice."

Suddenly Axel and Demyx ran up to them out of no where with suspense.

"Oh hey guys………Where's Roxas and Riku?" Asked Namine.

"Oh they're in the nurse's office, but that's not the point. Look who we fou-Axel interrupted Demyx and they saw Zexion standing behind the others.

"Zexion!" Axel and Demyx shouted in happiness. As they tackled Zexion to hug him.

"You guys know each other?" Sora said confused.

"Yea we knew him back we were all in- Oh wait we still haven't intrudes our other friend." Spoke Axel.

The other turned around and saw a girl standing there. She had short blond hair and two parts that stoke out and she green eyes like Axel. She stood there with her hands crossed and a sort of an evil grin.

Axel and Demyx spoke at the same time "Guys………This is Larxene."

She pointed a tunms up and winked. "Hey how's it going?"


	23. Gang and Anger

Half a month has passed since the year had started and there are already a few problems.

The group can't seem to connect with Axel and Demyx's old friends. Zeixon is kind of starting to freak Sora and Namine out with his emotionless face and the whole thing about how he only speaks in one word sentences. While Kairi, Roxas and Riku are always on the look out when it comes to Larxene and sports. Talk about a competitive tomboy.

Always tackling Roxas in football, slamming the doge ball on Riku and making him relive his fear and for Kairi, she ape and kicks the soccer ball to hard which leaves broses on Kairi.

Of course this doesn't seem to affect Axel and Demyx as this seems to be normal to them. And yet why wouldn't it? They have known Larxene and Zexion a lot longer then the others, but do they really understand what the others mean?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine, Sora and the new "friend" Zexion walked through the halls of the fourth floor to get to their next class. Namine and Sora were laughing about what happened to Riku last Friday when the school decided to make the second Friday of the month POTATO MADNESS DAY in the cafeteria. And how all the food had to be potato related.

Riku had gotten so freaked when he entered the cafeteria and saw all the potato base lunches, that he screamed in pure terror, ran from the schools first floor to it's tenth floor, somehow ending up back in the cafeteria, which freaked him out more, slipping on a backed potato, landing in a pile of cool uncooked fries that realized it, he went in to shock and then in an two hour a coma, where he then woke in the nurses office smelling like french-fries and running in to the corner into the fetal position and sucked his thumb while twitching his right eye.

Namine and Sora kept laughing about it,

"I still can't believe he ran all those flights of stairs without stopping." Namine said while giggling.

"I know right. Don't you think that's funny Zexion?" Sora laughed as her turned his head to him.

"Hilarious." That's all he said as he still had the same look on his face.

Namine and Sora suddenly stopped laughing and walking at that moment.

"Hey Zexion me and Sora will catch up to in a minute. We'll see you in class." Namine spoke with a big smile.

"Okay." He then walked off.

As soon as he left, Namine's smile went away. "Sora that guy is freaking me out!" Namine quickly spoke.

"And you think I'm not!" Sara said with his hands in the air.

"We need to talk to Axel and Demyx about him. I can't take this depression of hi anymore!"

"I know Namine, but do you really think that that we should tell Axel and Demyx?"

"I think so and I bet the others feel the same way as well."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

For Kairi and Larxene, their history class was being redone so they had this period off. So Larxene saw this a perfect time to help Kairi with soccer. Well………Larxene's way of helping.

They stood on the stood in the soccer field. Larxene stood in the center holding a soocer ball while Kairi stood at the net, with he legs quivering.

"Okay Kairi!" Larxene shouted. "All you got to do is to make sure you don't let the ball hit the next by catching it in you hands! Got it!?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kairi asked shaking.

"Oh Kairi don't be such a girl!"

"Larxene I am a girl!"

"Here we go!"

"LARXENE WAIT! Um……can you give me a head start by counting to three?" Kairi asked softly.

"Fine whatever ready!? One- THREE!"

"WHAT! WAIT!"

But it was too late. Larxene kick the ball straight towards Kairi with lots of force. Kairi saw it getting closer and closer so she quickly closed her eyes. Since she couldn't see, see didn't know what had hit her; all she knew was that a shock went threw her body which then quickly faded away. When she opened her eyes she was surprised that she had caught the soccer ball in her hands.

She was thrilled and began to jump up and down. "I caught it! I can't believe I caught it!"

"Great! Now let's try a little bit harder!"

Kairi's jaw dropped as she saw Larxene with four soccer balls. Two were in her hands, one on the ground with her right foot on it and the last was bouncing on the top of her head. Kairi began to panic inside.

"Okay let's do this thing!" Larxene then kicked all of them all at her.

Kairi couldn't get a chance to think and she had to act quickly. She quickly jumped to catch the highest one, but couldn't reach, yet it didn't end there.

The ball bounced of the net and hit her on the back of her head, the second one then hit her in the front.

Since she was still in the air, the third one hit her feet making her flip and made the last one hit her back, causing her to slam on to the ground face first and twitched. Larxene quickly walked up to her.

"Dudet you okay?"

With the strength left in her, Kairi raise her right arm weakly, quickly gave her a thumb up and went back down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that day in the cafeteria, they decide to have lunch outside so they went the center yard. There stood Roxas, Riku, Namine and Kairi talking at they waited to for the others to arrive.

"How do you feel now Kairi?" Namine asked concerned.

"Well my broses from Larxene's "practice" mostly healed, but they still hurt a little."

"We feel you're pain Kairi." Roxas said, speaking for both himself and Riku.

"Don't add me in blonde!" Riku suddenly snapped.

"Would you stop calling me that!?" Roxas made a fist.

"Don't even start!" Namine quickly said. "At least one good thing came from Larxene coming to this school. You guys don't fight as much as you use to."

Both looked at each other and then sighed.

"Yea you're right. Because her games, we lose a lot of energy trying to survive, that at the end, were not in the mood to fight when the games over." Said Riku.

"And Zexion is about to make Sora crack in fear." Added Namine.

"We have to talk about Axel and Demyx right away."

"Well looks like we'll get our chance." Spoke Riku.

They noticed Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Sora walking towards them. Sora looked badly beaten.

"Sora what happened!?" Kairi quickly said.

"Some JERKS we knew from our last school picked a fight with." Larxene said angrily.

"What! Why!" Kairi Demeaned with rage.

"Because he knew us." Demyx also said with rage.

Roxas, Namine and Riku looked at each other with concerned.

"Axel. Demyx. We need to talk to you two." Spoke Roxas.

"What is it guys?" Both spoke.

"Well we want to talk to you about Larxene and Zex-" Namine stopped speaking and quickly looked around. "Wait a sec, where's Zexion?"

SLAM!!

Everyone quickly looked at the direction where the sound came from and they widen there eyes. There hearts began to beat faster and faster. Their jaws dropped in shock.

Laying there was Zexion face first on the concrete. And judging by where he laid, he must have fallen from the school's roof. Namine and Kairi began to scream.

"OH MY GOD! ZEXION!" Shouted Kairi with tears starting to form.

The guys surrounded him, still laying there. They began to shake him, hopping he was still alive, but soon stopped when they turned to see Larxene, Axel and Demyx standing from a far. Axel and Demyx were talking to each other while Larxene was swing her left leg back and forth, practicing her kicking.

It was if they didn't even see what had happened.

"What is the matter with you three!?" Roxas suddenly shouted in rage.

"Oh calm down Roxas." Axel then spoke.

"What! Zexion is laying right he-"

"Give him a moment." Demyx said interrupting Riku.

Suddenly Zexion got up. Everyone, but Axel, Larxene and Demyx, who stood with a board faces as the others were surprised. Zexion had the same look as always brushed his shoulders and then walked towards Larxene.

"Okay what's going on!?" Namine said puzzled.

"Oh this is Zexion way of just getting use to this school." Answered Larxene.

Axel then explained "When ever Zexion has goes through something new, it takes him a while to get use to it."

Demyx continued. "When he dose, he likes to free fall from high places."

Larxene finished. "For some reason he never gets hurt in anyway when he dose this. Not a bump or a cut on him, ever."

"So…………he's doing this because he's just got use to the school." Sora said confused.

"So that's it right?" Asked Roxas.

"Oh no. He'll keep doing this until he graduates, but by then you'll be use to it." Said Axel and Demyx happily.

The others dropped their jaws at what they just heard.

"You mean WE HAVE TO LIVE WITH FOR THE NEXT FOUR YEARS!?" Kairi shouted angrily.

Kairi suddenly had frying pan in her right hand and was about to hit herself, but Namine quickly stopped her and took it away from her hand.

"Kairi that's no way to take care of your em………………where did you get this frying pan anyway?"

"Look I just live in this story not write it!"

"Guys don't we have something to tell Axel and Demyx?" Said Sora trying to get the others to listen.

"HA! HA! So this is what Axel and Demyx's been up two? Hanging out with these pathetic losers?"

Everyone turned around and saw four people approaching them. Three boys and one girl.

"Them again." Larxene said angrily.

"Who are them?" Asked Riku.

"They were the ones that beat Sora before." Answer Demyx.

"We knew them from our last school. They transferred here like use." Spoke Axel.

The guy in front of the other three spoke. "HEY! He was in our way!" He then noticed Namine and Kairi standing there.

"Hello there cute stuffs. What's your names?"

"HOW DARE HIT MY BOY FRIEND!?" Kairi shouted about to hit him with the frying pan.

"Kairi I said No!"

The guy made a smirk. "Feisty hu? I like it."

Axel and Demyx then got pist off and shouted at the same time. "Seifer don't even try to hit on our sister!"

"Oh so this is your sister? Well I see who turned out to be the good looking one in the family." Seifer spoke.

"Seifer we're not in the mood to play one of your games." Said Larxene.

"Don't talk like the to Seifer y'know!"

"Calm down Ria." Said Seifer.

"Pathetic." Said the girl.

"Shut up Fuu." Larxene snapped at her.

"Jealous are we?" Fuu smart talked back.

"Kairi give me that frying pan!" Larxene got mad.

"I see you're still short tempered Larxene." Seifer said laughing.

"Like a time bomb y'know!" Ria added also laughing.

"Well………since we're in a good mode, let's just leave them alone guys. I mean we got all our energy on beat up that Sora kid." Said Seifer with an evil smile.

At that moment, Roxas, Riku, Kairi and Namine glared hard at them.

"Let's go guys."

They all began to walk off, all but on the smallest guy in their group. Axel, Demyx and Larxene then had sad faces when they looked at him.

"Vivi." Said Zexion.

"Vivi you know better to then hang out with them." Demyx said disappointed.

"Why did you stay with them?" Said Axel.

Vivi look at the floor and looked upset. "Vivi move your butt!" Seifer the shouted from a far. Vivi then change his expression and quickly ran.

"I feel so bad for him." Larxene said quietly.

"Can some one tell us who those people were!?" Riku shouted.

Namine the put her hand on his shoulder and told him to be quiet. Every one stared at Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion.

Axel and Demyx looked furious at Seifer and Ria. Larxene looked upset as she watched Vivi catch up. And Zexion kept looking at Fuu with his same look, but a little different some how.

Axel the snapped out of is glare.

"I'm sorry guys. What were you going to tell us before they interrupted us?"

Demyx, Larxene and Zexion then looked at them as well.

The other looked at each other.

"It was nothing. It not important any more." Said Sora softly.

Everyone then looked as Seifer and his gang continued to walk off as they realized the next few years will now change.


	24. Detention's for nobodies

Today is one of those cold, rainy October days at Twilight M.H.

As the school year is still in the beginning, anything can happen. Like meeting someone's old and strange friends, learning your latest friends had enemies and quickly became yours. Even ending up in detention for the weirdest, but somehow normal reason.

Like Roxas, Namine, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion did.

Just a normal day in detention, but a not so normal way of getting there.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

As the weather kept poring down in a furious rage, the six sat in the big, cold, colorless room. They sat in rows of threes, as they tried to keep themselves occupied without talking as that was the rule of the Mr. Cid, the detention teacher and Roxas and Sora's history teacher. He sat there beaming down at all of them just waiting for one of them to louse in for the next half hour.

Axel sat with his head laying sideways on the desk farthest way from the windows that showed one of his top three fears. The third was his own sister when she had one of her episodes. Kind of creepy. The second was anything water. Unless it's to drink it, he begins to panic. And the final number one thing to freak him out is Sora and Kairi's pet weasel, Kaira.

The name brought shivers down his spine. How could some that gives his little sister joy bring misery and pain to him and their step brother Demyx.

At that moment he began to remember how he and Demyx ended up where they were.

000000000000000000000000000000000

FLASHBACK

1 and a half hour ago………

The day started bright and sunny. The School hours passed by with a normal ease, not to slow yet not to fast.

As always, Axel and Demyx were on the roof, working on their next stunt. Demyx worked like crazy on it while Axel looked through the blue prints, seeing where they were and what they needed, but suddenly he put it down and walked towards Demyx.

"Do you think this will really work?" Asked Axel.

Demyx the spoke. "Don't worry Axel. This time I'm sure the cannon will work. All we have to do is point it at the ground with us in it and fire it. Then we'll painlessly be sent through the roof and the floors and safely land on the fourth floor in our classroom seats."

"So let me get this straight. You expect us to get through the ground of each floor, head first I might add, with out getting hurt."

"Well …………It looked like a well mad plan in my mind."

Axel then slapped himself in the face out of Demyx's stupidity.

"Demyx lets just go. If we quickly run downstairs we might be able to get to class."

"Axel sometime I feel like you have no faith in me. I mean you and me are step bothers."

"Demyx you think Sora is still using Kairi."

"I'M TELLING YOU HE IS! HE'S JUST WAITING FOR ME TO PUT MY GUARD DOWN!"

Without him realizing it, Demyx was slowly walking backwards in to the cannon. Axel tried to warn him, but his ranting on Sora wouldn't let it get through until he fell in. Axel quickly ran to get him, but slipped and some how fell in aswell.

"Axel get out! I can't move!" Shouted Demyx.

"I can't, I'm stuck!"

They started to wiggle and kept it until the cannon pointed at the edge of the roof, but what made it bad was that the rope that would start in up, made contact with the ground and started a fire.

"Um………Demyx did you hear that?"

"Hear what!? I'm busy trying to get out of here!"

"Just listen……… (Sniff)……OH MY GOD! DEMYX YOU DIDN'T!"

"Sorry I was holding it in." Demyx said with a red face.

At that moment the cannon fired them out. And they were quickly heading straight for the hard concrete. They began to scream in fear as their life began to flash before their eyes.

But then somehow they crashed in a tree, bounced back at the direction of the school, flew though two of in doors and some how land on their feet without scratch on them.

They stood there in an uncomfortable silence.

"Um………What just happened?" Axel said looking at Demyx.

"I don't know………but my pants are suddenly wet………I don't know what to do."

"Are you serious?"

"I think so."

"I'm not goanna get near you for a while, you know that right?"

Demyx slowly shook his head up and down.

"Now then how are we going to get to the fourth floor? Hu……………do you got any ideas Demyx?"

"Can we get some new pants!? I'm standing here soiled!"

"Not now, later. We need to get to the fourth floor and fast." Axel began to think.

"Um………There is a stair case the skips the third floor and goes straight to the fourth, but.........We need to get to the second floor to get to it." Demyx said starting to shake cause of his pants.

"Now you tell me, let's go!" Axel grabbed his Demyx's arm and pulled him to run, making him squeak as he moved with the wet pants.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the pass through the second floor, Demyx began to twitch was they were still running with his soaked pants. Up to a point where he shouted and got Axel's grip off.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE GOT TO GET THESE PANTS OFF!" Demyx raise his right leg up, trying to take of his pants.

"Demyx careful!" said Axel.

Demyx lost his balance and began to bounce backwards until he slammed his back on a locker and fell down.

"You alright Demyx?" Axel asked, helping him up.

"No! My pants are still on and I broke the lock on someone's locker."

Suddenly the heard a faint, quick breathing.

"Axel do you hear that?"

"Yea I do. I wonder where it's coming fro…………Wait…………Demyx what wing are we in?"

"I Think the West wing."

"Isn't Kairi's locker located around here?"

"Yea wh………oh no………you don't think."

They slowly looked at the messed up lock as this door had then open, making the breathing louder.

"Um………Demyx…………one more thing………didn't Kairi and Sora built a tunnel for a…………specific animal to pass through?"

Out of nowhere, Kaira the weasel flew out of the locker in an unseen able speed and landed on Demyx's face, scratching him with full rage.

"YOU WOKE ME UP FROM MY SLEEP!" She shouted.

Demyx began to run everywhere, trying to get her off by pulling or slamming her in to the lockers. Axel was trying to help, but right when he could hands on him, Demyx ends up running a different direction as he cannot see.

"I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!" Kaira kick up her speed.

"Get of my brother!" Axel suddenly shouted, holding his very own built flamethrower that he made for that burning building all those years ago, but instead of turning in on, he used its heaviness and began to swing with his eye closed.

Because of that, he didn't know Kairi had jumped off and he began to constantly hit Demyx over and over.

When he finally did open them, he saw Demyx lying on the ground twitching. "Woops………Sorry bro."

Axel then heard the heavy breathing and saw Kaira's head slowly bending over his face. "YOUR TURN!" She then quickly ran down his shirt, into his pants and began to bite his cheeks. Axel quickly began to scream, trying to get her off.

Demyx they regain conciseness and saw what was happen. And not too far from him, was the flamethrower laying there. He quickly got up and grabbed it. He readied himself by raise the flamethrower in the air, taking aim.

He flew his arms down, but stopped for some reason and instead of throwing it, turned it on and fire spouted out.

Kaira then jumped off and the fire hit Axel's bottom, making him jump in the air and running circles. Kaira laid on top of the lockers, laughing from Axel rolling on the ground and Demyx kicking him, trying to put the fire out.

When they finally got it out they herd Kaira starting to cough from all the laughing she did. This made Demyx angry and quickly began to climb the lockers.

She saw him coming and got ready to attack, but her ears then went up.

She quickly ran down the lockers, jumped over Demyx, over Axel, jumped inside Kairi's locker and closed it.

"HA! We beat her Demyx."

"I don't think so." Demyx said, helping Axel up from the floor. "It's like she saw something coming."

Suddenly they saw Nurse Aqua stand there with her mouth opened. She looked around and the damaged lockers.

Demyx felt his inside sank while Axel had a grin for his weakness of older women.

"Did you two do all this!?" She said with her hands on her hips.

Demyx answered. "Oh no Nurse Aqua. We found them like this, we have no Idea who did thi-"

"We did it! Us, nobody else just me and my brother!" Axel quickly spoke.

"AXEL!"

"What!? I can't lie to her! She is smoking hot!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Axel broke out of his memories and looked at his brother who was banging his own head on the table from boredom. Then he looked at Namine, who kept twirling her hair and looking at the ceiling.

Namine then looked at the Roxas who sat in front of him. He leaned back on his chair and had his feet on the table.

From everyone in the room, Roxas was used to it. In fact, Namine knew he was going to end up her either way today.

She looked carefully at him as she began to fade into her memories……

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

1 hour ago……

At the time, the sky had gone from bright and sunny, to dull and gray.

In the schools center yard, Stood Namine looking at on of the second floor's window and watched it in a confused daze as she could have sworn she had just saw Demyx running around with Kaira on his face.

After a few seconds, she shook her head and turned her view to the yards 17 foot statues of the person who found this school. In which her face turned to rage as Roxas sat on top on its head.

"Roxas get down here!"

"Why should I? It's not like you can get up here."

Her face began to turn red. "Roxas you can't keep ditching class! It's not right!"

He yawned and laid back on the statue's head before answering. "But Namine, you're ditching class too right now." He face grew a smirk.

"No I'm not; I'm trying to get you to class! I don't know why, but for some reason I actually care about your education."

"Really Namine, is that really why?"

She glared at him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He made another funny grin. "Maybe you're here because you like me."

Her face turned red. "W-WHAT! NO I DON'T! THAT'S DISCUSTING! I WOULD NEVER FALL FOR A CREEP LIKE YOU!"

"Then why's your face red?" He grin added a chuckle.

"I AM NOT GETTING RED!"

"Oh look you got brighter."

"But………It's………THAT'S IT! I'M COMING UP THERE AND BRING YOU DOWN!" She began to climb the statue.

Roxas quickly acted. "Hey-HEY! No that's cheating! You're not supposed to come up here! Aren't you afraid of heights?"

She grabbed his right leg. "Be quiet! Now you're going to cla-" At that moment, what Roxas said kicked in and she looked at the ground. She began to panic and put all her weight on his leg and closed her eyes.

Roxas didn't get a chance to get a hold of the statue and they both fell hard to the ground, but he was able to soften the crash by letting his toes touch parts of the statues, braking the fall little by little before it happened.

Namine the opened her eye as she felt something soft and warm, but at the same time a little bulky. She felt safe and secure, but then noticed she was laying on Roxas.

They both then turned red, quickly got up and took a few steps back from each other.

"This never happened got it!" The blushing Namine spoke and the red Roxas answered by quickly nodding his head.

Suddenly Roxas felt something fall in his hair. He raised his arm and picked it.

It was a little piece of marvel that had broken of the tip of the statue's nose. Roxas tilted his head a little and looked at the nose.

"Barely noticeable right Namine…………Namine?" He turned around. "Oh no."

She stood their looking at the spot where the piece fell off. She then began to shake a bit. Then put her hands behind her and twitched.

"Now Namine…………Take in a deep breath and-"

"UNFINISHED!!!!!" She suddenly had the flamethrower in her hands and pointed it at the statue.

"Namine don't do it!"

At that moment, Roxas felt another piece fall on his head, which now freaked him out because Namine's ears were strong enough to here it and she looked at him.

"ROXAS UNFINSHED!!!!" She pointed the flamethrower at him.

He began to run off and so did Namine. She had a crazy laugh and started to shoot fire at him little by little at his feet, which he kept jumping in the air to dodge them. For that she picked up her speed and so did he.

Running all around the Yard over and over again and to Roxas amazements, she wasn't getting tired, but he was so he quickly dives in to a pile of bushes and so did she.

She popped her head on the left end of the pile and saw him pop out on the right end and they went back. Then she popped on the right and he appeared on the left and once again they back down. And this time she popped out in the middle and so did he.

He quickly panicked, went back down, stayed there in the fettle position and waited.

He began to hear her going through the bushes until,

"FOUND YOU!" She got to where he was.

At that moment two arms grabbed them by their backs and pulled them out the bushes.

"Oh um……Hello Principle Xemnas." Spoke Roxas with a fake smile. Namine then snapped out of her hallucination.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He spoke.

They looked at the yard that was now filled with burn spots. They looked at each other at what was to come of them.

Namine then faded away from the thoughts……

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She glared at Roxas, who stayed in his same position. She felt like if he had just listened to her, they, mostly her, wouldn't be in this situation. So for now she has to live with her first detention.

But then she looked at him ones more and this time she turned red, think about how she laid on him. He was so warm and cozy, but something made her bounce back.

She then shook her head and looked at Larxene.

Larxene kept blow her hair in the air, while looking at the rain. She wonders how long this was going last………Probably as long as how she and Zexion got there.

Her thoughts began to kick in………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

30 Minutes ago……

The bright clear skies were now gray and some drizzle was now added in the mix.

Larxene quickly walked through the halls as not to long ago she sound that came from an animal and two guys screaming popped out of nowhere and freaked her out, but she made sure it didn't stop what she was doing.

Apparently Zexion has gone missing and no one has seen him since lunch, but if she knew him well, she would know where he was hiding.

The Library……

She was about to open the door to it went suddenly heard the sound of Roxas shouting and Namine evil laughing, so she looked at the closest window she could find and saw Namine chasing Roxas with her flamethrower. So she stood there and enjoyed the show.

That is, until Principle Xemnas caught them. In which, she walked off and enter the library……

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When she was inside, she looked around.

She never saw a place as big as this, not even the cafeteria was as huge. Guess to show you how much this school cares about education.

She looked real hard, trying to see if she could spot him, but of course, Zexion isn't a guy who would just sit anywhere, no. He was the kind who would sit in a high area, which only left one place.

She looked up for about six minutes until she stopped, crossed her arms and smirked as she found him reading on top of one of the bookshelves.

"Zexion."

He looked down and saw her. His then squinted his eyes and groaned in disappointment. He then went back to the book, making Larxene a little angry.

"Zexion we need to get back to class."

He put the book down. "No." He put the book back up.

"Zexion I said now!" She raised her voice a bit.

He put the book down and stuck his tough out at her. It made her angrier so she pulled her sleeves up.

"Fine if you're not coming down, then I'm going up." She jumped and got a grip on the shelf. And since she is one of the fastest in cross country, climbing it was a like walking, but of course Zexion knew this so he studied her speed.

And right when was about to reach him, her threw the book at her face, causing her to fall, but her athletic body quickly grabbed on to the shelf half way and began to climb again.

Zexion groaned and grabbed a book from the shelf under him.

She then reaches the top and stood far from him. She then reached into her pocket and took out eight pencils that for some reason she was carrying with her.

She placed four between her figures in both hands, while Zexion held the book in his right. And then for some reason took a battle pose, but quickly got out of it.

They then looked all over the place and then looked back at each other.

"Um………Zexion………Doesn't posing like that give you some kind of dasha vu feeling?"

Zexion quickly shacked his head up and down.

After a few seconds of silence, they posed like before and spoke. First Larxene and then Zexion.

"Vanish!"

"Gone!"

She ran and jumped in the air and then threw three of the pencils at Zexion, but he quickly ran out the way and span around once.

While in the spin he quickly rip three pieces out of the book and threw them at her, but he did it a way that as they went straight toward her the span as well. And like before she threw three more at them, making the paper go down and hit the ground.

She then finally landed and ran at him again. And while running she grabbed four of the thrown pencils. She then spoke with a giggling.

"Hey Zexion. I only have one word for you."

"Hu?"

"LIGHTING!"

She threw all of them in almost the same speed as what she had shouted, but of course Zexion to what to do and so he spoke.

"GO!"

He threw the book and it took all the hits. Then when the book was about to hit her, she quickly grabbed, but when she put it down, she was shocked to see Zexion standing right in front of her. He spoke.

"BLAM!"

He pushed her, causing her to lose her step and fall of the bookshelf, but then Zexion quickly grabbed her arm, yet it was not the right thing to do.

The bookshelf's uneven weight made it began to wiggle and then it finally began to fall with them as well.

The books flew of and surrounded them until everything finally hit the ground. All that could be seen was the shelf and piles books everywhere.

There, Zexion and Larxene got out and stood on top of the pile of books. Larxene stood there out of breath while Zexion looked like as if nothing had happened. He spoke, but this time, for the first time he said two words.

"You louse."

"No………No………I can't louse…………MAN I'M HAVING SOME BIG DASHA VU HERE!"

They then noticed someone standing there and turn to look.

There stood Mr. Marluxia.

"You two got some explaining to do!"

The Larxene ended her flashback………

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The detention bell then rang……

The six of them did their time and were now going to walk home in the rain. They couldn't believe what a day they just had. And hopefully they would never have again.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hey Demyx."

"Yea Axel?"

"You could take off your pants now."

"That's okay they're dry."

"Oh that's just nasty!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note: Hello Readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter very much.

Now I have an announcement. Form now on, I will give seek peeks at the end of the chapters.

In other words I will show a little of what will come in the next chapter and here's the first……

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Time**

**Namine's crush on Axel might pay off as he asks her out, but looks like they're going to need a little help.**

**What will happen? Stay toon for:**

_Chapter 25: Happens for a reason_


	25. Happens for a reason

The bright colors and cool weather of November are here……

With the warm weather fading farther and farther away. The students of Twilight M.H. begin to prepare them selves for the cold months to come, but for the next three days they won't need to worry about that.

For you see the temperature for some reason will be staying up in the high seventies. So for now they don't need to cover up much. This means for the next three days……

Anything could happen……

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As the pleasant Wednesday ended, the students began to leave the school in an alarming rate.

Namine, unlike them, took her time as she put her books back in to locker and took out the ones she needed to take home. There she noticed Sora running towards her, carrying Kairi on his back and sounding like a horse. She had a funny smile on her face that went away when Sora stopped in front of her.

"Come on Namine let's go. Roxas is waiting for us outside." Kairi said while giggling.

Namine then got mad and looked the other way.

"Like I care if he's waiting for me."

"Come you guys still aren't getting along that well. It's been a month." Sora spoke.

"And no offence, but it is kind of your fault for you getting detention. I'm mean you did try to burn the guy." Said Kairi.

"So what!? You guys know I have a problem with fire and unfinished art. I can't control it well like Axel can! I mean come on; you remember what I did last week."

"Yea, they still haven't finished rebuilding the third floor's north wing." Sora said looking the other way.

"Now if you would excuse me." Namine went back to her locker. "

Kairi spoke. "We'll wait for you outside." Sora then ran and Kairi started to giggle.

Namine put her last book in her and closed it. And as soon as she turned around, she jumped in shock as standing there was Axel. She quickly turned red.

"Hey there Namine. You're ready?" He asked.

"Yea Sure! Why wouldn't I!?" She spoke quickly in a high voice. Axel began to laugh a little, making her redder.

"Are you okay Namine?"

"Yes of course!" Again she spoke quickly, making him laugh a little harder.

"I swear you crack me up sometimes." He then took her backpack and put it on him.

"Oh Axel you don't need to!"

"Oh its okay Namine, I don't mind. I mean we're friends right?"

"Y-yea……Friends." Namine said a little disappointed.

"Huh? Namine what's wrong?"

"It's nothing Axel, its nothing."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After a while, the group departed their separated ways until Sora, Namine and Axel were left. They walked in a straight path looking at the scenery. Until they reached the train station.

"See ya tomorrow Namine!" Sora said jumping and waving his hands.

"Bye Namine." Spoke Axel.

She waved back at them until she entered the station…

Sora and Axel walked down the hill. Axel walked with his arms crossed while Sora walked with his crossed on the back of his head. They both stayed silent until they reached the bottom. There, Axel brought something up.

"Hey Sora, how is Namine when it comes to dating?"

Sora scratched the top of his head. "I'm not sure. She's never been on a date before."

"Really!? Not one guy?" Axel said shocked.

"Yea and to tell you the truth, she has been asked out a few times by other guys, but for some reason she always turns them down."

Axel began to think about what Sora just said. He thought and thought until he suddenly spoke.

"Hu………a little young, but I think it will work out."

"What will Axel?"

"I'll see you tomorrow Sora." He quickly ran off.

"But………um………okay………bye."

Sora stood there with a confused face, wondering what just happened.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day started like any other day.

Sora was doing something goofy that was making Kairi laugh, while Namine was putting her flamethrower away, but before doing, like always, she looked at her reflection on it and a little voice told her to use it on Roxas, but for some reason she's always able to fight back and then quickly put it away.

Then out of nowhere Axel appeared in front of Namine.

"Hey Namine how's it going." He said smoothly.

Namine turned her head, but since it was just the beginning of the day, she was still trying to break from her sleep. So instead of the red faced girl that was around Axel, she was her normal self with a little attitude.

"What do you want?"

"Oh um………Well I wanted to ask you something in privet……but." Axel then looked at Sora and Kairi who stood there listening. "I said I wanted to ask you something in PRIVET."

"Oh sorry, sorry. Sora let's go!" Kairi grabbed Sora and they ran until they passed the corner and they couldn't be seen, there Axel then spoke.

"So anyways Namine, You doing anything tomorrow?"

Her face then had a different look. "No………Why?"

"Well Namine, I was thinking maybe you and I can go out tomorrow………What do you say?"

"SAY YES!" Two voices shouted.

Namine and Axel turned to where the sound came from and saw Sora and Kairi's head sticking out from the corner which soon after the popped back behind it.

Namine then looked back at Axel and started to think about. She scratched the top of her head for less then about a minute until she gave him her answer. Which at that point, she gave Axel a serious look on her face and said "Yes I'll go out with you, but on one condition."

"Um………Sure what?"

"It has to be a double date. If not, I won't go." Namine her hands on her hips.

"Oh……Alright, but why?"

"Sorry Axel that's just me. Take it or leave it."

"Alright, I like girls with a little audited, so who do you had in mind?"

Namine looked behind Axel and saw Sora and Kairi's sticking out again. "With then." She said pointing to where they were.

"Sure thing, It it's a date." Axel spoke and then walked off.

At that point Sora and Kairi popped right in front of her. Kairi began to jump up and down in excitement while Sora stood there smile at her.

"About time Namine." Kairi Spoke. "You've had a crush on him for so long.

"How do you think Roxas is going to feel about this?" Sora asked.

Namine then had an angry look "Why should I care? He and I never got along. Why did you brought it up?"

"Oh no reason, no reason." Sora said shaking his head and hands.

All three then walked off and quickly went to class, but without Namine realizing it, she dropped one of her books and soon appeared Roxas who pick up the book with a disappointed look on his face……

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day came and passed and soon night fell. Namine quickly was getting for her date with Axel and Kairi was right there helping her at her house.

"Come on Kairi which shoes, which shoes!"

"Namine relax already. Yesterday you calm about this."

"That was before I realized what I did! And don't get me started on how my dad is if he doesn't like them."

They then heard a door closed downstairs. "Well the guys must be here." Kairi said giggling a little, but it was no laughing matter for Namine.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All four walked under the night sky. Sora kept holding on to Kairi's hand, making her giggle and blush. Axel and Namine on the hand were a little uncomfortable. Most of the way to there destination, they were quiet, unlike the other two. For Sora, walking with Kairi felt like nothing else mattered and same went to Kairi.

Axel and Namine looked at them and saw how much they connected. They had a feeling it might take a while for them to get like that. Then all of a sudden Kairi brought something up to Sora.

"Sora………what was that whole thing about Roxas the other day?"

"Oh well…………I just had some kind of feeling that Namine would end up with Roxas, but I guess I was wrong."

Kairi looked at Sora face. For some reason she felt like Sora wasn't telling her the entire thing, but since she didn't want to mess the night up for Namine, so she changed the subject.

"So Axel What happened to Demyx I haven't seen him all week. Not even Larxene and Zexion."

"Demyx got hurt badly from the last stunt he did. It involved him feeding the zoo animals."

"Oh my god was he attacked by a lion or tiger!?" Namine suddenly jumped in.

"No a hippo sat on him. And Larxene and Zexion are probably ditching class. They do this stuff each school year for about a week. They'll be back next week."

"What about Riku?" Namine asked Sora.

"He's been in therapy for a few days. His nightmares of being attacked by a monster potato have gotten worse."

"Poor Guy." Said Kairi.

"I thought he didn't even like you." Said Namine

"He got over it."

"But you were really the one who shot the potato at him."

"Yea, but he doesn't hit girls and he got tired of trying to pretend that don't exists. So he takes it out on Roxas only."

After that, they stayed quiet after that and didn't say anything until they reached their spot………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Olive Garden……

The place was filled with an elegant theme and different smells fill their senses.

"Oh I love the breadsticks here." Kairi then began to jump up and down and clap her hands together like a three year old. "Me likey breadsticks! Me likey breadsticks!"

"Calm down Kairi, you're a grown girl now." Spoke Axel.

"You're right sorry."

After waiting a while to get a table, they finally did and quickly picked up their menus, But Kairi put it down when she noticed the Breadsticks coming, making her excited again.

"Kairi relax." Said Sora.

"Forget relax!"

A shocked Namine spoke. "Kairi I've never seen you like this."

"Oh she's always been like this ever since she was three. Our mom used to own a bakery and kairi get really hungry one day and well………I think you know what happened."

"That's another thing Axel" Said Namine. "Why don't you, Kairi and Demyx live together?"

Axel's face then looked a little upset. "Our parents didn't get along you know the usual stuff. It took Kairi a while to get over it, but eventually she did." Axel and Namine then turned to Kairi as she was laughing from Sora who was balancing a breadstick on his nose and clapping hid hand as if he was a seal.

"Oh I see…………Kairi can you come with me to the bathroom right away?"

Kairi got up and followed her, but then stopped and quickly grabbed a breadstick and ran back up to her.

As soon as door closed behind them, Namine quickly speak.

"Kairi what am I going to do? I don't think I'm that good at this whole da……………Why the heck did you bring that breadstick into the bathroom?"

"I have a problem! And I DON'T intend to do anything about it!"

"Okay, Okay. Easy there girl. Look I think I bother Axel a bit about bringing up his past.

"Oh Namine don't bring you our Parents did you!? I've told you before not to."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it until after."

"You know he thinks it's his fault that our parents split up."

"Why dose he anyways?"

"He doesn't really like to talk about it."

"And why isn't this bothering you right Kairi."

"My mind's on this breadstick right now."

"Enough with the breadstick already!" Namine said with a fuss and shaking her arms, yet because of that, she accidentally hit Kairi's breadsticks, causing it to fly of her hands and land in the toilet.

"My…………Breadstick." Kairi quivered.

"Well…………look at the bright side Kairi. It was going to end up in the toilet in about an hour anyways."

"My…………Breadstick."

"Oh Kairi it's just a breadstick!"

"Just………a breadstick?"

"Kairi calm down you're scaring me."

"LISTEN NAMINE! BREADSTICK ISN'T A BREADSTICK! IT'S A WAY OF LIFE!"

"Kairi why are we fighting on a breadstick?"

"Because we wouldn't if you didn't throw my breadstick!"

"Kairi listen to yourself! You know you're sounding crazy right now!"

"Now you think I'm crazy! That's it!" Kairi started chasing Namine all over the bathroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back outside Axel and Sora suddenly heard a ruckus coming from the Girls bathroom, but since they couldn't make it out hey ignored it and Axel began to speak to Sora……

"Sora I think I'm having a bad start with Namine."

"What do you mean?"

"I think I made her think she did something wrong."

"Oh I'm sure she okay."

"Really Sora?"

"No not really. The sugar cookies I ate earlier are kicking in."

"Do you eat them every day?" Axel asked curiously.

"No only when not everyone comes to school. I take only box worth every two days."

"Doesn't it come with side affects?"

"No I don't think-" Suddenly Sora Screamed for no reason and then suddenly stopped.

"Side affect?"

"Yep."

That point girls came back to the table, but Axel and Sora was shocked at what they saw as now Kairi and Namine looked a little mess up, but it also looked like they fixed them self soon they picked their orders.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During the date, Namine and Axel tried to start up a conversation, but some how, everything time they would, some wrong would come up.

**Before the meal came……**

"So Axel how are you able to control your urges?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and Fire. Doesn't it bother you to use it?"

"Well no……………After spending two year in an insane asylum, it's pretty easy. I mean I did lost two years of my childhood, but pretty easy."

Namine started laughing from the joke. Axel looked at her.

"Um………That wasn't a joke. In fact I cried every night I was there."

"OH…………………Sorry."

**During the meal……… **

Kairi looked at Sora, he then lightly kicked Axel's leg and Axel then got Kairi's message.

He was about to say something he stopped moving. He began to pressure flowing in his head. And suddenly he sneezed.

For some reason, the sneeze caused a reflex on him an make him kick Namine, Ironically, setting of her nerves and making her head send a massage to slam her face into her food.

"Woops………Sorry Namine." Said Axel.

Namine raised her head out of her food and slowly got up from her seat. "Kairi." She said politely. "Can you come with me to the Bathroom?"

Kairi Quickly followed her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Bathroom, Namine began to wash her face………

"Kairi this isn't working form me."

"Don't quit now! It's not like the dates down the drain!"

"Kairi I have dressing and a noodle in my hair! I think the dates the drain! NO! The date went down and then clogged the drain! That's how bad it is! And for god sake Kairi! Another breadstick!?"

"I SAID I HAD A PROBLEM!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**After the meal………**

Sora was quiet.

Kairi was quiet.

Namine was quiet.

Axel was quiet.

Sora was quiet.

Kairi was quiet.

Namine was quiet.

Axel was quiet.

Sora was quiet.

Kairi was quiet.

Namine was quiet.

Axel was quiet.

………………Awkward.

"CHECK PLEASE!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

After that long moment of silence, they finally paid for the check and walked off.

First they departed Kairi and Sora. And Axel and Namine continued to walk……

"So……" Spoke Axel.

"So……" Spoke Namine.

"That was some check we got hu?"

"Yea I was shocked on how mush they paid us for the. I mean of course Kairi did eat them all.

"So then how are you surprised?"

"Axel the breadsticks are supposed to be free."

They then stopped walk at they reached the front of Namine's house.

"Well here we are." Said Namine.

"Yea……………Namine I didn't want tonight to end up the way it did."

"Well………it wasn't a total loss. I did enjoy the walk over there."

He smiled a little. After that, it was quiet again, but after a few seconds Namine was got fed up with it.

"Okay I'm tired of that."

Suddenly Axel leaned over and kissed her on the lips……

Namine at that moment closed her eyes and held on to him.

Their minds began to fill up with so many things. Tension, heat, and, and, AND………………Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

They didn't feel anything. No spark, no flare, no music nothing.

They backed away from each other and again stood awkwardly.

"Well………………Night." Axel quickly walked off.

Namine began to walk to her door. She felt disappointed, but at the same time relived of what just happened.

Right when she was about to open her door, she heard foot steps and turned around. She thought it was Axel, but instead in was Roxas with his hand be hind his back.

Namine was about to act her fussy way, thinking he saw what just happen and was going to joke about it, but she noticed his face was different, so she didn't go that way.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

He showed his hands and it had the book she had dropped yesterday. "I tried to give it to you earlier, but things kept getting in the way."

"Oh………thanks." Namine quickly began to walk up to him to get, but then right there she suddenly tripped and began to fall.

Roxas dropped the book and quickly caught her in his arms. The silences then came back.

They stood quiet……

Their bodies began to heat and the hearts began to pound faster and faster. Roxas arms were on Namine's waist and back, while Namine laid there with her hands on his chest.

She quickly got out of his hand and he picked up the book and gave it to her.

"See ya." Roxas quickly walked off.

At that moment, both had a funny feeling inside of them. A warm feeling, a special feeling. A spark.

And right there when Namine was about to close he door and Roxas was about to turn to the corner, they the spoke to themselves in an awkward tone.

"Oh boy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Next Time**

**Awkwardness builds up between Roxas and Namine, but what if a just reliving a book can help with that?**

**Stay toon for:**

_Chapter 26: Namine's Twilight_


	26. Namine's Twilight part I

Author's Note: Readers I was looking at this Chapter and Chapter 27. So I got to thinking, this is too much plagiarism. I mean School years is suppose to mean funny randomness even at it serious moments.

I've decided to Re- write them. Oh and forget about the summery from the last chapter that was on this.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Right now we're in the middle the cold, cold January……

Class after class has been filled with exams. This is what the students have been preparing for. Spending all of fall and most of winter in a cycle of reading books filled with information that we know most people won't remember of, but the teachers still make us. And all for two to three days worth of a test that takes up at least three hours.

But for some, like most of our gang, it has passed by them and they can now relax.

Right now they sit at Lunch, thinking of what's now behind them………

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Riku sat in cafeteria. Kairi laughed, throwing French fries at Sora while he tried to catch them in his mouth. Riku sat right next to them, so he made sure his reflexes were ready if any of the fries were about to fall on him. Roxas on the other had waited for lunch while back across the table, Namine was reading a book.

Namine stayed motionless, hooked into the book. Kairi then stopped what she was doing and lowered the book from Namine's face, making her lose her focus.

"Hey I was reading!"

"Namine would you put the book down. You've been reading Twilight for over a month." Kairi said with her hands on her hips.

"I know, but this is only the fourth time I've read it. I just catch get enough of it." Namine replied with a high-end up voice.

"Doesn't it get tiering reading it over and over again?" Sora spoke.

"NEVEEEEER!" Namine said spontaneously jumping on top of the table, grabbing Sora by his shirt and shaking him back on forth with a demon like voice.

"Namine release." Kairi said tapping her in the head.

"Woops sorry Sora." She said with a sweet voice.

Riku spoke in his head "Namine has a demon voice when she's angry…………that's kind of hot."

Suddenly, Namine felt a slight bump from behind her and turned around. She saw two girls standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry." One girl said politely. That girl then took in a deep breathe and then spoke again. "Oh Namine it's you." She spoke this time a happier tone.

"Hey Namine. Haven't seen you in few days." The other girl spoke.

The one that spoke before had kind of a dark and bright brown and in a pixie style hair due with a long pony tail. She also wore white top with a somewhat long blue skirt. The other had bright bold hair and a scarf around her neck. She also short overalls with long stacking covering her legs.

"Um who are they?" Spoke Sora.

"Oh yea you don't have gym with us." Namine turned around and pointed at them. "This is Yuna and that's her sister Rikku."

"Hey where's your sister Paine?" Wondered Kairi.

"She's still taking the exam." Replied Rikku.

Yuna then put her hair behind her ear. "Hay Namine there's some strange sound from you right side. I think it's in the air."

"Oh that must be Zexion." Spoke Sora.

"Isn't that the kid you said that speaks with one word at a time?" Asked Rikku.

"That the one." Added Riku.

SLAM!!!!

At that moment, the two jumped and held on to each other; of course the others weren't, as they were already used to it.

"Done with exam hu?" Siad Riku.

Zexion then got up and brushed him self clan. "Yep."

After a few seconds of silence, Zexion walked off.

The two girls then let go of each other. "That guy freaks me out." Spoke Rikku. "Yea I've god a bad vibe from him." Added Yuna.

And with that, both of them left. Namine then went back to her book.

"Any ways, I thought I almost lost it, but thank god…………Roxas." Namine then got nerves.

"Oh the Roxas thing right. I forgot you have this thing for him after he returned it to you." Kairi said with a smirk.

"I don't have a thing!" Namine said red.

"I think it's cute." Said Sora.

"I think its grouse" Added Riku.

"RIKU!"

"Well it is!"

Namine then let out a breath. "I wish life was like this book."

Kairi then had a serious face. "You mean that whole vampire loving and attacking you."

"Sort of."

Roxas then appeared with his lunch and sat. "So what I missed?"

"I SAID NOTHING!" Namine quickly spoke, also shaking a little.

"So what took you so long? The line was moving pretty fast." Said Sora.

"I herd a bunch of girls screaming about something so I went to check it out."

"What were they screaming about?" asked Sora.

"I don't know some actor………… I think Robin……Rover……I don't know some guy with the last name of Pattinson."

"ROBERT PATTINSON! STAMP IT IN YOU BRAIN! ROBERT PATTINSON!" Namine shouted out of no where.

Kairi looked at Namine's clothes. The White dress was gone and she was wearing a shirt and shorts. "Um………Namine when did you put on that Team Edward shirt?"

"Just now………anyways his name is Robert Pattinson. He the cute British actor who plays Edward in the Twilight Saga. You know I met him once."

Kairi spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Let me guess. You saw him and he saw you and you two fell madly in love."

"No we passed each other and he bushed my shoulder on contact………IT WAS AWSOME!!!!"

"Hey Namine what about the night of the premiere? I think I saw you on T.V."

"Yea I was there in the paparazzi, but how know I was there?"

"It wasn't that hard."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One Year Ago at the Twilight première……

Reporter: So Robert, How did it feel to play a Vampire?

Robert: Well it was li-

Namine in the stand swinging a sign say I love you: ROBERT! ROBERT! OVER HERE! OMIGOD YOU SO FIIIIIIIINE!

Robert: Um…………………okay.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine continued to tell the rest.

"After that I tried to tackle him and tried to get one of his shoes."

"Yea………but then I saw the guards taking her way."

Kairi smacked herself in the forehead. "Namine why don't go out side and get some air."

"Okey dokey!" Namine skipped off.

Riku at this moment realized something. "Hey Sora. Don't you think it kind of weird? You know the Author of this story being a guy and writing stuff about Robert?"

"I don't know I guess he's just trying to say that at the end of this cha-"

"Sora quiet! Don't ruin the ending!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Namine skipped around outside, but stopped when she herd a bunch of girls screaming on the other side.

She began to reach the corner of the school when suddenly……

BLAM!

Namine fell to the ground. "Ouch."

"Oh sorry little girl are you alright?"

"Yea I'm fi-fi-fa" Namine looked up and saw the person she bumped into. She recognized him.

"OH MY GOD YOU'RE ROBERT PATTINSON!"

Next Time

Namine runs into Robert Pattinson, making another alter ego shows itself

Stay toon for:

_Chapter 26: Namine's Twilight_


	27. Namine's Twilight part II

Namine sat there shaking. She couldn't believe it; Robert Pattinson was standing right next to her.

"OMIGOD YOU'RE ROBERT PATTINSON!"

"Shhh Not So loud!"

Namine began to shake even more, thinking like crazy in her mind. "Oh my god he touching my lips with his hand!"

He looked on the other side of the corner and saw a group of fan girls trying to find where he went. He quickly looked back at Namine, got on his knees and began to beg. "Please little girl! You have to help hide from those fans."

Namine got up as fast as she could. "Don't worry Mr. Pattinson! Leave it to me!" She grabbed his shirt and began to pull him towards the school. "But first we need to change how you look."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside, Kairi and Sora waited for Namine after lunch, by her locker.

"Man where is she!?" Kairi spoke, with her hands on her hips.

"Relax Kairi she's only five minutes late." Sora said, holding her from behind.

"Yea but remember last time she was five minutes late?"

"Calm down. The fire department got here before the fire did any damage on Demyx."

At that moment Namine appeared from the corner running towards them. "Guys I need your help."

"Oh Namine what did you do this time?"

"No, look you guys promise me you won't tell a soul alright?"

Kairi quickly began to shake Namine. "OMG NAMINE WHO DID YOU BRUN!?"

"Kairi not that!" Namine looked left and right. No one was around. "Alright you can come out."

Robert then popped out from the corner. Kairi and Sora's jaws dropped. "Namine what's he doing here?" Asked Kairi.

"He needs help getting out of here. There's a group of fan girls outside and they won't let him go."

"So why do you our help?"

"Well actually I need your help Kairi. Don't you have costume parts you borrow from you drama class?"

"Yea I have them in my back pack."

"Well I need some of them to change his appearance."

"Um little girl……is this going to take long? Cause you're friend here keeps asking me questions."

Namine looked and saw Sora doing what Robert said. "Are you really British?"

"Yes I'm British."

"Really?"

"Yes really."

"Really, Really."

"Really, Really REEEEALLY?"

"YES, YES, I'M REALLY BRITISH! NOW ENOGH WITH THE QUESTIONING!"

Sora walked back to Kairi, who just gave Namine her back pack. "Well someone has some anger problems."

"Sora just stand there and look pretty for me."

"Yes sweetie."

Namine walked back to Robert, while going through kairi's bag. "Sorry about that. Now then go put this on and come back over here when you're done."

He went back behind the corner.

"Hey Namine you're taking this really well." Spoke Sora.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're a Robert Fan and you're meeting in person. Plus when he escapes, who knows when you'll see him again. I mean running into a celebrity is like a one in a million thing."

Namine began to think about what Sora just said. He was right. As soon as he's gone, she might not see him again. Sure in movies, but who knows in real life.

At that moment, something took over Namine and walked back to Kairi. "Hey Kairi can I use you're backpack one more time?" She spoke with an emotionless tone and expression.

"Uh………sure." Kairi gave her the bag and Namine slowly walked towards the corner were Robert was behind.

Sora and Kairi looked at each other, wondering if Namine was alright.

Suddenly……

BANG! BONG! BANG! BONG!

Namine quickly walked back to them, gave Kairi her bag and quickly walked back to the corner.

"That was strange uh Kairi…………Kairi?" Sora looked at Kairi who had a shocked expression, looking inside her open bag.

"Kairi what wrong?"

Kairi took out a shovel she borrowed from her drama class, but she knew something was wrong.

"Sora………this shovel wasn't bended before."

"Yea so wh…………………oh no………you don't think."

"OH MY GOD! NAMINE KIDNAPPED ROBERT PATTINSON!

**Next Time:**

**Namine has kidnapped Robert Pattinson. Can Sora and Kairi find before her before something terrible happens.**

**Stay toon for:**

_**Namine's Twilight Part II**_


	28. Namine's Twilight part III

Somewhere in the school…..

"Hu! What……….ow my head?" Robert looked around. Everything was dark and the only sound he herd came from Namine's voice.

"Oh Mr. Pattinson." She spoke.

Suddenly she hit the light switch and he could now see everything. "Wh-where are we?"

"In one of the school's west wing basements." Namine slowly walked twards him. "Let's get down to business."

"Wh-what are you going to do to me?" He spoke stuttering.

Namine walked closer grinning.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back on the fourth floor Sora and Kairi hesitated, looking for Namine and the now kidnapped Robert Pattinson. "Where is she!?" Kairi shouted dramatically.

"I can't believe she got away so fast."

"We have to fine her quickly! We don't know what we're dealing with.

"Kairi what are you talking about? We're dealing with Namine."

Kairi slowly turned twards Sora in a serious manner. "No……were not. Sora you don't know this but………..Namine has a third personality."

"Third?"

"You have seen the two basic sides of her. Her normal side which you see every day and her other which she and me calls NAM. This comes out when there is unfinished art work."

Kairi then paused for a moment.

"But there's a side only I've seen. Not even her parents know about. And that is called INE"

"Ine……..who that?"

"A side of Namine that can be real dangerous. She's more of a Fan of celebrities. At first everything is Normal, she gets excited about someone, wanting to meet them in person…..but after a while, thing get strange, she kind of begins to act like a stalker. Trying to trap them and never letting them go."

"Wait is that why you were trying to stop her whole Twilight fetish."

"Yea she was getting to hooked to it. I had a feeling this might happen. Sora we have to find her before she get more delirious like lat time."

"What happened last time?"

"Remember that singer that everyone loved in the 90's, but then forgot about and then she shaved her hair off."

"No not really."

"Well she didn't actually shave he hair off. Namine actually did that to her while she was asleep. Now enough small talk we need to find!"

They rushed off."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

SLAP!

"OUCH! Look would you stop hitting me!?"

"Only until you get the line right! For crying out loud you play Edward in the movie!"

"Would you at least untie me from this chair!?"

"NO! I KNOW YOUR KIND! I WON'T LET YOU GO UNTILL WE GET THIS RIGHT! Now then." Namine……….well Ine then looked the script she print off the school's computer with all of Bella's lines on it.

"How did you get in here?"

"Th-the w-window."

"STOP STUDERRING!"

SLAP!

"OUCH! KNOCK IT OF ALREADY!"

"THEN SAY IT RIGHT! AND WITH MORE EMOTION!"

SLAP!

"OUCH!"

"Oh by the way I've been working on mixed names for us. What do you think about Robine or Nambert' OH WHAT ABOUT PATTINE!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the First floor………

"Sora you herd that!?" Kairi said Running.

"Yea, Namine shouting. She has to be in one of the basements." He said running as well.

"But there's so many and some of the basement has several rooms and floors of there own. How will we find her?"

"Wait a minute." Sora spoke, causing them to stop running. "She took Robert because he played Edward right?"

"Yea." Kairi then realized what he meant. "So she would take him to a place where it there's no windows."

They looked at each other. "The west wing basements!"

They quickly turned around and began to run again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Would you stop!?"

"Be quiet and stand still Robby-wabby."

"What!?"

"It you new Pet name. Isn't cute?"

"No!"

"WELL WHO ASKED YOU!"

BLAM! The door slammed opened and there stood Kairi and Sora. "Namine let him go!" Demanded Kairi.

"NO I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM! I'LL NEVER BE!"

"Namine you're delusional." Spoke Sora.

"NO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DELUSIONAL!"

Kairi shook her head back and forth. "Fine if you won't listen to us, then listen him." Kairi and Sora moved to the side and a tall guy appeared.

Namine's jaw dropped. "Y-YOU'RE TAYLOR LAUTNER!"

"That's right." Said Sora. "The cast made him look for Robert. He herd he was here and ran into us."

"Let him go! We need to get back to the set!"

"Cool Mr. Lutner is talking me! BUT IF YOU WANT HIM, YOU'RE GANNA HAVE TO GET THROUGH ME!" Namine got into battle position. Taylor readied himself as well.

"Careful!" Spoke Robert. "She's no normal little girl!"

Namine then jumped and attacked, Taylor did the same thing. In the air they began to fight, using karate moves and both dodging the other. And some how still in the same spot the air.

Then both kicked, causing the collision to push them back and hit the walls. They then did a spider man thing and claw up the walls. Then stood up on them and ran towards the wall where they would meet.

They fought sideways only until Namine punch him, making him fly twards the center of the floor and ironically in slow motion.

Taylor quickly got up, but Namine already jumped, ready took kick him. And then had a matrix moment where Namine froze in the air and Taylor in his place.

The shocked Robert then spoke. "How are they able to do this?"

"This is a story. Technically anything can happen."

Suddenly the unfroze, causing Namine to kicked Taylor in the face, making him fall to the ground again. She then landed on top of him.

"YES! VICTORY IS MINE! I GET TO KEEP MR. PATTINSON! Wait a minute where did he go?"

The chair was empty and the rope was on the floor. Namine the looked at the door.

"QUICKLY ROBERT GO! GO! GO!" Kairi shouted as Robert ran off.

Namine then fell to the ground as Taylor got her off of him and ran off as well. Namine then got up and rubbed the back of her head. The impact of hitting the ground let Namine take control of Ine.

"Oh man, Robert must think I'm a freak."

"Oh no, no of course not." Spoke Kairi."

"Oh well look at the bright side." Said Namine.

"What's that?"

Ine then took over again. She ripped off her shirt, revealing another one that was under it. "I'M ON TEAM JACOB NOW!"

Sora and Kairi slapped them selves on the fore head.

Next Time:

It's Music Day at Twilight M.H. and any student can enter the musical playing at the end of the day. What would group do?

Stay Toon For:

_Music Is The Path_


	29. Music is the Path

March is here and that means spring is here!

But that's not all that's here. It's the second week of March and its Friday as well. That means one thing.

It's Music Day!!!

The day where the school is filled with all kinds of music. The walls have pictures of music notes and instruments. Some of the students even stop what they're doing in class to dance with the music and the teachers won't mind that for the day.

And at the end of the day, students who signed up earlier can sing in front of every one on stage and try to win a big trophy.

Of course the gang know about this………I wonder how they think about.

Kairi likes to see who would win. She not big about going up there though, but of course she's had her moments of imagining herself singing. She has before, but only in duets with Sora.

Never alone……

* * *

The halls were empty, not a person in sight. Music began to fill it though.

Dancers in punk uniforms began to appear. They stayed in a pose until Kairi showed up in the center, dressed like them. She opened her mouth, started to dance and began to go with the beat………

**Kairi**

Everybody tells me that  
It's so hard to make it  
It's so hard to break in  
There's no way to fake it  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what i'm feeling  
I shouldn't believe in  
The dreams that I'm dreaming

I hear it everyday  
I hear it all the time  
I'm never gonna amount to much  
But they're never gonna change my mind  
Oh!

Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know  
Tell me, tell me, tell me something I don't know  
Something I don't know, something I don't know

How many inches in a mile  
What it takes to make you smile  
Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby

KAIIIIIRIII!

"Hu! What!?" Kairi looked up from her seat and saw Sora standing next to her, trying to wake her up."

"You fell asleep again in class Kairi."

"My bad." She smiled at him.

He grabbed her bag and escorted her out the class room. They talked with each other, using nickname like him calling her sweaty pie and calling him fuggy head. Normal girlfriend and boyfriend stuff. They did this until Sora brought something up.

"Did you sign up for the contest?"

"No I'm not interested."

"Aw come on Kairi, you have great voice."

"Sorry Sora, but it's just not my thing, but we can cheer for Namine. She entered with someone else to do a duet."

"Who?" Asked Sora,

"Maybe Roxas. She dose like him now."

"Yea they seem to get along fine then used to." Kairi said giggling. She began to think about in more and more, they seemed perfect she thought. Nothing can go wrong.

Suddenly……

"SHUT UP SHOUTED!" Shouted Namine in rage.

"YOU SHUT UP!" Roxas shouted, also in rage.

Kairi and Sora saw Roxas and Namine arguing with Zexion watching them go at it. Sora and Kairi sighed and walked up.

"Alright what is it now?" Spoke Kairi.

Roxas looked at her and back at Namine angrily. He then walked off. Sora gave Kairi a look and understood what he meant. She nodded and Sora ran off to catch up to Roxas.

Kairi walked up to Namine. "What happened?"

"Roxas is such a jerk! I told him about me entering the show later and he lost it when I told him about the duet and who I was doing it with!"

"Namine you didn't say……"

"Yea I told him I was going to do it with Riku! As soon as her herd that he lost it! I cannot believe I thought that guy was cute!"

"Lies."

They then remembered Zexion was standing there, listening. Namine then got angry again. "What you think I still like him?"

"Yes."

"Oh yea how can you tell?"

"Cause."

"That dose not answers my question."

He then had one of his moments where he spoke with more then one word. "Namine………Get a clue."

* * *

**Zexion**

I got a little hunch that there is something goin on now  
The clothes I bought the friends I got my teacher had a melt-down  
Then I look at me and I start to see and a voice inside tells me what I must do  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
It's there inside of you

Oh yeah...That's right

Get a clue.....there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me; It's you......Get a clue

That's the way it goes now

Did you ever see the world around you change before your eye-ees  
The people you ignore before they took you by surpri-ies  
Then you look at me and I start to see that something happens when I'm next to  
you  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
It's there inside of you

Oh yeah...That's right

Get a clue.....there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me  
Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue

Oh yeah...That's right

That's the way it goes now

Oh yeah...That's right

Get a clue.....there's nothin you can do  
Nothing's ever quite what it seems  
Just look a little closer at me

Wake-up Who knew? It's me, It's you......Get a clue  
Oh yeah... That's right

Get a clue  
Oh yeah... That's right

Wake-up Who knew? It's me It's you......Get a clue  
Oh yeah... That's right

That's the way it goes now  
Oh yeah... That's right

Wake-up Who knew? It's me It's you.............  
Get a clue

* * *

Namine and stood looking at him for a few more second before Namine spoke. "Zexion I still don't see what you mean."

"Whatever." He then walked away.

"Namine sometimes I wonder what goes on his head."

"I know what you mean Kairi………I know what you mean."

* * *

On another part of the school Sora was trying to calm down Roxas.

"Come on Roxas you can't keep acting this way."

"Look Sora! Namine shouldn't be doing a duet with that Heartless." Spoke Roxas. (F.Y.I. definition for heartless in chapter: messing with the natural order.)

Sora just sighed. "Roxas if you have a problem with this, just tell Namine how you feel."

Roxas began to turn red. "I can't every time I'm about to; I end up acting like a jerk."

"Sometimes the problem won't be solved until you've done something about it."

Roxas paused for a moment. Then after, Roxas looked at Sora with a shocked yet proud expression."

"Sora that's it!"

"What is?"

"You're right!"

"About what?"

"The only way to get Riku out of this, I have to take him down myself."

"I didn't say that!" Roxas then ran off not listening to what Sora just said. Sora then spoke to himself nervously.

"The possibility of this going bad is really high."

* * *

The next period for the guy was P.E. and so the decided to play baseball. Axel and Demyx were on Riku's team, While Sora and Zexion where on Roxas's team.

"Good luck Demyx." Spoke Sora happily.

Demyx glared at him, still not use to Sora dating his stepsister. "You're going down fudge head!"

"Oh Kairi told you the nickname she gave me?"

"I could beat you up right now!"

"Demyx!" Axel shouted angrily. "Let's just play the game."

While everybody got in place, Roxas and Riku stood in front of each other, put the bat in the middle and checked who would bat first, but while doing so………

While doing so, Roxas brought his plan into motion. "So Riku, I hear you're doing a duet with Namine, am I right?"

"That's right, jealous blonde?"

"Oh no, not at all, just hope you're ready for it."

"Of course I'm ready for it, why?"

"Just asking." He pointed the bat at Riku. "Want to take the first hit?"

"Hm………alright I'll take the bat." Roxas put the bat closer to Riku. "Have it your way."

They began to walk to their places to begin the game. Riku held the bat steady, while Roxas was putting on the glove and while doing that, Roxas put the next part of his plan into action.

"Oh by the way Riku, do you like to dance?"

"Yea right, like I would ever dance."

"Oh that's a shame. Namine dose like to dance. What if she wants to do a dance with you?"

"Well looks like I'm going to have to talk to her about."

"I don't know about that."

"Look I'm not that kind of guy I'm more into sports. I don't dance."

* * *

**All**

Hey, batter, batter, hey battter, batter swing.

**Riku**

I've go to just do my thing.

**All**

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter swing.

**Roxas**  
I'll show you that it's one and the same:  
Baseball,dancing,same game.  
It's easy  
Step up to the plate, start swingin.

**Riku**

I wanna play ball now, and that's all.  
This is what I do.  
It ain't no dance that you can show me.

**All  
**You'll never know if you never try.

**Roxas  
**There's just one little thing that stops me ev'ry time YEAH.

**Roxas  
**Come on!

**Riku  
**I don't dance.

**Roxas  
**I know you can.

**Riku  
**Not a chance.

**Roxas  
**If I could do this, well, you could do that.

**Riku  
**But I don't dance.

**All  
**Hit it out of the park!  
I don't dance.  
I say you can.  
There's not a chance.  
Slide home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

**Riku**

I don't dance, no.

**Roxas  
**Lean back, tuck it in, take a chance.  
Swing it out, spin around, do the dance.

**Riku**

I wanna play ball, not dance hall.  
I'm makin a triple, not a curtain call.

**Roxas**

I can prove it to you till you know it's true, cause I can swing it, I can bring it to the diamond too.

**Riku**

You're talkin a lot; show me what you gat. STOP.

**All**

Swiiiiiiing!

Hey, batter, batter, hey batter, batter what?

**Roxas**  
One, two, three, four, everybody swing!

**All**  
COME ON!

**Riku**  
I don't dance.

**Roxas**  
I know you can.

**Riku**  
Not a chance. No, no.

**All**  
If I could do this, well, you could do that.

**Riku**  
But I don't dance.

**Roxas**  
Hit it out of the park!

**Riku**

I don't dance.

**Roxas**  
I say you can.

**Riku****  
**There's not a chance.

**Roxas  
**Silde home, you score, swingin on the dance floor.

**Riku**

I don't dance, no.

* * *

"Look's like we won!" Spoke Roxas.

Riku looked at him with a tired look from the game, even his voice was weakened from it. "I'll (huff) beat you next time."

"I don't think you shouldn't talk for a while. If you keep it up, you'll lose your voice." Roxas walked away.

Sora began to hesitate and caught up to him. Zexion and Axel looked at each other, then at Roxas walking away. They felt like something was up, but Demyx was looking at Sora.

"HEY DON'T YOU RUNAWAY FROM ME! I'M NOT DONE WITH YA!" Demyx shouted up and down.

"DEMYX CUT THAT OUT!" Axel shouted at him.

"Stupid." Zexion spoke.

"Look, I'm going with my gut. And it's telling me Sora is EVIL!"

Axel grabbed him by the back of Demyx shirt and began to drag him. "Come on Demyx let's go."

"Evil I say! EVIL!" Demyx continued still being dragged.

"Baka." Spoke Zexion, following them.

The three of them went to the locker room, where the three of them took their gym uniforms off and put on their regular clothes. Demyx sat on one of the benches and instead of putting his shoes on, he continued to argue.

"Why do you guy deny the fact that Sora's evil?"

"Because he's not! Zexion and I can't see Sora like that."

"But that's what he wants you to see! He's waiting till the moment is right!"

"Baka."

"Darn it Zexion stop calling me that!"

"…………Baka."

"THAT'S IT!"

Demyx pounces at Zexion and right when he was about to land on him, Zexion poked him on an area in his neck, causing Demyx to dropped on the floor and make him wheeze, forgetting that Zexion knew where the pressure points on human's body where. He then bent down to Demyx and once again with a grin and wiggling a finger.

"Ba-ka."

Axel the grabbed Demyx by the leg and dragged him with Zexion following. "Come on Demyx we need to practice for the concert at the end of the day, I'll put your shoes on when we get to the auditorium."

* * *

When they got there and after Demyx got all the feeling in his body back, He and Axel stood on the stage while Zexion sat down and watched them practice.

Zexion wasn't performing, but the teachers don't trust those two alone and sent him to make sure.

Demyx and Axel took a guitar and put on a disk that had the extra music they needed and began to practice.

* * *

**Axel**

I'm hot  
You're cold  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You got me on my toes

**Demyx**

I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, you turn the temperature hotter  
Cuz I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby

**Axel**

I fell so fast  
I can't hold myself back

High heels  
Red dress  
All by yourself  
Gotta impress

**Demyx**

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm **burning****up**  
_Burning__up_  
With you baby

**Both**

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm **burning****up**  
_Burning__up_  
With you baby

**Axel**

I walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
You're staring me down  
I know you feel it too

**Demyx**  
I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm **burning****up**  
_Burning up_  
With you baby

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm **burning****up**  
_Burning up_  
With you baby

**Both**

I'm slipping into the lava  
I can't keep from going under  
Baby  
You turn the temperature hotter  
I'm **burning**** up**  
_Burning up_  
With you baby

**Demyx**

I'm burningup  
_Burning up_  
With you baby

* * *

Back in the hallway Sora began to freak out even more as he watched Roxas add more to his plan.

"Roxas would you stop!?"

"What are you talking about? I'm just walking here."

"Yea, but you're still going on with you're plan! Just let Riku sing with Namine?

"Look Sora! It's just not right that a Heartless get's to sing with such an ang-" Roxas paused. "Look just leave me alone!" Roxas ran off again.

Sora watched him. He messed with his hair at how off everything was. And with only three periods left of school before the concert……

* * *

In the music room Namine sat next to Riku practicing the song they were going to sing and not realizing Roxas was spying at the door. He watched them talk and laugh together and herd how they sound.

It made him feel like there was knot in his stomach.

Then without him realizing it, Larxene was standing behind him, wondering what he was doing.

"Um………Roxas……what are you doing?"

"Shhhhhh………can't you see I'm spying here!" He spoke in a whispering voice. "If you're looking for your boy toy Axel, he's not here."

"What he's not my boytoy."

Riiiiiiiight."

"He's not. Why the heck would I think of him like that?"

"Nice try, but Demyx and Zexion told me you guys use to date when you guys were back at the academy."

"Demyx………Zexion." Larxene punched the wall in rage, leaving a huge dent. "I'll kill them for that!"

"So what happened?" Roxas spoke, still spying on Namine and Riku.

"let's just say things changed between us, but it's not like I think about."

"Well I never asks……looks like you still do."

Larxene's face turned red. "Look I don't need some made to make me happy I'm fine on my own."

"I don't know you seem kind of off with out Axel around."

"I'm telling you I don't need a man!"

* * *

**Larxene**

I see you looking at me  
Like I got something that's for you  
And the way that you stare  
Don't you dare  
'Cause I'm not about to  
Just give it all up to you  
'Cause there are some things I won't do  
And I'm not afraid to tell you  
I don't ever want to leave you confused

The more you try  
The less I buy it  
And I don't have to think it through  
You know if I'm into you

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go  
Let it go

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll get me through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
I feel brand new

I don't need a  
I don't need a man, I don't  
I don't need a man  
I'll make it through  
'Cause I know I'm fine  
Without you!

I don't need a man to make it happen  
I get off being free  
I don't need a man to make me feel good  
I get off doing my thing  
I don't need a ring around my finger  
To make me feel complete  
So let me break it down  
I can get off when you ain't around  
Oh!

I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man (I'm over you)  
I don't need a man  
(I'm without you)  
(I'm over you)

I don't need a man  
I don't need a man  
I don't need a man

Oh!

* * *

"(Huf) And don't you forget it!" Larxene walked off. "Now excuse me I need to deal with a couple of loud mouths………they're goanna be sorry."

Roxas turned back to the door, but quickly got up and ran off when he saw Riku and Namine coming to the door.

"Okay let's take a brake we'll meet back here in fifteen minutes." Spoke Namine.

"Yes Sir!" Riku answer and a saluting pose, making her laugh and making Roxas, who was hiding under a near by staircase angry.

* * *

After the period was over, Sora walked Kairi towards her locker. At first it was normal, but then Kairi looked closer at Sora.

"Sora is something bothering you?"

"Uh………oh no, nothing's bothering me."

"Are you sure. I did see you space out a bit during class."

"Well…………Kairi how would you feel if someone tried to get rid of me because they saw I was with you?"

"Oh my god……………SORA WHAT DID DEMYX DO TO YOU!? BITE YOU!? BURN YOU!? I THOUGHT THAT RESTRANING ORDER WOULD STOP HIM!"

"What restraining order!"

"PLUS THERE WAS THAT CHIP I PLANTED ON HIS BOTTUM RIGHT CHEEK!"

"A chip where?"

"THAT'S IT I'M GOING TO KICK HIS-"

"No, no it's just a figure of speech."

"Oh………well then. I would feel terrible; I mean who knows how far they would go. To them it might be necessary, but they could be really hurt who ever they're against, even scar them for life, but that's just a guess. It's not like something is happening to someone we know right Sora………Sora?"

He was gone.

Sora was already running in panicking fear when Kairi was still talking. "ROXAS! ROOOXAAAAAS!"

Suddenly out of nowhere.

BANG!

Sora stopped in front of the music room where the sound came from. He opened the door and saw everything messed up. Broken windows, instruments split and half and……………a potato on the ground?

He looked up and saw Namine in shock, Riku on the ground and Roxas holding on to Kairi's potato gun, which was already used once. Roxas then spoke.

"Ha I did it! I stopped Riku!"

"Roxas you jerk what is wrong with you! Oh my god Riku are you okay?" Namine quickly helped Riku up.

Riku shacked his head a bit, but he made a shocking discovery when he opened his mouth to speak………not a sound came up.

"Yes it worked! I shot his voice box. Now you have to do the Concert without him."

Namine turned angrily towards Roxas. "You mean to tell me that you hurt Riku because you didn't want him to sing with me! Are you crazy!?"

"Like a Fox!" Roxas then turn to Sora and raised his hand to give a high five, but Sora looked at him and turned away.

Namine then spoke again. "Roxas you've went to an all time low!"

"Oh come on you would feel the same way if Riku did this to me!"

"But he didn't now did he!? Roxas you're just……" Namine stopped speaking for the moment and looked at him in full rage. "FORGET YOU'RE JUST GOING TO BE THE SAME JERK NOBODY WANTS TO HAVE AROUND!"

Roxas stayed quiet. He just watched Namine take Riku to the nurse's office. He turned to Sora, but even he didn't want look at him and he walked away. Roxas stood there………feeling ashamed of himself.

* * *

The concert has arrive and with Riku losing his voice, Namine had to choices, drop out or sing the duet herself including Riku's part.

Everyone else was caught up with what happened and all were angry and disappointed at Roxas. All thought he went too far.

All were back stage with Namine, waiting to see what she would do.

"Riku are you going to be okay?" Asked Sora.

He nodded.

"Man Roxas has issue! That was crazy what he did!" Spoke Kairi

"So now what are you going to do?" Asked Larxene.

"Guess I have to sing it all."

"Are you sure?" Asked Demyx.

"I've been practicing all this time………let's hope I can remember all of Riku's parts."

Everyone watched the performance go by one by one until Namine's turn came up. They caught the teachers up and knew that to only say Namine was performing.

She took the microphone and her heart began to beat faster and faster. The music began to play and then took the plunge.

* * *

**Namine**

I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show  
It's time to let you know  
to let you know

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I've got to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

* * *

Namine then took the pause where Riku was going to start, but when she was about to start up again, her mind went blank.

Suddenly the sound of another microphone appeared. She looked to the side and there stood Roxas.

* * *

**Roxas**

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you

**Both**

I gotta find you

This is real  
This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
Gonna let light shine on me  
Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

**Roxas**

You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me

**Namine**

This is me

**Roxas**

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing

**Both**

Now I've found who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I wanna be  
This is me

* * *

"Roxas what are you here?"

"Look…………I'm………I'm sorry. I don't know how to show people how I feel. So I end up going to far…………Namine I didn't mean to hurt you or Riku………well not that much."

"What?"

"Never mind."

At that moment the music on the disc had stayed on so long that another song began to play. People kept looking at them. Roxas and Namine were still on stage.

"Keep the mic on." Spoke Sora.

Roxas and Namine looked around them. All their friends were around them holding mics.

"Riku are you okay?" Asked Namine

"Yep my voice came back."

"So what should we do?" Asked Roxas.

The music began to speed faster now. They had an idea of what to do…………

* * *

**All Girls**

Women are you ready to join us now? Hands in the air, we will show you how.

**All Boys**

Come and try,

Caramell will be your guide (be your guide)

**Roxas and Namine**

So come and move your hips sing

Oa-ah-ah

**Sora and Kairi**

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

**Axel and Larxene**

You and me, can sing this melody

**All**

Owah-owah-ah-oh

Dance to the beat,

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

**Riku, Demyx and Zexion**

From Sweden to Uk, we will bring our song.

Australia, USA, and you people at Hong Kong

**All**

They have heard,

This means all around the world.

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

**All Girls**

Now come on and move your hips singing

Oa-ah-ah

Look at you two hips do it

La-la-la

You and me, can sing this melody

**Namine**

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

**Kairi**

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

**All**

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

**All Boys**

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

**All Girls**

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

**All**

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

O-o-owah-owah

O-o-owah-owah-ah-oh

So come and

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

Dance to the beat

Wave your hands together

Come feel the heat, forever and forever.

Listen and Learn

It is time for prancing,

Now we are here with Caramel Dancing

* * *

All students cheered loud. They knew who they wanted to win the contest.

…………but

They broke the rules.

They said Namine was going to be the only one performing. So when Roxas and others got on stage, she was right away disqualified.

Sure she didn't win, but Roxas was for given. Heck Riku even forgave him by giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder……………which some how started another fight……

As they began to walk home, Sora had forgotten something in his locker and ran back inside to get it.

And when he was there………

"Oh Sora, there you are."

Sora look and it was Nurse Aqua. "Sora I'm glad I found. I need to tell you something."

"What is it nurse Aqua?"

"Well it's about Riku………well about him not being able to speak at the time………I had to make sure and………look Riku at the time was just fine."

"What?"

"I mean either I'm wrong or Riku never did lose his voice………Do you know why he would do that?"

Sora stood there and thought about. Then he smiled. "I think I know why."

* * *

_**Next Time:**_

_It's a rainy day in Twilight M.H. and for the girl's g__ym class that means one thing, Dodge ball. _

_Can the girl survive this horrific game or will they fall to member Seifer's gang?_

_**Stay Toon For:**_

_Chapter 30: Cat Fight_


	30. CHAPTER SPECIAL TTSR

WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO

THE TWILIGHT M.H. SPECIAL REPORT!

Announcer: Today we'll be taking a break from the story line and talk about different topics on the characters, things you may have not notice, and also things to come in the future. So let's go introduce three people of the main cast that will be helping us with this.

First up is the child that all parents want. He sweet, kind, can never do wrong and isn't afraid to show his feminine side. I'm talking about Sora!

Sora: HI EVERONE! XD

Announcer: Next we have one of the older members. He strong, tuff and is disturbed by one of nature's fruit……or is it a vegetable……wait what is a potato……anyways here's Riku!

RIku: Hey what's up?

Announcer: Finally we have her. You better be careful with this one cause you'll never know how she will get. And that bag of her is also a mystery. That's right it's Kairi!

Kairi: Te-he.

Announcer: Now then let's begin! We'll be starting with unnoticed events. Through the story there have been hidden messages, quotes and so on that have been hidden throughout the story. None of them are of any importance, but we just wanted to point them out see if any of you readers saw it. And Sora is the right person for the job so let's bring it to him.

Sora: Thank you! Now then like he said several things have been hidden in the story, but I bet you didn't realized they were hidden in plain sight……..well since it's a story, I guess I shown say plain words. Like chapter eleven where our second year started. It began with Namine looking for her new locker let's see what she said.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Playback…..

Namine walked through her school's hallways as she looked for the locker that would be hers for the year.

"Okay let's see, where's locker number 356?" Namine asked herself.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sora: FREZZE! (Giggle) I've always wanted to say that. Now then, notice that her locker number was 356. If you look at the gang in our first year, you would see that Namine met Kairi in 3rd grade, Roxas and I in 5th grade and Riku In 6th grade. Get it Locker 356. The Author put it in to see if anyone saw this.

Okay next one is on Roxas. Now as you can see he's kind of the risk taker from us and he's made a few remarks on some of us like when he called Riku a heartless and Demyx a nobody. Now obviously none of us would be here if the kingdom hearts series was never created. So isn't it weird that he called Demyx a nobody even though he is one and Riku a heartless even though he once controlled and also was consumed by them. I'm just saying.

The last one I can think of was in chapter twenty-four when all, but us three got detention. In Larxene and Zexion's part of the story, they had to fight to bring Zexion to class. And they did some strange yet ironic things.

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Playback...............

She placed four between her figures in both hands, while Zexion held the book in his right. And then for some reason took a battle pose, but quickly got out of it.

They then looked all over the place and then looked back at each other.

"Um………Zexion………Doesn't posing like that give you some kind of dasha vu feeling?"

Zexion quickly shacked his head up and down.

After a few seconds of silence, they posed like before and spoke. First Larxene and then Zexion

"Vanish!"

"Gone!"

She then finally landed and ran at him again. And while running she grabbed four of the thrown pencils. She then spoke with a giggling.

"Hey Zexion. I only have one word for you."

"Hu?"

"LIGHTING!"

She threw all of them in almost the same speed as what she had shouted, but of course Zexion to what to do and so he spoke.

"GO!"

He threw the book and it took all the hits. Then when the book was about to hit her, she quickly grabbed, but when she put it down, she was shocked to see Zexion standing right in front of her. He spoke.

"BLAM!"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

"No………No………I can't louse…………MAN I'M HAVING SOME BIG DASHA VU HERE!"

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Sora: As you can see, they did their signature weapon pose, battle cries and part of Larxene's last words from the game. Remember these are not important; we just wanted to comment on them.

Announcer: Thank you Sora. Now let's move to Kairi, who has will give now show us how the gang holds together. In other words how everyone connect with each other.

Kairi standing next to a chart with everyone's names and lines connecting them: Okay let's begin with ME!

1) I met Namine in the 3rd grade. So far, it is not written we met, so I'm not goanna spill it………..yet. Same with Sora and Roxas who we met in the 5th grade.

2) This later goes to Riku who when he showed up couldn't speak a word of English. This made Namine and Sora want to help learn which in the end he did painfully. Causing him to be only in the group on the count of Sora and Namine.

3) Then came Axel and Demyx who appeared last year. It is still not known when our parents separated or when Demyx became my stepbrother, but they are in the gang because of me and the friend ship between Axel and Roxas that is now growing.

4) Now this year came Larxene and Zexion who went to the last school Axel and Demyx use to. Causing them to be part of the group because of that.

Kairi: And next year H-

Announcer: Kairi no! you can't tell them that!

Kairi: I Why not? They're going to know sooner or later so I'll just tell them the H-

Announcer: Kairi stop it!

Kairi: Oh no you not just do that to me!

Annoucer: Now then let's move to Riku with-

Kairi pouncing on the Announcer: Don't ignore me!

Announcer: Oh my god!

Sora: Kairi stop!

Riku: He shouldn't have done that.

Kairi: I'm goanna kick you're a-

Announcer 2: Please stand by. With be back after this commercial break.

Announcer 3: Have walked by and saw an emo kid sitting there for reason. And wondered "Hey how come they're so emo?"

Well it's because of EMO FLAKES!

That's right a breakfast cereal made for anyone emo big or small. With a taste so vial only emo kids will eat.

It comes with different kinds of marshmallow flavor bits like crying for no reason blueberry raindrops and I can only relate to poetry skulls. It is perfect for emos. Just asked this emo kid we found walking in the streets.

Zexion: ………yum.

Announce3r: Ha, ha, ha, yes they are yummy. Oh yes they are.

EMO FLAKES PART OF AN EMO BLANCE BRAKEFAST!

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Announcer 4: Aw look how cute your cats are. They have those big eyes and they are so energetic, but do you know why? It's because of their food.

So now there's CAT FOOD FOR HUMAN! Yes now you can be as cute and energetic as a cat. 2 out of 3 dumb blonds recommend it.

Demyx Lying for the money: I feel like I have a lot of energy.

Larxene Lying for the money: I don't feel like throwing up at all.

Announcer4: Would we pay these two idiots to sell you something of no importance?

Demyx: mister these cats keep looking at me.

Announcer4: We don't think so. We don't think so at all.

Demyx: Seriously there's a lot more of them now!

Larxene: I think the cat food makes them think you're one of them.

Demyx: But you ate the food too.

Larxene: Not as much as you did.

Demyx: Oh my god! Larxene the cats are taking me away!

Larxene: Oh My God!

Announcer4: CALL NOW!

Announcer2: We now continue wow scheduled programming.

Sora: How's your ear?

Announcer: Don't worry the doctor can sow it back on.

Riku: Man I didn't think Kairi's teeth were so sharp.

Announcer: Now then let continue. Let's turn to Riku with what would come to with future for School Years.

Riku: Thanks now then for the year to come, several events are happening. First another dirty secret of Sora will be reviled; Kairia the weasel will make another appearance, we'll have our first holiday chapter, we'll also H-

Kairi: Get me out of here!

Announcer: Oh my god Kairi's broke out of the closet!

Riku: Man she's really biting the rope off of her.

Announcer: Get her away from me!

Riku: Don't worry it'll take her a while to break through one of my knots.

Kairi broke free: I'm taking you down!

Riku: Never mind.

Sora: Run man Run!

Announcer: Sorry people look like we're going to have to end this now. Until next ti- OH MY GOD SHE BITTING MY EAR!

THIS HAS BEEN

THE TWILIGHT M.H. SPECIAL REPORT


	31. Cat Fight

Nobody likes a rainy day; it's always wet, cold, windy, and gray. It's just no fun at all when one of those days is around. Because once it does, the girls all have to go through the same thing at gym. The hurtful game of dodge ball rears its ugly head. Half the girls go through a horrible time as the other team for some reason is always better at this game then they are and trust me they aren't going to hold it back. I'm telling you they're not human at all. They're vicious, really vicious.

It's too bad today, a day that was supposed to be a great for March, decided to go sour. Oh no it's not just a shower, but a storm. So strange that it's a thunder storm and now it is said to get worst now as the day progresses.

A bad day with a bad game in the mix with it……..how cruel.

* * *

The girls slowly walked out of the locker room. Some groaned while others tried to hide from wants to come, but unfortunately there not that many places to hide in there. So they would just have to face it.

Kairi was a little smarter than the others. She would take her time getting dressed up for this class. Yet she would only take up, at most, ten minutes, but within this time, Kairi would usually think up excuses to get out of this. She was proud of this.

Namine sat on one of the benches they put next to the locker, but Larxene just sat on the ground. Both waited for Kairi to finish.

"Come Kairi it's been six minute already." Namine said whining. "I want to get this class over with."

"Relax Namine I've almost got a fully baked plan to get us out of this class and miss the game." Kairi replied smiling. "I just need at least two more minutes to finish planning it."

"Too bad." Larxene spoke in a grumpy tone. "The teacher is giving us, at most, seven minutes."

"What why is she giving us a time limit now all of a sudden!?"

"Try thinking for once. Its March remember? That means the Years almost over. This dodge ball game is going to be added in our grades. Every second we waste affects our grades. Try putting it together genius!"

Namine looked at Larxene with anger. "And what's with your stuck up attitude!?"

"Look I'm sorry alright! I'm just thinking about last month's game!" Looking back at Namine.

"Last mo………….oh the last dodge ball game we had against her?" Spoke Kairi.

Larxene sigh. "Yea………….Fuu."

Kairi finished getting dressed and all three began to leave the locker room. While doing so Kairi had an angry face. "I can't take Seifer's gang! I can't take that guy hitting on me every time. Can't he see that I'm a taken woman?"

Namine crossed her arms. "Well that's not stopping him. And I think it's making Fuu jealous. She looks at you like her eyes can burn you." Namine then stopped and took out a little note pad from her pocket and wrote, while saying out loud. "Note to self, carve on a tree and then burn the tree."

Larxene and Kairi looked at Namine curiously.

Namine put the pad away. "What I'm still in therapy. I would have been done with it by now, but Riku's sessions take up a lot of time."

* * *

The students stood in a straight line. The girls uniforms resembled the boys, but opposite and with even shorter sweats. They had to line up from smallest to tallest. Begin two of the smallest girls in the class; Kairi and Namine were at the end with only one other girl smaller than them. Larxene on the other hand was somewhere in the middle.

The teacher appeared with a crazed yet strong look on her face. She stood in front of all of them, seeing if there was any funny business. She was tough; she was the king of woman that would hold back for anyone.

She was the only female gym teacher in the entire school and her name was Tifa.

"All Right!" She shouted loudly. "This game will count for sixty-two percent of your grade this class! Your grade depends how you do in this games! The more you put out, the higher your grade will be!" She stopped speaking at that moment to look at the students again.

She then continued. "Now then, we need team leaders for both teams! Any takers!?"

"I'll be team leader Coach!" Spoke Larxene proudly. But this didn't surprise anyone. Larxene usually volunteers for any physical sport.

"Okay Larxene you're team leader, now we need one mo-"

"I'll do it." Namine, Kairi and Larxene quickly turned to the voice. It was Fuu and just like Larxene, it was no surprise too. If Larxene would do it, Fuu always need to show her off.

"Okay Larxene and Fuu! Pick your five teammates!"

* * *

After picking their teammates, the teams fixed themselves to look like a triangles with Larxene and Fuu in front of both of them. Of course Namine and Kairi were on Larxenen's team.

"Ready to lose?" Spoke Fuu.

"Not this time Fuu!" Larxene shouter angrily. "I've got the advantage today!" Suddenly a loud boom came from outside in the sky. Larxene pointed at a window. "You see today's a Thunder Storm and I do my best on these days!" She smirked.

Namine sighed. "Hey Kairi."

Kairi interrupted. "Yea Namine, I just figured it out." She sighed as well. "Today's a Larxene chapter."

There were eight rubber balls between teams, so whoever was the fastest would get to one first. Tifa looked left and right at both teams. After a second she blew her whistle. "All right! BEGIN!!"

They ran forward. Larxene and Fuu, being the closest ones, grabbed the first two. Fuu quickly readied herself to throw in at Larxene, when then

BOOM!

A flash from the storm blinded Fuu for the moment, and when she could see again Larxene was gone. She quickly looked around trying to find her, but couldn't.

"Up here!" Fuu looked up and saw Larxene had jumped in the air. Larxene threw the ball at Fuu with almost unseen able speed. There was no way Fuu can dodge it……..yet she did.

Out of nowhere, Fuu flipped backwards, barley dodging the ball. Larxene was shocked as landed from her jump. Fuu pointed three figures at Larxene. "Three year gymnastics champion." Fuu smirked at her. "Try harder."

Larxene quickly grabbed another one and threw it with rage at her, But Fuu didn't move from her spot. She instead did a split, causing the ball to pass her head. "Try again." Said Fuu. This made Larxene turn red.

Fuu then threw the ball at her with full force, but Larxene dodged it by an inch. Larxene then ran forward, grabbing the nearest ball she can get to, but when she did, she looked up as saw Fuu standing in front of her with a ball of her own. Fuu swung her arms up and BOOM! A flash came and went with Larxene.

Fuu once more looked again for her. "Forgot to look up again!" Fuu heard.

There she was once again, but with not just one ball. This time with three and without think she threw all of them at once and all went straight at Fuu, but like before, she didn't move from her spot, all she did was cross her arms.

Soon Larxene got her answer why………every…….. Single……… ball…….. Missed her.

"You're slipping Larxene." She spoke. She then chuckled a bit. "Times almost up."

Larxene wondered what she meant. Fuu showed her by pointing at the schools windows. The storm was starting to clear up.

Larxene looked back at Fuu who already threw a ball at her and she quickly had to roll dodge it. She knew she couldn't do as well without the storm, so now there was only one way for her to beat Fuu. All she needs is one more flash.

Fuu then threw another one. Larxene knew that the speed of this was as a lot stronger, but she ran towards it anyway. The distance between the ball and her shrunk with every second.

At first she hopped this plan would come into action, but soon it did.

BOOM!

One more flash the storm and like the others, she was gone Fuu already knew where she would be, so she protected herself for when Larxene would strike, but when she looked up, she saw that Larxene wasn't there at all.

……………..

In the end Fuu felt a little pressure behind her and saw it was Larxene putting a ball on her back.

Fuu had lost the game and Larxene had won it.

The teacher walked up to Larxene.

Larxene began to think of how proud her teacher must be of. How great she played how-

"It's about Time!"

"Wa?" Both Larxene and Fuu spoke.

"Well you guys were so into you're other world in the game, you didn't realized that the game ended a while ago and you're teammates are really hurt!"

Larxene turned around and saw Kairi and Namine badly bruised and on the floor, seeing stars.

"Woops……my bad……....But I still beat Fuu right?"

* * *

Next Time:

Zexion is always quiet, but dose his mind has more to say for himself?

Stay Toon for:

Chapter 31: Zexion Point of View


	32. Zexion's Point Of View

Zexion's Point Of View…….

Today's May, but to me it feels like any other day. I sit from class to class every day looking at the black boards. Learning from the people who have gone through this for who knows how long. And I go through this with "the gang" as we call it.

Every one of them acts so strange, but to them I'm the strange one. So I'm a man of little words, who isn't? I like to think more than saying.

Each of them affects me more differently than the last, but not in a cycle more random.

Like Sora

He's always so cheery to everyone. I can't go one day without him pouncing me and hugging me for no apparent reason. Oh you had a good night sleep and you want to hug me to show it? I DON'T CARE! But then again he gives me my space when I'm in the middle of my book. So he's okay.

Kairi

I'm afraid to be around her sometimes. And that bag she carries I mean what the heck? Where does she get these things? I mean who still carries a frying pan after the 1920's? I'm afraid to ask if she's okay when she has her breakdowns. Thank god the muscles on my face aren't strong enough to show emotions.

Riku

What's with him? He's the only guy I know that can lift more than his weight, but cracks when around a spuds touching his skin. Talk about bipolar. And he just can't help, but fight with Roxas. Get over it already, but at least he has a sensitive side.

Oh my god Roxas

Would he quit the tuff guy act it's the same thing. You get all rough will everyone and then you act like a child when it comes to Namine. Tell her how you feel and get over it! I'M STANDING THERE LOOKING AT YOU TWO AND YOU GUYS ACT LIKE-now, now calm down.

Namine……or Nam…….or Ine

Whatever she has too many sides. If she's happy she's Namine, she's crazed she's Ine, she's in the zone she's Nam. MAKE UP YOUR MIND ALREADY! WHO ARE YOU!? I mean she nice to be around and everything, but it would be nice of her to stick to one thing at a time.

Larxene

She's my best friend, but to tell you the truth she's a bit competitive. She's in to football, baseball, basketball, soccer, tennis, if it keeps her active, she in it, but she wasn't like that always, not until she broke up with Axel two years ago. She was so girly when we were younger, but now, she's different.

Oh……..Axel

How dare he do that to her!? I seen how he works, first he gets to know the girl, see how she thinks, then he begins to hit on her. He gives her hints over and over, until he's fallen for him! HE'S A MONSTER! The only reason I hang out with him, is because Larxene still dose. Why I'll never know.

And that laky of his Demyx

He's such an idiot. It's really easy for me to make him look like a fool. He gets hurt more than I do! At least mine are on purpose. His are always by accident. HA! That baka! He can't do nothing right! HA!

* * *

"Hey Zexion!"

Zexion shaked his head, coming to reality. He looked up at everyone sitting around at their lunch table

"Are you okay? You've been quieter than usual." Spoke Larxene again. "Is something wrong?"

Zexion looked at them once more. Roxas face turned red while at Namine as she tried to hold back at burning a drawing she made. Riku tried not to panic as he looked at a French-fry on his plate. Sora happily hugged Kairi while she giggled at this. And Demyx looked at Sora angrily but was being held back by Axel, who was looking at another girl from across the room.

Larxene spoke. "Zexion I said a you okay?"

"…………….yea."

* * *

Oh well. You can't always choose your friends.

* * *

Next Time

A strange trend goes through the school and become the only thing anyone talks about. Can the gang stop it before they become like everyone else?

Stay Toon For

Chapter 32: Poke-Drom


	33. PokeDrom

Todays the First Friday of June and already it's getting blazing hot.

This heat is crazy! The students, heck not just them, the teachers can't take it. Everyone's so lazy when it comes to the heat, unless you in some way know how to work with it.

But it's not just cause of that; it's also because their minds are so into it.

If only there was away for them to get their minds off of it.

* * *

Namine and Kairi walked through the fourth floor halls. Looking for the bathroom, but while doing this, both were extremely tired as the heat of the sun was blazing down on them.

"How long has it been?" Kairi whined.

"Two minuets now shut up you're bumming me out." Namine said pissed off.

Suddenly Namine heard a loud thump on the floor, so she turned around. There she saw Kairi lying on the floor.

"Oh come on Kairi! Are you serious, do you have to do this today!? I mean really!?"

"Go Namine. I'm too weak to keep going like this. Go without me and tell so I- (SMACK!) OW!" Kairi then rubbed her check after Namine smacked her.

"Kairi I'm not in the mood to deal with your drama! I'm this close to having an accident so I'm not going to carry you to the bathroom! You got that!?"

Kairi looked in shock. "Kairi? Kairi!? Come on don't get dramatic on me again!?"

"N-not you. It's Sora."

"What?" Namine turned around and was now shocked as Kairi.

Sora was walking up, wear a full yellow outfit and when I men full I mean the only part of him you could see was his face, stinking out a hole. The outfit had long ears standing up, a zigzag tail and read circle cheeks.

"Hey guys."

"Um Sora is there something you're going through?" Spoke Kairi.

"No not really."

"Then why are you dressed like Pikachu?" Asked Namine.

"I just wanted to try it." Sora said hugging himself while turning left and right. "Plus I met Pikachu earlier."

Namine smacked herself on the forehead. "Sora you know Pikachu's a carton right?"

"No really I met him today and Ash too."

Kairi rubbed Sora's shoulder softly. "Sora what did I say about listening to Demyx when he wants to use you for testing his stunts? Remember he's just trying to get rid of you. In which case I have get rid of him."

"But Kairi he didn't-"

"Shhhhhhh." She covered his mouth. "It's okay I'll deal with him." She went through her bag and took out and ax. "He's probably skipping class with Axel to work on a stunt. He should be on the roof. See you in a second." Kairi then walked off.

"Where did she get the ax?" Spoke Sora.

"Probably the same place as everything else, the prop department." Namine turned back to Sora. "Sora look Pokémon's a cartoon. There is no way you could have see them."

"I'm telling you I saw them before. I'll just go find them and prove it."

"Yea Sora I'm sorry, but I really have to use the bathroom. Good luck with the Pikachu and Ash thing." She quickly ran off.

* * *

On top of the roof………

"Kairi I didn't do anything to your Boyfriend!" Demyx spoke panicking.

"Don't lie to me! He was delusional!" Kairi shouted in the ax around. She then threw it at him, but thankfully missing by an inch. "He's dressed up like a Pikachu!"

Axel who was just sitting there the whole time then got in to the conversation. "Oh he's still wearing it? I don't know if that's the right one for him. To me he's more of an Eevee person."

Kairi then stopped her tantrum and began to look around. There were no tools, blue prints, no nothing. "Hey what have you guys been doing up here?"

"Playing with our DSis." Spoke Demyx. "We're playing Pokémon diamond and pearl."

"What? I didn't know you guys were into this stuff too."

"We just got into a while ago." Spoke Axel.

"Now if you excused me. We were in the middle of a Wi-Fi battle before you attacked me."

"It doesn't matter anyways. I'm going to beat you anyway with my fire Pokémon. You don't stand a chance against my Macargo."

"Oh yea? My water Pokémon are unbeatable. You can't beat my Azumarill."

"Bring it water boy!"

Demyx jumped back into the game. Kairi looked at them wondering how they could get in to this game so badly.

* * *

Namine came out the stall after finally using the bathroom. She was washing her hands, when her someone giggling in one of the others stalls. She looked down and saw two pairs of feet stinking out. She heard giggling again and this time, she was able to recognize it.

She quickly open the stall and saw Larxene and Zexion in there.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Namine it's not what it looks like!" Larxene said panicking.

Namine looked at them again. Larxene was dressed like as Ash from the beginning of the series. Zexion had a Monferno mask on his face and he was holding a book named Pokémon Adventures.

"You guys like Pokémon?"

"Yea a lot."

"I don't get it what's so great about it?"

"Come on! It's been a game, show AND book for least ten years now and it's still going. Plus I have a softer side for Ash. I even started a fan club for him."

Zexion began to swing around a banner that said the Ash fan club.

"It's only me, Zexion, Roxas and Riku right now. Would you like to join?"

"Wait did you just say Roxas and Riku?"

"Yea why?"

"I got to go." Namine ran out the bathroom.

Larxene then focused on Zexion. "What are you even doing in the girls' bathroom anyways?"

Zexion just shrugged.

* * *

Namine ran through the school until she reached fifth floors far east wing.

"Oh my god it can't be!"

There she saw Riku and Roxas playing with Pichu plush dolls.

"Namine!" Roxas spoked shocked to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"You guys were the last people I thought would like Pokémon!"

"Namine look!" Riku said in a tough man tone. "Just cause we're into adorable cartoon characters doesn't make us less of a man!" Suddenly Riku accidently squeezed the doll in his hand, causing it to go off.

Pi-pichu-pi

Namine just looked at them and walked away.

"Smooth man. Just smooth."

"Shut up Blondie."

* * *

Kairi ran through the halls in a panicking frenzy. She didn't know where she was going all see knew was that she shouldn't be here.

Suddenly she hit got and fell. She then realized that she bumped into Namine. "Namine my god am I happy to see you!" She began to squeeze on to Namine tightly. "Axel and Demyx were playing Pokémon when-"

"Are you serious? Them too!?"

"Namine listen to me! Out of nowhere they began to act like zombies, tell me to join them and then they started to attack me."

"Kairi what heck are you-"

"Join us. Jooooin uuus."

Kairi and Namine turned around and saw Demyx and Axel with blank expressions and their eyes completely black coming their way.

"What in the world?"

"JOOOIN USSSSSS!"

The girls quickly screamed and ran.

They ran as far away as they can, up to the seventh floor again. There they saw Larxene Zexion, Riku and Roxas huddled together.

"Guys! Guys!" Namine shouted while running up to them. "There something wrong with Axel and Demyx!"

They all turned and shocked Namine.

"JIOOOOON UUUUS!"

"Oh come on!"

"Namine help me!" Kairi shouted.

Namine turned to Kairi and saw Axel and Demyx had gotten her. "Kairi no!" Suddenly Namine felt a grip on her arms and that the others were holding her back.

JOOOOOOIN UUUS!

"No! No! I don't want to be like one of you!" She tried to get lose, but no good.

JOOOOOIN UUUUS!

" NO!"

SPLASH!

"HU WHAT!" Namine looked around and saw that she and Kairi were wet.

"What's going on?" Spoke Kairi.

"What's going on is that you guys went and gone delusional!" Shout Roxas.

"What! No way!" Spoke Namine.

"The heat got you guys." Spoke Sora, still wearing the Pikachu suit.

"Sora? When did you get here?"

"I was here the inter time. After we ran into each other, you guys suddenly collapsed in the heat. You guys began talking about the others getting into Pokémon and then for some reason before waking up you two began screaming."

"So that was all in our heads?" Spoke Kairi.

"Pretty much." Said Roxas. "Now come on. School's over."

The girls got up from the floor, clean themselves up and they all began to walk away.

Sora was about to do the same when he heard something from behind. He turned around and saw a little yellow mouse.

"Pikachu there you are!" Sora said happily.

The yellow mouse ran up to Sora and jumped on his shoulder.

"There you are Sora." Sora looked straight and saw a boy, mostly in blue wearing a cap with a ball on it.

"Ash!"

"Okay Sora were your friend you wanted me to meet?"

"Oh sorry. You see two of them had a little episode. Can they meet you another time?"

"No problem Sora." Pikachu then jumped off of Sora's shoulder and got on Ash's.

"Bye Ash and Pikachu!"

"By sora."

Pi-pi- Pikachu!

Ash and Pikachu turned to the corner, where they couldn't be seen and where, ironically, Riku reappeared.

"Come on Sora. What's taking you so long?"

"But Riku didn't you just see-"

"And why are you still wearing that outfit? It's not like he's real or anything."

Sora just smacked himself on the fore head.

* * *

Next Time:

Another year begins at Twilight M.H. and a new program has been added in the school. Will this help the gang in any way or will this cause some serious problems for them this early in the year?

Stay Toon For:

Chapter 33:One Two Three Fourth part I


	34. One Two Three Fourth part I

Hurry! It's a New Year at Twilight M.H.!

2The warm September air welcomes old students back to the school, meaning the gang as well, but this is also a new beginning for new students.

You see as the students go to the next grade, the grade before them needs to get filled up. That includes all the way to the first grade of the school. And in this school the first grade would be sixth grade.

* * *

Riku and Kairi waited in the center yard, where everyone plans to meet. Riku was climbing a tree, trying to make time fly. Kairi was looking at a charm she made out of seashells from when she went to the beach a week ago.

Suddenly both herd a familiar sound not too far from them. They looked and saw Sora singing and dance around to his iPod. So while he was occupied, they walked up to him.

"OH MICKEY YOU SO FINE! YOU SO FINE YOU BLOW MY MINE! HEY MICKEY! HEY! HEY! HEY MICKEY!" Sora sang while shaking his bottom.

Since he was shaking it in front of them, Riku looked away while Kairi giggle, but after a few seconds Kairi tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. He then got all excited and quickly hugged Kairi.

"Kairi!" He shouted happily. Kairi just giggled and hugged him back.

"Hi Sora." She continued to giggle.

Out of excitement, Sora threw Kairi in the air and caught her.

She laughed.

He threw her in the air and caught her again.

She laughed again.

He threw her again, but this time with so much energy, that she went high in the air. So high, that she was out of sight. Sora opened his arms wide and waited…..and waited……..and waited, but Kairi didn't come down.

He then saw Riku.

"Riku buddy!" Sora ran towards him.

"No, no Sora it's okay. I know you're happy to me but-" Sora at that moment hugged him. Riku just patted him on the head.

BANG!

Out of nowhere Zexion fell face first from the sky and landed hard on the ground.

"I use to find that funny." Spoke Larxene appearing out of know where.

"Hi Larxene!" Sora jumped on her and gave her a big hug a well.

"Hey where's Kairi? I thought she would be here by now." Larxene spoke trying to de-claw Sora's hug.

Riku smirked. "Oh she's around somewhere."

Zexion then got up and brushed himself clean. Sora then jumped off Larxene and on Zexion.

"Ziggy! How's it been!?" XD Sora shouted.

Zixion just growled.

At that moment, Axel and Demyx appeared laughing.

Sora saw them and was about to hug them, but Riku held him back by his shirt. "Hey Axel, hey Demyx." Spoke Riku.

"What up Riku." Spoke Axel still laughing.

"What are you two laughing at?" spoke Larxene.

"Oh you'll find out." Demyx replied still laughing.

Out of nowhere they saw Roxas and Namine coming over, arguing.

"So they're arguing like usual. What's so funning about it?" Asked Riku.

"You'll see." Spoke Demyx.

"Okay it's alright with those two, but I'm going to have some problems with her around us!" Shouted Namine.

"Hey look this is going to help my grade and you offer to help!" Roxas shouted back.

"What's with you two?" Spoke Larxene.

"Our problems these three." Namine said pointing behind her and Roxas, where three newbies stood.

Roxas introduced them. "These three are Hayner, Pence and Olette."

Namine leaned towards to the others and spoke in a low tone. "Keep an eye Olette…………..hey where's Kairi?

Sora and Riku looked up and after a second looked at Zexion.

"You saw her when you came down didn't you?" Spoke Axel.

"Yep."

* * *

Next Time

As the year starts, the gang as to deal with these three sixth graders. Will it be easy?

Stay Toon For

Chapter 34: One Two Three Fourth Part II


	35. One Two Three Fourth part II

The gang looked at the three little newbies. Hayner twitched his head right and kept shaking. He looked delusional and seemed to snap at any moment. Pence looked like the little chubby boy most people find adorable. He was eating a cookie when it suddenly slipped out of his hand, but instead of picking it up from the floor, he just went to through his pocket, took out another one and ate that one. And Olette just stood there happily humming.

She seemed the most normal out of all of them so why Namine wanted them to be careful for, they didn't see.

"So why do you have to follow you again?" Spoke Sora.

"My grade last year wasn't so good." Roxas spoke frustrated. "Principle Xemnas said that I ether take tutoring after school for half the year or join the new start program for a month."

Larxene tilted her head. "New star what?"

Namine explained. "The new star program. At the beginning of the year, students seventh grade or higher can teach the new students about the school. It can also helped there grade." She then began to chuckle a bit. "But Roxas is the only one who signed up for the program."

"Hey you said you were going to help me." Replied Roxas.

Namine sighed. "Yes Roxas I'm goanna help you out. I don't know why, but I feel sorry for you, but like I said I'm not helping you out with Olette."

"Namine why don't you like Olette? She seems nice." Asked Sora.

"To tell you the truth the twitchy kid seems to be the one we should keep our eye on." Spoke Riku.

"I heard that!" Hayner shouted. "And I'm not twitchy! I just have a messed up nerve!"

"Great mister." Pence said to Riku, still eating his cookie. "Now he see's you as his enemy."

"What are you talking about?" Suddenly Riku looked down at stomach and saw Hayner hitting him. "Come on I'll take you on! You and me! Right Now!"

"You know I think I like that kid." Roxas said to Namine.

Suddenly Hayner came out of nowhere and stomped on Roxas foot. "OUCH!"

Hayner then ran behind Sora to hide. Roxas was jumping up and down while holding on to his stepped on foot. "You little brat!"

"I don't like you! You're a blond!" Hayner shouted twitching.

"But you're a blond too!"

"You can't prove that that lie of yours!"

"What about Namine!? She's a blond! Oh my god this hurts!" Roxas said, still holding on to his foot.

"I can't hit her she cute!"

"What about me? I'm blond too?" Larxene said jumping in the conversation.

"I would, but I can't tell if you're a boy or a girl." Hayner said in the low voice.

"Excuse me!" Larxene said angrily.

"Ooh he burned you good Larxene!" Demyx said laughing.

"And you look messed up enough!" Hayner said to Demyx.

"Hey!"

"What's his deal?" Spoke Axel.

"We think his parents dropped him a couple of times when he was born." Olette finally spoke.

"That would explain his twitch." Said Namine.

"Oh no he got that when we saw that 48 hour documentary on birth a few years ago." Pence said finishing the cookie.

"It made him start screaming in his sleep." Added Olette.

"When did he stop?" Asked Axel.

"I didn't say he stopped." Replied Olette.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone jumped from the scream Hanyer wailed. All but Zexion that is.

They all turned to him at that moment. "Sorry I dozed off for a moment." Hayner then twitched.

Olette the notice Sora and his spiky hair. "Oh Sora I like your hair." She said politely.

"Really." Sora said touching his a hair. "Thanks Olette."

"Can I get a closer look?"

"Um……sure okay. Come over here."

Namine's eye grew wide. "Sora no! You don't understand!"

Olette took one step and suddenly tripped.

When she tripped her feet moved back, causing her to move a pebble and it began to roll. Roll all the way to a tree behind her. Suddenly a leaf fell off and flew to the next tree. A leaf on that on fell off and flew to the next tree and so on and so on until it reached the tree behind Sora. That tree, unlike the rest, acted different. The leaf landed on the tree and suddenly the tree started to shake. The tree suddenly began to fall, but Sora jumped out of the way before it slammed on the ground, two inches away from him. They all looked at Olette, who was getting herself up from her fall.

"Woopsy." She giggled a bit. "Sorry guys, I'm kind of clumsy."

Namine turned to them all "Do you see what I mean!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Hayner screamed petrified.

"What the heck!" Axel shouted. "He's not even asleep!"

"Sometimes he sleeps with his eyes open too." Spoke Pence.

"What's wrong with these kids?" Larxene whispered to Roxas.

"I don't know, but I'm keeping an eye on that Hayner kid." Roxas spoke look at the twitching Hayner.

"Hey has any seen Kairi today? It's not like her to take so long to get here." Spoke Demyx.

"Nope haven't seen her!" Both Riku and Sora said at the same time.

Axel turned to them with a suspicious look. He knew what happened to her, but didn't know how it happened.

* * *

Next Time

The gang seems to be on their guard on Hayner and Olette, but what about Pence? What's wrong with him? What's his problem?

Stay Toon For:

Chapter35: One Two Three Fourth Part III


	36. One Two Three Fourth part III

Everyone walked into the school to show the newbies around, by using the free time the schools gives to the students on their first day.

The gang stayed together, but split themselves to look over Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Roxas, Riku, and Sora were next Hayner, Larxene and Zexion were with Pence and Axel, Demyx and Namine were with Olette, but they were smart and kept their distance.

"Wow this place it big!" Pence said looking all over. "How many floors are there?"

Sora scratched his head for a moment before coming you with answer. "With the basement floors, there are twenty six floors. Without them, there's only thirteen, but the top three floors have never been used before."

"Is there anything we should know about this place?" Asked Olette.

"Well just be careful with who you mess with that's all." Answered Roxas.

"What do you mean?" She asked again.

"You're about to see." Larxene said grinding her teeth.

All of them stopped in their tracks. A group was walking their way and that group was Seifer's.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion. Oh and your little friends." Spoke Seifer with a grin. He then noticed Hayner, Pence and Olette. "And I really do mean little."

"Good one Y'know!"

"Shut up Ria!" Seifer demanded.

"Sorry boss………Y'know."

Fuu looked at Larxene with rage, but then looked around. "Where's Kairi?" She spoke angrily.

Sora and Riku just looked away, whistling. Axel looked at them suspiciously.

'Beat it Seifer! We have nothing to do with you, and we're not planning to." Spoke Axel.

Seifer chuckled "Actually, we have two reasons to mess with ya."

"Two?" Wondered Namine.

"What are you talking about!?" Spoke Demyx

Seifer tapped Ria on his side. "Hey Ria tell me if you recognized one of them really well."

Ria looked at the gang and saw Hayner, Pence and Olette, all looking the other way.

"Pence." Ria he said laughing. "You go here now!?"

Pence sigh and looked at him. "Hey Rai."

"Pence you know this Guy?" Spoke Sora.

"Yea he's………….my cousin."

"COUSIN!!!!!" The entire gang shouted in astonishment.

"Why are you guys so shocked I thought Zexion's family would make this surprise easier." Spoke Seifer.

"What do you mean?" Spoke Namine.

"What they haven't told you yet? But you've been together for a year. Hey I'm surprised Fuu didn't say anything."

"Axel what's he talking about?" Demanded Roxas.

Axel spoke. "Fuu and Zexion are fraternal twins."

All but, Larxene and Demyx dropped their jaws. Not one, but two members of Seifer's gang had connection to their gang.

While the gang was still shocked. Seifer looked at the carefully.

"You know Fuu's right. Where's your pal Kairi. By now I would hear her screaming about something.

Everyone then broke out of there shock when Seifer said those words.

"Hey sick as it sounds, Seifer's right." Spoke Axel. "Where's Kairi?"

"Now that you mention it. She really should be her by now. Class will start soon." Added Demyx.

Sora quickly spoke. "Now, Now Come Down Guys! She'll be here!"

"Wait how do you know?" Asked Namine.

Everyone looked at Sora, making him really nervous.

"Sora." Spoke Larxene. "Where's Kairi?"

Sora then broke into tears."Okay Okay! Look before You Guys Showed Up Kai-"

SLAM!

Out of nowhere Kairi fell out from the sky and land on top of Sora, who was unconscious.

"Oh My God! Kairi!" Everyone, but Seifer's gang, and Hayner, Pence and Olette shouted.

"Um……….what I missed?

* * *

Next Time:

A spooky feeling fills the air of Twilight M.H. What's In store for the gang?

Stay Toon For:

Chapter36: Spook-o-fy

.


	37. Spookofy

Trick or Treat! Smell my Feet! Give Me Something Good to Eat!

Today is Halloween!

The final day in October where people can't wait to get freaked out by all the most creepy and horrid things. People even dress up for this frightful holiday. They become Goblins, and witches and things like that for the day. Sure it's a cooled day, but who cares. Halloween is Halloween.

And at Twilight M.H. everyone goes with it.

Every year, they build a haunted house in one of the basement floors and like to scare anyone that would like to go, but they don't just focus on scaring the kids, they also see who can be the scariest.

They also throw a contest to see who has the scariest. Who will win? Who knows?

* * *

Kairi went through her locker, getting her books for her next class. Her Halloween costume was of a witch. Completely black from head to toe when it came to her boots, hat, gloves and dress. Her belt and stockings were purple.

She hummed happily as she closed her locker and there appeared Sora was waiting behind it. He then gave her a big kiss on the cheek.

"Happy Halloween Kairi." He spoke happily.

"And you too Sora." Kairi then returned with a kiss on his cheek.

She then noticed his outfit. He was wearing a big orange cat outfit; He even painted on a black nose and whiskers to go with it.

"Oh so you look so cute, but you know the contest is for the scariest costume right?"

"I know, but I'm not that into scaring people. I just like to dress up for the day."

"I don't know Sora." Kairi and Sora turned around to the voice and saw it was Riku.

Riku was wearing a zombie outfit. His skin was painted dark green with stitches all over him and he wore a wrinkled suit with holes all over it and the right sleeve ripped off.

"Halloween is basically for scaring people." He continued.

"So? I'm not a scaring kind of guy."

BOO!

Sora jumped out of shocked from something behind them.

"Ha! Too easy!" The voice began to laugh!

Sora looked turned back a angry Kairi who was focusing in Roxas, dressed as some kind of demon. He has strange makings on his face, wore one broken left wing, he has sharp claws on as well. He wore a red shredded robe and was carry a scythe.

"Roxas that's not nice!" Kairi shouted at him.

"Oh calm down. I'm only joking with him." Roxas then walked up to Sora and raised his hand. "Sorry about the Sora."

Sora smiled back and shacked his, but suddenly when he grabbed it; it came off and began to splatter blood. He then screamed, dropped and began to roll around the floor. Sora should have known Roxas was lying. He always has a hard time saying sorry when he means it.

"Oh my god! Sora how could you!?" Shouted Roxas in pain.

"Roxas I didn't mean to! I swear!"

Roxas then got up, began chuckling again and revealed his real arm out of his sleeve. "HA! Twice in a row!"

"Roxas that's not funny!" Sora said pouting.

Roxas then got smacked on the back of his head hard. "Ow! What the Heck!?"

He turned to see Namine, who was the one who hit him and wore a fairy outfit. Large see through wings, her hair had waves and curls, pointy ears, her normal white dress was re-done silver swirls and glitter covered the wings, swirls and her cheeks.

"For crying out loud you have issues." Namine spoke, crossing her arms.

"Aw you guys just don't know how to have a good time."

Roxas turned to Sora and saw that he was upset. "Looks Sora I really man sor-"

"I'm Not Scared!" Sora suddenly blurred out and grabbed Kairi's arm.

"Um, Sora where're we going?"

"We're going to the haunted house."

As they walked father away, Riku just turned to Roxas. "Oh, now you've done it."

"What? What I do?"

Namine sighed. "Come Riku. We better go fix Roxas's mess."

"Seriously! What the heck did I do!?"

* * *

The hunted house was placed the same way every year which was in the first floor's North wing basement. Unlike several others of the school's basements, this one only had one floor, but it is one of the longest, around thirteen yards, and it has another staircase at the other end that leads to the South wing.

A perfect place.

Sora and Kairi stood in front of the staircase that starts it. Both of them knew the school had a reputation of having one of the top three scariest haunted houses in the town, but that didn't stop Sora. He began to walk down the staircase, but stopped when he saw Kairi still standing in the spot.

"Come Kairi."

"Um…….Actually Sora, I'll stay up here." Kairi spoke in a low, but frightened tone.

Sora quickly ran up to her and kissed her on the lips. She then had a red face and she had a goofy smile on. "Okay Sora I'll go."

As they went to down, Namine and Riku finally caught up to them, both of them out of breath.

"Darn this outfit is holding me back." Spoke Riku.

"Oh shut up Riku. Look, see, they just got here."

"Why did you two walked off on me?" Both turned to see Roxas behind them.

Namine got angry and point her finger at him. "Look Roxas you've done enough. I thought Sora was you're best friends."

"He is, bu-"

"You know he takes everything you do and say seriously!" She spoke interrupting Roxas.

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Fine I'll go talk to him." He began to walk down the staircase, when he stopped midway and turned to them. "Well………aren't you guys coming?"

"Are you crazy? That place is scary. Good luck for you though." Namine said slowly walking back.

Riku grabbed her arm. "Come on Namine." Roxas then grabbed her other arm.

"Seriously guys I really don't want to go down there." She began to freak out, but they wouldn't listen.

As they down, Namine started to panic even more. "Guys No! I Don't Want To!" She suddenly began to kick causing them to fall down the stairs and slammed on the floor, causing the vibration to slam the door close.

Namine quickly ran up the stairs and tried to open the door, but it wouldn't.

"Quit it Namine. It's not going to work. We're going to have to get out the other way." Spoke Riku.

Namine jumped in front of him and grab his shirt. "Are you serious? Do you know how far that is?"

"Don't worry Namine. I was on the comity; I know some short-cuts."

Namine looked at Roxas.

"Roxas give me your scythe."

"Why?"

"JUST GIVE ME THE DARN SCYTH!"

"Okay, okay!" He quickly handed it over. "Why do you want it anyways?"

"In case if anything decides to pop outs."

"But it can't cut through anything."

"Oh I have ways…………you don't have to worry."

* * *

Not too far from the front were Kairi and Sora.

Sora tried to keep a straight face while Kairi freaked out at every little thing that popped out and went boo.

"Sora let's go back." Kairi said about to cry.

"Quit being such a baby and get over it." Sora spoke in a cold tone.

"Sora." Kairi began to whine.

Sora looked at her. "Kairi if you want to leave then go ahead."

"Sora what's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me. Now get ov-"

SLAM!

Roxas, Riku and Namine fell from the ceiling and landed on Sora.

"Darn it I busted a wing." Spoke Namine.

"Oh thank god Namine. And I'm glad to see you." Kairi said hugging her. "Sora has issues."

"I do not!" Sora shouted getting up.

Riku nudged Roxas on the shoulder, telling him that now's his chance.

At that moment Riku saw someone in the corner of his eye.

Roxas walked up to Sora and began to speak. "Sora um…….I'm……S-s-so." Roxas had a problem saying the word. It was a rare thing if he were to say it.

Sora just tilled head waiting for him to say whatever it was and while do that, strangely, his tail from his cat suit was moving left and right slowly.

"Sor-r-ry." He finally spoke in a breathless sweat.

Sora stood silent for a moment, but then looked away at Roxas, ignoring his apology.

"Oh come on Sora I said I was s-o-so- Oh come on don't make me say that word again."

Sora's cat ears mysteriously wiggle as he turned to Roxas again. "Say it again." He spoke.

"What are you serious?"

"Say-it-again,"

"Wha……..fine….. Sora……I'm So-so-so." Riku smacked Roxas on the back. "Sorry!"

Sora then smiled. "That's all I asked for. Okay let's get out of here."

"Guys." Spoke Namine a little freaked. "Where's Kairi?"

The guys looked around. She was gone.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Everyone jumped from the sudden scream. "Wait a second. That sounded like Kairi." Said Sora.

Suddenly the already dimmed red lights went out.

"What the? This isn't supposed to happen." Spoke Riku. "The lights shouldn't have gone out like that."

Roxas the spoke "Wait then………… Riku are you saying that-"

"Yea………….. Someone is in her with us and turned the light off."

"Guy I want to get out of here! This isn't funny anymore." Namine said panicking.

"No not without Kairi." Demanded Sora.

"But when did she disappear?" Asked Roxas.

"Probably turning the conversation. To tell you the truth I did see someone pass by."

"Are you saying she was taken by who they were?" Namine said looking like she was about to cry,

"Maybe, but the only way to find out is by going through here."

Sora began walking. "Come on let's go."

"I'm in." Said Roxas.

Riku began walking a well.

Namine stood. Looking at them leave. She then began to panic again. "WAIT FOR ME!"

* * *

As they walked, searching for Kairi, the gang had to be careful, not knowing who might pop up, but not just whoever was in there, but also the props, which would set off from any sound or movement. Namine of course set off a couple, causing her to scream or cry a couple of times.

They had just pass the half way point of the basement and began to enter a little path where the walls were covered with dusty old broken mirrors.

Roxas and Riku were walking side by side in the front, while Sora walked behind them, with Namine hiding behind him.

"Hey how is this supposed to be creepy?" Spoke Roxas.

Riku answered. "I forgot. They're supposed to do something when you look at your reflection. Something about it acting on own I think."

Namine looked closely at herself in the mirror. Her outfit was a little messed up so she fixed it.

"Come Namine hurry up." Said Sora.

"In a minute."

Roxas and Riku looked at each other. "I thought she was scared." Spoke Roxas.

"I guess appearance beats all for her." Added Riku.

Suddenly Riku felt something from behind and turned around and saw that one of the mirrors move next to him.

"Hu? How did this get here?"

"Riku!" Shouted the others."

He turned around and saw that the mirrors were moving closer to all of them and continued to until all four were together and the mirrors trapped them in a circle.

"Riku is this suppose to happen!?" Said Sora.

"No!"

The mirrors suddenly began to spin, going faster and faster until their reflections were blurs. All until

CRASH!

The mirrors stopped and busted. Pieces of glass falling everywhere. They try dodging every one, trying not to get cut, but not realizing a shadowy figure was standing in front of Namine.

It then grabbed and pulled her into the darkness with her screaming.

"Namine!" Roxas jumped through the mirror's hole and looked left and right.

But she was gone.

"Mmmmmm!"

Roxas and Riku turned around and that the shadowy figure then had Sora in its hands. Covering his mouth and holding him by the waste.

Riku quickly ran to him, but right there, the figure pulled him into the shadows as well.

"Darn it! Not them too!" Riku shouted angrily.

"Who the heck was that guy?" Spoke Roxas, a bit scared.

"I don't, but let's go before we're next."

They continued running, hoping to end this.

* * *

Soon the two of them reached the near end of the basement with sadly no sight of Sora, Kairi and Namine.

Roxas looked forward and saw that the staircase was only a few feet away.

Riku looked left and right, seeing if the shadowy figure was hiding around them.

"Come on if we get out of here, we can get someone to help find the others." Said Roxas.

"Careful Roxas he could be hiding somewhere."

Riku didn't hear anything so he quickly turned to Roxas. He saw he had a terrifying look on his face. He was looking behind Riku.

Riku slowly turned around saw the shadowy figure.

It grabbed Riku's arm, but Riku fought back, punching and kicking, but that just made it worse as the figure grabbed him from the plows. He then pulled Riku into the darkness.

Roxas was petrified, unable to move his legs.

The figure then appeared again and slowly began to go for Roxas.

He finally got the feeling in his legs back and began to run. He ran as fast as he could up the stairs, but when he was about to open the door, she suddenly slipped.

He turned around and saw a rope tangle around his ankle and at the other end of the rope was the shadowy figure pulling him back down.

Roxas try to hold on to something, but every time he's about to, the figure pulled him hard, making him lose his grip.

Roxas was then turned around on the floor and was staring right at the figure. It stretched out for Roxas and all Roxas can do was close his eyes and wait.

……….and wait………….and wait……….but nothing happened.

He opened his eyes and saw Sora, Riku and Kairi looking at him with big grins.

"Gotcha!" They all shouted.

"Wha?" He tilted his head. "You mean this was all a trick."

"Why do you think its called Trick or Treat?" Kairi laughed with her hands on her hips.

"What!? WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!?" Roxas shouted angrily.

Riku explained. "Roxas every Halloween you scare Sora all day and then laugh about him get upset. So this year we plan to get you back."

"But then who is that?"

A person in all black took of the mask.

"Z-Zexion!" Roxas said shock.

"Idiot." Zexion spoke.

"We asked for his help. There's nothing like the best when it comes to scaring." Spoke Sora.

"Wait a second where's Namine."

"Oh Namine didn't meet with us when thought up the plan. She's really was terrified."

Roxas saw Namine on the floor traumatized, holding on to his fake scythe.

Sora then walked up to Roxas with a box.

Not knowing why, he opened it and a hand came out and grabbed on to Roxas's face causing him to panic and run around in fear.

Sora the laughed and shouted. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN BUDDY!"

* * *

Next Time:

Hanyer, Pence and Olette are alone for the first time in the year, without the gang; can they find their way around the school and avoid the new hall monitor?

Stay Toon For:

Chapter37: LOST (No not the show)


	38. LOST No not the show

The freezing wind of December has arrived.

And with the temperature going down and all, it's easy to get sick and ironically there's a bug going around the school, causing the students to get sick one by one. And yep that means the gang as well.

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion are all out for the day. Each of them sick in bed.

Leaving the three youngest to get around on their own for the first time.

* * *

The bell began to ring for third period as Hayner, Pence and Olette scurried to get their books…….well actually it was just Olette who need to get her books.

They were all together on the second floor as Hayner and Pence tried to rush Olette.

"Come on already Olette! We're late as it is." Wined Pence.

"Alright already I got my books let go." Olette closed her locker and suddenly causing her clumsiness to begin.

The locker closing began to vibrate through the other lockers. Causing the right end locker to fall to the ground blocking a door that reads: Teachers' Bathroom.

Pence and Hayner looked at her.

She spoke calmly "Oh I'm sure no one was in there."

* * *

Inside the Teacher's Bathroom……

Mr. Marluxia was washing his hands in the sink, when out of nowhere; he heard a dent on the door. He then walked to the door to see what it was, but the door wouldn't open.

He knocked on the door.

"Um……hello…….I can't seem to get out."

* * *

Hayner began to hiss like a snake at someone he saw.

Pence and Olette then had an irritated look as they saw who Hayner was hissing at. "Aw great. See this is why I wanted to get to class early." Spoke Pence.

A girl walked up to them. She had short black hair with a white head band under it, a green top with yellow shorts, long stocking and yell gloves and boot. She was the school's hall monitor.

"Well, well, well. Why am I not surprised? Hayner, Pence and Olette are not in class." She spoke.

Pence and Olette sighed and spoke at the same time. "Hey Yuffie."

"Hey! Hey! It's Hall Monitor Yuffie to you!" She demanded.

Hayner continued to hiss at her. Yuffie looked at him.

"What are you staring at?" Yuffie glaring at him

"I wish I knew." He spoke back.

"Oh you do not want to go there!"

"Yuffie why don't you just leave and give a ticket to someone else. We're doing nothing wrong." Spoke Pence.

"Oh you're not?" Yuffie walked closer to Pence. "Where's your hall passes?"

Olette looked at her a little confused. "Hall passes?"

"If you guys aren't doing anything wrong, you guys should be carrying hall passes. To prove you could be in the halls."

"We have them!" Hayner suddenly spoke.

"Really……well let me see them."

Pence and Olette looked at each other. They knew he was lying because they knew they didn't have them.

"Well I'm waiting." Yuffie began to tap her foot.

"DO-DUM-DE-DUM-DUM-DUM-DO-DUM-LA-LA!" Hayner began shouting random things and began to do a little dance with it, distracting Yuffie.

Pence and Olette began slowly walk around the distracted Yuffie. Hayner saw they were have way around her and decided to shale his bottom in front of her. "Look at me fanny, look at fanny, look at my fannyyyyyy."

Suddenly Olette hit a trash can, causing Yuffie to turn. "Hey Where you Guys Goin!?"

Hayner then ran passed them. "RUN DAN IT! RUN!" He shouted.

With no hesitation they followed him, but Yuffie was in there tail. "DON'T YOU RUN OFF ON ME!" Yuffie then blew her whistle. "HALL PASS!"

The three of them ran as hard as they can. They went from on floor to the next, trying to shake off Yuffie. She was tough one. Her mother works with the police and her father works in the military. Apparently she has her attitude from her mom and her strength from her dad. She was the kind that would not go down without catching her target.

Hayner, Pence and Olette knew they couldn't keep this up as long as she was able to. So they though up an idea. As they went through a door that would lead them to a staircase, Pence slammed the door.

Yuffie pounded through and went up the stairs, not realizing that they were hiding under it.

They came out when they knew she wasn't around.

"Man she's annoying." Spoke Pence out of breath.

"At least we got rid of her." Added Olette.

Both of them noticed Hayner with his arm's on the floor on the ground like a dog and began sniffing around.

"Um, Hayner what are you doing?" Asked Olette.

"(Sniff, sniff) guys (Sniff, sniff) I don't know where we are."

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't know what floor we're on." Hayner said sitting like a dog.

"You're crazy Hayner. We're on the-" Olette paused for a moment. "Actually, I'm not sure either. We were moving around so much I couldn't keep track of anything around me."

All three of them walked into the halls and looked around.

"Nothing seems familiar to me." Spoke Pence.

"Me too." Added Olette.

"Ditto." Added Hayner.

"Guys I think we're lost." Said Pence.

"No wait!" Hayner said sniffing around again. "I smell something familiar. It smells tiny and strong.......OH GOD WE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

BAM!

Yuffie appeared through the same door she exited. "HALL PASS!"

"Oh come on!" Shouted Olette.

They all began running again, with Hayner on all fours this time.

Olette turned to look and saw Yuffie swinging a rope. "HALL PASS!"

Yuffie threw the rope and it tangled up in Hayner's legs, causing him to fall.

"Hayner No!" Shouted Olette.

"Go! Go without me!" He shouted back at her.

"If you say so." Pence said, still running.

"I didn't really mean it!" He turned around and saw Yuffie diving straight at him with an electric rod.

"Now I got you!"

"Holy Cow!"

ZAP!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Poor Hayner." Olette said, still running.

"Don't worry he's strong. He'll survive. Now come on.

Back over there, Yuffie stood up, turning off the electric rod. Hayner was on the floor twitching.

Yuffie then spoke. "One down, two to go."

* * *

After running for who knows how long, Pence and Olette finally stopped to take a breather.

"That girl is an animal. How much can she handle?" Spoke Olette.

"I don't know, but I hope Hayner's alright." Added Pence.

Olette looked around. "Great I still don't know where we are."

"This is not good. Yuffie knows these halls better than we do. She'll find us soon."

"What should we do then?" Asked Olette.

"First we've got to figure out where we are. I can't believe we got lost so easily without the others with us."

Suddenly they heard a sound from behind Pence.

"HALL PASS!" They jumped when Yuffie suddenly appeared. She grabbed Pence and bit him on the shoulder.

"Ow! What the heck!"

She then pushed him down and tied him up.

"Olette keep running!" He shouted.

She did what he said. Yuffie then saw her. "And then there was one."

"What's wrong with you!? All this for a hall pass!? And where the heck it you get an electric rod!?"

"Shut up! I'm having a moment!"

* * *

After a while Olette stopped running. She was completely alone and lost.

She stopped walking and began to think about her situation. First she was lost. Second, she was being chased by Yuffie who knows this place better. As long as she didn't have a hall pass, Yuffie won't stop chasing her and she'll never find her way back.

She then got an idea.

* * *

Yuffie looked for Olette quietly. She looked left and right for a while, before seeing Olette in the middle of the hall.

"HALL PASS!"

Yuffie began to run towards her, picking her pace up little by little as she got closer. "HAAAALL PAAAASSS!!!!"

Olette turned and pointed a laminated card at her. Yuffie stopped in her tracks and looked at what was in Olette's hand. A hall pass.

Yuffie then changed her attitude. "Okay everything seems fine." She spoke nicely.

She then walked up to the locker next to her, opened it and surprisingly Pence and Hayner fell out, gasping for air.

"Okay you guys have a nice day."

Hayner then began to bark like a puppy at her as she left.

"Well at least it's all over. Now we can find out where we are." Spoke Pence, getting untied by Olette.

"I don't know." Spoke Olette. "A part of me feels like there's still something wrong."

* * *

Back at the Teachers' Bathroom, where the locker fell in front of, Mr. Marluxia was sitting on the floor in the fetal position, freaked out of being trapped.

"WHY MAN!? WHY!? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME!?"

* * *

Next Time:

Sora, Riku and Kairi are starting to get tired of going to the same place over and over. What would happen if they would want see other places? Sound familiar?

Stay Toon For

Chapter37: Kingdom What


	39. CHAPTER SPECIAL SGH

Axel and Demyx sat in class, writing down and listening to everything the teacher was saying. Axel stayed completely focus on it, but Demyx turned around and look at two empty seats in the back.

"I swear those two are so stupid." Quietly spoke Demyx.

"What they're not here again? I'm glad, but even people like Seifer and Ria would think skipping class this is hurting them. I bet Fuu and Vivi are doing the same." Replied Axel.

"I feel bad for Vivi." Demyx added.

"Yea, but it was his decision. We can't change that."

Demy continued. "You know they always skip, but I don't get how they get caught. They must have a found a good place to hide."

"I wonder where it is. Heck I wonder what they do?"

"Who knows. I don't even bother with it."

"Still it would be nice to know what they do all this time." Axel had a puzzeled look, thinking about it more and more.

* * *

CHAPTER SPECIAL

SEIFER'S GANG HIDEOUT

* * *

Outside the school's building, Vivi poked his head out of a bush. He looked around to see if anyone was around. Then he jumped out and ran. His arms full of rolls bouncing up and down from the school's cafeteria. He ran all the way to a large tree with a hole on the middle. Where he then jumped into it and went down a long tunnel.

When he landed on his feet he was in an underground room with the walls painted gray and with graffiti. There, he saw Fuu painting her nails in a blue beanbag in the corner. Ria was sitting on a brown beanbag looking at the pictures in comic laughing.

Seifer saw Vivi. "Well it's about time." He spoke irritated. He snatched all the rolls from Vivi's arms.

"Boss......shouldn't we get to class. We're really late." Spoke Vivi with small weak voice.

The three of them looked at Vivi for a moment and out of nowhere burst into laughter. "Good one y'know!" Ria said patting Vivi on the back, hard enough to make him lose his breath.

"Why then heck would we go to class with all those losers?" Smirked Seifer.

Vivi looked at the floor and began to awing his left foot back and forth. "But if we keep this up, we'll end up failing."

Seifer sat on his white beanbag and took a bite of a roll, before tossing the rest to the others. "Why do you care?" He spoke with full mouth. "You skipped fourth and fifth grade. Even if you failed, you'd still be the right age for the grade. As for us, we don't see it as something to be concerned about."

"It's pointless." Spoke Fuu dying her nails.

"I bet those geeks are all in school right now, doing everything the teachers tell them to do y'know."

"Yea I bet, but I have to say Axel and Demyx's sister is one cute geek." Grinned Seifer.

The image of Kairi's face appeared in Fuu's head. She then spoke to herself in a low growling tone. "Enemy."

Fuu has always had a thing for Seifer. Knowing that another girl was in the way of it, she would try to find ways to fix it her way.

Vivi sat on his own beanbag and began to look at Ria. He tilled his head for a moment and then noticed he was holding the comic upside down. He then looked back at Seifer.

"Um……Boss why don't you like Axel and Demyx?"

Seifer looked at him pissed. "You mean you forgot!? Vivi don't you remember **you** use to be part of their group?"

"Well………yea, but I don't really understand what they did" Vivi spoke pushing his big hat lower on his head.

Seifer looked aggravated, but know Vivi was then youngest he explained. "Look they made Larxene and Zexion turn on us."

"We use to run that school y'know."

"We use to be able to walk around and have everyone eating out the palm of our hands. They were afraid of us." Spoke Seifer.

"But those two had to come out of nowhere and decide to show Seifer no respect y'know."

"The others students saw that they weren't afraid and changed their minds on us. Next thing you know, Larxene and Zexion see's that it was worth nothing to be in my gang. Heck Larxene even ended up dating Axel."

"Brat!" Fuu growled, thinking of Larxene.

"Fuu still feels upset that Zexion betrayed her y'know."

Seifer then walked up to Vivi and patted him on the head. "At least we were able get one of their own."

Ria laughed. "Man I still remember how shocked they were when they saw you turned on them."

Vivi looked down and remembered the day it happened. They were shocked to see Vivi standing right next to Seifer three days before Axel and Demyx transferred schools.

He dosen't even remember why he changed sides. All he dose remember was that he wasn't happy at Demyx, but for what reason, it remained blank.

Seifer patted him on the back. "Now go back up and get up something to drink."

Vivi sighed. "Okay boss."

He looked at Seifer, Fuu and Ria before leaving; wondering if this was a good idea.


	40. Kingdom What Part I

Sora, Riku and Kairi looked out a window at the cafeteria. They looked at the long road, beyond the schools gates, and saw that it never ended.

Sora and Kairi sat on top of a table while Riku leaned on it and had his arms crossed.

"You know one day we're goanna get out of here." Spoke Riku.

Kairi answered. "Well of course we're out of here in three more years."

"No it's not that." Riku turned to Kairi and Sora. "Before I moved from my old home town I never saw what was outside of it until I came to Twilight Town."

"So what's your point?" Asked Sora.

"What my point is that what are we going to do when we go out here? Are going to stay in this town all our lives? Are we ever going to see other places?"

Kairi began to look puzzled. "You know you might be right. I don't just want to stay in one place. I would like what's past Twilight Town. What about you Sora?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly. Sorry Sora, but if we keep staying here, we're going to act like that."

Kairi then got an idea. "Tomorrow is the weekend. We could spend the trying to get out of this town or at least see what the town looks like outside."

"I'm good with that?" Spoke Riku. "What about you sora?"

Sora thought about it. "Well alright."

Riku added. "Okay that said it all. Tomorrow we're getting out of here."

Suddenly Sora felt a tap on his back and turned to see the others sitting down. 'Guys…….can you get your butts off the table? We're trying to eat here." Spoke Namine.

"Our bad." Kairi spoke a little embarrassed.

* * *

After Lunch, Sora and Namine went to their Art class. Today they were supposed to make clay formations of the first thing that came to their minds.

Sora had several things in his mind. Traveling outside the town, seeing what's out there and so on, but then he lost focus when he saw what Namine was making out of Gray and yellow clay.

"Namine……what is that?"

"Oh it's a……………I don't really know. I'm just winging it. I was thinking it looks like a sword, but for some reason now I'm thinking of a key."

"So it's something in the middle?"

"I guess so."

Sora took a glance at the open classroom door and happened to see Riku pass by.

Suddenly a concerned feeling filled up Sora. He asked the teacher to use the bathroom and quickly left the room. He saw Riku only a few feet away and began to follow him. Sora realized something was wrong. He was walking as if someone was pulling him around.

Soon he stopped and turned to one of the school's basement's doors. Riku opened the door and began to walk down there.

Sora quickly ran down there also, but when he reached the bottom, the door slammed closed leaving him in semi darkness.

"Sora."

Sora jumped when he heard Riku's voice. He turned around and saw Riku standing in the center. And even though it was hard to see, Sora knew Riku looked serious.

"Riku what are you doing down here?"

"The door has opened."

Sora tilted his head. "What the heck are you talking about? I'm asking wh-"

"The door is open Sora. Now we can go to the outside!" Riku interrupted him in a deranged way.

"What is wrong with you?" Sora said, even more confused.

"Kiari's coming with us." Was all Riku said.

Sora slapped his forehead.

"When go through, we may never see our friends again…….but we can let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness."

"What the heck man! You're talking like a bad version of a video game!"

Riku stretched his arm at him.

"Riku what are you-OH MY GOD! WHAT IS THAT?!" Sora jumped when he saw little yellow eyes on little blobs around Riku's legs. Yet what made him jump even more was that they were starting to surround him as well. Sora didn't know what to do.

* * *

Back in the Art Room, Namine finished her work.

"Here you go Mr. Marluxia." Spoke Namine.

"What is it?"

"It's a mixture of a blade and a house key. I call it the bladekey."

"Um…….Okay. Namine why don't you it with the other ones for now."

Namine put it on top of the vent with the others, where the cold air would harden it more, but she made a mistake and put it on a loose parts and it collapsed in, falling down a long tunnel. Namine looked inside. "DARN IT!"

The light from the room reflected on the metal and went down with it.

* * *

The little globs were moving closer and closer to Sora. He looked up and saw Riku was gone.

Out of nowhere the end of the vent was above Sora and it broke open. The light that reflected down there hit him and the globs quickly ran off. The sculpture fell in Sora's hand. "What the heck is this?" Suddenly Sora got his answer. A voice came from above him.

BladeKey…

BladeKey…

BladeKey…

Back up Namine was shouting for her sculpture.

"WHERE ARE YOU BLADEKEY!?"

"Namine!" Shouted Marluxia. "Calm down its just clay."

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THIS IS THE FIRST THING I'VE MADE THAT I DON'T HAVE THE URGE TO BURN! I WANT IT BACK!"

She then jumped in the vent. "What the heck! Namine no!"

* * *

Next Time:

Sora strangely similar adventure continues. What else will happen that seems to be so ironic?

Stay Toon For:

Kingdom What Part II


	41. Kingdom What Part II

Sora stood on top of one of the boxes the laid on the floor and was surrounded by the little shadowy figures.

He jumped on it a few seconds ago after the strange material that fell out from the air vent. He stayed up there holding tight on the material and looking around as Riku was nowhere in sight. He lost sight of him when these shadows appeared.

Suddenly one of them jumped. Sora quickly panicked and swung what was in his hand, getting a solid hit and making it run off. The rest of them began to scratch the box and tried to get up there.

Sora quickly jumped from one box to the next, trying to get away, but the little shadows followed his steps. He continued jumping until there were no other boxes around him and the shadow figures had grown in numbers, but luck was on his side as he saw that the basement had an extra room attached to it.

He jumped of the box and ran in a hysterical frenzy as the shadows quickly chased him.

Sora ran into the room and slammed the door behind him the shadows scratched the door, tying to get in.

He looked around the empty room and saw a damaged air conditioner and would turn off and on every few seconds in different settings.

There he stood stunned to see someone standing there. And was even more when he realized he knew who it was………Kairi.

* * *

Back on the upper school floors Mr. Marluxia reached Principle Xemnas and told him about Namine jumping into vent. From where it was he knew where she would end up and they ran through the halls.

"Is Namine going to be okay?" Spoke Marluxia.

"She'll be fine. The fall is not that bad and if I'm right, he should be there." Answered Xemnas.

"He? He who?"

"A while ago a teacher told me her sick student was walking to the nurse's office, but another student told me she saw her fainted and fell into one of the basements. I sent someone to get her."

"Principle Xemnas!" Shouted a voice.

Marluxia and Xemnas turned around and saw a Nurse Aqua running up to them. She stopped in front to them and took a deep breath before speaking. "Have any one of you seen Riku running around here?"

"Riku?" Spoke Xemnas.

"Isn't Riku friends with Namine?" Wondered Marluxia.

Aqua continued to speak. "Riku he was sent to my office a while ago, but when I went to go and answer a phone call, he vanished."

"Why was he in your office?" Asked Xemnas.

Aqua had a conserved look.

* * *

Sora walked closer still finding it weird that Kairi was down here in the first place.

"Kairi?" He spoke unsure

Kairi slowly turned around, almost about to fall from her balance. "S…o…r…a." She spoke weakly.

Suddenly the busted air conditioner turned one for a spit second on high max and caused her to be pushed towards Sora and fall into his hands. He then began to shake her.

"Kairi? Kairi! What's wrong? Open your eyes!"

"It's no use Sora."

Sora got a chill from behind. He laid Kairi down and turned around. There he saw Riku standing in some kind of robe.

"Riku what the heck are you doing?" Sora said crossing his arms.

"Riku in no longer here……I am Ansem."

Sora slapped his forehead. "For crying out loud Riku you need some kind of medical attention."

Riku stood quiet and walked into the shadows. Sora began followed him, but stopped when he heard footsteps from behind. He turned to see a taller figure standing next to Kairi.

Sora tightens his grip on the material he kept on his hands. "Who are you!?"

The figure looked at Sora and then went back to looking at Kairi and picked her up in his hands. He then went back to Sora. "She'll be fine. Don't worry." The person spoke in serious tone.

Sora ran towards him, but the little shadowy figures appeared in front of him.

"Don't move." The man spoke.

"Who are you!? Are you the reason why Riku is acting strange!?"

The man didn't say anything.

"He's acting like he filled with darkness. He's like in some kind of trance, but I know that he's still Riku. And in him is LIGHT!"

Suddenly the room's door slammed open and a huge amount of light took over the room.

The little shadowy figures ran away and three people then walked in. Mr. Marluxia, Nurse Aqua and Principle Xemnas.

"Sora what are you doing here?" Spoke Xemnas.

Sora was about to answer when he saw Nurse Aqua holding down Riku. "Let go! You cannot do this to the great Ansem!"

"Why does he keep saying that?" Asked Marluxia.

She answered. "Riku hit his head a while ago, when he woke up the first thing he saw was the school's statue and Ansem's name, so he thought it was his name."

"I AM ANSEM!" Riku shouted.

Sora then turned to Xemnas who was talking to the guy carrying Kairi. "Principle Xemnas who is he?"

"Sora, this my son Xehanort. He'll be this school's history teacher starting next year. I set him down here to get Kairi. She was sick and how ended up down her by mistake. Looks like she passed out."

"But what where those that kept attacking me?"

Xemnas leaned forward towards Sora. "You see this basement is filled with rats running around, we're trying to get the problem under control. They jump and attack in fear when someone moves too much or makes too much noise."

"That why I told you to not to move." His son spoke.

"Okay then, but there's just one more thing." Sora raised his hand that held the material in it. "What the heck is this?"

"Oh that's Namine's."

"Namine's?"

BAM!

Nammine suddenly fell out the vent and land hard on Sora. 'Finally I'm out of there." She then notice the, what she called, bladekey in Sora hands and snatched it.

"Oh thank you Sora I really was worried about this. I would never let this out of my hands………Okay I'm bored with it." Namine threw it on the floor and began to burn it with her flamethrower, laughing hysterically.

Everyone closed their eyes and moved their heads left and right.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Sora learns Namine is in "danger" can he save her?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Kingdom What Chain of Who Part I**


	42. Kingdom What Chain of Who Part I

"Achoo!" Sneezed Sora.

Three days have passed since that whole episode down in the basement. Riku is finally under control from his "I am Ansem" ordeal, Kairi finally has gotten over her little cold, as for Sora….

"ACHOO!"

Seems the cold has passed on to him.

Sora been sneezing his way from home all the way to school. His nose and eye are bright red, his body is so sluggish and he seems to get delirious at any moment.

Kairi walked with him in the halls, making sure he wouldn't collapse on the ground. "Sora I don't think you should have came to school today.' Kairi spoke worried.

"I'm fine Kairi don't' worry. I don't need to go home."

"Sora I'm over here. You're talking to a locker." Kairi put her hand on her face.

He turned around to her and began to swing back and forth. "Come on let's go to class."

"Sora that's still not me, that's another locker."

Namine and Zexion then appeared and for some reason Zexion was wearing a medical mask.

"Hey Sora still sick I see." Namine said tilting her head sideways.

He nodded up and down at her, but looked at her as if he was about to fall. "Why is Zexion wearing a mask?" Spoke Sora weakly.

Namine answered. "He doesn't want to catch your cold so he's making sure of it."

Sora then looked back at Zexion who slowly began to greaten his distance from Sora by slowly walking backwards. Namine then went through her bag and took out the Bladekey she made those three days ago. Surprisingly she didn't burn it as bad as all the other things and so it stayed in tacked.

She walked closer to Sora and gave it to him. "Feel better Sora. See you later Kairi." She and Zexion then walked away.

Kairi turned to Sora and saw he was falling asleep standing up. He then pouted and placed her hands on her hips. "Sora that's it I'm taking you to the nurse's office."

She grabbed his hand and began to drag him through the halls. He stumbled a couple of times as they went……

* * *

A few minutes after leaving Sora and Kairi, Namine began to hesitate as the urge to use the bathroom reared its ugly head to her. She stood next to the third floor's girl's room's door……and on it said out of order, the same as the other four she went to.

Larxene stood next to her watching as Namine began to scratch the door with her bare hands like a helpless dog whining the same things over and over again. "Whyyyyyy!? WHYYYYYYY!?"

"For crying out loud Namine you're acting crazy."

"I need to go badly!"

"Namine the girl's bathrooms are all busy being fix today. You'll just have to wait until schools over."

"But I'll burst by them!" Namine wined louder.

Larxene began to rub her fore head. "Look Namine I don't have time for this alright. So I think I know one that is working."

Namine jumped up and grabbed on to Larxene. "Teeeeeeeeeell Meeeeee." She spoke in a whispering tone.

Larxene sighed and explained. "They haven't used the school's top three floors yet so the only thing that works up there are the lights and since no one goes up there, the pluming also."

Namine's face got loser to Larxene. "Go on."

"I hear there's a girl's bathroom on the top floor, the thirteenth floor that hasn't been used."

After hearing that, Namine dashed, leaving Larxene to talk to herself. "Of course I' not sure."

* * *

Back in the nurse's office, Kairi had just left Sora and he laid in one of the beds as he was getting his temperature by Nurse Aqua. He slowly began to fall asleep, but while doing so, he turned his head towards the right end of the bed seeing his backpack on the floor and Namine's sculpture next to it.

Nurse Aqua walked up to him, taking the thermometer and seeing the high temperature. She then covered Sora under the bed sheets and went in to the next room for a moment. Roxas then appeared, entering from the hallways. Kairi had told him about Sora feeling ill so he came to see him, before class started.

"Hey Sora, how you holding up?"

Sora just looked at him half dazed and at that time Sora's hearing started to go.

"Hey guess what I found out." Roxas spoke. "Namine went to the top floor of the school. She needed to use the bathroom and so far hasn't come back yet……looks like she's having a hard time finding it, but Axel and Larxene went to go look for her."

Sora shook his head a bit. "Wha?"

Roxas repeated, but like said, Sora's hearing went. "Namine………top floor……hasn't come back……Axel and Larxene.

The bell then rang. Roxas stretched his arms in the air and began walking. "I'll see you after class is over okay……Sora?" Roxas turned around and saw that Sora wasn't in the bed. He looked around the room, but didn't him, and while doing so; he didn't notice Sora sneaking out with Namine's Bladekey.

Sora stumbled through the hallway, dragging the bladekey on the floor. "Don't worry Namine……I'll find you…………ACHOO!"

* * *

All the way on the thirteenth floor Axel and Larxene stood around, trying to see if they would spot Namine. "Do you see her?" Spoke Axel.

"No not yet. To tell you the truth I don't really know if there is a bathroom up here. Her wining was just getting to me."

"Yea and now look what's happened."

Larxene just looked the other way, but then saw two red Frisbee attached to Axel's pants. "Axel why do you have those Frisbees with you?"

"Oh Demyx and I were going to play with them at lunch, guess I forgot to put them away."

Suddenly they heard footsteps coming from behind them. Both turned around and saw Mr. Marluxia standing there. "What are you two doing up here? Shouldn't you two be in class?"

Axel answered. "We're looking for Namine; she came up here and hasn't come back yet. We just came to find her."

Marluxia rubbed his forehead when he heard Namine's name. "Of course it had to be her………alright look I'll help you guys look for her, but I'm goanna need your help with something else also."

Mr. Marluxia crossed his arms. "Your friend Sora ran off from the Nurse's office. The principle asked some of the teachers to look for him. I happen to catch him for a moment, but he ran off around here."

"What's he doing running around in his condition." Spoke Larxene.

"I don't know." Added Marluxia. "But we better find him before he passes out……Namine too."

"Where should we start?" Asked Axel.

"Well Axel you look around the eleventh floor. Larxene go check twelfth floor, I'll check around up here. Those two are somewhere around."

All three went separate directions and started to look……

* * *

Sora sluggishly entered the eleventh floor and looked around him. Since this floor has never been used, the hallways were completely white with nothing around. He walked around trying to stay awake. "Namine………where are you?" He spoke to himself.

He wobbled around with his left hand on the wall and his right hand holding the bladekey as he dragged it,

His head began to pound, hurting him with every step he took. Causing his vision to get unsteady, not letting him see carefully at where he was going.

At that moment, Axel appeared on the other side of the hallway and quickly saw Sora. "Well this is going to be easier than I thought……Sora! Hey Sora Over Here!"

Sora's hearing was still going, but he was able to barely hear Axel and turned around.

Axel took a careful look at Sora and saw he was starting to sweat. "Sora I think you need to sit down for a moment." Axel took the Frisbees off his pants and began to walk closer to Sora as he was going to fan him to cool him down.

Sora looked at him getting closer and began to hallucinate. He saw Axel holding the Frisbee in his hands, but saw fire starting to surround them and his arms. He had an evil look his face.

But is reality he was worried about Sora. "Sora what's wrong?"

In Sora's Head. "You'll never see Namine again."

Sora got angry and pointed then Bladekey at him. "What did you do to Namine!?"

"What!? What are you talking about?"

In Sora's head. "Don't even worry about her. It's best to forget her."

Sora got angry and ran straight towards him with full force and anger. He started to swing at Axel with the bladekey continuously over and over again until he got a solid hit. "Oh Sora What the Heck Man!?"

"Give Back Namine! Now!"

Sora chased Axel around the hallway. Axel threw the Frisbees at him, but Sora was on a full rampage, as soon as they were close enough to him, he would swing the bladekey baking them bounce right back and hit Axel in the legs causing him to fall on the ground.

Sora looked at him in rage, but then had a sickening look. Axel knew was about to happen. "No, No Sora Don't! Not On Top of Me!"

Sora then barfed……

* * *

On the twelfth floor Larxene could hear Axel shouting in disgust.

Larxene stretched her arm up in the air. "What a baby……he probably had something on his shoes."

She went through her pockets and took out eight pencils, four in each hand. She looked at them and began wonder why she carries them all with her, but that thought went away when she saw Sora wobbling back and forth to her.

"ACHOO!" He sneezed again.

Sora looked up and saw Larxene standing there, but his vision was starting to get to him again and started to her as a threat like Axel. "You Know Where Namine is don't you!"

"Well not really. Mr. Marluxia is helping us with it too."

In Sora's head. "You'll never get to her Sora! Marluxia won't let you!"

"Mr. Marluxia!?"

"Yea like I said."

In Sora's head. "That's right Sora. And you can't get to him until you get by me."

"Fine! If that's what you want!" He shouted angrily.

"What? Want what!? Sora what are you doing…………S-stay back………Sora NO!"

* * *

On the thirteenth floor Marluxia found Namine and both were walking to the nearest staircase.

"Okay Namine. " Spoke Marluxia. "I'm letting you off the hook this, but make sure some knows where you are alright."

"Yes Mr. Marluxia I just find weird that all the bathrooms in the school are all out of order and I had to use the one on the top floor."

"What do you mean Namine?"

"It's just strange that I had to go to the top floor and you, Axel and Larxene happen to be here also. It's like some weird dai ja vu or something."

"Sora? Spoke Marluxia

Namine looked a head and saw Sora. In his right hand he grabbed on to Axel, who was knocked out and had vomit all over from earlier. In his left hand he had Larxene traumatized with pencils sticking all over her. And he had a crazy look on his face with the bladekey in his mouth.

He dropped them and took the Bladekey out of his mouth and spoke at Marluxia. "I going to get rid and get Namine back!"

"Say what?"

"HYAAA!"

"Oh my god!"

* * *

In the nurse's office, Namine and Aqua stood there as they watched Sora, Axel, Larxene and Mr. Marluxia sleep in the beds.

"So Namine how did you guys get Sora back down here?"

"Easy all I had to do was stick my leg out. He tripped and fell, but the bladekey flew and Mr. Marluxia and hit him in the head."

Aqua looked at Marluxia and realized that would explain the brose on his head.

Namine at the bed next to Sora's left and was surprised to see Riku in it, with broses on him, She walked up to him.

"Riku what are you doing here?"

"Namine that's a whole nother part of this story."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**What had happened to Riku during Sora's little episode on the school's top floors?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Kingdom What Chain of Who Part II**


	43. Kingdom What Chain of Who Part II

**NicxxX Note: **Hey readers how's it going? I know, it's been a while, I lost interest in this story a while ago, but the interest is back! So let's put this chapter in and continue on to the very end OH YEA! Um……well……or until I lose interest again. XD

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Namine at the bed next to Sora's left and was surprised to see Riku in it, with broses on him, She walked up to him.

"Riku what are you doing here?"

"Namine that's a whole other part of this story."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**One hour ago…**

Riku stood there with his arms holding a heavy box in front of one of the school's basements' doors. He had volunteered to take it down to the third floor and leave it there. The box was full of old props the drama class didn't need anymore, so there was nothing else to do with it, but to leave it down there.

He was about to open the door, when he noticed both Hayner and Olette holding boxes of their own.

"Hayner? Olette? What are you two doing here?" Olette turned to her side to see him as the box she was holding, blocked her view. "Hey Riku, we're just helping Pence out with one of his projects."

"A project? What project?" Hayner's feet began to wobble from the heaviness of the box. "We'll tell you later! Olette come on! I can't hold this box any longer!" He began to quick walk away with Olette following.

Riku looked back at the door and opened it slowly as he was still holding on to the back at the same time.

He began to go down a staircase, which lead to a bare lit up room. There he went cross to another door, opened that one and went down another case of stairs.

He was almost there.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

In the gymnasium, Hayner and Olette dropped the boxes right next to Pence who was working under a cloth with his feet sticking out.

"Okay Pence we got the parts, are you almost done?" Olette asked. Pence popped out completely out of the cloth and went to through the boxes. "Almost with these pieces, it'll be complete."

Hayner turned to Olette. "What's he building anyways?" He asked. Olette turned to him back. "Pence is trying to be like the fankinstine guy. You know, trying to "create" life." Pence continued for her.

"If I get this right, I would have created a look like of someone else. It'll be able to talk and think like a normal people." Hayner looked at Pence confused. "Why are doing this?" Pence just shrugged. "Mostly for fun."

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Riku reached the third basement floor and dropped the box next to a few other boxes. He was about to make his way back up when he saw something sticking out one of the boxes. He picked it up and saw it was red and black wing from one of the old costume. He held it at the broken end and it felt like a sword. He liked out it looked so he took it with him.

As he walked he began to swing it around over and over again, but as he did, he accidently hit the door, causing it to slam close.

When he grabbed the knob, but for some reason he couldn't turn it. He then put more strength in, but it still wouldn't turn. He began to get a bit pissed.

He put a lot more strength into it. He did so much, that

CLINK!

The knob snapped of in his hands. The door was completely shut.

Riku looked at the knob with a blank faces before realizing what had just happened. He quickly began to look around and luckily saw another door on the other side of the room. He ran to the other side and opened the door.

There he saw a long hallway, meaning there was another exit to this basement, but this side wasn't used for so long, most of it was covered with webs. Riku had to use the bat wing he was holding to cut through it.

He began to make his way through to the other side.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Back up, Pence had finally finished his creation. He took off the sheet and revealed it to Hayner and Olette who suddenly dropped their jaws.

"So guys what do you think?" Asked Pence.

Olette answer stuttering. "Is that R-Riku?" Pence smiled. "Yep I made a robot that looks exactly like him." Hayner walked up to frozen robot and looked at its cloths. "It sure dose, but why is it wearing a Goth dress?" Pence shrugged. "That was the only outfit the prop department would give me."

Hanyer continued to look at it. "Dose it woke Pence?" He nodded at Hayner. "Yep there's a button on its left shoulder to turn it on. When it does, it'll act, walk, and talk like the real Riku."

Olette began to get anxious. "Well then what are we waiting for turn it on!"

Hayner pressed the button.

Within seconds the contraptions inside the robot began to move and the Riku replica blinked its eyes. It looked down and saw the three of them. There it quickly acted like the real Riku.

"Hayner…..Pence……Olette? What's going on? When did I get here?" The replica looked at his body. "Why am I wearing a dress?"

Olette leaned over towards Pence and whispered. "Wow it really does act and sound like him." Pence nodded. "I know, but there is one thing you have to be careful of. He thinks he's the real Riku, so don't do or say anything that might upset him."

The replica then felt something hanging on his back, grabbed it and pulled it off. When it looked at it, it saw that it was a bat wing which is part of the outfit it was wearing.

"Hey guys……do you know what I was doing before? For some reason I can't remember."

Pence and Olette looked at each other and giggled a bit. Hayner though, told it what the real Riku was doing. "You were on your way to the basement. You volunteered to put some of the props down there for the teacher remember?"

The replica nodded, agreeing with him even though its mind was still blank. "Oh that's right." It looked at the bat wing in its hand. "I must have forgotten to leave this done there. I'll just go back right away." It then ran off, leaving the gymnasium.

Pence walked up towards Hayner. "Well, he seems to move fine, he talks normal. I must say I've done it now." Olette walked up and tilted her head. "Hey I thought the real Riku was still down there in the basement." Hayner nodded. "Yep he is."

Pence's eyes suddenly widen and he looked at Hayner. "What! He's down there!?" Pence started running after the replica. "Darn it I just told you! He can't figure out he's fake!"Hayner then knocked his forehead. "Woops sorry. Short tension span." Hayner and Olette quickly followed him.

As they began to find the replica, Zexion happened to be passing, reading a book.

He heard footstep and looked up for a moment. He saw them looking all over the place. "Man its gone fast! Darn it why did I made it physically like Riku!?" Olette turned to Pence, but isn't still slow because he's made of metal?" Pence thought about it. "I don't know, probably."

As they ran off one end, Zexion closed the book and sighed.

He then walked off.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

As the real Riku continued walking through the basement hall, he looked around the walls and saw how dusty and cracked they were. He could see that this part hasn't be used in use for anything, if not, then the hall wasn't used at all.

He looked at the prop that hit the door in his hands and started to swing it around again. Just to stall time, but that quickly changed when he looked forward again and got shocked.

The replica appeared ahead looking at the bat wing in its hand. "Man I can't believe I forgot to leave this……to bad though I kind of like it." It looked up and jumped in suprisement. "What the……what the heck are you!?" It spoke to Riku.

"Me!? What are you!? Is this some kind of joke!? Why do you look like me!?"

The Replica looked at him. "No YOU look like ME! I'm Riku!"

"No I am!"

"There's no way you're me." The replica raised its voice a bit.

"Well guess what I am. And I know I would never wear that getup you have on."

The replica look at its cloths and in its mind agreed with Riku, but lied to him instead. "Well that's where you are wrong. I the REAL Riku actually like this." Riku laughed at it. "HEY DON'T LAUGH AT ME!"

The replica didn't like what was going on. The contraptions in its head were slowly damaging since Pence put nothing in it that said it wasn't the real Riku. Yet He did put in Riku's issues with Roxas and suddenly had the urge to fight. It pointed what it had in its hand at Riku.

"Alright you may look like me, but there's no way you fight like I do! I'm going to wipe the floor with you!" The replica ran straight towards him. And when it was close enough to Riku, it swung.

Took one step to the left and the replica missed. It turned to him in confusion. Riku rolled his eyes. "Oh please, like I'm really that slow." The replica got angry and swung again. This time Riku ducked and hit it in the chin, causing it to fall on its back.

A heavy pain than hit Riku's arm and he began to jump up and down. "Ouch! What the heck are you made of metal or something?" Ironically he was and since he is, the replica was struggling to get off its back.

Riku shacked his head. "Pathetic." He then looked at the floor and saw the prop he'd let go of when he punched the replica. He picked it up.

He turned around and saw the staircase that would lead him to the next floor, but before taking it, he took a looked at the replica, still struggling. He smirked and waved at him. "See ya faker." He ran up the stairs.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

On the top ground floor of the school, Hayner, Pence and Olette were running to the other side of the school.

When they tried to go down the basement Riku used, they couldn't get through the bottom door so they quickly squired back up.

As they ran, Olette stopped and noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see Sora running off from the Nurses office. He looked sick and was holding something that looked like something that Namine would have made.

Olette continued to watch and saw he was making his way up a star case that lead to the top three unused floor. Then Hayner appeared and grabbed her arm, pulling her back to what they were doing.

After that, Zexion appered at the same spot and looked left and right……..and then walked off again.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Riku walked through the second floor and reached the first. One more hall and he would be out of this basement.

But he heard footsteps from behind and around to see the replica. He sighed. "What do you want now?"

The replica pointed at him. "Best two out of three! I wasn't ready before, you caught me off guard! I'm ready this time!"

Riku shrugged and pointed the prop at the replica. It did the same to him.

The replica ran at him like before, but more fire in its eyes. Riku wait for the right moment to move himself.

He saw the replica getting closer and closer.

He tightened his grip on the prop.

His mind concentrated.

His heart pounding.

His blood rushing.

His temperature rising.

His………

……….

………..

………..

Riku thought about it. "What the heck am I doing?" Once again he turned to the left and put his leg out.

The replica then tripped over and rolled until it hit the wall and slammed the back of its head on the floor revealing some wires and its body shutting down.

Riku walked over to it and saw those wires. "Hmm, so you're a robot……..I wonder if the was made for what I saw Hayner and Olette carrying."

Suddenly the wires sparked for a second, causing the replica's arm to swing up and hit Riku in the face, knocking him out.

Minutes after that, Hayner, Pence and Olette had gotten to that floor and found them. They struggled to get up and carried him to Nurse Aqua's Office, second before Sora's little incident on the top floor were over with.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time:**

**Does saving someone life mean a bad thing? It is if the life you save is Roxas**

**Stay Toon For**

**Why Are You Obsessed**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**NiCxxX Speaking: **Sorry that it's not that good. I got bored with this chapter.


	44. Why Are You Obsessed

Sora head was buzzing with annoyance on this fine April day.

He looked at Roxas as he watched him enjoyably chewed his gum as they walked to their next class. Sora was always bothered by Roxas's gum habits ever since the fifth grade. Roxas had a thing for chewing gum loudly and for some reason that gave Sora the shivers. Yet it wasn't as bad as when Roxas blew a bubble.

"Roxas, can you try to chewing gum a little quieter?"

Roxas looked at him for a moment and then looked forward. "I could." He chewed. "I should." He chewed again. "But I'm not goanna."

Sora sighed and thought of something else. "You know chewing gum is a choking hazard. It could get stuck in your throat and stop breathing…….And die. Don't forget you die."

Roxas looked at him again. "Sora its my habit, I'll keep chewing loud if I want. And if I want to pop the gum, then I'll do it." He then blew up a large bubble which made a loud pop, freaking Sora out a bit.

Sora looked forward and continued speaking. "Alright, but one of these days you're going to choke to death." He then waited for Roxas to make a response to that, but didn't he anything. "Roxas?" He turned to his left and saw that he wasn't there. He stopped walking and turned around. Roxas was a few feet away from him.

Roxas was standing there with his eyes and mouth opened, his body shaking a bit and his hands around his throat. Sora's jaw than dropped.

Roxas was choking on the gum.

"Oh my god I didn't really mean it!" Sora quickly ran towards Roxas and went to his back. He then placed his arms around Roxas's waist and connected his hands in front of the stomach. Sora immediately pushed down. Roxas top half moved forward, but the gum didn't come out. Roxas was starting to sweat.

Sora pushed down again, but with more force. Again Roxas moved forward, but still the gum was stuck. Roxas was now turning red.

Sora put even more force as he pushed down. Yet again the gum stayed in Roxas's throat. Roxas face went from red to blue and he was starting to blank out.

Sora raised his arms high and slammed down on to Roxas's stomach, making the gum shoot out. Roxas skin tone went back to normal and he quickly took in a deep breath and coughed after, with Sora help as he patted him on the back.

Roxas turned to Sora. "Sora……y-you saved me." Sora kept padding him on the back. "Don't move so fast alright, take your time." Roxas suddenly hugged Sora, something he would rarely does. "Oh thank you Sora! Thank you! Thank you! You really are a good friend I am forever in your debt."

Sora felt awkward. "Um……really?"

Namine suddenly appeared in front of them with a serious face. "Roxas this hit me in the forehead. I believe this is yours." She pointed to her forehead revealing the chew gum Roxas was just choking on.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

When they got to their next class, Roxas quickly moved the seat back the Sora was about to sit in. Sora sat down and Roxas moved the seat forward. Sora looked confused at Roxas. "Um……thank you?" Roxas padded Sora on the back. "Sure thing buddy, it's not every day you save my life."

Roxas smiled at Sora and sat down in the desk next to him. The teacher then entered the class room and spoke at to the class. "Now class we're going to look over last night's homework. Does anyone have something to say before we begin?"

Roxas suddenly shot his hand up in the air and wave it left and right. "Yes Roxas."

Roxas suddenly stretched his arm over Sora to his shoulder and held him close. "I just want to say that this guy right here, Sora, my best friend, just save my life!"

The class was really quiet. Sora looked at the teacher and than the other students who were looking at him back.

Sora awkwardness grew.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

By the time it was lunch period, Sora was starting to get use to Roxas being so nice to him.

As soon as Sora grabbed his lunch tray, Roxas quickly appeared. "Wait let me hold that for you Sora." He grabbed the tray. Sora smiled at him and they made their way to the others. Roxas placed the tray on the table and Sora sat down.

Kairi, who was right next to him, spoke. "Well I had no idea I was dating a hero." Sora blushed and smile. Roxas began to give Kairi a serious look. Kairi was about to lead over to kiss Sora, when Roxas suddenly stretched his arms between them, placing his tray between theirs. He then squeezed through and sat down. "Hey pal, can you do me a favor and get me a milk, I forgot to get myself one." Sora nodded, got up and left.

Roxas then turned to the others. "Can you give Kairi and me a moment alone?" They all looked at him. "NOW!" They freaked out and all left the table. Roxas then looked at Kairi with a serious look. "Stay away from Sora."

Kairi looked at him and blinked. "Excuses me?" Roxas leaned closer to her. "You heard me. Kept you're puny little hands off of him." Kairi was confused. "What!?" Roxas leaned even closer. "Did I stutter!? I said stay away from him alright!? He's all mine! I'll beat you don't if try anything funny! You get between us, you die! Got it!? YOU DIE!?"

Kairi stayed quiet.

Sora returned with a milk croton. "Here you go Roxas." He turned to Sora with his friendly expression. "Thanks buddy." Sora sat down. "So what did I miss?" Roxas began patting Kairi on the back. "Oh me and Kairi just had a little talk right Kairi?"

Kairi just sat there and screaming inside.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

At the end of the next period, Kairi was freaking out as she put some of her things in her locker. When she closed it, Sora was standing on the other side. "Hello." He said in an adorable way. Kairi though just looked at him concerned. He ended up having the same look to her. "Kairi what's wrong?"

Kairi sighed a bit. "So I need to tell you something. Back at lunch when you went to-" Suddenly Kairi noticed something passed Sora's left shoulder.

As the corner was Roxas, looking at her angrily and had his right hand as a fist and punching his left hand with it, illustrating what he would do to her if she told Sora. She began to sweat. "Um never mind!" She suddenly ran off.

At that point, Roxas appeared to Sora. "Hey friend how's it going?" Sora looked at the direction Kairi ran off in curiosity. "I wonder what's wrong with Kairi." Roxas smirked. "I don't know. Maybe she realized she's no good for you and you should break up with her." Sora looked at him. "What?"

"Oh nothing that concerns you friend."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The ending of the period after that, Kairi saw Sora and Namine standing next to his locker, taking to each other and Roxas was nowhere to be seen. A perfect time to tell Sora what Roxas told her. She quickly ran up to him. "Sora I have to tell you something."Sora and Namine then noticed.

She was about to say it when out of the blue-

"Sora buddy!" Roxas showed up smiling and everything. Sora looked at him. "Hold on a second Roxas, Kairi was about to tell me something." Roxas looked at her happily. "Oh well go ahead Kairi, I'll wait."

Kairi knew what he was doing. He thought she wouldn't say it in front with him around, but she took a deep breath and began speaking. "You see a while ago me and R-" She then looked at Roxas. Since Sora and Namine weren't looking at him, he silently did the same thing he did last period.

She freaked out again. "You know it's not that important. See ya!" Again Kairi ran off.

Namine looked at Sora and Roxas. "Um……well I guess I'll see you later." She walked off.

Sora opened his locker and got his books for the last period of the day. As he did Roxas leaned on the locker next to him. "So Sora, want to hang out after school I know this great place."

Sora looked at him and scratched the back of his head. "Yea Roxas we've got to talk." Roxas stood closer to him. "Loud and clear buddy." Sora sighed. "Yea it involves that……you see I'm glad for the new you and all, but it really starting to get to me."

Roxas nodded listening to him. Sora continued "And that's why I think you should stop acting that way." Roxas's smile went away. "But Sora…….you saved my life." Sora kept talking. "Yea, but you're to clingy now, it's annoying."

Roxas gave him the same answer. "But…………you saved my life."

Sora sighed. "Look I think we just need our space okay? So just calm down a bit." Roxas hands turned into fists. "Oh I see……you don't want me around you?" Sora shacked his head. "No, no. That's not I mean!"

Roxas went through his bag. "You know Sora; all I thought was how great of a friend you were. I even tried to get rid of Kairi so that you wouldn't get hurt." Sora eyes widened. "You did what!?"

Roxas took his hand out of his bag and was holding a bat. "But if I can't have you, NO ONE CAN!"

Sora freaked out and began to run off. "GET BACK HERE!" Roxas started chasing him in full rage, swinging the bat around.

Sora ran all over the place trying to get rid of him, but Roxas acted like a magnet. Every little move Sora made, Roxas copied, making sure he didn't lose him.

Soon they were passing by Namine and her locker, but her head was inside so she didn't see them coming. Sora shouted hoping to get her attention as he passed her.

"OH MY GOD! NAMINE HELP ME ROXAS HAS KCOCO FOR COCO PUFFS!"

Roxas then pest her as growling loud enough for someone to hear.

Namine's head popped out and looked left and right. "Did someone say something?"

Sora ran himself into a corner and was trapped. He turned around and saw Roxas swing the bat around. "SAY GOOD BYE SORA!"

He was about to swing the bat again, when-

BOOM!

Zexion's free falling fetish caused him to slam out of nowhere on top of Roxas. He got up, looked at Sora and walked off.

Roxas sat up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ow……what happened?" Sora kicked the bat away. "I don't know some Zexion thing………look Roxas I didn't mean I don't what to hang out with you; I just don't what you to go overboard."

Roxas looked at him as he continued. "I know I save your life and everything, but just be the way you were. Normal old bad boy Roxas okay?"

Roxas sighed and nodded with a smirk. "Alright no more too friendly." He got up.

Sora smiled back at him. "Good, let close the deal with a hug!" Roxas chuckled. "Yea right."

"Oh come on Roxas, just one."

"No"

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No! Man Sora you're getting too obsessed with me, you have a problem………I feel like chewing gum. Hey Sora do you got any gum on you?"

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Next Time:**

**The carnivals in town and Sora and Kairi don't want to be alone. Guess who they drag with them.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Double Dating Game**


	45. The Double Dateing Game

On a warm May night, Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine stood in front of a brightly lit carnival and looked at all the rides and games that waited for them.

Sora and Kairi grabbed each other's hands and walked forward. Roxas and Namine looked at each other and quickly looked the other way. They both took in deep breaths and tried to remember why they agreed to come over here……together.

**

* * *

**

**12 hours ago……**

Roxas and Namine looked at each other in disapproval and sickening. They then looked at Sora and Kairi who were both standing right in front of them in suspense. Roxas and Namine looked at each other one more time and at the same spoke.

"No Way!"

Sora and Kairi both looked down and sighed. Kairi then hugged Namine tightly and started wining. "Oh come on please?" Namine tried shaking her off. "Kairi let go of me!" She looked at Namine and continued wining. "Not until you say you'll do it."

Namine looked away for a moment and shacked a bit in disgust at her answer. "Alright I'll do it." Kairi let go and began to jump up and down, clapping her hands in happiness.

Roxas crossed his arms. "She might be in, but I'm still out." Sora made a babyish face. "Roxas come on!" He looked at Sora. "Why do you guys want us to go to the carnival with you anyways?"

Kairi looked at him while twirling her hair. "Since it'll be dark, our parents don't want us go alone, so we can only go if we're in a group."

Roxas turned his attention towards her. "Then why don't you ask Olette?"

"Can't, she broke her mom's legs by mistake and needs to go to the hospital."

"What about Larxene?"

"She's prancing Fuu tonight."

"Your brother Axel?"

"He's going to try a new stunt."

"Your stepbrother Demyx?"

"Demyx is the stunt."

"Hayner?"

"He need to get his shots, he's got worms."

"Pence?"

"He blew up his room during an experiment."

"Zexion?"

"He ran off somewhere."

"Riku?"

"He's going to therapy."

Roxas stayed quiet for a moment and took in a deep breath. "Okay I'm in too I guess." Kairi and Sora looked at each other excited. Unlike Roxas and Namine who looked miserable.

**End of Flashback……**

**

* * *

**

They started walking through the gates and were quickly surrounded by several hundreds of people. All four of them stayed close together to make sure no one would get lost.

They made their way to a large ride that would spin the person on around over and over several times. The seats were all big for two. Kairi and Sora sat in one while Namine and Roxas groaned at each other as they had to sit in one together since the others were taken.

The ride began. The seats all began to turn to the side, making all look at the center. Then slowly the seats began moving to the left and as time went it picked up speed. The fastness of it made Sora and Kairi shriek and laugh in enjoyment and also for Namine.

Yet Roxas wasn't enjoying it. Namine was sitting on the lefts side of the seat and he was on the right. Her hair kept on slapping him in the face. It even at one point went into his ears and nose as well mouth which made him semi chock.

When the ride stopped Roxas got off before anyone else did and looked at Namine. "Can you try to do something about that hair of yours? It's a death sentence waiting to happen." She glared at him and punched him in the gut, making him lose his breath. She then walked off.

Roxas looked at his side and saw Sora shaking his head in disapproval. "Oh but out Sora. I'm here aren't I?"

The four of them then made their way to game stand. The game was to shoot water with a water gun at a target, making the balloon above it fill up and pop before time ran out.

Sora and Namine sat down on the seats and grabbed the handles. The timer started and game began.

Sora started pressing the bottons down and right away hit the center of the target, making the balloon quickly fill up. Namine pressed the buttons, but at first messed up her angle and missed the target. She quickly moved the water gun and started to fill up the balloon.

Yet there, Sora's balloon popped, making him the winner. He looked at the person working on the stand and pointed at one of the stuffed animals. The guy gave it to Sora and he gave it to Kairi, who then kissed Sora, making him red.

Roxas then stood next to Namine and started to chuckle. "Talk about bad aiming." She glared at him again and stomped on his foot. She walked away again, leaving Roxas to jump up and down in pain.

Kairi stood next to him, holding the stuffed animal, shaking her head in disapproval. "Don't you dare say anything Kairi."

After that they went on another ride, a rollercoaster. Of course Namine was irritated sitting next to Roxas.

As they went up the hill, Namine's face kept showing anger for Roxas and he did know this, but he was too clueless to tell why she was. As they went down the first one, Sora and Kairi put their hands up in the air screaming in entertainment.

Roxas adrenaline got him excited. Making him shout in high energy as the coaster kept falling. Namine though tried to but she was still pissed at him

When the ride was over Namine was the first of the four to get off. She was also pouting.

Roxas walked over to her and spoke sarcastically. "Aw what's wrong? Why so glum?" She glared at him again and hit him in the back of the head. "Ouch! Would you cut that out!

She looked at him dead in the eyes. "Look Roxas you've been bugging me since we got here! Would you stop!" Roxas rubbed the back of his head. "Hey look I didn't want to come over here alright."

She stomped her foot. "Well can you try to be nicer!" Roxas chuckled a bit. "What it's not like we're the couple in the group. Why should I!"

Sora then began to speak. "Guys maybe you two-"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Both Roxas and Namine shouted. Sora stayed quiet.

Namine looked back to Roxas. "I'm just saying that I've been trying at least." Roxas looked at her and began joking in a non humorous way. "Oh wow its sounds like you saying you like or something!"

She turned red. "Because I do!"

He chuckled again. "Yea right!" Namine went to full rage and tackled down Roxas. He looked at her in astonishment as she laid on to off him continuing to talk. "Idiot! I mean it!"

Suddenly she went down and kissed him.

Sora and Kairi's eyes opened wide and their jaws dropped at the sight. Sora looked at Kairi. "I did not see that coming." Kairi nodded.

**

* * *

**

**Next Time**

**Relationships are all around, but with one going up, with one go down?**

**Stay Toon For**

**Love Song**


	46. Love Song

**NiCxxX Speaking:** Oh My God I can't believe it! The story has gotten over 100 reviews! Thank you all!

But besides that, here's the last chapter for Year Four.

* * *

Today is a nicely warmed June day. Yet that's not all what's today as it is exactly one month after Namine told Roxas how she felt.

Now because of that, both of them have been staying far away from each other as best as they can. They haven't spoken or stood at least two feet this whole time. Also they have tried to figure the other out, by using their own friends. Roxas with Sora and Riku and for Kairi with Namine. And to tell you the truth it's taking a toll on Sora and Kairi's relationship.

They can't do anything alone together without one of them showing up or calling them to figure what if the other said something about them. Sora and Kairi now get to full blast with excitement when they do get there alone time. If only Roxas and Namine would get over it already.

But for now, it's just same old, same old…sigh.

Right now the day has just started; first period won't begin for another twelve minutes. Yet of course Sora, being the good boy that he was, came to school earlier then the rest of the group. Today they decided to meet up in the auditorium. There he walked down between all the seats until he reached the front. Sora then put his backpack on one of them, crossed his arms and let out a breath. He wondered what to do to kill time.

He looked around the empty room for a moment until his eyes hit the stage. There he saw a large piano sitting on it. With nothing else to do, he walked up there, sat down and began to play it. Soon the room was filled with music. He played around with it, moving his top half left and right. He soon got so caught up with, he started to sing.

Sora sang in words that seemed to sound like him. It was happy, yet curious and at the same time didn't make much sense.

_You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems

'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance

A fox trot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball that's just hanging by a thread

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep

To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell

But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep

I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seems

Suddenly he heard footsteps and looked off the stage. There Sora saw Roxas and Riku coming up to him. He looked at Roxas and could see his face had confusion written all over it. At this Sora sighed and jumped off the stage. Riku looked Roxas and saw the same thing as well and quickly thought something up two get his mind off of it. "Hey guys can you believe that we're already half way done with this school.

Roxas looked at Riku. His face still showed confusion, but it was for a different thought. "I don't yet it? What are you talking about?" Riku crossed his arms. "I mean this is the last month of the year. We finished our first three years, we're finishing our fourth year and we have three more to go." Sora nodded, knowing where Riku was going with this. "He's right you know."

Roxas thought about it for a moment. "We've been in this school for that long? Really…I didn't realize that before, but what brought that up all of a sudden?"

"Oh nothing just saying." Sora quickly answered.

Roxas looked up at the ceiling for a second and began to think about. "Hmm…we're halfway there already." He then remembered Namine and looked back down. "So much has changed.

_**Roxas**_

_When The Chips Are Down  
Back against The Wall  
Got No More To Give  
Cause We Gave It All  
Seems Like Going A Distance Is Unrealistic  
But We're Too Far From The Start_

_**Sora**_

_So We Take What Comes, And We Keep On Going  
Leaning On Each Other's Shoulders  
Then We Turn Around  
And See We've Come So Far Somehow_

_**Riku**_

_We're halfway there  
We're Looking good now  
Nothing's gonna get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
Never thought I'll ever say  
We're Halfway there  
If you never flew  
We would never fall  
If The World was us  
We would have it all  
But the life we live  
Isn't so simplistic  
You just don't get what you want_

_**Roxas**_

_So we take what comes  
And we keep on going  
Leaning on each others shoulder  
Then we turn around  
And see we've come so far somehow_

_**Riku**_

_We're halfway there  
We're looking good now  
Nothing is going get in the way  
We're halfway there  
And looking back now  
Never thought that I'd ever say_

_**All**_

_We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there  
We're halfway there_

Riku then looked at the clock and saw class would start in six minutes. All three of them began to leave the auditorium, but as they did, Roxas face showed sadness. Sora sighed again and patted him on the back. "Maybe if you talk to her instead of staying away, you wouldn't be in such a slump."

Roxas just kept looking down. "I don't know if she would talk to me back. I didn't tell her how I felt for here like she did for me." Roxas slumped even more.

Riku and Sora looked at each other for a moment and sighed once more.

* * *

About a block away from the school, Kairi and Namine were running towards it as fast as they can. Kairi was ahead and had to constantly keep looking back for Namine. "Would you hurry up already!" Shouted Kairi. Namine weakly ran a bit faster. "Sorry if I'm not as fast as you." She shouted back to Kairi with sarcasm.

Kairi huffed and spoke in her mind. "Well if you and Roxas wouldn't but in with Sora and I, we wouldn't try to see each other before class starts." She looked back at Namine again. "Just try moving faster!"

Kairi looked ahead. "Come on I just want to see Sora again." She jumped up and down over and over in excitement.

_I got my heart set on you and I'm ready to wait  
I have a heart that will never be tamed  
I knew you were something special when you spoke my name  
Now I can't wait to see you again__  
__My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again_

I've got a way of knowing when something is right  
I feel like a must've known you in another life  
'Cuz I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes  
(Can't wait)  
Oh, I can't wait to see you again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Namine said, Oh she's just being Kairi  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got this crazy feeling deep inside  
When you called and asked to see me tomorrow night  
I'm not a mind reader but I'm reading the signs  
That you can't wait to see me again

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Namine said, Oh she's just being Kairi  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself  
My heart, it can't rest till then oh, woah woah  
I can't wait to see you again

I got my sight set on you and I'm ready to wait

The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down  
I st-st-stuttered when you asked me what I'm thinking bout  
Like I couldn't breathe you asked what's wrong with me  
My best friend Namine said, Oh she's just being Kairi?  
The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself

They ran up the stair case and quickly dashed through the halls, but not too fast to be stopped by the hall monitor. They kept this pace up until Kairi suddenly saw Sora, in which her happiness hit max. "Sora!" He heard her and turned around. The sight of her made him react the same way. "Kairi!" She jumped on him and hugged him. He held on to her tightly so that she wouldn't fall.

There Namine and Roxas saw each other and then quickly looked the other way. They were inches away from each other. Riku looked at both of them and sighed. "Hey Sora, Kairi, I just remembered I need to do something before the class starts. Can you two help me out with it?"

Namine looked at him. "I could help you Riku."

"Oh, no, no, no. I need Sora and Kairi for this." Riku then grabbed them by the arm and dashed off. Leaving Roxas and Namine alone with each other.

Roxas looked away and scratched the back of his head, while Namine looked away as well and swung her right leg back and forth. Awkwardness was all around them.

But after a few moments, Roxas finally spoke and turned his back to her. "Well…guess I'll see you at lunch." Namine jolted at looked at him. "Roxas wait."

He stopped his first step and turned to her. Namine took a deep breath and spoke some more. "Roxas…last month…at the carnival…when we."

Roxas's face turned red. "Kissed?" He said finishing for her.

She nodded turning red as well. "Yea when we kissed…did you…..um…feel the…same way…I did?"

Roxas face grew even brighter red and quickly ran off. "I got to go."

Namine stood there looking at the ground. Sora, Riku and Kairi, who were hiding behind one of the lockers, slapped themselves on the forehead at what they Roxas do.

* * *

When lunch period came, Namine walked up to the group usual table, ready to confront Roxas again. Yet when she got there, he was nowhere to be seen.

She looked at Kairi. "Hey do you know where Roxas is?"

Kairi didn't look at her when speaking; she was twirling around her fork. "He's in the music room."

Namine was about to make her way there, when realized something. "Kairi where's Sora?" Kairi suddenly stopped twirling her fork. "I…don't know." Namine then looked at Riku next to her and shrugged not knowing what was going on.

Namine ran off.

She quickly walked through the hallway and up a few floors.

When she reached the music room, she peeked through the window and saw Roxas sitting in front of a piano.

She opened the door, getting Roxas's attention to look and see her, making a knot in his stomach. Namine looked at him for a moment breathed in a bit and walked up to him.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" She spoke a bit nervously.

Roxas looked away from her nodded. Namine sat down next to him and spoke some more. "Mind if I play a little music?" He quickly looked at her in curiosity. "You know how to play the piano?"

She shrugged. "A little bit. Sora showed me how to."

Namine began to play the piano and then hummed a few bars.

Namine and Roxas looked at each other then, but quickly looked away.

Once more Namine took in a deep breath and spoke. "Roxas do you like me or not?" Roxas looked at her. "Well…yea."

"Then why have you been trying to stay away from me for the past month?" Roxas answered her with a lower tone. "The same reason as you…I didn't know what to say."

Namine looked down and kicked her feet back and forth. "So…..I guess this means we're dating?" Roxas shrugged "I guess so." They smiled a bit.

But it suddenly went away when they heard a whimpering sound coming from nowhere. They looked at each other in confusion and then around the room.

They walked for a few second, until they heard the whimpering get louder near the drum set.

They looked over it and saw Sora, crouched down in the fetal position, crying. Roxas and Namine raised a brow at each other. "Um…Sora…Are you okay?"

He looked up and saw Roxas. He then jumped on to him with his arms and legs around him, hang on. Roxas just looked at him crying on his shirt.

"Sora what's wrong?" Spoke Namine.

Sora looked at Namine, but still held on to Roxas. "K-k-Kairi." He spoke, sniffling.

"What is she hurt?"

He shook his head left and right. "Sh-sh-SHE BROKE UP WITH ME!"

* * *

**Next Time:**

The fifth year starts and Sora is going through an emotional time. Can the other guys get him out of his slump?

**Stay Toon For:**

Horrible Fifth Place


	47. Horrible Fifth Place

Today is the beginning of the fifth year!

Everyone has moved up to the next grade and is full of energy about it….well not everyone is feeling that way.

For three months now, Sora has been in an emotional slump after Kairi broke up their almost three year relationship. He rarely left his room over the summer, he hardly made contact with the others and there hasn't been one day where he hasn't stopped crying. Whatever happened between them, really got to him.

And the other guys are getting added into it as well.

* * *

Roxas, Riku, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Hayner and Pence stood there annoyed as Sora laid his head on his locker crying his eyes out. They all found it sad at the beginning, but now they just find his mood REALLY irritating.

"Oh my god could he just get over it already!" Shouted Roxas covering his ears. Riku nodded agreeing with him. "It sounds like his crying went to a higher pitch."

Demyx walked up to Sora and padded him on the back. "It's okay Sora, its okay. Let it all out." Riku raised a brow at this and looked at Axel. "Since when has Demyx cared about Sora's feelings?" Axel looked at him. "Since about three months ago."

Pence looked at Axel. "But Kairi broke up with Sora then." Axel nodded. "There you go." He then looked at both Hayner and Pence in curiosity. "I'm not trying to be rude, but I don't think you two should be here for this. You're a little too young to know of this stuff."

Pence pointed at Hayner. "Well he knows a little bit. Hayner and Olette are going out." Riku, Roxas, all Axel looked at Hayner, surprised. "Since when?" The three spoke.

Hayner counted with his fingers. "Since the fifth grade…so almost three years."

Zexion looked at them. "…spontaneous."

Suddenly Sora's crying grew louder, making everyone flitch and cover their ears, but Zexion who was wearing ear plugs. "Darn it Sora what now!" Shouted Riku.

Sora cried out. "KAIRI AND I ALMOST DATED OF THREE YEARS!" He continued sobbing.

Roxas was now fully annoyed and walked up to Sora. He grabbed him by the collar and started slapping in the face several times. "Get over it! You're fifteen, act your age!" As soon as he stopped, Sora eye were ready to water again.

Roxas sighed. "What now." Sora tried to fight back the tear. "K-K-KAIRI GET S SLAPPED LIKE THAT WHEN SHE IN ONE OF HER MOMENTS!"

Riku slapped himself on the forehead. "For crying out loud, dose everything remind him of Kairi?" Suddenly Sora cried even more. "K-KAIRI! THAT WAS MY GIRLFREINDS NAME!"

Pence went to Sora's locker and started to open it. "Hey Sora class is going to start soon, maybe looking at your books will take your mind off of Ka-I mean you know who."

Yet it wasn't.

As soon Pence open Sora's locker completely, everyone, but Zexion of course, dropped their Jaws, as on the other side of the locker door were several pictures of him and Kairi glued on to it.

Sora then slammed his face on to one of the photos. "KIARI! KAIRI! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME! WHY! WHY!"

Axel crossed his arms. "You know I'm starting to think Sora was stalking Kairi more then dating her."

"…stalker." Spoke Zexion.

* * *

Just walking into the school were the girls. Namine, Larxene and Olette all looked at Kairi and were surprised to see her acting so normally after her brake up.

"Um…Kairi…you feeling okay?" Namine spoke.

Kairi looked at her. "Yea I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Larxene walked closer to her. "You just seem a bit too…what the words…not unhappy."

Kairi sighed. "Look I am upset, but we all have to move on sooner or later when we go through a brake up."

Olette crossed her arms. "Well that's not how it works for Sora you know." Kairi nodded at her. "I know, I heard."

Kairi then put her attention on Namine. "But passed that, you and Roxas are going out now." Namine smiled and blushed. "Yep and I'm enjoying every minute of it."

Larxene stretched out her arms and yawned. "Speaking of which, we should meet up with the others." Olette looked at her. "Hey Larxene how's your relationship with Axel?" Larxene looked forward. "Oh we broke up a few days ago."

Kairi and Namine quickly looked at her. "What?" Spoke Kairi. "Didn't you two just got together over the middle of vacation?" Added Namine. "Yea, but Axel and I have this on and off relationship with each other since way back. It's normal for this to happen."

Olette twirled her hair a bit. "I don't know if Hanyer and I can do that with our relationship." All three of them shot at Olette. "You're dating Hayner?" She nodded at them. "Yea I thought you guys knew."

"Well you guys never showed it." Spoke Namine.

Olette shrugged. "Hey we're twelve, what do you want from us?"

Kairi then looked a head and stopped. The girls stopped walking and turned to her. "Kairi what's wrong?"

"Nothing I just remember something I have to get done. I'll meet up with you guys later." Kairi ran off.

She ran as fast as she can, quickly running to the other side of a corner. There she stood still and looked left and right to see if anyone was around. There wasn't.

Then she dropped on the floor to her knees and started smacking it with her hands. Kairi went ballistic and started cry. "WHY SORA! WHY! WHY DID I BRAKE UP WITH YOU! WHAT HAVE I DONE! WHAT HAVE I DONE!"

Even though Kairi hid herself the girls, they were still able to hear.

They all crossed their arms and nodded, speaking at the same time. "Yep she wants him."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Axel must face a new Science teacher. Can he get though the one he lost and not get freaked out at the sight of this one.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Cold Fusion**


	48. Cold Fusion

Axel right now feels hallow on this day of mid October.

As soon as the school year started he learned a horrible truth. This truth devastated him deeply inside and out. No one told him about this.

Sora's mom teaches only up to 10th graders and Axel was in the 11th grade. Meaning Professor Aerith wasn't his Science teacher anymore.

He had a new one….a boy. His name-

Professor Vexen.

And if it wasn't bad enough that he was a guy, it was worse for the fact that his appearance was horrifying. He was very old, maybe in his late sixties. And inside Axel, he wanted to tell the guy so much on what he was holding back.

* * *

Axel sat down next to Roxas with a frighten look on his face. Sweat was pouring down his cheeks as he watched the clock get closer to his teachers arrival. Roxas tapped the table and rolled his eyes as he looked at what Axel was doing. "Really? Does it bother you that much?"

Axel looked at him. "You don't understand. Professor Aerith was just SO HOT. And this guy is disgusting!" Roxas quickly hushed him. "Lower it down; there are people who will actually tell him what you're saying!"

"Sorry, but it's true this guy is just…so…so old." Axel answered.

Roxas sighed. "You have problems." Axel glared at him. "Well what about you Roxas? You're still a tenth grader, but because of the school's trio technique, you science class is mixed with mine." Roxas nodded at this. "Yea, but unlike you, I see Sora's mom AS Sora's mom."

Axel just huffed and looked away. Roxas rolled his eyes again and continued speaking. "You know I don't get you sometimes. Aren't you and Demyx into stunts, shouldn't you be into to that more?" Axel turned back to him. "Hey I'm a well rounded guy alright. This is my thing."

Roxas pointed at the door. "Well Mr. Well rounded he's walking in."

Axel looked at the door and saw their teacher walking in. His hearts stopped at the horror he was looking at.

Professor Vexen was old. His age was old, his looks were old, his hair was old, and the way he walked was old.

Everything.

"He's so old." Axel said in a whispering tone which Roxas quickly shushed him.

Professor Vexen wrote a few things on the board and then turned to the students. He spoke in a tone that sounded as if he didn't want to be here and as if he were in a higher class then everyone else."Alright, today we'll be finishing the experiments you all started yesterday. Get your partners and begin."

"He talks so old like." Axel said.

Roxas rubbed his forehead and looked at him. "Can you stop with that? Just focus on the work." Axel grabbed Roxas shoulder and squeezed a bit. "I can help it, it's an urge."

Axel's kept looking at the Professor. "For some reason it hurts me so much inside for that." Roxas raised a brow at him. "You're kindling right."

Axel made fist with his hands. "Roxas I've got to tell him, he needs to know that's not cool." Roxas then raised both brows. "What?" Axel raised his hand. "Professor Vexen." Roxas flinched. "Are you nuts?"

Vexen turned to him. "Yes Axel?"

Axel stood up from his seat as fast as he could and point. "You are old man! Old!"

Vexen gave him a look and crossed his arms. "Is that all, because it w-"

"Why are you so old! Is that even legal! Are those many liver spots even healthy! Are they even real!"

Vexen sighed.

Axel continued. "You look like sad old man! Are even alive! I have nightmare on you…eating potatoes!"

**Somewhere in the school, Riku suddenly shouted in fear.**

"OLD MAN OLD!"

Vexen blinked.

"OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! OLD! FREAKEN OLD"

Vexen took in a deep breath. "Axel are you done?"

"No not yet. Ooooooooooooooooooold….okay now I'm done." Axel took his seat.

Vexen turned back to the board and wrote a few more things. Under his breath he spoke a bit. "Darn it why does he have to tell me that every day?"

* * *

**Next Time:**

**A past event comes back bring out a side of Namine. Can Kairi and Olette stop her before she gose too far again?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Namine is New Mooning Everyone**


	49. Namine is New Mooning Everyone

Kairi ran hysterically, with Olette not far behind her and the dash through this bright November day.

As they did, Olette felt like she was about to fall apart as Kairi's running seemed almost impossible to catch up. Yet even though they were going the usual school day path, she couldn't help but notice that they had **ALREADY** passed the school.

"Kairi (huff, huff) we passed the school."

Kairi stopped in her tracks and turned to Olette. "So! We're not going there! We're ditching school today!"

Olette raised a brow. "What? We're playing hooky? Wow Kairi that's not I would expect you to do. Maybe Roxas or Larxene, but not you."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Look I have a reason! Ine's gone rouge, we have to stop her!" Olette looked at her completely confused. "Ine? Don't you mean Namine?" Kairi sighed. "Well yes and no! Look it's the same body just a different personality!"

Olette scratched the back of her head. "What are you telling me? Namine has multiple personalities?" Kairi quickly shook her head. "Yes and this one comes out when something is Twilight related!" Olette tilted her head. "You mean the book series? I'm sorry, but when I tried reading it, I couldn't go through with it."

Kairi began tapping her right foot. "Yea, yea, now let's go okay, last time Ine was here, things went a little crazy." Kairi then began walking again.

**Note: Ine first appeared appear during YEAR THREE in chapter twenty-eight.**

Olette quickly followed her. "Okay so why am I ditching school?" Kairi looked at her. "Because to stop Ine I need someone as clumsy and have much bad luck as you do." Olette gasped and stopped her left foot. "Hey I am not clumsy and I do not have bad luck!"

Kairi crossed her arms and looked down at where Olette stomped her foot. Olette looked down as well and noticed there was now a crack on the pavement.

Suddenly the crack somehow started to spread and made its way under a fire hydrant. There the water pressured up and caused the fire hydrant to jump in the air and land in a tree and for some strange reason the tree exploded.

Olette looked at Kairi who gave her a "Dose that explain enough" look. Olette looked away and walked passed her. "Don't you dare say anything."

Kairi quickly took the lead, which was good timing as the fire hydrant had flew up from the explosion and landed in the spot Kairi was just standing.

After an hour of walking and running, Kairi and Olette reached a park near the woods and hid in a push.

"So how do you know Nami-I mean Ine is here?" Spoke Olette.

"Remember when I told you Ine only comes out when something's Twilight related? Well yesterday Namine and I were watching one of those shows where they gossip about celebrities and it turns out Taylor Lautner is here in Twilight Town for the week and he's been seen in this park a lot. Ine heard this and took over Namine." Answered Kairi.

"Oh she's a Jacob fan? Hm sorry I'm more of a cat person…oh I think I see her." Said Olette.

Kairi looked ahead and saw Namine standing there looking left and right. Yet Kairi could tell it was Ine that was looking around, mostly because of the Tem Jacob shirt she had on and her left eye was twitching like one of those people are too much of a fan.

Kairi jumped out of the bush and shouted out. "INE!"

She quickly turned around and saw Kairi. "NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO STOP ME THIS TIME! I WILL GET HIM!" Ine suddenly stopped and started sniffing around. She turned to the parks entrance and saw Taylor Lautner walk in, causing Ine up and down in excitement and shouted. "TAYLOOOOR!"

Taylor heard here and looked ahead, filling his eyes with fear. "OH MY GOD IT'S YOU!" He quickly began to run, but Ine was so inhuman, she ran already up to him and tackled him down, sat on his back and began ripping his shirt off.

Kairi quickly ran over to Ine and tried to pull off, but when she finally did, Ine had Taylor's ripped up shirt in her hands and started to sniff it a bit.

Taylor got up and ran past Olette in fear. "Well what do you know, he's ripped….nope I'm still a cat person."

Ine kicked Kairi and made her way towards Taylor. Kairi quickly reacted. "Olette walk pass her way now!"

Olette shrugged and did what Kairi said. She passed Ine's way and for some reason, a larger than normal apple feel and hit her on the head, causing Ine to fall and knock out.

Taylor sighed in relief. "Oh thank god that's over."

Olette walked up and looked at him. "Yea I'm still a cat person…and for crying out loud put a shirt on this isn't a Twilight movie….as anyone ever told you your teeth are so annoyingly white?"

**Next Time:**

**That gang spends their Saturday at the movie, but how are they when it comes to the movie?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Movie Mayhem**


	50. Movie Mayham

**NiCxxX Speaking: Awesome this make's fifty chapters XD**

* * *

Today is the last day of November and it's also Saturday!

The only day in the weekend that people actually care about, because let's face it, Sunday just means school night. And today the gang is using their Saturday at the movies. Only problem is they can't seem to pick a movie. All twelve of them right now are in front of the theater fighting out are what genre to watch.

"Action!" Shouted Roxas, Riku, Axel and Demyx.

"Romance!" Shouted Namine, Kairi and Olette.

"Horror!" Shouted Larxene. Zexion just said it more than shouted it.

"Comedy!" Shouted Sora, Hayner and Pence.

Namine stomped her foot on the ground. "Enough! Look we can see we're not going to make the same decision. So let's just slit up."

Everyone looked at each other and quickly agreed with that statement. They all went inside and right away looked at the list of movies playing.

Larxene and Zexion quickly looked at the top of the list and saw **TWTNW** a.k.a **The World That Never** **Was. **It was a horror genre movie in which five teenagers get their car broken down with in an abandon town filled with supernatural events and learn that the town does not e3xist.

Roxas, Axel, Riku and Demyx looked at the one under that which read **Countdown to End of the World**. An action genre movie where three people learn of a man made apocalypse and team up to stop it.

Kairi, Namine and Olette look at the next one after that which was called **Love is like a Radiant Garden**. A romance genre movie and a total chick flick about one girl's journey to find true passionate love. For some strange reason this one also caught Sora's eye.

They quickly got on line and bought their tickets. First Larxene and Zexion bought their, then Kairi and Namine, and then Sora.

Hayner and Pence couldn't wait to get there tickets. You see the movie they and Sora wanted to see was rated PG-13. And the only way they were going to see it is if Sora was with them.

In front of them was Olette who then walked up to the gang in disappointment. "They sold out for Love is like a Radiant Garden." She said pouting on it.

Kairi looked confused. "But when Namine and I bought our tickets, they showed there was still one more."

Sora looked down. "Sorry Olette…I kind of bought the last ticket." All the guys looked at him and looked at them back. "What? I like chick flicks too."

Hayner and Pence whined. "But Sora, now we can't see the movie." Spoke Pence. Sora looked upset. "I know, I know, I'm sorry, but I see there's a movie you two and Olette can see. And you guys don't need one of us to go with you."

Hayner, Pence and Olette turned around to look at the list. They dropped their jaws at what was left.

It was called **Adventures in the 100 Acer Woods**. A rated G, kids under six movie.

Olette suddenly started stomping all over and having a fit. "Oh come on! Why do we have to watch that! That's a baby movie, we're twelve years old!" Pence then tapped her on the shoulder and she looked at where she saw him pointing. Her mouth dropped even more when she saw Hayner buying three tickets to the movie.

"Hayner what are you doing?" She asked.

"KING KONG AIN'T GOT NOTHING ON ME!" He randomly answered. Olette crossed her arms. "You're a Pooh fan aren't you?" Hayner looked away and slightly nodded, embarrassed. Pence looked at Olette. "Wow nice choice for a boyfriend."

Roxas chuckled. "Aw that's adorable, now if you excuse me, I'm going to get my ticket." Namine suddenly grabbed his shoulder. "Oh no you don't Roxas you're going to watch the movie with me, Kairi and Sora."

Roxas was flabbergasted. Riku, Axel and Demyx chuckled at the moment. "What! I don't want to see that movie! It's a chick flick!" Namine placed her hands on her hips. "You're going to see it if you want me to continue being your girlfriend."

The guys chuckled more as the bought their tickets.

Roxas groaned and looked away. "Oh Fine whatever."

* * *

Afterwards they split up and went straight to their theater. Namine, Kairi, Riku, Zexion, Pence and Olette went in and looked for seats while the rest when to buy the snacks.

Larxene bought two medium size popcorns and sodas for herself and Zexion.

Demyx and Axel bought one large and one medium sized popcorn and three medium sodas for themselves and Riku.

Hayner bought nachos for Olette, a box of gummy bears and a box of sour patch for Pence, a medium popcorn for himself and three medium sodas.

Roxas bought two nachos and two slushies for Namine and Kairi. Blueberry for Namine and cherry for Kairi.

And Sora was buying for himself and Roxas. He knew what to get for Roxas, but didn't know what he wanted.

"Hmm…what should I get for myself?" Sora spoke to himself. "I know what Roxas wants…but what do I want…hmm."

Sora began to hold up the line. And someone behind him was starting to get annoyed. "Get man can you hurry up?" The guy spoke.

"Hold on in a minute…hmm…maybe I want…No I don't want that."

The man got aggravated. "Come on, I want to see the movie before it begins." Sora turned around. "I'm sorry, but if you just give me a moment, I can finish." Answered Sora.

The guy got really pissed. "Look kid just move out of the way and let those who know what they want go!" Sora raised a brow. "Excuse me, but you don't look that much older them Mr.…what's your name?"

"JIMMY KUDO! HIGH SCHOOL DETECTIVE JIMMY KUDO! NOW HURRY UP!"

The girl behind him tried to calm him down. "Jimmy relax, we have plenty of time."

"Rachel let me deal with this alright!" He turned back and saw Sora was already gone. He crossed his arm and pouted. "Oh that's not fair, I was in the zone!"

* * *

After that the movies started.

Pence and Olette could not believe it. They, including Hayner, were the oldest kids in the whole theater. Everyone else was either three or a parent.

They looked at Hayner and freaked out a bit. He was wearing an I heart pooh shirt, a cap with bear ears and he was swing a little flag around. He was jumping around in excitement, stuffing his mouth constantly with popcorn.

They sank into their seats as the hour and a half movie felt like forever.

In Larxene's and Zexion's case it was completely different. The people were either their age or older.

The movie started off the same like any other horror movie. Something scary, but not too scary happens to give out the plot and then it went to something normal and sometimes even funny.

Larxene at this time started to joke at Zexion. Telling him if it's too scary to go ahead and freak out and cry like a baby.

Zexion rolled his eyes as he knew what the outcome was, like it always has been.

Riku, Axel and Demyx was all over different. Most of the people in there were guys of all shapes and sizes.

As soon as their movie started there was so much action to it. Explosive, weaponry, you name it, it was in there.

Suddenly the action got so intense that Axel punched Riku in excitement and didn't realize it. Of course Riku did and gave him an angry look. Yet it didn't last long as Demyx then punched him and also didn't notice.

Riku was annoyed, but understood that this is an action movie and does happen, but not always…right?

Finally for Sora, Roxas, Kairi and Namine they were surrounded my mostly women. The only guys that were there, you could tell were either dragged by their girl friend like Roxas or had a sensitive side like Sora…..but mostly they were like Roxas.

Roxas and Namine sat in the middle from the four of them, leaving Sora to sit next to Roxas and Kairi next to Namine. To be honest they were practically the only two there that wasn't a couple.

Talk about awkward.

* * *

At first, things went fine, no problems at all…but after half way through the movies, it was already too much.

Olette's mouth was wide open; her right eye twitched at the horror that was Winnie the Pooh. The three year olds jumped in joy every time he showed up on the screen. Yet what shocked her even more was that Hayner enjoyed it even more than the three year olds.

She and Pence watch him as he would scream happily and swing his flag around faster.

Pence leaned over to Olette. "Um…Olette...I have no words for this." He said to her in a whisper. "That not Hayner anymore." She slowly looked at the three year olds and continued. "He one of them now."

They both turned back to Hayner and he looked them with a child like face and spoke like toddler. "Pooh is maaaaaasteeeeer."

Olette and Pence slowly move one seat away from him.

* * *

As we all know as the horror movie keeps going, it get's scarier and scarier.

Zexion face was still the emotionless face we all know, but he was annoyed as heck as Larxene was shouting and screaming in terror every time the supernatural attacked the teens that were either stupid enough to fight back or run off, fall and forget they can get up, like every other horror movie.

"NO DON'T GO IN THERE! NO! NO! BEHIND YOU! LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Larxene shouted at the screen. Someone then shushed her. She looked at them angrily. "YOU SHUSH!"

She looked back at the screen and freaked out when they attacking popped out. "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Zexion shook his head. "Weirdo."

* * *

During the Action movie, Riku felt the pain the characters were going through…literally.

Axel had Riku in a strong head lock and Demyx held Riku's arms tightly while punching him in the gut. Both of them were so into the movie they didn't realize what they were doing.

"Get it! Get! Get!" Shout Axel. Every time he said that, he tightened his grip on Riku.

"Yea! Yea! Yea!" Shouted Demyx. Every time he said that, he would end up punching Riku harder and harder.

Riku was slowly being traumatized and growing a fear of action movie.

* * *

Roxas sighed in boredom as he watched the movie. He turned his head towards the girls and saw them holding each other crying. He chuckled a bit and leaned over to Sora and whispered. "Man Sora, just look at them. Crying at a chick flick. That is such a girly thing to do right?"

He turned to look at Sora and his attitude then changed. "Oh really Sora?"

Sora was blowing in a tissue and crying as well. He looked at Roxas and spread his arms wide. "Roxas I need a hug!"

Roxas moved away. "Oh heck no! Sora I'm not going to hug you…Sora…Sora get away from me! Sora! SORA LET GO!"

* * *

Soon after, the movies were over. The gang left the theater and began making their way home.

"Riku." Spoke Kairi. "Why do you look all bruised up?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

Larxene looked angry with arms crossed. "Well at least you got to finish seeing you movie; they kicked me and Zexion out! For no reason!" Zexion looked at her. "Really?"

Roxas spoke in a low tone. "I hate chick flick."

"Hey Olette." Spoke Pence. "How long do you think Hayner's going to be like this?"

Olette looked at Hayner holding a large stuffed Winnie the Pooh. "Pooh is Maaaaasteeeer." She looked at Pence. "I don't know Pence….I don't know."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Romance gets a little bump in the road and the only thing that can fix that is MUSIC!**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Another Musical Chapter**


	51. Another Musical Chapter

Yep…today is December…cold, cold December.

Sorry if this is sounding a little depressing, but you'll understand if we go straight to the story, because…sigh…today is not a good day for two of our friends.

* * *

Kairi sat in her first period class and was the only one there as the class wouldn't start for at least another five minutes. She looked at her desk with the words MISSERABLE and UPSET written all over her face.

She sighed. "Well…today makes half a year." Kairi said to herself in a depressing tone.

Her mind began to fill up with her past. She began to remember her parents' devours how they pulled her and Axel apart and spending everyday upset. Yet then she remembered going to the fifth grade and how things changed for her. Then she thought back four years ago and how it made her even happier. She remembered it…until she got to the point where it ended.

**KAIRI**

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_

And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist

But darling,  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now

_I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness_

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

Well, You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't  
Let go of what's in front of me here  
I know you're leaving  
In the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream

Ohh-

You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception  
You, are, the only exception

And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, And I'm on my way to believing

A single tear then fell down her cheek.

Outside from the door were Namine, Larxene and Olette, who were keeping an eye on Kairi. After a few more seconds, they moved away from the door, crossed their arms and began to talk.

"Aw man she's looks terrible today." Spoke Larxene. "I still can't believe she and Sora broke up six months from today." Namine nodded. "Yea they seemed so perfect for each other, but every rose dose have its thorns."

"We should we do? We have to at least try to get Kairi's mind off today." Said Olette. Namine nodded again with a smile. "There is something. Her Drama Class doesn't get together today, but we could still taker to the auditorium. She always feels her happiest when she's on stage."

They all nodded in agreement and quickly took one more glance at Kairi.

* * *

On another floor Roxas, Axel and Hayner were having to a gloomy Sora.

Sora closed his locker sluggishly and started making his way to class with his head down, not even noticed the guys standing there as he passed them.

They crossed their arms sighed.

"Man Sora is in a more bummer mood than normal." Said Axel. "I know he and Kairi were close, but come on, still like this six months later." Roxas shrugged. "What could we do, it seems like everything will remind him of Kairi. I gave him back his pencil yesterday and started to whimper because Kairi writes with a pencil."

Hayner nodded. "It seems Sora's whole character has been changed by this one experience. It must have traumatized him so much that everything reminds him of Kairi, no matter how ridiculous the reason."

Axel and Roxas raised a brow and looked at each other, confused, then back at Hayner. "Wow Hayner." Spoke Roxas.

"You sounded…normal." Axel added.

Hayner nodded again. "For some reason I feel depressed when something like this happens. I can't feel like my complete self until after I get it out of my system."

Roxas scratched the back off his head. "That's kind of strange."

Hayner nodded once more. "Yes, yes it is."

Axel quickly changed the subject back to Sora. "So got any Idea for Sora?" Roxas nodded. "Sora feels his happiest when plays the piano. And if I remember right, there's one in the music room. We can go there during lunch."

Axel smirked. "Then that's the plan, but right now let's try to distract Sora until then….hmm I think I know how."

They turned to the direction Sora was walking and quickly caught up to him. Sora saw them walking next to him and just sighed, looking forward again. Yet Roxas then put his arm over Sora's shoulder and grabbed him.

**ROXAS**

Don't want to be an American idiot

**AXEL**

Don't want a nation under the new media

**HAYNER**

And can you hear the sound of hysteria?

**ALL THREE**

The subliminal mind screw America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

**ROXAS**

Well maybe I'm the jacked up America.

**AXEL**

I'm not a part of a redneck agenda.

**HAYNER**

Now everybody do the propaganda.

**ALL THREE**

And sing along to the age of paranoia.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

**ROXAS**

Don't want to be an American idiot.

**AXEL**

One nation controlled by the media.

**HAYNER**

Information age of hysteria.

**ALL THREE**

It's calling out to idiot America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue.

Sora looked at them with no emotion and just walked passed them again.

Roxas looked at Axel. "Looks like you're idea didn't work; I think it made him worse." Axel shrugged. "Well you win some, you lose some."

* * *

As soon as lunch period came, the girls took Kairi to the auditorium. Yet it didn't turn out like they were hoping for. Kairi sighed several time as she sat at the edge of the stage.

The girls shook their heads. "I don't get it; I thought this was her favorite place." Spoke Olette. "Just give her a moment. " Replied Namine.

"Namine let's face it, she's completely destroyed by today." Spoke Larxene.

Kairi looked at them with a pouted face. "Hey I can hear you guy, you know…. If you guys want to know why I'm still like this so badly then take a look over there." She spoke, pointing behind her.

The girls looked passed her and saw a large piano on the stage. "Oh right." Spoke Namine. "Sora likes to play the piano." Added Larxene.

Olette raised a brow. "That's strange, what the piano doing here? Shouldn't it be in the music room?" Kairi whimpered. "Who cares! Sora's already in my head as it is…I'm thinking braking up with him was the worse I could ever think off."

Namine sat next to Kairi. "What brought that up now?" She asked and Kairi quickly looked down. "It's just that I see how you and Roxas fell for each other and how Olette and Hayner are together at the same age Sora and I did…Heck Larxene and Axel have an on and off relationship and that even bothers me."

Larxene and Olette looked at each other and sighed. "Kairi you said Sora is in your head…what is it that you feel?" Asked Olette.

"I feel like without him…I'm not complete…I want Sora back."

Larxene smirked. "Then tell him that yourself. Trust me he'll be happy you did." Kairi shrugged. "I don't know if I'm in the situation to tell him."

They gave Kairi a look. "Kairi do you love him? You want him? Then take action!" Spoke Namine.

Larxene added. "Yea you've got to do it. Either it becomes a good romance or a bad romance!"

**LARXENE**

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

**OLETTE**

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

**NAMINE**

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love

**ALL THREE**

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad  
Your bad romance

**KAIRI**

I want your loving  
And I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

**OLETTE**

Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that thing crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that thing crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
move that thing crazy  
Work-work fashion baby  
Work it  
I'm a freak baby

**KAIRI**

I want your love  
And I want your revenge  
I want your love

(I don't wanna be friends)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)

ALL FOUR

I want your loving  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your loving  
All your love is revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
(Want your bad romance)  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah rah ah-ah-ah!  
Ro mah ro-mah-mah  
Gaga Ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Suddenly the guys walked into the auditorium, yet they were all too busy in conversation to notice the girls. "Well how was I supposed to know they moved the piano here?" Spoke Roxas.

"You should have made sure." Spoke Axel.

Hayner looked ahead and tapped the guys on the shoulder, making them see the girls. Sora raised his head and saw Kairi.

The girls then nudged Kairi from the back, giving her assign to tell him.

Sora sighed and started to make his way out. "Sora wait!" Shouted Kairi.

Sora stopped in his tracks and turned around, but as soon as he did, he flinched as Kairi dived and crashed on to him, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Oh please Sora!" She shouted. "I'm so sorry I broke up with you! Please take me back! Please take me back! Please, please, please!"

At first Sora just blinked at the moment. Yet then after a few second of silence, he smiled and hugged her, accepting it.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Roxas is determine to give a note to Namine, but when he does, was it worth it?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The RANDOM Note**


	52. The RANDOM Note

**NiCxxX Speaking:** WARNING! This chapter's ending is all over random. If you can't take random, don't read this. If you're going to still read, you have been warned.

* * *

On this snowy January day, the students are deep within the same routine of school life. Go to school, go to class and then the next part was up to the students.

Some students pay attention in class, but some just sleep through it…Yet sometimes there's a student who's listening, but then suddenly the mind gets caught up in to something else…and can't get it out until it's done.

* * *

Professor Aerith scribbled several notes down on the board and the class, including Namine and yes even Roxas, wrote in down.

Roxas was all focused on his note which was surprising for Aerith. Usual, as everyone knows, Roxas was the bad boy from the gang. Actually seeing him taking down notes was a rare sight. Yet of course that was not going to last long.

As Roxas finished writing the last few words, he grew a confused look on his face. He raised a brow and quickly wrote something else. He then crumpled the paper up and looked at Namine, sitting next to him."Psssss Namine." He whispered to him.

Namine took a quick glance at the teacher, seeing her still facing the board and then looked at Roxas. He then quietly stretched his arm over to her with the paper in hand. Namine quickly shook her head and looked back at her note book.

Roxas groaned at her. He then stretched over to her a bit more, putting the paper in front of her eyes. Namine just pushed his hand away. Roxas looked at the front of the class.

The teacher was still facing the board.

He looked at Namine and began poking her cheek with the paper and after every poke, he said her name.

(poke) Namine

(poke) Namine

(poke) Namine

(poke) Namine

(poke) Namine

… (poke) Namine

Namine got pissed and looked at him. Roxas began swinging his arm up and down, waiting for her to take the note.

Namine sighed and just took it, but then-

"Namine! What's that note Roxas just gave you?" Namine flinched at the sound of Aerith's voice. The teacher crossed her arms. "Well what's done is done. Might as well come up and read it in front of us all."

Namine sighed and glared at Roxas as she got up. She stood up tall in front of the class and slowly began to open the crumbled note.

She panicked a bit. Knowing Roxas, he could have written anything. She gulped and read the note.

**Namine please throw this paper in the trash.**

Namine and the teacher looked at Roxas who spoke. "The paper was taking up space…plus the trash next to Namine's seat."

Roxas then looked the readers. "What? You expecting something else? Hey you try writing 51 chapters and see if you burn out! GOSH!" Roxas crossed his arms.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Riku grows an attraction to a blind girl Namine and Kairi know. Can they help him win her?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Love Struck**


	53. Love Struck

TODAY IS VALINTINE'S DAY!

The day where love and all that other gaga stuff appears all around. The school is especially filled with that.

Students all still very young in their lives romancing there special other with flowers and other gift and somehow actually spending the day together…because you know its school and all… same classes…but some don't have that special person. In fact they might not have done anything about it, but sooner or later something will always kick them to do it.

* * *

Namine and Kairi walked to class side by side, both carrying a bocce of roses given to them by Sora and Roxas as Valentine's Day gifts. Kairi's were pink while Namine's were white. Both happily pressed them on their bodies.

"So what do you guys have planned for tonight?" Spoke Kairi. "Sora's mom isn't going to be home until late, so he going to cook him and I dinner at his place."

Namine looked at her roses. "Roxas is taking me to the art museum after school. I was worried about the little problem I have, but he said he'll make sure I don't go rouge."

Kairi then looked forward a suddenly grew a curious face. Namine looked to see as well and grew the same look. They saw Riku look into his opened locker in a daze. They walked over to him, but could see he didn't notice them.

"Riku?" Kairi spoke. Riku snapped back into reality and noticed them. "Oh hey Kairi, hey Namine." He turned away from them again and sighed. Namine raised a brow. "Are you okay? You don't seem like yourself."

Riku looked down. "I'm just nervous." Kairi raised a brow as well. "You Riku? The big muscular jock of our gang in nervous…is it a potato thing again?"

Riku crossed his arms. "Not all of my problems are around that okay!" He then calmed down a bit and got a little more serious. "It's just this girl I've met a few times."

Kairi's eyes suddenly grew wide in excitement. "Oh you have crush on a girl…does she know you fear of potatoes?"

Riku grew a bit pissed. "My whole life doesn't revolve around potatoes okay? Knock it off!" Riku calmed down. "Look I haven't actually had a real conversation with her, but I do know her name and all. I just need to get a moment with her."

Namine tilted her head. "Well to be honest Riku, you're pretty cute. I think just looking at you will make her fall for you." Riku looked up and crossed his arms. "Yea you see that's going to be a problem."

Suddenly they heard something drop and Kairi and Namine turned around. There about three yards away was well known friend to Namine and Kairi, it was Yuna. She was down the floor with several books around, showing she was carrying them and somehow tripped.

Kairi and Namine gave Riku their roses and quickly ran to help. "Yuna are you okay?" Namine asked. Yuna quickly recognized her voice. "Hey Namine, yea I'm fine. I took a wrong step that's all." Kairi looked concerned as she picked up a book. "Yuna you shouldn't even be carrying books in your condition." Yuna pouted. "Oh come on Kairi, I might be blind, but that doesn't make me helpless."

They helped her up and gave her the books. "Are you sure you're fine?" Namine asked a bit concerned. Yuna smiled and nodded. "Yea I can hear my way around remembers?" She then walked passed them and kept going.

When Yuna passed Riku, both Namine and Kairi noticed he grew that same dazed look he had a second ago and suddenly freaked out. When Yuna was completely gone they dashed up in front of Riku and simultaneously shouted. "OMG THE GIRL IS YUNA!"

Riku sighed and nodded.

Namine then raised a brow at him as she thought about it more. "I'm actually shocked that you like Yuna. I somehow thought you would be attracted to short haired burnets that have a striking resemblance to Kairi and me….or is that from some alternate reality in which we come from?"

Kairi looked at her. "Namine where the heck did that come from?" Namine shrugged. "I don't know, I think I tapped into my inner character…or did I hear it from a video game? I think it was Kingdom Darts… Kingdom Carts…...Oh I don't remember."

There was a moment of silence and then Kairi went straight back to the original plot.

"Anyways Riku, I you want, we could help you out. She is a friend of ours." Riku looked at her. "What you are talking about, I didn't ask for your help."

Kairi placed her hands on her hips. "Riku you don't know much about her. Trust me you'll need our help." Riku thought about it for a second. "Well alright, you've got a point there."

Kairi then grabbed the roses from Riku and gave Namine hers. He walked forward. "Come on let's find Yuna." Namine raised a brow. "Kairi we have class now."

Kairi stopped in a second and turned around walking the other way. "We'll look for Yuna after class."

* * *

After class was over, Kairi and Namine grabbed Riku and quickly rushed to find Yuna.

"Do you guys even know Yuna schedule?" Riku asked. "Sort of, we do have three classes with her, plus lunch." Answered Namine.

"There she is." Spoke Kairi pointing forward. They all looked ahead and saw Yuna walking their direction with her right hand touching the wall, to tell where she was going.

Riku began to freak out as he saw her getting closer and it got even worse when Kairi called out for her. "Hey Yuna over here." She then covered her mouth and realized her stupidity. "Oops I'm so sorry Yuna, I forgot for a split second."

Yuna smiled as she walked over. "Its fine, it happens, I heard you're footsteps anyways." Namine looked at her with a strange look, but you know it didn't matter because Yuna couldn't see. "How does that even work?"

Yuna explained it short and simple. "Everyone walks diffentently, I just noticed her's." Yuna's face then gave out a confused expression. "But there's someone else with you two. I can't tell who it is…I think they're panicking or something from the sound of their footsteps."

She had it right on the dot. Riku felt his heart pounding rapidly at he looked at her. Her blindness didn't bother him in anyway. Like he said before, he barely knew her, but what he did know was that she was a sweet and kind girl. That's all he needed to know.

Namine saw he wasn't going to say anything and introduced him herself. "Yuna the footsteps you heard were our friend's, Riku. We've told you about him before."

Yuna nodded. "Oh yea, silver hair, fear of potatoes, I remember." Riku the glared at Namine and Kairi, pissed that they told Yuna about his fear. "Nice to meet you Riku." Yuna spoke.

Riku's face turned red. "Um…like wise." Yuna tilted her head. "Oh so you're a muscular guy, I can tell by the tone of your voice." Riku just went quiet.

Kairi rolled her eyes at him and spoke to Yuna. "So Yuna got any plan today for Valentines' Day?" Yuna shook her head. "No I'm just going home right after school."

"What do you have now?" Asked Namine.

"I have math now, it kind of annoying. It takes me some time to know which staircase is which." Answered Yuna.

Kairi then got an idea. "Why don't you let Riku take you?" Riku's faced turned even redder then before.

Yuna shook her head. "Oh no it's fine I don't to waste his time." Riku then finally spoke on his own. "No, no it's no trouble at all, I'll take you."

Yuna thought about for a moment. "Well if you're alright with it…thanks, but if you're going to walk me there, I'm going to have to hold your hands."

Riku's face suddenly hit buzzard red. "O-okay."

Yuna stretched out her hand and Riku shakeingly grabbed it. He led Yuna on the way, glad that she couldn't see how much he was freaking out.

Namine and Kairi nodded at the moment and gave each other a high five.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Hayner, Pence and Olette pet sit and for the first time ever meet Kaira the weasel. Will she attack the younger ones of the gang?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Attack in Pet Sitting**


	54. Attack in Pet Sitting

"Oh dear lord! She's almost here!" Shouted Olette in sheer terror.

Hayner and Pence peaked off the roof and jumped in shock and they saw Kaira the weasel climbing up the wall in such a quick speed. Her sharp teeth were out in the open. She growled at them and got louder at it and she grew closer. Her demonic stare never lost focus.

The youngsters moved farther towards the middle of the roof and sat there, trembling as they tightened their grips on what they had to protect themselves.

Kaira then popped her head up and looked at them. She jumped on to the roof and ran straight at them, almost as if she were jumping on air.

The three then screamed in hysterical fear as Kaira jumped and dived at them and as she grew closer to her landing with her sharp claws sticking out in front, Hayner, Pence and Olette couldn't help remember how this all started.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: One Hour Ago…**

Before that moment happened, this nice March day started pretty good.

Today is Saturday so no school for the gang, a perfect time for Sora and Kairi to have some alone time. Yet before they can get it, they need one little thing to get done. They need someone to look after their sweet, adorable…...well at least them…pet weasel Kairi. And who else would be stupid enough to volunteer the three youngest of the group…the ones that had yet to meet her.

They got together at Pence's house and wait for Sora and Kairi to come over.

When they did, Sora had a box in hand and when he placed it down on the floor, the three looked over and saw Kaira curled, up sleeping away inside on top of her of her blanket.

"Aw she's so adorable." Said Olette. "Look at her, curled up and everything."

Pence looked up at Sora and Kairi. "Is there anything we should know if something happens?" Kairi shook her head. "No, she already ate and had her walk. Just let her sleep and when she wakes ups just keep he occupied, she freaks out if she doesn't see either me or Sora."

Sora looked at the clock and saw the time. "Well Kairi and I better get going. We'll be back in a few, but if anything dose happen in case, call one of us."

Pence and Olette nodded and Sora and Kairi. As soon as the door closed behind them, Pence and Olette put their attention right back on Kaira.

"Sooo cute!" Olette said in the most girlish tone possible. Pence nodded. "Yea she sure it. I can't wait to play with her when she wakes up." Olette then got giddy. "Oh me too."

"I smell evil on this one."

Olette and Pence looked at Hayner after that remark he made. He glared down at Kaira and breathed heavily as if he were ready to attack.

Olette placed her hands on her hips. "What are you talking about?" Hayner looked at her. "We should keep our guards up. Carrot top and the two blondies told me not to judge Kaira by how she looks."

Pence crossed. "Who…Oh you mean Axel, Roxas and Demyx right? They told me the same thing when I told them we were going to look over her. They even said to get a hold of something if she wakes up."

Olette rolled her eyes. "They said the same for me, but just look at her come on she looks like she can't hurt a fly. Plus since when have you listen to Roxas and Demyx, you don't like blonds remember… And when did you start calling Axel Carrot Top?"

Hayner shrugged. "Just now, I'm going to give everyone a nickname. I thinking of calling Sora cracker…there has got to be something wrong with him for him to be so happy…And Kairi is going to be called jam, because cracker likes jam."

Pence and Olette simultaneously blinked twice at Hayner. "Um…okay…so where were you going with this again." Pence asked.

Hayner went back to his point. "Look just in case of anything, lets not jump to thinking she's harmless."

"She seems harmless to me." Spoke Olette.

The guys turned to her and flinched as she was holding Kaira by the waist in the air with her still sleeping. "Olette put her down, she's trying to sleep." Spoke Pence.

"Oh it's okay, besides if she hasn't woken up from me picking her up then that means she's a heavy sleeper." Olette explained to them. Yet Hayner still thinking about what the others had told him, he wasn't sure about it. "Olette come on, put her down."

Olette didn't listen and started cuddling the sleeping animal. Hayner at that moment didn't that she was his girlfriend. He walked up to her and grabbed Kaira roughly out of her hand.

Olette looked pissed. "Hayner what the heck!"

Hayner began to start talking while adding dramatic effects by waving his arms around, meaning that Kaira, who he was grabbing by her tail and was, sleeping upside-down, was now swinging everywhere. "Olette we have to be careful alright? This animal can wake up any minute and suddenly do who knows what. I mean seriously Kaira's a weasel that alone should say enough. I don't even get why Cracker and Jam have her."

Pence blinked twice. "Hayner I have two things to say…One, I'm really confused…I don't know If I'm really thinking Sora is a cracker and Kairi is jam…All I know is that I'm suddenly hungry for crackers and jam…and second…I think Kaira is awake.

The room was now silent.

Hayner looked at Pence, Pence looked Olette and Olette looked at Hayner.

Hayner then raised his arm and looked at the upside-down Kaira who looked back at him with its sharp teeth showing and its deep black eyes wide open. Hayner then looked back at the others, who looked at him. He then slow placed Kaira back into the box and stood back up.

The three of them stayed quiet a little longer and then. "RUN! FOR CRYING OUT LOUD RUN!"

They bolted off. Kaira jumped out of her box and screeched at the highest point ever. "WHERE IS SORA AND KAIRI!" She then went after them.

They ran from the living room, to the kitchen, to the second floor, and back to the living room in what seemed like an endless loop. They hoped this would tire Kaira out, but being four legged and smaller, she wasn't even half way there, unlike them.

Soon Hayner decided to change actions. He stopped running and turned around. "Forget running, I'm fighting! Bring it on Weasel!" Kaira took this as a challenge and picked up her speed. Olette and Pence jumped behind the living room sofa and let the rumble begin.

They took in several deep breaths, trying to calm down. Olette looked at Pence. "Do you think Hayner can beat her?" Pence looked at her. "How the heck should I know?"

"Peak over." Answered Olette.

Pence looked down and took a big gulp. He stood up and looked over sofa.

"Well…How's Hayner doing out there?"

Pence spoke to her in a positive tone. "It's going great. Man he's kicking her butt! Go Hayner G-" Pence's tone suddenly dropped. "No wait…Kairi just bit him…no…nope he's losing now. Never mind we're doomed." Pence sat back down and sighed.

"YOU'RE NEXT!"

Pence and Olette screamed in fear as Kaira suddenly popped in front of them upside-down. Pence then smacked Kaira out of the way and they made a run for it.

They moved away from the sofa and saw Hayner twitching on the floor with several bite and scratch marks on him.

"Oh my god! Hayner!" Shouted Olette. She was about to go over to him when Pence stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Sorry Olette we have to get out of here now!" He spoke.

Kaira jumped on top of the sofa and glared deeply at them. Pence pulled Olette and they ran out the room.

They ran in to the basement and slammed the door closed. As they ran down the staircase, they could hear Kaira screeching in anger and scratching the door, trying to open it.

They looked around, trying to find something to protect themselves with. Olette grabbed a tennis racket and Pence found a golf club. And then they stood there, waiting for the demonic weasel to break through the door.

Olette quickly looked at Pence. "Do you think we can take her?"

Pence tightened his grip on the golf club. "I don't know. If Hayner couldn't stand a chance then I'm not sure about us-"

BAM!

The two jumped and looked back at the door. The bottom had a huge hole ripped out of it. Olette panicked again. "Oh my god do you see her!"

Pence swung his head all over. "No I don't, man this is not good."

Suddenly they heard the pitter patter of footsteps coming from above them and looked at a ledge that attached from the ceiling. There they saw Kaira looking down at them. She jumped off and dived at them.

They screamed at the moment.

Then out of nowhere Kaira was struck midair and hit the wall. They looked in front of them and saw it was Hayner that did it. He was holding a frying pan he had gotten from the kitchen and was breathing heavily, showing ran as fast as he can down here in his concision.

He looked at Pence and pointed the pan at him. "You backstabber! You actually left me back there! How could you!" He shouted at him.

"The weasel was after us! What do you want from me!" Pence shouted back.

"To take me with you!" Shouted Hayner.

"Enough!" Olette shouted later. "Deal with it later! Let's just get out of here before she gets up!"

Yet it was too late as Kaira jumped out of nowhere and bit Pence's right ear, sending him a sharp pain. Hayner swung the frying pan, but Kaira then jumped out of the way and instead ended up hitting Pence in the face.

"Darn it that's smarts!" He shouted.

Kaira looked at them, growling, and ready to pounce.

They quickly ran out of the basement and out the house. They looked around seeing if they could get to someplace she couldn't reach. Then Pence spotted a latter leading to the roof top. "There! We could go up there!" And they all climbed up.

At the top, they quickly caught their breaths and Hayner spoke. "Do you think she could get up here?" Pence shook his head. "I don't think so. A weasel can't climb a latter."

"Oh dear lord she's almost up here!" shouted Olette in sheer terror.

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

Kaira was right there about to land on them, when Olette reflexes kicked in, causing her to swing her racket and hit the weasel. She flew back and Olette's karma took effect.

Kaira hit a tree then landed on a branch, making the branch catapult her, fly towards an open window that coincidentally lead to the living room, got in, rolling away, somehow jumped into her box, curled up and knocked out, ironically looking as if she were sleeping.

They all climbed back down and went back into the house, but before Pence could close the door, he saw Sora and Kairi walking over. "Hey guys we're back." Spoke Sora.

Pence let them in. "How was Kaira? I bet she was an angle." Spoke Kairi.

Olette scratched the back of her head. "Well um….you see…the thing is-"

"Aw look she's still sleeping." Sora said interrupting Olette. "You guys did a really god job looking after her."

Kairi picked up the box. "Hey we have to do something else tomorrow. Do you thing you three can look after her?"

The three of them looked at each other with widened eyes. They ran behind Sora and Kairi, placed their hands on their backs and pushed them out the door. "OUT, OUT, OUT!" The three of them shouted and then slammed the door shut.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Roxas believes he is the ultimate prankster, but is he wrong when the mysterious Prank Knight appears? And not just that, but Sora and Namine seen something pretty surprising.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Prank Knight Part I **


	55. The Prank Knight Part I

Watch your backs everyone, because today is April Fools!

The day where the pranksters of Twilight M.H. rise and trick those who they find as their test subjects. So everyone, both students and teachers, better keep their guard up until the clock strikes midnight because they're some pranksters who definitely go all out…heck sometimes even prankster gets tricked.

* * *

As the school day began, Roxas did something you would expect Sora to be doing. He skipped happily through the hallway while humming a cheerful tune. Yet underneath this positive outlook was a web ready to unwind.

At the end of the hallway where Roxas was skipping towards, Sora and Namine were there. They saw Roxas and sighed. "It's going to be a long day isn't it?" Namine said it a miserable tone. Sora nodded agreeing with her. Then focused his attention the ground. "Well at least you're his girlfriend; he'll have to hold back on you…me…he's going to go all out on me." Both sighed again.

Roxas then stopped skipping in front of them. "Hey guys." He spoke positively. Sora and Namine quickly changed their expressions from miserable to cheerful. "Hey Roxas." They said simultaneously.

Roxas first looked at Sora and then at Namine with a big smile and then said. "You two should really move away from this spot." He grabbed their arms and pulled them to the left. Both were confused as to why. They then saw him looking at one of the school's clocks and started counting backwards. "In five, four, three, two, one."

Suddenly they heard shouting and saw Riku coming from the hallway, but not by foot. He was sliding hysterically on the ground and in a harsh speed. Namine and Sora looked shocked at the spot, but Roxas was cracking up. Riku was spinning in several circles and shouted. "Help I can't stop! Heeeelp!"

He got what he wanted.

Riku stopped by slamming hard on to the locker Sora and Namine were standing in front of a few seconds ago.

Roxas then went through his right pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. He opened it up and revealed to have everyone's name on it. He then took out a pencil from his left pocket and crossed out Riku's name. Then spoke saying. "Well got him down. So with Larxene, Zexion, Axel and Demyx, that makes five."

Sora and Namine quickly knew where he was going with that. Yet instead of saying it to Roxas, Namine then just went along. "So how were you able to get Riku?"

Roxas folded the paper and placed it back in his pocket. Then looked at Namine. "I had to plan ahead. I woke up an hour and a half early than normal, sneaked over to Riku's house, climbed up to the second floor by tree, quietly got in through his bedroom window while he was still sleeping and messed with his clock to think he was two hours late. Then because of that, I knew he would panic and run to the school, so I greased his shoes so that when he set foot in the school he would slip and slide up to this point and crashed on to this very locker."

Sora and Namine blinked twice, completely off. Roxas then looked at Riku. "It was a lot easier than it sounds…well anyways; Riku's going to be out for a minute of two, so I better get out of here. I also heard of someone called the Prank Knight in this school…..let's see how…um….. Never mind… Later." He then walked off.

Sora looked at Riku's unconscious body. "So Namine, should we get him up?" Namine looked at him as well. "No, I'm sure he'll be fine. Roxas said he'll get right up…we better get to class before the bell rings anyway."

Sora shrugged and turned his head to the left of the hall and saw someone walking over their direction. Then grew an annoyed tone. "Roxas is coming back." Namine then looked at Sora confused. "What are you talking about? He's walking off, look?"

Sora and Namine looked at the right end of the hall and saw Roxas making the turn. Sora was now ultimately confused. "Wha-but he walking over."

Namine and Sora then looked in front of themselves in shock as walking passed them…was…...Roxas?

* * *

**Next Time:**

**As April Fools continues Roxas's prancing spree goes on, more and more of the gang fall into them. As for Sora and Namine, who is this strange Roxas look alike?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Prank Knight Part II**


	56. The Prank Knight Part II

As the bell rang, ending fourth period, Sora and Roxas reentered the quickly filled hallways. Roxas was still in a good mood, unlike Sora, which is shocking. But then again with Roxas going on a prancing spree, who can blame him?

Sora looked at Roxas as he crossed another name off his list. "So I see things are going well for you." Sora spoke. Roxas looked at him and nodded. "Yep. It's only been four period and I've already pranked Riku, Demyx, Axel, Zexion and Larxene."

Sora rolled his eyes. "Do I dare ask how you got them?"

Roxas then got excited like elementary school girl. "Oh I was hope you would. Okay I already told about Riku's. For Demyx I tinkered with one of his little stunts. You see he was working on some kind of accelerated bicycle by tapping on fireworks. While he wasn't looking, I put in those little things that when you throw then at the ground they crackle. And when he went off to do his stunt, they went off and through him all over the place. Ha! It a good thing the guy skips class a few times, he had to go the nurse's office from the impact."

Sora's eyes widened. "Roxas what the heck man? Don't you think that's too much?"

Roxas crossed his arm. "Who care? I got him…anyway after him was Axel. Man that guy is way into girls. I was able to get…Well let's just say, I was lucky enough to know someone who was able to make a perfect, unable to resist letter and placed it into his locker. It told him to meet her in a certain location of the school. Only problem is that was in an unlabelled girls' bathroom. The girls quickly saw him and he got a week's worth of detention."

Sora was shocked. "Detention for a week? Roxas! Really that's too far!"

Roxas ignored Sora and kept talking. "Zexion was real simple. And I mean REAL simple. He was about to do this free fall thing, I placed a thin amount extra extreme super glue on his shoe. He's hanging upside down somewhere right now…...most of his blood should be in his head by now."

"Roxas that can kill him!" Shouted Sora.

Roxas shrugged. "Oh he'll be alright, a little dizzy, but alright…...And as for Larxene. Ha! Now Larxene was a bit of a challenge. She's a smart, but I got her. I-"

"Roxas please no more!" Shouted Sora, completely horrified. "That's enough man! Look can we just go to lunch where the rest of the gang, hopefully intact, is waiting!"

Roxas placed his hands on his stomach. "Ah good Idea my young man. Food is just what the doctor ordered for the prank master." He then began to laugh in a mad tone. Sora the spoke in a very low tone. "You know I worry about you sometimes."

Suddenly the two of them stopped in their tracks. In front of them was such a sight. Lockers were damaged, students were stuck in traps and a note was hanging in the air by a thin thread.

Sora looked at Roxas and spoke faintly. "Roxas did you do this?" Roxas looked at him and shook his head. "No, this isn't my idea."

"Darn it not again."

Sora and Roxas quickly turned around. It was Principle Xemnas and Mr. Xehanort, both walked passed them and went straight to helping the students. And when Xehanort took them to the nurse's office, Xemnas took a look at the note. At that very moment, anger showed up on his face and he crumbled up the paper. The under his breath, he said. "Darn that Prank Knight!"

Sora suddenly grew a curious face. He remembered earlier of Roxas saying something with the words Prank Knight in it. He turned to look at Roxas and saw his hands were now fists and tightening up. There was seriousness on his face.

Xemnas then turned and looked at them. "What are you two doing here? There's nothing here, keep moving."

Roxas suddenly grabbed Sora by his shirt and quickly walked to a different area in the hallways. Sora realized this Prank Knight seemed to, in some way, bother Roxas. So as Roxas kept pulling him, he spoke. "Roxas what the matter with you? What is this Prank Knight?"

Roxas stopped in his tracks and let go of Sora. "It not a thing alright, it's a title."

Sora was completely confused. "Title? What do you mean?"

"The Prank Knight is supposed to be prankster that can even prank the master of pranks. Everyone knows I'm the prank master, but with that guy out somewhere in the school, I'm not on top." Roxas then stomped on the ground. "It ticks me off, that someone is better at me at this…in fact we're going to get."

Sora blinked at him twice. "Um…what do you mean we?"

Roxas zoomed up closer towards Sora. "You're going to help me get the Prank Knight." Sora freaked out as Roxas dragged him.

Sora then remembered he was supposed to spend his lunch period with Namine to figure out why that person from earlier who looked so much like Roxas.

"Roxas I really need to go somewhere else right now. So can you do this without me?"

Sora was suddenly let go, to his surprise. "Wow Roxas, you responded nicely." Yet Roxas didn't say anything. Sora took a good look at him and saw he was in shock. "Roxas?" Still he said nothing to Sora.

Sora looked ahead and suddenly felt the same way.

A head of them, on the other side of the sudden empty hall, facing them…was the Prank Knight.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Roxas has come face to face with the Prank Knight. Will he be able to out prank him?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Prank Knight Part III**


	57. The Prank Knight Part III

Sora and Roxas stood silently as they eyed the Prank Knight.

There was no way they could be wrong about it. The person was literally dressed as a knight. What else do you need know to figure it out? Armor was on, head to toe completely.

The armor was a mixture of silver blue, bronze gold, a little of red, a little brown and black. You couldn't tell by facial appearance, but by how tall they were and how the armor had fit, the person was obviously a student and was male.

The Knight looked at them; you can hear his head turn as the armor clinking. He said nothing, unlike Sora and Roxas who whispered. "Sora…In the count of three…we'll go after him…okay?"

Sora slightly nodded.

You couldn't tell by sight, but by the clinking sound, you could tell the Knight had moved. Sora and Roxas took one small step and suddenly the clinking got louder and faster and the Knight started running off. Sora and Roxas flinched and quickly ran following him.

At first they thought it would be easy to catch to Prank Knight, but by how fast he was going, you would already know he was use to having the armor. He ran in such a fast speed, the guys were starting to lose him. The Knight even taunted them by chuckling and smacking his hard metal behind while he still ran. This made Roxas furious.

"Sora let pickup speed and get him!" Shouted Roxas hysterically. Sora sighed and did what he said, but it still wasn't enough and eventually, they lost him.

They stopped and quickly caught their breaths. Sora fell back and sat on the floor. "He's faster than I thought." He said, hesitating.

Roxas crossed his arms and looked ahead. "There has to be a reason why he waited for us to make the first move. It was as if he planned it." Roxas closed his eye for a second and then shot them open. "He's trying to prank us!"

Sora tilted his head. "How you figured that out?" Roxas turned to him and leaned closer towards him. "Think about it. He just stood there several yards away, enough space for us not to even see if he ran. He then taunted us during the chase to get us pumped up to continued to follow. What if all those students that we saw before fell for the same thing. This is all part of his prank."

Sora got up. "So what are you going to do?"

Roxas tightened his fists. "We are not going to fall for it."

Sora squinted his eyes. "There you go again putting me in the same place as you." He then sighed. "But I have to admit I do want to know what the Prank Knight looks like under that mask."

Roxas began to pass his hand through his hair. "We have to outsmart the Knight in some way. If we do, I can get my title." Sora raised a brow. "Here goes the title again."

Roxas began walking forward. "Come on Sora. We're wasting time." Sora shrugged and followed. Roxas then peaked over his head and looked took one more look at Sora. "Be careful from now on, he's crafty. He could have set several traps around. Watch every step you take." Roxas then looked forward and took a step…suddenly

BAM!

"WHAAAAA!" Shouted Sora.

Roxas sighed and turned around. There was a brunt spot on the ground from a trap setting off. Roxas then looked up and saw Sora glued to the ceiling with some strange substance. Roxas crossed his arms. "What did I just say!"

Sora looked at him. "Just help me down."

Roxas stayed quiet for a moment. He looked at Sora for a few seconds and then turned around. "Yea I'll get you down in a while." And he walked off.

Sora began to panic. "Roxas…Roxas…Roxas don't leave me here man…Roxas….I have an itch on my nose and I can't reach it!"

* * *

Roxas carefully walked through the halls. He was in luck since the Prank Knight took a one way route, so all the turns were leading him the right way. "Come on…where are you?" Roxas spoke in a normal tone.

He was trying to get this done fast. His lunch period would end in 18 minutes. He only had that much time before the halls would suddenly fill up and the students would get in the way. He was also being careful. So far he passed through three traps left by the Knight. One was like the one Sora fell in to; another was triggered by footsteps, involving a thin line on the floor and several large objects from above. And the last one was actually a false trap, just put there to stall.

Roxas kept swinging his left and right, hoping to get something and then.

"Persistent aren't you?"

Roxas looked up at a set of lockers and saw the Knight sitting on top of them. "Kind of annoying actually, you've getting in the way of my prancing." He spoke to Roxas.

Roxas tried to listen carefully to the voice, but the armor's helmet made it hard too. The Knight then jumped off and walked a little closer. "So then…shall we play chase again or what?" He spoke in a taunting tone.

Roxas thought about it for a moment and got back to him. "Alright, but let's change the sides." Roxas then turned around and began running. The Knight chuckled. "Really, do you think I'm that stupid?" Roxas stopped and turned around.

The Knight crossed his arms and chuckled more. "Please I've been doing that trick most of the day, do you think I'm going to fall for it. Suddenly running off yourself, come on I know you put together your own trap on the way here."

Roxas flinched, seeing how the Knight had thought a head. The Prank Knight then turned around and began walking away. Roxas was about to follow him, but the Knight then spoke. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. Look at where you're standing."

Roxas looked down and was shocked to several threads of twine around his feet. He followed where the twine went and saw they were attached to the lockers, which hid the traps in plain sight. Any movement Roxas would make would set the trap off.

The Prank Knight had got him. He probably had thought a head of this just in case as well.

Roxas looked up a head and saw that the Prank Knight had disappeared.

* * *

When the period ended, Namine quickly saw in the predicament and was able to get a few teachers and got him out.

"Can't believe I fell for his prank." Spoke Roxas, pissed. Namine crossed her arms. "Well you deserve it for leaving Sora in one of his other trap. Luckily I found him."

Roxas looked at her. "Hey can you give some sympathy to your boyfriend here?" Namine rolled her eyes. "Come on, the principle is letting all the students go home early cause of the whole Prank Knight fiasco. I'll walk you home."

As they started walking, Namine's heart suddenly jumped as to people passed her and Roxas, One of them being the person she saw earlier.

She was going to tell Roxas, but the look on his face showed he wasn't in to mood for anything right now and didn't say anything.

The person who looked like Roxas on the other hand was kind of feeling like him, but mixed with joy in a way.

His friend, the short hair brunette girl next to him, notice and spoke. "Ven are you okay?" He looked at her. "Oh yea I'm fine Xion. I was just hoping that I…um…would meet the Prank Knight that's all."

Xion then grew an angry face. "God I hate that Prank Knight! He's so annoying! I don't know why you want to see him! If I were lucky enough to run into him, I would destroy him! I mean I like pranks ad the next guy, but he goes way too far!"

Ven spoke to himself in his mind. "What the heck! I'm glad she doesn't know I'm the Prank Knight…Man I wish could have set off a few traps today, but that guy had to chase me longer than the other students…what a pain…hm…why do I feel like I've seen him though?"

* * *

**Next Time:**

**As the year comes its end, there is only question on Namine's minds. Why did Kairi break up with Sora in the first place?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Talk Woman! Talk I Say!**


	58. CHAPTER SPECIAL VM

Oh poor Roxas. He was hurt dearly by the Prank Knight's trick.

Thinking he would out smart him and ended up being the other way around. He didn't even learn who the Prank Knight was, unlike all your readers out there. You guys know who it was…yet not until the ending came of course.

But what about when he first appear in the armor…what happened before that?

Well now you'll find out here as we leave the gang once again and see though the eye of a different student.

* * *

CHAPTER SPECIAL

VEN'S MORNING

* * *

The day started off like any other school day. Some students rushed to class, while others stayed a little longer in the hallways.

In a smaller than normal class room, a boy in his sophomore year sat quietly in the center row of seats. He was scribbling away in his notebook, doodling for no reason what so ever. Yet at least that's what it seemed to the untrained eyes of the other classmates.

What seemed like doodles was not what he was doing. What he really was doing, was really writing. He was writing down blue prints made for prancing others and to cause commotion. For as you see it was April Fool's day. Prancing people and setting traps was the main goal for this holiday and he loved every minute of it, but of course it was only for a day, so he had to get his fill early.

Suddenly he looked ahead and saw some he knew walking up to him, so he quickly closed the notebook. She stopped in front of him fixed her short brunette hair a bit. She looked at him and spoke. "Morning Ven. I see you're here early. That's a surprise."

Ven smiled at here. "Well yea I'm here early Xion. I mean come on it is April Fool's today." Xion the sighed and sat in the empty desk next to him. "I don't understand how you can like this stupid holiday. Heck it's not even a holiday! What the heck is it!"

Ven shook his head at her. "Oh Xion, Xion, Xion. Of course it's a holiday. This is the only day of the year where you can prank someone and its okay, no matter what the prank is." Xion rolled her eyes at him. "Well that fine with you, but the principle has a problem with it." Ven then eyed her and smirked. "Don't you mean your daddy?"

She rolled her eyes again. "Yea, yea whatever. Look my dad use to be fine with it until HE showed up."

Ven suddenly felt uncomfortable. "He…are you talking about…um." Xion then slammed her hands on the desk. "Yea I'm talking about that freak of nature that goes around this school the same time every year! The Prank Knight! Every time he shows up, he causes so many problems! Did you know almost half of the students that go to this school stay home on this day because of him!

Ven looked down and began tapping his feet. "Really you don't say." He spoke in a low tone.

You see the thing is that Xion doesn't know. She doesn't know that Ven is actually the Prank Knight. What her and Xemnas despise.

Xion then sat back on her seat. "Dad almost has him you know. He calculated the time he came here which ironically was when we started going to this school, so he know the Knight has to be in his sophomore year. And he already knew he's a boy so it cuts the sophomore down to nearly half."

Van gulped. He didn't realize how close the principle was to getting him. Yet then a light bulb in his head suddenly turned on. He crafted up the perfect idea to get the principle off his back for the day.

Xion raised a brow as she saw him make a disturbing smile. "Ven…knock it off…you're starting scare me… Van?"

* * *

After first period ended, the halls filled rapidly. Ven dashed to his locker, leaving Xion in the dust. There was only a four to five minute gap between classes. It was enough time to set up one or two traps.

As soon as he was in the clear, he took out an armor suit; he had used since the beginning. He quickly put it on and was now the Prank Knight.

He ran of chuckling, setting the traps down and hid, waiting for it to trigger. When it did, he would chuckle harder and to make it more entertaining, he would leave a note behind that he was the cause. He continuously did this for several periods until then of fourth period came.

It was his lunch period, so this was the only time of the day he had almost an hour to pull of the prank and the perfect time get the principle of his back. All he had to do was make a distraction big enough, but how?

He was thinking so hard on this, that he wasn't looking where he was walking. And suddenly heard voices.

He looked to the right and saw on the other end of the hall way to guys, both looked at him shocked. One had swerved spiked dirty blond hair. The other had brown spiked hair that went in all directions.

He thought he was caught, but then thought of a plan.

He saw then began to move and then made a run for it, starting a chase. The two boys followed.


	59. Talk Woman! Talk I Say!

June has arrived and the end of spring is here. Only a week or two left before summer vacation and the students have already thought ahead of this. Even the gang are planning there brake.

Right now Namine and Kairi are sitting in class and speaking about it.

"I think I'll spend some time with Zexion over the summer. I want to see if I can reach out to him in other ways." Namine spoke to Kairi whispering. Kairi though, shook her head. "I don't think that'll work. Demyx told me that Zexion rarely ever comes out of his house during vacation."

Namine pouted, but then thought of something. "Hey Kairi speaking of Demyx, I've never thought about it, but does Axel and Demyx live with you again? Did your mom and dad get back together?" Kairi shook her head again. "No, remember Demyx is my step brother because my father remarried. But I do stay over their house from time to time and the same for them, vis-ver-sa."

Suddenly a crumbled up paper ball flew and bounced off Kairi's head, landing in front of her on the desk. She looked at the direction in came from and saw Sora smile and waving to her several seats away. She smiled back and opened up the paper ball, revealing a message Sora written. Kairi read it and then looked at Sora again, nodding. Sora became over thrilled, but tried to contain himself since class was still in session.

Yet then the bell rang and the students quickly left the room.

As Kairi and Namine exited the room, Sora came from behind and stole a kiss from Kairi, making her quickly blush. "I'll see you later." Sora then said and ran off.

Namine looked at Kairi. "You guys are so cute together." Kairi nodded agreeing. "Yea I'm so glad we're back together. I don't know what I'd do without him."

Namine then stopped in her tracks and a light went on in her head. "You know Kairi; you never did tell me why you and Sora had broken up."

Kairi looked at Namine confused. "Hm? Really?" Namine nodded and explained. "When I got together with Roxas last year, Sora was in the music room crying and he told us you two broke up, before you could. I didn't bring up over the summer much because I thought you might need some tom to get yourself together. And when you guys got back together, I was so thrilled I didn't have it in mind. So why did you break up with him in the first place?"

Kairi nodded, now understanding. "Okay I got it. You see the thing is that w-"

Suddenly

BAM!

Namine and Kairi jumped as Zexion had free fallen again and hit the ground between the girls. It's been a while since his last one, that Kairi and Namine had forgotten he does that.

Zexion then got up and brushed himself clean. He looked at Kairi and then at Namine and spoke. "Kairi…..Namine." He walked off after that.

Namine and Kairi stayed quiet for a moment from that, but then Namine's memories then jumped back in and spoke. "So Kairi as you were saying?"

Suddenly the bell rung for the next period.

Kairi jumped and grabbed Namine's arm. "Darn it we're late for class! I'll tell you later Namine, let's just hurry up!"

* * *

They were able to get dressed for gym and got on line with the other girls, before the teacher even noticed.

Larxene looked at them. "You two almost got in trouble. What were you doing?" She spoke to them. "It's nothing important to bring up." Answered Kairi. Yet that wasn't what Namine thought. Now that she remembers about the brake up, it was the only thing in her mind. She was determined to figure out why it happened.

Then Couch Tifa walked over with her though personality.

"Alright ladies! We're going to be playing volley ball! Split into two groups and let's begin!"

Several of the girls groaned at the second and began walking. Of course Kairi, Namine and Larxene were in the same team and DEFINATLY of course Larxene became the team's leader. Yet still Namine was still thinking about the darn brake up.

Suddenly the game began. The ball was thrown up and was smacked over to them. Larxene dashed and smacked it back to them with sheer force. The opposing team saw it coming and a girl in the center jumped and threw it back, making it go straight for Namine. Only problem was since Namine was spacing out she didn't see it coming.

"Namine the ball!" Shouted Kairi.

Namine flinched and saw the ball. Her reflexes jumped, causing her to swing her and smack the ball, but she ended up throwing it off. But Larxene quickly reacted, and struck it before it could hit the ground and instead land on the supposing team's side, gaining their team point.

Larxene then right away looked at Namine. "Darn it Namine focus!"

Namine nodded and look forward. Kairi just shook her head.

The ball then went right back up into the air and once again was smacked. But let's face it, Namine faded into her mind again. It was like a phantom itch. All she had to do was think about the brake up and she suddenly had the urge to know…the urge to kn-

"Namine!" Shouted Kairi.

Namine focused again, but this one it was too late. The ball hit her in the face with so much strength that she fell to the ground and blacked out….

* * *

Namine started hearing a voice.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw Kairi looking over her. Her eyes wondered around and saw herself in the nurse's office. She was laying on one of the beds.

Nurse Aqua walked over and crouched down a bit. "Well it's about time Namine, you've been out for almost three periods." Spoke Aqua.

Namine sat up and rubbed her forehead. Then looked at Kairi. "Please Kairi…before anything else happens…before Zexion falls from nowhere again…and before I get hit with another ball…please tell me my you broke with Sora."

Kairi raised a brow. "Are you serious? That's why you spaced out well the ball was coming towards you?" Namine then placed her hands on Kairi's shoulder and shook her up a bit. "Yes that's why. Please just tell me now."

Kairi shook her head a little, flabbergasted by how Namine was acting. "Look the reason Sora and I had broken up at the time was because w-"

"AAAAAARGGGGAAA!"

"Oh come on!" Shouted Namine.

Suddenly Roxas came into the nurse's office grabbing Riku by his shirt as Riku was screaming with terror on his face. Nurse Aqua quickly walked over towards them. "Oh what happen to Riku now? Has this to do with anything involving his Potato phobia?"

"AAAAAAARGGGGGGAA!" Shouted Riku.

Roxas nodded. "Yea there were serving mashed potatoes at-"

"AAAAAAARGGGGGGAAA!" Shouted Riku, interrupting Roxas.

"Um…they were giving it at lunch." Roxas said, finally finishing it.

Namine quickly looked at Kairi and spoke in a desperate tone. "Quick Kairi tell me now! Why did you break up with Sora before!"

"Because w-"

"AAAAAAAARGGGGGGGA!" Riku shouted, interrupting Kairi."

"Because w-"

"!" Shouted Riku, again interrupting Kairi.

"Because w-"

"!" Shouted Riku, AGAIN interrupting Kairi.

Namine suddenly went ballistic. "Darn it! That's it!" She shouted . Namine then jumped out of bed and dived down on Riku, making him fall towards the ground. She grabbed him and started smacking him constantly in the face.

"I want to hear Kairi! And you're going to SHUT UUUUUUUUUP!"

Riku then passed out.

Nurse Aqua and Kairi stood frozen.

And Roxas suddenly felt more attracted toward Namine.

Namine then got up and stood closely next Kairi. "Now tell me!" She shouted actually starting to foam in the mouth.

"Okay, okay…...The reason why I broke up with Sora before was because w-" Suddenly Kairi dashed off. "I ain't going to tell you! You Crazy!"

"Kairi? Kairi get back here and TELL ME!" Namine shouted in full rage and ran after her.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**It's a hot Friday and what's a better way to beat the heat after a long school day then going to the beach. Of course the gangs there, so you know something with happen.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Beach Party**


	60. Beach Party

"WE'RE HERE!" Shouted Sora happily.

The gang jumped out of the train and saw that they were only a few feet from Twilight Bay, Twilight Town's only beach. They ran straight towards it in excitement. And why not, they should be. After spending over six hours in a building on a hot eighty-seven degree day, they should go all out.

Only one week until summer vacation begins, but it seems that's not stopping the gang. It's Friday and that's that.

As soon as their feet made contact with the sands, the minds went racing with things they wanted to do. Hayner and Pence want to go swimming, the girls want to spend the time working on the tan, Sora wanted to enter the sand contest, Roxas and Riku wanted to do the same thing, Axel and Demyx were still thinking about and as for Zexion, he wanted…um…He wanted stay under his big umbrella and hide from the sun.

They quickly found what they thought as the perfect spot and quickly set their things down. They were already in their ideal swimsuits so all they needed to do was put on sun block.

Namine and Kairi were wearing a two piece. Namine's was white, while Kairi's was pink. Olette wore and orange one piece. Larxene wore something thing in the middle. It was yellow and it was attached from the sides but revealed a part over her back and her naval.

Sora and Hayner wore regular trunks. Sora's being red and Hayner's being green. Roxas wore white trunks and a black short sleeved shirt. Riku had on bloody red trunks and wore a tight black no sleeve shirt. Pence had on a full swim suit that hat a pattern of orange and red stripes. Axel and Demyx had on trunks that were a little longer than normal. Axel's being fire red and Demyx's being aqua blue.

And finally for Zexion….well he's wearing gray trunks…..but also a black short sleeved sweater…strange.

The girls then put on their sunglasses, laid on their towels and prepared for the sun to burn their youthful skin to that of an older age.

Hayner and Pence ran hysterically towards the water and slam dunked into it. They swam around rapidly and splashed each other with water, acting like the children they were.

At that moment, Olette felt something not right about her swimsuit and got up to go to the bathroom to check what it was. Of course she had to walk right next to the water and as she did she waved at them. Hayner and Pence saw her and waved back, but then they suddenly stopped.

Pence then looked at Hayner. "Um….Hayner was Olette walking passed us…like literally passed us?" He asked Hayner, sounding conserved. "Pence I think she did." Hayner replied, sounding conserved as well. And they should be.

Because of Olette's luck, they felt the water pull back. They turned around and their eyes widen. A giant tidal wave appeared behind them and ironically only focused on them. "Oh dear lord!" They both shouted. And the wave pounded theme with so much force.

The water then sent them to shore and they laid there for a while, unconscious.

Namine sat up and saw them. "Oh my god. Are they okay?" Kairi just laid there, not even moving, but still spoke. "Oh I'm sure they're fine. Hey can you pass the sun block, I think I need an extra coding."

Larxene heard this and chuckled. "Really you have sun block on? That's stupid; you won't be able to get a right tan with that all over you."

Kairi took her sunglasses off and looked at Larxene. "You're not wearing sun block? But Larxene if you don't, you get sunburned." Larxene chuckled again. "Oh please that's just an urban myth."

Kairi shook her head and back on her sunglasses. "Alright, but I warned you."

Namine then looked behind her and saw Zexion sitting under his huge umbrella, reading a book. "Hey Zexion." She spoke. "Don't you want play around in the sun or something?" Zexion looked her and shook his head.

Larxene then spoke. "Don't bother Namine. He's going to stay under there until the sun is a little lower." Namine looked at him a little longer and then shrugged, lying back down.

"Hey where are the others?" Spoke Kairi.

"Axel and Demyx went to go get something to eat at the shack. Riku and Roxas followed Sora to that sand contest they're having." Answered Larxene. "Now no more talking! It's tanning time!"

* * *

At the beach's snack shack, Axel and Demyx stood shocked. The line was huge, seriously huge. There was literally a sign that said "LINE STARTS HERE"

Demyx groaned and Axel just grabbed him and dragged him on the line. Demyx then spoke in a pissed tone. "This is nuts! Why the heck is there a line this huge!"

Axel thought about and quickly came up with an answer. "Well they must have something that must taste good and I mean really good. That must be why the line is freakishly long."

"What do you think it is?" Asked Demyx

Axel scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, but if we wait, we'll find out." Demyx groaned and stood on line. He saw a woman was standing in front of them and tapped her on the back, causing to look at him. She was holding twin baby boys.

"Excuse me miss, but how long have you been on line?" Demyx asked her politely.

"Oh I've been here for about four hours now." Answered the woman.

Demyx whine a bit and then looked at her twins. "You're kids are adorable. How old are they?"

The woman thought about it. "Let's see in about half an hour… they'll be three and half hours old."

Demyx widened his eyes and then looked at Axel. "I'm going to die on this line aren't I?"

* * *

Somewhere near the center of the beach was the sand building contest and standing in the sign up line was Sora, Riku and Roxas.

Sora looked at Riku and Roxas. "Are you sure you guys want to sign up of the sand building contest? I'm just saying you guys want to do something competitive and this doesn't seem like your styles."

Riku shrugged. "Yea, but this a beach. Might as well try it out and Roxas and I have gone head to head on almost everything one can think off." Roxas nodded agreeing.

Sora found this strange.

The past five years have really softened the rivalry between Roxas and Riku. Back then, they couldn't stand the sight of each other without breaking into a fight. Now they can stand next to one another and still be competitive. Man where does the time go.

Sora signed up, then Riku and then Roxas. They then each got a number with Sora's being number three, Riku's being number seven-teen and Roxas' being number thirteen. After that, they were given the spot they were going to use and the contest then began.

* * *

Back in the water Hayner and Pence kept going at it. Pence, with calm and somewhat sophisticated personality, was floating on the water, while Hayner, with his hyperactive personality, was swimming around Pence in a circle.

At this point, Olette was returning from the bathroom and yep…you guessed it… She walked right passed them.

Pence stopped floating and Hayner stopped swimming. They looked at each other and noticed the background was moving, first slightly then quickly. They looked at the water and saw they were suddenly in a fast active whirlpool that span them closer and closer to the bottom.

They started to freak out, trying to get out of it. Yet ironically it gathered up more speed as they struggled until it finally, it dragged them down and the water calmed.

At first there was nothing, but then they popped their heads and gasped for air. Then at that time, Hayner said something he shouldn't have said. "Well at least it wasn't as bad this time.

Two large tentacles spat out from the water and made them scream in horror as the tentacles dived at them, grabbed them and dragged them underwater.

Olette sat on her blanket and began to take up the rays. Namine looked sat up and looked at the water once more. "Hey where's Hayner and Pence?"

Olette peaked at the water. "That's strange; I just saw them in the water when I passed them."

Kairi nodded. "There's your answer Namine…there's your answer." Kairi then turned her head towards Larxene. He skin was already brown. "Larxene I really think you should put some sunscreen on. You're getting dark way too fast then you're supposed to."

Larxene curled her lips. "Oh be quiet I know what I'm doing alright."

Kairi shrugged.

She then looked at Zexion as he read his book. "Hey Zexion are you sure you don't want to get some sun?"

Zexion lowered his book and looked at the sun. It was lower, but not low enough. He looked at Kairi, shook his head and went back to his book.

* * *

Back at the snack shack Demyx had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot rapidly, irritated. He looked at Axel. "This is taking forever man! Let's just go!"

Axel patted Demyx on his back. "Relax man. It's only been half an hour."

Demyx looked at him. "That's my point! For crying out loud, the twins the woman in front of us had on this line are starting to walk! Look at them! And we haven't moved from this spot! If that doesn't make it clear to leave, I don't know what!"

Axel shook his head. "Just remember what I told you. If you wait, it will probably be worth it at the end. Come on, do you know how many times we've seen lines miles and miles long and they turned out to be for stuff that was worth it and then we look at each other and I would say 'aw man that looks so cool, we should get that' and then you would say 'man we should have gotten on line for that'?"

Demyx squinted his eyes at Axel. "We saw that in a movie! The movie wasn't even that good! It got half a star out of five!"

Axel blinked twice and spoke again. "Look my point is that we should wait a while longer okay?"

Demyx pouted. "Fine! I'll wait a little longer!"

One of the woman's twins then walked up toward Demyx and looked at him. "Hello."

"Oh my god he knows how to talk now! Man this line it taking forever!"

* * *

At the sand building contest, the contestants were going all the way in there sand building abilities. Yet Sora sat on the sand, barely moving his hands. He wasn't in the mood to sand build anymore. He looked at Roxas and Riku.

Both were rapidly building as fast as they can. Apparently seeing the other build something that, to them, looked better then theirs, made their rivalry pop its ugly head. They were determined to out shine the other.

Sora sighed again, got up and began walking off. "Oh forget this, I done"

* * *

The sun was now about to disappear. The gang packed their things and were ready to go home. The Namine, Kairi and Olette rolled up their towels and place it in their bags, while Zexion did the same and also closed his umbrella.

At that moment Hayner and Pence appeared. They were soaked and prune from being in the water for a long time and they had red circles all over their bodies. Both were breathing heavily and looked as if they were in a fight.

Olette tilted her head. "What happen to you two?"

Hayner spoke. "We don't (huff) want (huff) to talk about it."

Pence spoke. "Let's (huff) just go home."

Sora then showed up, deeply upset. Kairi was concerned. "Sweetie what's wrong?" Sora looked at her. "Roxas and Riku got competitive again so I let the contest when it started."

Namine blinked. "What happened to them?"

"They made such a huge mess that they are not allowed to set foot here for the rest of the summer." Answered Sora.

Suddenly Axel came from nowhere screaming and running in fear as Demyx chased him in anger. Kairi raised a brow. "What the heck's with them?"

Sora explained. "I saw them earlier. They thought they were on line for the snack shack, but by the time they reached the end, it turned out to be a line for a porta potty….hey where's Larxene?"

Namine and Kairi pointed down and there Larxene, sun burned, unable to move. Kairi shook her head. "Told you should have put on sun block."

"Shut up!" Larxene shouted.

* * *

**Next Time**

**The sixth year has now begun, but is something making Sora angry or is it the lack of sleep?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Sleepless Six**


	61. Sleepless Six Part I

Today marks the first day of the sixth year!

With five years already gone by, they are another step closer getting out of this school building and on to who knows where. The gang, at most, has been doing just fine, but some did have trouble over the summer.

Riku's little thing with Yuna didn't work out. Larxene and Axel broke up AGAIN and got back together at the very last second. Olette's clumsiness and luck wasn't as bad as it usually is. In fact it was reduced. The most harm she had done was about nine times…an hour…each day…of every week…of the whole summer…now don't take it wrong, that's a new record for her.

And as for Sora…well he hasn't been sleeping as well as he usually does. He's been having some problems…but nothing bad should come from this…right?

* * *

Roxas placed his things into his new locker in what seemed like a more cheerer mood than usual. It was strange, whenever a new year starts, he would be moody or whining about it. Yet as soon as he closed his locker, it made sense. The owner of the right locker next to his was Namine. He could see her all day even though they didn't have all the same classes.

Ironically, Kairi's locker was next to Namine's, but said nothing. She was letting them have their moment. Yet there was one more locker next to Roxas and one more next to her. She found out earlier that the one next Roxas belonged to Riku, but he one next to her was a complete mystery, but she hoped deeply that its owner would be her Sora.

Plus this would be they the first time that a whole set of locker belonged to the gang, but that wasn't as important at the moment.

Suddenly they noticed Riku walking over toward them. He was scratching the back of his head and gave a looked that showed he was already pissed off about something. He stopped in front of his locker, opened it, threw his things in and slammed it shut.

Roxas raised a brow. "Morning sunshine." He spoke sarcastically, but then went more serious. "What's wrong with you?"

Namine tilted her head. "Are you still upset that you and Yuna didn't work out?"

Riku laid back on his locker and shook his head. "No it's not that…it's Sora."

Kairi's ears twitched at the sound of his name. She locked eyes on Riku and from the tone of his voice, something was wrong. "What happened to Sora?" She spoke concerned.

Riku shrugged. "Don't know, but he's not acting like himself. I bumped into him on my way over here. He then snarled at me for no reason."

Roxas crossed him arms, confused. "Snarled? That doesn't sound like Sora. Are you sure it was him."

Riku nodded. "Definitely. Not unless someone else looks like him."

Namine looked away. That wouldn't be a shock for her. She'd seen last year someone that looked just like Roxas. Roxas spoke again. "Is that all?"

Riku shook his head. "No. After that he bumped into someone else and that time he shouted at them and then actually slammed them on a locker. I tried to stop him, but then he punched me and then ran off." Riku then pulled back his hair from his left cheek, revealing the bruise Sora had sopposivley given him.

Roxas, Namine and Kairi's eyes suddenly grew wide in shock of the sight.

"Oh my god why would he do such a thing?" Spoke Namine. Yet the sound of it made Kairi shot daggers at her. She couldn't believe Namine was so easily thought through the idea Sora could hurt someone. She was furious and was about to say something, but at that moment the bell rang for first period.

The whole conversation had to wait after class.

* * *

Roxas sat in class waiting to get it over with, but instead of putting all his focus on that, most of it was on Sora.

He couldn't think of Sora any other way then being happy, friendly, caring and harmless. He can see him sad as well, but never angry. That was the last thing Roxas or anyone in the gang would think of. Roxas then looked at the only empty seat in the room and knew only one person that seat could have been as he had this class with him. Sora. It was a shock to see him actually being late for class.

Suddenly the door to the classroom slammed opened by a kicking foot. The sound made everyone jump at the spot and speak of the devil…it was Sora.

He walked in a slouching posture which was way off for him, since he always walked straight. Roxas raised a brow. Sora looked like how he usually does so he probably wasn't that much different.

The teacher, Sora's mother, Professor Aerith, saw him walking and had deep concern in her eyes, but being a teacher, she spoke in more mature tone and not a mother tone. "Sora you're late, I hope you have an ex-"

"SHUT UP AND BITE ME!" Sora snapped at the teacher as he walked towards his seat.

Roxas jaw dropped to the floor. Sora had never back talked to his own mother before and never yelled in that way either. Sora walked passed him and as he did, Roxas got a good look at his face and saw something that he that never existed.

Anger…He saw anger in Sora's eyes…deep pure inhuman anger.

When Sora sat down, he noticed Roxas looking at him and shot him and enraged glare. It actually sent a shiver down Roxas' spine and he looked away.

The whole time class was going, awkwardness was all around.

When classed ended, Roxas stayed behind to talked to Professor Aerith. If anyone would know what was up with Sora, it would be his own mother.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Now that they know what's wrong with Sora, can the gang fix it? And if they do, will they find out what started it?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Sleepless Six Part II**


	62. Sleepless Six Part II

At the end of fourth period the whole gang got together and began speaking about the problem with Sora and his sudden change in personality.

Axel and Demyx found out about this by Kairi and Larxene and Zexion found out by Namine. Riku told Hayner, Pence and Olette.

Everyone had their mouth dropped to the floor. They were shocked at Roxas words as he told them what the cause for Sora acting so angry was. Yet the reason was more…well…stupid the shocking.

Kairi shook her head and spoke. "Wait…so let me get this straight…the reason Sora's being this way…is because he's not getting his eight hours of sleep?" Roxas sighed. Even though the thought of it was ridiculous, Roxas had nodded. "Yep, his mother told me himself when I asked her about it."

* * *

**FLASHBACK: End of first period…**

Aerith laid her head on her hand and she spoke in a worried tone. "My poor boy, I wish I knew why he isn't sleeping well."

Roxas raised a brow. "Wait…he's acting like this because he's not getting enough sleep?"

Aerith nodded at him and continued. "It's been this way since the last week of summer vacation, when we went to go buy school supplies. The moment we came back home, he was upset about something and wouldn't tell me. And because of that, he didn't get his eight hours of sleep that night. And it kept going ever since."

Roxas raised both eyebrows. "Sora needs to have eight hours of sleep to be the happy guy we know…..that's just stu…well how much sleep has he been getting?"

Aerith suddenly broke down into tears. "Oh my baby…he's only been getting seven hours and fifty-nine minutes of sleep."

**End of Flashback…**

* * *

Namine scratched the back of her head and then crossed her arm. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. He's like this for losing a minute of sleep? "

Roxas corrected her. "Actually it's about thirty seconds."

Larxene rolled her eyes and spoke in a sarcastic tone. "Oh yea that make much more sense." Yet then she thought about it a little bit longer. "Actually, for Sora, it makes a lot of sense."

"Yyyep." Added Zexion.

"So what should we do?" Asked a very worried Kairi.

Pence spoke as he wrote in a small note pad. "Well from what Sora's mom had told Roxas, he's missing thirty seconds of his sleep. So I'm guess we just need to get him to sleep for that long of at least get his eyes shut for that amount of time."

Demyx tilted his head. "How are we going to get his eyes closed for that long?"

Axel added. "Forget that, how are we going get him to listen to us? If he's acting this way, it's going to be hard."

Riku answered simply. "Just pick a fight with him, that's what he did to me."

Olette looked around. "Do we even know where he is? This school is pretty big. He could be anywhere."

Hayner jumped to the moment. "Leave that to me!" And he started sniffing the ground like a dog.

Everyone, but Pence and Olette, raised a brow at him.

"What the heck is he doing?" Asked Namine.

"He looked Sora's scent." Answered Olette as if it were normal. Yet Riku then said, "That's not normal."

Olette blinked twice and thought about it. "It's not isn't it…still it's cute."

"Found him!" Shouted Hayner with pride. Axel raised a brow. "How are you sure?" Hayner pointed down the hallway. "Because he's coming this way."

The all looked ahead and saw and enraged Sora walked towards their direction. He was punching the locker he passed and stomped hard on the ground.

Roxas blinked twice. "Well…that's convenient…GET HIM!"

The guys and Larxene went on a rampage, straight towards Sora. He saw them coming in a quick pace and actually just stood there.

Hayner jumped and dived at him. Sora swiftly made a fist and raised up in the air, causing it to hit Hayner in the gut and making him crash.

Pence didn't know what he was doing so just ran and shouted. Sora moved to the right and moved his leg out, making Pence trip over it and rolling off.

Roxas and Riku ran side to side, ready to grab Sora, who shook his head as they got closer him. He crouched down, making them miss as they were too in the zone of running a slammed into a locker.

Larxene ran at him with determination, she had it in her mind that Sora was too much of a gentleman to hurt a girl…boy was she way off. Sora jumped, grabbed Larxene's two loosed stance of hair and threw her over him.

Axel and Demyx were about to do the same as what Roxas and Riku tried to do, but stopped in their tracks and smirked.

Sora raised brow curious at this and suddenly…

BAM!

Zexion slammed from out of nowhere above, right on top of Sora.

Kairi blinked twice. "Um…when did Zexion get up there? I'm pretty sure I him running straight at him with the others."

Sora then began wiggling from all over, trying to get out of Zexion's grasp and shouted several words. "Get off me you (**CENSORED**)!"

Lucky enough, his face was on the floor, causing his eyes to be closed. All they Zexion had to do was lay on him for a few more seconds.

Kairi and Namine walked over toward Zexion and crouched down to look at Sora. Kairi spoke in a worried tone. "Sora…Sora are you okay now?"

"Oh shut up you…you…hu…what's going on?"

Namine eyes widened. "Wow I can't believe it was that easy."

Zexion got up and helped Sora up as well. Kairi quickly hugged him in happiness. "Oh I got my Sora back! But… I have to admit… I was kind of starting to get turned on by the thought of a bad boy as my boyfriend…oh well." She gave him a kiss and ran off to help her brothers.

He smiled as she walked off, but as soon as he saw the others, it went away. Namine was still standing next to him and had her arms crossed. "Okay Sora what's wrong?"

Sora looked at Namine and saw she didn't see it like the others. He shook his head and smiled again. "Nothing's wrong Namine…um…If you don't mind, I think I owe the others an apology."

He turned around and started walking towards them, but was stopped as Namine's arm touched his shoulder. "Sora if anyone, you can trust me with anything."

Sora stood there quiet as he thought deeply. Out of everyone in the gang, even his own girlfriend Kairi, Namine was the best person to talk to with no problems at all. He sighed.

"Namine how can you not see it…look the reason why I haven't been sleeping so well is that…this year…is our last one."

Namine raised a brow and tilted her head. "What are you talking about? Next year in our last year."

Sora shook his head. "No I mean…It's our last year with them." Sora looked forward. Namine did that same and now realized what he meant.

They were looking at Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion…the oldest of the gang…the one who were now seniors…

…and would be leaving the school this year.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**English is a great language isn't it? But what if you lose it?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**English Please!**


	63. English Please!

It was near the ending of September and the autumn weather was hitting fierce.

Namine placed her books neatly in her locker as she prepares herself for her next class. At that moment Sora walked up towards her in a cheerful mood as he always did.

"Hi Namine." He spoke in a toddler like tone. Namine smiled back at him. "Hey Sora, I see you're still getting a good night sleep again."

Sora nodded, but then frowned slightly. "Yea…still kind of hard to believe some of our friends won't be here next years." Namine nodded and frowned as well, but then noticed Riku coming over towards them. She quickly nudged Sora and he turned to see him. They quickly changed their emotion to a more positive one. They smiled widely.

Riku stopped in front of them and raised a brow. "Why are you guys smiling like that…it's kind of creepy." They looked at each other and stopped.

Namine quickly spoke, changing the subject. "So Riku how was science class. I heard from Kairi that you and she were partnered up for a project."

Riku sighed and nodded while scratching the back of his head. "Yea, but I find it stupid that we've got a project to do in the very first month of the school year."

Sora shrugged. "Hey what do you want? We're in the eleventh grade. The higher the grade the harder the classes get. Which has no point to it since senior year is the last year and it's suppose to be the easiest…I don't get it."

Namine blinked twice at Sora. "I think you lost yourself in your own words."

Sora nodded. "Yea I think so." He then looked at Riku. "So what's your project anyways?"

Riku shivered a bit. "Kairi wanted to remodel an old project she and Roxas had worked on back in our first year." He shivered again.

Namine tilted her head. "Which one is it?"

Riku shivered once more. "It's too horrible to speak…it's haunted me since the beginning…it's kind of made me what I am now."

Sora nodded understanding. "Oh the potato gun right."

Riku suddenly covered Sora's mouth. "Don't you dare speak of that again! Do you know how long I was taking therapy? I finally finished it the day before the school year started!"

He took his hand of Sora's mouth, who then started making a sound of someone tasting something. He then looked at Riku with a dazed look. "Riku your hand tastes salty."

Namine spoke, pretending as if Sora hadn't said that last part. "Why does Kairi want to work on that?" Riku shrugged, not having an answer for her.

Ironically, Kairi was running over toward the from behind Riku. "Hey guys check it out!" She called to them.

Riku turned around and his heart stopped beating at the sight of what he saw. Kairi was running over to them holding on to a more advanced version of the potato gun that harmed Riku all those six years ago.

"Guys! Guys! You got to see how powerful this thing is!" Suddenly Kairi miss-stepped and fell towards the ground, causing the potato gun to trigger.

Seven potatoes suddenly started flying at once.

Sora and Namine quickly reacted and dropped to the floor, but Riku wasn't as lucky. He was closer so they hit him in the gut before he could react. It sent him flying and slamming into a wall and when he was hit my by all seven, he fell to the floor.

Kairi got up and looked at the potato gun. She then looked left and right, seeing no one was around. And she walked off whistling, pretending as if she did nothing wrong.

Sora and Namine quickly dashed over towards Riku and helped him up. "Oh my god, Riku are you in much pain?" Spoke a worried Namine.

Riku rubbed his stomach and opened his mouth, but when he spoke it was all wrong. "Mu dola rushu rodum."

Namine and Sora looked at each other and blinked twice. Then looked back at Riku and blinked twice again. Both the said, "Whaaaaat?"

Riku looked confused himself, he tried speaking again. "Dola mihu domake Sora?"

Sora raised a brow and then made a shocked expression. He looked at Namine. "Hey Namine didn't he get with a potato in the gut when he first came here."

Namine nodded. "Yea, but when he did, he spoke en-" Namine then realized where Sora was going. "Oh my god Riku can't speak English anymore!"

* * *

The three of them decided to ditch class after that. The situation seemed more important than class. They all went into one of the school's basement so that they couldn't be caught by any of the teachers.

Riku sat on a box as Sora and Namine paced left and right in front of him. Sora was looking at a book filled with different languages.

Namine then stopped and spoke at Sora. "So Sora do you know what language Riku is speaking?" Sora nodded at her. "Yep he's speaking Ma-du-nese." Namine tilted her head. "What language is that?"

Sora closed the book and threw it over him, falling towards the ground. "It's not a language at all, the author made it up." He then looked at Riku. "But anyways, when Riku got hit with a potato the first time in the gut, he was able to speak English. Now that he got hit again, he can't. I'm guessing that the blow to gut somehow sends a message to the head and messes with whatever lets him speak."

Namine crossed her arms and nodded. "I see where you're going with this. We have to hit Riku in the gut with a potato to speak English again." Sora nodded. "Right."

Riku's eyes widened. "Pomago?"

Namine then realized something. "But wait, where are we going to get a potato from?"

"Oh I picked one up from when he got hit, but we're going to have to put a lot of force for it to work on Riku…Riku?" Sora looked around. "Hey where'd Riku go?"

"Pomago demo gola! Pomago demo gola!" Riku was running up the staircase in a panicking frenzy.

Namine grabbed the potato and ran after him. Sora followed.

Riku slammed the door opened and ran through the hallways. Namine and Sora made sure to stay on his tracks.

"Riku wait!" Shouted Sora. "We just want to cure you!" Added Namine.

Riku continued running and shouted. "Sora mika Namine amin seld pomago! Sora mika Namine amin seld pomago!"

"I still don't know what you're saying!" Shouted Sora.

Riku luckily tripped and Sora was able to grab Riku and turned him on his back. Namine then jumped into the air and slammed the potato, but had bad aim and hit Riku in the face. "Woops sorry." She spoke and picked the potato up again.

She put all her energy into it and threw, this time hitting him on his gut. Riku shouted in pain and Sora let go of him.

Namine and Sora looked over him. "Riku?" Spoke Sora. "You okay?"

Riku looked at them and then got up, walking away. "I'm going back to therapy."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Everyone needs to go to the doctors once in a while, but does everyone see it as a good thing?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Checkup**


	64. The Checkup

Kairi sat in a seat in the waiting room. She showed irritation as she flipped through a magazine that was so old; it probably was made back when her parents were her age.

She was in the Twilight Town Children's Hospital. Apparently being sixteen and not at least eighteen counted as being a child. But this wasn't why she was annoyed. She was here for a checkup, just a going to get a shot or tow…oh you think she's the one going to get a checkup? Oh no, no, no. She just was making sure the person who's getting goes through with it.

Kairi looked to the seat in her left and saw a fidgeting Namine, the person who was here for the checkup.

You see Namine has a well…slight…fear of needles. Her parents were too busy to take her to the appointment and they obviously they didn't trust her on to get there on her own. So they asked Kairi to take her. If anyone could make sure Namine would get her shot it was Kairi.

Namine looked at Kairi with desperation in her eyes. "You know Kairi, maybe we missed the appointment. We should just go home right now."

Kairi answered Namine, but didn't look at her as she kept her eyes on the magazine. "Namine we came here fifteen minutes before the appointment. It's still on." But Namine had back up in case that didn't work. "But that clock up there could be wrong for all we know."

Kairi sighed and closed the magazine. She looked at Namine. "Look you're going to get your shot Namine. I'm spending my own Saturday to make sure you do get it. Not knock it off."

Namine pouted and slouched in her seat.

Suddenly the nurse walked into the waiting room. "Namine? This there anyone here named Namine?"

Namine was about make a run for it, but Kairi quickly grabbed her arm, causing her to stop there. Kairi then spoke out. "Yes, she's right here miss."

The nurse nodded and began leading them to the blood testing room, where the shot were given.

As they walked, Namine whispered into Kairi's ears as a last resort. "Come on, why don't we ditch the doctors, go to the mall, and shop a bit…come on I know how much you like shopping."

Kairi glanced at her and then looked forward. "Tempting, but not going for it, now come on." She pulled Namine closer towards her.

They reached the blood testing room and Namine took a seat. Kairi stayed standing up in case Namine would make a move for the door. And she really needed to. Namine was kind of aggressive…because she had yet ANOTHER side to her.

The doctor then walked in and the sight of him made Namine's heart pound rapidly. His face had a couple of scars and one of his eyes must have been damaged in some because he had an eye patch.

Kairi on the other hand was clam and actually smiled at the large guy. "Hello Dr. Xigbar."

Xigbar smiled back. "Oh Kairi nice to see you…and if you're here." He looked at Namine and sighed in an annoyed tone. "Oh Namine…is it that time of the year again?" He sighed once more. "Alright let's get this done as soon as possible."

He got the sterilized needle ready which made Namine heart pound even more. Kairi walked over to the door and as she did, she looked at Dr. Xigbar who nodded positively at her action. Kairi then looked at out the door and saw the nurse closest to the door. "Excuse me nurse, but we're going to need some assistance I here please." The nurse quickly walked over.

Kairi walked back over to Namine whose left eye was constantly twitching. Namine then quickly looked her and whispered. "Kairi I don't trust this doctor. He has scar all over his face."

Kairi rolled her eyes and whispered back. "Namine you're the one who gave him the scars. Remember it was last year."

Namine whispered back. "Well what about that eye patch he had, I didn't cause that!"

Kairi looked at her. "Namine yes you did, the year before. For crying out loud I'm still shocked this guy still wants to me your doctor after what you put him through. I mean it's just a needle, nothing more."

Xigbar and the nurse walked over to Namine, making her breath hysterically. Kairi saw this and quickly walked over towards the door to get one more nurse just in case.

Suddenly something dropped onto the floor and Kairi turned around to a shocking sight.

Namine was screaming like a banshee as she was swinging on the hanging lights making it difficult for her to get her shot. Kairi grew mad and shouted. "Namine!"

She didn't listen.

"Namine!"

She still didn't listen.

Kairi now under stood and said a name that only she and Namine's parents knew. "Darn it! Listen to me Ema!"

Namine looked at her.

That's right Namine a FOURTH personality.

**Namine**, the one everyone sees almost every day.

**Nam**, the one that appears only around the so called UNFINISHED art.

**Ine**, the Twilight upsets fan.

And then there was **Ema**, the one afraid of needles.

Kairi crossed her arms and stomped on the floor. "Emin get down and take your shot already!"

Emin glared at Kairi and shouted in dark crazed rage. "NEVVVEEEEER!" She then jumped and dived down, slamming a nurse to the ground and made a run for the door.

The other nurse ran in front of her, hoping to stop Ema. Yet Ema then head butted the nurse and actually threw her to the side.

Kairi was now Ema's only problem as she stood in front of the door. Ema growled at Kairi, yet it didn't faze her.

Kairi raised her right hand up into to the air and spoke calmly. "Dr. Xigbar. The tranquilizer please.

Xigbar nodded and threw and needle with a serum in it that can knock out a person flat.

Kairi caught it and as Ema was ready to take Kairi down, she stabbed the needle into Ema's shoulder and she went down like a light. Kairi looked at the doctor and nodded at him. Xigbar quickly began taking Namine's blood.

In the mist of this, Kairi looked at the unconscious nurse on the left and the looked at the unconscious nurse on the right.

Kairi then looked at Dr. Xigbar. "You know next year, we should just get straight the tranquilizing."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**What happens when Larxene and Zexion gets their box mixed up with someone else's and that other box contains familiar animal?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Creature Inside the Box**


	65. The Creature inside the Box

It was mid October and the temperature was dropping fast.

Larxene hurried into the school carrying a large box that needed both hands to be carried. She ran through the halls and dashed towards her locker, where she began having a hard time trying to open it while still holding the box.

She then stopped for a moment and looked around. "Hey Zexion can you come over her a second."

BAM!

Zexion suddenly fell from nowhere, like always. He then got up, brushed himself clean, and looked at Larxene. "What?" was all he said.

Larxene nodded at her locker. "I need you to hold on to this box while I open my locker." Zexion sighed and stretched his arms out, taking the box. Larxene opened her locker and took back the box.

She began to put the box inside, but as soon as she tried, the box blocked itself. It was too wide to get in. Larxene pouted and turned it on its side, but now it was being block to the top of the locker. Larxene quickly got aggravated. "Stupid locker, I can't fit the box in it…I was going to use this box for something after school, but where am I supposed to keep it until then!"

Zexion shrugged not having an answer for her, but then again he rarely has anything to say most of the time.

Larxene then thought of a place. "Wait I could put it in one of the school's basements. They have several boxes down in them; I'll just leave mine in one I can remember." Larxene quickly looked at one of the school's clocks and saw class was close to starting so she quickly ran to the nearest basement she could find.

Ironically Sora and Kairi were walking over to where they were and in Sora's arms, was also a box.

Kairi got closer to Sora and peeked into the box. "She so cute when she's sleeping isn't she Sora?"

Sora nodded as they both looked their pet Kaira sleeping in the box. Sora then looked at Kairi. "Hey you something…Kaira's usually sleeping most of the time….I don't think I ever seen her wake up with my own eyes."

Kairi thought about it, seeing it was true. "Now that you mention it, you're right. Whenever I'm with Kaira, she's sleeping and wakes up without me seeing it….Most of the gang has probably seen it, but I haven't."

Sora looked back at Kaira. "I wonder if that should be something we should worry about?" Kairi shook her head. "No I think it's anything we should."

Suddenly Larxene bumped into them and with the speed she was going, it caused then to fall and drop their boxes…yes you all know where this is going.

Larxene quickly got up and grabbed the closets box next to her and got. "Sorry guys my bad." She then ran passed them.

Sora then got himself up and then helped Kairi up. He looked at the box next to him and grabbed it. They both then looked at Larxene fading farther and farther away. Kairi tilted her head and spoke in a puzzled tone. "I wonder where Larxene's going in such a rush."

Sora shrugged, but then curiosity filled his face. He moved his arms up and down, seeing the heaviness of the box and was confused at how light it felt. He looked into the box and was surprised. "Kairi there's nothing in this box!"

Kairi looked in the box and saw he was right. Kaira wasn't inside it. She then quickly looked back ahead and shouted. "Larxene wait you got the wrong box!" But she nowhere to be seen.

Sora looked at Kairi. "We better go find her." Kairi looked at a school clock and scratched the back of her head. "Um…... Class is going to start…Larxene knows about Kaira right, I'm sure she'll know what to do with her right."

Sora looked at the empty box, thinking about Kaira. "Well…okay."

Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and pulled him as she ran. "Wait what do I do with this box then?" Kairi replied back, but didn't look at him as she was busy guiding them both. "Just drop it, it's slowing us down."

Sora did what she said and dropped it. They continued running towards their class.

* * *

After running around as fast as she could, Larxene had finally found the nearest basement to her class…well actually it was located a lot farther then she hoped for…anyways because she was focusing deeply on the time, the thought of putting the box down to open the door never came to mind.

Instead, she shouted out, "Zexion!" and BAM!

He did his usually appearances and fell from who knows where and slammed face first to the ground. Like always he got up with no problem. He groaned at Larxene.

"Zexion quick, open the door so that I can get to the box inside. Hurry class is about to start." He groaned again and went to open the door. Yet when he did open it, he suddenly froze.

He turned to look at the box in Larxene's hands and sensed something…something dark…something vicious. He looked at Larxene and spoke, like always, one word. "Evil."

Larxene raised a brow. "Wha-Evil…what are you talking about?"

He spoke again to Larxene. "Box." He then looked at the box. "Evil."

Larxene shook head. "Zexion it's just an empty box. What are you talking abou-" Suddenly she and Zexion heard a voice coming from the box and she felt slight movement.

"Those voices…not Sora…not Kairi… You two are not my owners…I want my owners…I want Sora and Kairi."

Larxene got completely confused. "What the he-"

The weasel popped out and showed the anger in its eyes. "I WANT SORA AND KAIRI!"

Larxene flinched as Kaira dived at her face, causing Larxene to drop the box and tried the stop the weasel from biting and scratching all over her face. Zexion tried to help, but before he could do anything, Larxene had accidentally pushed him aside and started falling down the staircase. She shouted "Ouch!" and "Ouff!" with every step her body hit and before she hit the bottom. Kaira had jumped off her face.

Zexion quickly went down the stairs and helped Larxene up, her face filled with scratch and bite marks. She rubbed her face in irritation as she spoke. "Darn it! Was that Sora and Kairi's weasel! Man she is every bit a demonic as everyone said she was!" Larxene then crossed her arms. "But how did she get into my…wait…I must have picked up the wrong box when we bumped into each other."

Zexion only shown eye blinked twice and spoke. "Du."

Larxene looked at him. "Look don't get me started okay?"

Suddenly they heard a door slam shut and they look up at the top of the staircase seeing Kaira in front of the door she just closed. She stood in a pose that showed she was deeply ticked off and was backed up by her open mouth, revealing her razor sharp teeth. She spoke enraged. "You two tried to kidnap me!"

Larxene raised a brow. "What! We did not! Why the heck would we want you!" Kaira then grew even more enraged and shouted. "LIERS! I WANT SORA AND KAIRI!" The weasel then dived again.

Zexion took one step to the side, making Kaira only land on Larxene's face, causing her to fall again. Kaira then began to bite and scratch Larxene once more.

Zexion just stood there as he watched Larxene roll around him over and over again as she tried to get Kairi off her face.

Eventually, Larxene was able to grab the weasel's tail and threw her into the shadows. She then got up and rapidly breathed in deeply. She glared at Zexion and spoke to him in both an angered and sarcastic tone. "Well thank you for helping me! I feel so bad for your burden!"

Zexion said nothing to that.

Suddenly Kaira jumped from the shadows and landed behind Larxene. She sank into Larxene's shirt and began biting her back and harder than before. Larxene shouted in pain as she AGAIN fell to the floor. She then started to slam her back over and over again on the, trying to hurt Larxene, but to tell you the truth, she was just hurting herself.

Again Zexion just stood there watching and not doing anything to help.

Kaira then jumped out of Larxene's shirt and went straight into her pants. Kaira then began to violently bite Larxene's bottom rear which made her scream even more. Larxene began her rub her rear on the ground like a dog with worms. She even whimpered the same way.

Zexion, even though he was hiding very well, was showing a tiny, small, smile.

Larxene was able to get Kaira and through her into the shadows once more. Larxene then got up and got all up in Zexion's face enraged. "What the heck man! You could help out here!"

Zexion rolled his eyes and let out a sigh. Then spoke emotionless. "Fine." He placed his hand in his pockets and walked into the shadows, where Kaira was thrown.

Larxene crossed her arms and waited and at first, she heard nothing, but after a few seconds jumped to a loud screeching sound…the same sound that would come out from Kaira when attacking…but this time is sounded a bit off…it sounded like fear.

Larxene stood there as she couldn't see into the darkness so she could only hear the screeching. She could hear it getting louder and louder. As well as getting longer and longer. She didn't hear anything fighting or breaking…just that sound…and then it went quiet.

Zexion walked out of the shadows with Kaira, holding her upside down by her tail. She was petrified. Her fur was wild and unruly, her eyes were white instead black, her mouth wide open. Whatever Zexion did seemed to have scared the weasel deeply.

Larxene looked at him in awe and spoke very impressed. "Wow Zexion, what did you do?" Zexion shook his head and spoke. "Secret."

Larxene looked at Kaira and then back at Zexion. "Oh come on tell me."

Zexion shook his head again. "No."

Larxene did not give up. "Zexion tell me-NO-show me. Show me what you did."

Zexion thought about it for a moment then looked back at Larxene. He then place Kaira's petrified body on the floor and grabbed Larxene's arm. He lead her into the shadows and began to show her was he had done.

At first there was nothing, but then Larxene spoke.

"Alright Zexion, I'm wai…what the…oh my god…OH DEAR LORD! HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT! THAT'S NOT HU…OH MY GOD! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

After that, they walked out of the shadows. Larxene came out with her eyes wide and filled with fear. She kept twitching her head with every step she took. Her sine was shivering.

As Zexion picked up Kaira, Larxene spoke in a shuddering and frightened tone. "Z-Zexion…D-don't ever listen me again! That just wasn't right!"

Zexion nodded and they began going up the staircase. "Agreed."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The spookiest Time of the year is here once again and everybody has their own opinion on it. What better way to show it then through music.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Haunting Melodies**


	66. Haunting Melodies

It's here once again! Today is October 31st and that also means its Halloween!

The students of Twilight M.H. are going ecstatic on this great day. It's yet another chance for them to dress up in whatever their hearts desire deeply. Either it being something so sweet it can give you a cavity or something so gruesome, so horrifying, it would even scare in the afterlife. They're dress in different varieties.

Not only that, but today is longest solar eclipse to date. Meaning for the next seven hours the whole sky will be completely dark. Ironically almost the entire school day hu? This is going to be an awesome Halloween day…un…night…well you know where I'm going with this right?

Anyways and who knows what will happened…even this day has its one musical ring to it…

* * *

Today was a pleasant for autumn day actually. A nice fifty-four degree weather with slight breezing winds.

Sora happily walked to school in his vampire costume he had worked on hard the night before. It had all the works. All black and dark gray that seemed kind of old century, with little wings, white claw like gloves, his realistic fangs and even a little bit his bright self by wearing a small pumpkin mask that cover one of his eyes sideways.

He breathed in the multicolored leaf scented air. He looked at the jack-o-lanterns that sat in front of the all houses. Today was getting him so excited that even though the day was also for scaring, he didn't mind if it happens to him. He was such in a good mood, he broke into song.

_Boys and girls of every age  
wouldn't you like to see something strange?_

_Come with us and you will see  
this, our town of Halloween_

_This is Halloween; this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night_

_This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat till the neighbors goanna die of fright  
it's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween_

Sora stopped in his tracks and saw to people younger them him wearing costumes as well. One that looked kind of like a boogeyman and looking like some unknown beast. Sora smile and continued walking.

_I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red_

_I am the one hiding under yours stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_

_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise_

_Round that corner, man hiding in the trash cam  
Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll..._

_Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green_

_Aren't you scared_

_Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night_

_Everybody scream, everbody scream_

_In our town of Halloween!_

Sora kept walking and was about to blocks away from the school when he saw a couple of children running in playful laughter. One dressed like a clown, one like a ghost and one like a um…tree?

_I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace_

_I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair_

_I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!_

_Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare_

_That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween_

_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

_This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_

Sora stopped one final time and stood in front of the school. He took in a deep breath and skipped inside.

_In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

_La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!_

"BOO!" Sora jumped to the sound inside and turned to see it came from Kairi who giggled and spoke in a sweet tone. "Sorry did I scare you to death or since you're vampire, should I say scare you to life?" Sora shook his head and held her tightly.

Kairi was dressed as little red riding hood, but more of a teen version that seemed to get Sora's attention with its short black skirt that showed the bottom half of her legs and it's littler red hood that surrounded Kairi's head from the back. The long red cape attached to the hood was actually shorter, end at her waist and she carried a picnic basket on her right arm. Her top was both black and white with renaissance look to it.

Sora then began joking with her and started acting like the wolf in the little red story. He began growling at as if he was about to eat her. Kairi continued to giggle and pretended to me scared.

At that moment they then noticed a real wolf walking their way, Riku.

His costume was of a werewolf. His ragged clothes had the sleeves and end of his pants ripped off as well as a bit of the bottom of his waist, looking like how the whole transformation goes. He had on gray wolf ears that were sticking out from his hair and a tail to match. He had realistic claws and sharp looking teeth. To top it off, he had yellow moon eyes to look savage.

Riku looked at Kairi and then at Sora. "Well…I'm impressed, mostly with you Sora. You've grown from that cat outfit you wore years ago." Sora smiled.

Kairi tilted her head. "Hey Riku have seen any of the other's today? My brothers can't make it to school today, but I'm not sure about the others." Riku then nodded. "Yea I saw Larxene and Zexion a while back, but…look Zexion's wearing a mask today as a costume… whatever you do don't look at it directly, trust me."

Sora and Kairi looked at each other and just shrugged. They looked back at Riku and jumped in surprise. Someone was standing behind Riku in the most disturbing looking clown mask they had ever seen before.

Riku then felt Goosebumps form on the back of his neck, causing him to turn around and jump in fear as he looked straight the mask's eyes. Yet after a second longer, he grew angry. "Darn it Zexion, don't do that!"

The man took the mask off slightly and showed it was Zexion behind. Sora and Kairi now understood what Riku meant about the mask. The clown mask just didn't seem right, the way it smiled looked like it was about to do something and the way the eyes just looked right at you, It would seem to give nightmares…if you were one who wasn't afraid of clowns …and night terrors if you were one that was. The mask was just that messed up.

Sora spoke to Zexion, but tried his best not to look at the mask. "Hey…um…(man don't look at the mask, don't look at the mask)…Zexion… do you know if anyone else is here today?"

Zexion nodded and spoke is emotionless ways. "Yes…Namine."

"Anyone else?" Added Sora, but Zexion shook his head.

The bell then rang for first period. They quickly rushed their good byes and ran to their classes.

At the end of it, Kairi quickly ran towards the bathroom as fast a she could. She quickly forced the door open and ran into one of the stalls. In there, she argued to herself about having such a small bladder.

Suddenly the lights went out, making Kairi flinch a bit.

She was the only one in the bathroom and to make the moment worse, she was sitting on the toilet with her skirt down. Not it a good position for anything to happen.

Out of nowhere, she heard footsteps. And with it being dark and all, she couldn't tell where they were coming from. Yet she could hear the getting closer to where she was they were getting louder with every step.

Kairi's hearts was pounding hard against her chest. She quickly did her business and slowly began opening the stall door. She tried her best to see in the dark, but no luck. So she lightly called out.

"H-hello…is…is anyone here…can you please turn on the lights…I can't… I can't see anything…Hello?"

Nothing was said in return to her words. Kairi opened the door all the way and tried to see into the darkness, yet she have to do that for long.

Suddenly a loud screech rose from nowhere and the lights flashed on and off in such a quick speed as if it was a rave. A horrific face popped in front of Kairi's, making her scream in deep fear. The screech was coming from this face.

Suddenly the lights turned on completely, but Kairi still screamed.

The lights had turned on because someone was standing next to the switch and that person spoke. "Really Larxene! As if Kairi wasn't already messed up in the head." Kairi recognized that voice and stopped screaming instantly. She turned to the front door and saw Namine…yet it did took her a moment to get to that thought.

She was dressed as a gothic ballerina. She had a black tutu with ballet shoes to match. Her skin was powdered white and she had on black lipstick and black eyeliner around her eyes to give her that dead look. She even put black contacts and a black wig.

Namine walked forward and look angry. "Larxene that was not cool! You shouldn't have done that to Kairi."

Kairi raised a brow and looked in front of her seeing Larxene laugh in pleasure. She was dressed as feminine devil. With little horns in her hair, small red wings and fake black colored claw like nails. She wore red contacts and had a long red tail with a point at the end of it.

Larxene then calmed down and spoke at Namine. "Oh relax, it is Halloween after all. What's a holiday without a few scares?" Kairi glared at Larxene. "A good on! Those holidays are good ones!"

Larxene placed her fingers into her ears and looked away from Kairi. "Alright, Alight, I got it. Yeesh, you don't have to yell, I'm right next to you." Kairi pouted at Larxene angrily.

Namine walked over to the mirror and checked herself. "So Kairi, I see you're going with and old theme. What about your brothers?" Kairi walked over towards her and leaned on the sink next to Namine, now calmer. "No they couldn't make it. What about Roxas?"

Namine finished and looked at Kairi. "Yea he's here, but I don't think he's in a good mood." She then looked at Larxene. "Satan there scared him not too long ago. So now he want to get even…he's somewhere in the school looking for her."

Larxene chuckled slightly. "What a baby, he get's scared once and now he's ticked." Kairi looked at Larxene and raised a brow. "I wouldn't blame him if it came from you?"

Larxene crossed her arms. "What's wrong with you guys? Come on its Halloween! A day for scare and frights and with the whole eclipse going on, it's going to be night all day! It's great!"

Namine looked up into the air and spoke. "Kairi do you hear that?"

Kairi nodded at her. "Yep music…seems Larxene's in the mood to sing…well this is a musical chapter…might as well…even though we're in the girls' bathroom."

**Kairi and Namine**  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Larxene**_  
What's wrong with me?_

**Kairi and Namine  
**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Larxene**_**  
**__Why do I feel like this?_

**Kairi and Namine**  
_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Larxene**_  
I'm going crazy now_

**Kairi and Namine  
**_Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum_

**Larxene  
**_No more gas in the rig  
Can't even get it started  
Nothing heard, nothing said  
Can't even speak about it  
All my life on my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah_

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
It's too close for comfort

**Kairi and Namine  
**_Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia_

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

**Larxene  
**_Faded pictures on the wall  
It's like they talkin' to me  
Disconnectin' your call  
Your phone don't even ring  
I gotta get out  
Or figure this stick out  
It's too close for comfort_

It's a thief in the night  
To come and grab you  
It can creep up inside you  
And consume you  
A disease of the mind  
It can control you  
I feel like a monster

**All  
**_Release me from this curse I'm in  
Trying to maintain  
But I'm struggling  
You can't go, go, go  
I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh_

Throw on your brake lights  
We're in the city of wonder  
Ain't gonna play nice  
Watch out, you might just go under  
Better think twice  
Your train of thought will be altered  
So if you must faulter be wise  
Your mind is in disturbia  
It's like the darkness is the light  
Disturbia  
Am I scaring you tonight  
Disturbia  
Ain't used to what you like  
Disturbia  
Disturbia

Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum  
Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum

Larxene then blinked twice and looked at Kairi. "Hey I just realized you're the only one from all of us that isn't a scary looking outfit."

Kairi stood there quiet for a moment and then went through her basket. She took out a large really realistic looking ax and pointed it at Larxene, who seemed impressed. Namine though, raise a brow. "Is that thing real?"

Kairi then pointed it at Namine, who jumped a bit. "Want to test it out?" Kairi asked sweetly, but Namine shook her head and gulped. "No, no, no need….I'll take your word for it."

* * *

As the day went by, things went on as normally as it gets…well except for Zexion…that mask seemed way to creepy, even the teachers were afraid of him. They kept telling him to leave the room so he spent most of his day wandering the halls.

But anyways, after sixth period, Sora wall over towards Roxas' locker. Yet when he got there, Roxas was nowhere to be seen. He wasn't there yet. Sora laid back on the wall next to Roxas' locker and waited.

As he did he thought about Hayner, Pence and Olette. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen them all day and the others did seem to have seen them…guess they weren't in school today either…to bad…if everyone was in school today, they could of enjoyed their last Halloween together…since four of their friends would be leaving after the year was over.

Sora sighed.

Suddenly he saw Roxas walking over toward him, dressed like a zombie version of the mad hatter. The whole large hat and fancy coat thing, but a bit torn up and his face was painted in a way that looked dead. He had a look on his face that screamed that he was not in the mood. Yet Sora still smiled.

"Hey Roxas, how's it going?" Roxas quickly covered Sora's face with his hand. "Not now Sora! I'm in a bad mood!"

Sora moved his hand and raised a brow. "When aren't you?"

Roxas opened lookers and through his books in with force. "Did you know what happened today! Larxene got me! She scared me out of nowhere!"

Sora quickly knew where this was going. "Let me guess…it hurt you deeply and would want to get revenge because you want your title back."

Roxas blinked twice at him. "Um…yea…but what really got is that-"

Sora cut him off. "You've tried to scare her back, but all your attempts don't, plus she scared you again."

Roxas blinked twice once more. "Y-yea…how did you know that?" Sora shrugged. "You got the same way last year during April Fool's Day." Roxas blinked once. "Oh…well then…guess there's no more to say." Roxas closed his locker silently and walked away.

As he did, Sora raised a brow. "I think I just hurt him in some way."

Suddenly Sora felt a shivering presence behind. "….Zexion…please go away…I can tell you have the mask on."

Zexion stood there for a moment and then walked away. Sora then relaxed.

* * *

Somewhere else in the school walked Riku and Namine, heading to their next class and as they did, Namine couldn't help but notice something was bothering Riku. She tilted her head and asked. "Riku…are you okay, you seemed troubled."

Riku sighed. "Zexion's mask has been giving me the creeps all day." Namine giggled. "Yea same here."

Riku continued. "Every time I walked through the halls, there's been a high chance that he would walk by and that mask would be on…but even though he's ticking me off with it…I've got to say, I'm going to miss the guy when he leaves at the end of the year."

Namine suddenly looked down at the ground. "You realized it too huh…to be honest...I've tried not to think about…the fact that a large number of our gang will be missing next year…And the worse about is that I don't think Kairi notices it."

Riku raised a brow. "What, but her brothers will be gone and off to collage…how does she not see it?"

Namine shrugged. "I don't know, but she has to see it sooner or later."

It then got really quiet…a little too quiet…..Riku try to change the subject. "You know, to tell you the truth, I'm glad Larxene is leaving. I can't stand her."

Namine gave him a look. "Oh come on, she not that bad." Riku chuckled. "I beg to differ, she's way too rough with people, she's sort of a witch and I can keep going on forever on this list."

Namine sighed. "Look you just need to learn how her mind works to understand her." Riku raised a brow at her. "Oh and you understand her?" Namine nodded at him.

Riku rolled his eyes at her. "Oh well then tell me how her mind work…no better since this is a musical chapter, sing it."

Namine smirked at him. "As you wish."

**Namine**

_La La La La La La La_

There's a little creepy house  
In a little creepy place.  
Little creepy town  
In a little creepy world.  
Little creepy girl with  
Her little creepy face,  
Saying funny things that you've never heard.  
Do you know what it's all about?  
Are you brave enough to figure out?  
Know that you could set your world on fire,  
If you're strong enough to leave your doubts.

Feel it, breathe it, believe it and  
You'll be walking on air.  
Go try, go fly so high and  
You'll be walking on air.  
You feel this, unless you kill it -  
Go on and you're forgiven.  
I knew, that I could feel that -  
I feel like I'm walking on air.

She has a little creepy cat  
And little creepy bat.  
Little rocking chair  
And an old blue hat.  
That little creepy girl - oh she loves to sing,  
She has a little gift - an amazing thing.  
With her little funny eyes of hazel,  
With her little funny old blue hat.  
She will go and set the world on fire -  
No one ever thought she could do that.

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and  
You'll be walking on air.  
Go try, go fly so high and  
You'll be walking on air.  
You feel this, unless you kill it -  
Go on and you're forgiven.  
I knew, that I could feel that -  
I feel like I'm walking on air._

_Flitter up  
And hover down.  
Be all around,  
Be all around._

You know that I love you.  
Go on.

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and  
You'll be walking on air.  
Go try, go fly so high and  
You'll be walking on air.  
You feel this, unless you kill it -  
Go on and you're forgiven._

_Feel it, breathe it, believe it and  
You'll be walking on air.  
Go try, go fly so high and  
You'll be walking on air.  
You feel this, unless you kill it -  
Go on and you're forgiven._

_I'm walking on air.  
I'm walking on air._

Yeah.

Riku just gave her a look. "Namine, I still don't see Larxene's point of view." Namine squinted at him. "Oh forget this. Let's just go to class."

* * *

When the school day ended…um…school night ended…the students of Twilight M.H. ran off like live wire…all but the gang who walked casually.

Roxas crossed his arms and snorted slightly. Sora walked next to him and patted him on the shoulder. "Could not scare Larxene, could you?" Roxas didn't look at him. "Nope."

Riku scratched the back of his fake wolf ear and spoke in irritation. "Man I can't wait to get home and get these ears off. I swear, earlier today they twitched on their own. I think they're sinking into my scalp."

Namine smiled as she twirled her black wig. "I don't know about you, but I kind of like my costume. The whole dark look kind of works for me. It's so Goth, the complete opposite of me." Kairi nodded. "I agree I kind of like wearing this red hood."

Larxene looked at Zexion. "…Seriously…do you really have to where that mask the whole day…it's not even creepy to me anymore…okay maybe a little."

Roxas then groaned loudly out of know where, causing everyone to stop walking. "I can't take this anymore!"

Riku raised a brow. "What's with you now?" Roxas stomped the ground. "This chapter has no point to it without that song in it!" Namine crossed her arms. "Really Roxas? The author was having a hard decision if wanting to add it or not."

Roxas was still ticked. "Well let's do it anyways. The eclipse is still going; we're all in costume, so we might as well."

Sora scratched the back of his head. "I don't know. I mean I in with it, but only if everyone is." He looked at Kairi who shrugged. "Whatever, I'm in."

Larxene waved her right hand slightly. "Zexion and I are okay with it." Zexion nodded, agreeing.

"Alright whatever, the faster we do this the sooner I can get this costume off." Spoke Riku. Roxas then looked at Namine, who sighed. "Okay I'm in…but only if we do the dance with it."

Roxas nodded and pointed at Sora. "Deal, now hit it Sora."

**Sora**

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark  
Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes  
You're paralyzed_

**Roxas**

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike  
You know it's thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

**Namine**

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run  
You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun  
You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!  
But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind  
You're out of time_

**Roxas**

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl  
Thriller, thriller night  
You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

**Kairi**

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade  
There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time  
(They're open wide)  
This is the end of your life_

**Larxene**

They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side  
They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial  
Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah  
All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen  
I'll make you see

**Roxas, Sora and Riku**

_That this is thriller, thriller night  
'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a  
Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try  
Thriller, thriller night  
So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!

**Zexion**

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)  
Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

**Kairi, Namine and Larxene**

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'  
Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

**Zexion**

_The foulest stench is in the air  
The funk of forty thousand years  
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb  
Are closing in to seal your doom_

And though you fight to stay alive  
Your body starts to shiver  
For no mere mortal can resist  
The evil of the thriller

The group stopped and looked at Zexion as he began laughing in a demonic tone. Namine blinked twice. "Wow…didn't know he had it in him."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**We all remember the random note, so what about a conversation that is…well…random.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Random Conversation.**


	67. The Random Conversation

The cold weather of mid-November rushed around the building of Twilight M.H. and right now at the moment, school was not in session. Not for another hour at least.

It seven o'clock and for some reason, some students actually get the energy to get to school before the time they're suppose to. I don't see the point in that…anyways two of those students happened to be Hanyer and Pence, but not because they wanted to learn (Even though Pence had one of the highest test scores in the school.)

No they were here for breakfast. You know, how schools seem to give you what looks like something to eat for the morning. Well that's what they were here for. Something must have gotten in the way for them not to eat at home…so until the actual school day starts, they might as well figure something out to do to kill the hour.

Eating won't take up that time alone…

* * *

At the school's cafeteria, Hayner and Pence sat at the gangs' usual table when they had lunch. What was lucky for them was that no matter was grade they were all in, they all were able to get the same lunch period.

The two had gotten on line a few minutes ago and had took what the school was passing for breakfast for the day, which was a bagel and a small cup of cream cheese, a packet of grape jelly and two pieces of facon.

Facon was fake bacon that looked like real bacon, but when biting it, felt like cardboard…I don't understand how some people can enjoy that stuff…

As the two began to go through their breakfast, Hayner quickly began to get edgy. "Come on you stupid bagel! Let the knife cut you! Let it!" He was having a hard time trying to cut his bagel with his plastic fork. He soon growl like a puppy and looked at Pence. "What's with this school and using plastic knives! It's like they don't trust us! What, do they think we're going to hurt ourselves with real ones!"

Pence raised a brow at him as he opened his milk carton. "Hayner I've seen what happens when you use something that involves your hands and utensils…I think it's a good idea that the knives are plastic…a really good idea…a smart idea."

Hayner squinted his eyes. "Hey, what's that suppose to mean?" Pence closed his eyes and took a sip of his milk before replying to Hayner's remark. "Hayner…try to remember what happened to that rabbit you had back in the fifth grade." Hayner thought about it for a moment and then calmed down. "Good point."

As Hayner took a bite off one of his facons, he suddenly brought something up. "Hey Pence, do you like mangos?" Pence blinked at him. "Um…what?"

"Mangos…do you like them?" Hayner was speaking in tone that showed he was very curious at was Pence's response would be. Pence blinked twice again and answered. "Um...yea sure, I like mangos, why?"

Hayner shook his head. "I don't like them….it's made up of the words MAN and GO…it makes me think of a man using the toilet." Pence gave him a strange look. "That's um…that's nice to know Hayner…why did you ask?" Hayner shrugged. "Just asking."

As Pence was cutting his bagel in half, Hayner spoke again. "You know speaking of mangos; we have to do something about Larxene."

Suddenly Pence stopped cutting his bagel halfway and looked at Hayner. "Wait how do mangos remind you of Larxene?" Hayner didn't have to think of an answer and spoke right away. "I don't like mangos and I don't like Larxene. Plus they both make me think of the toilet."

Pence tilted his head. "So…all those times that we spoke to Larxene and you say you needed to use the bathroom…it was because Larxene…reminded you of the toilet?" Hayner nodded. "Yep pretty much." Pence blinked twice once more. "To be honest…that makes a lot of sense."

Hayner then ate the rest of his first piece of facon, he grabbed his second piece. "Anyways, like I was saying, we have to get rid of Larxene in some way. Don't get me wrong she cool and all, but there are times where she is such a jerk." He then groaned a bit. "Like yesterday, she bothered me to arm wrestle with her. As soon as we did, she nearly took my arm off and she so competitive. She hurts everyone in anything sports related. I mean is there anyone in the world as horrible as she is?"

Pence looked down at his bagel and finished cutting it all the way through. As he began to slather the cream cheese on one piece, he looked back at Hayner and gave him an answer. "Well there's Justin Bieber."

Hayner's crazed eyes suddenly grew large and horrified. "Oh dear lord Pence, I asked if there was anyone AS horrible as her, not MORE horrible then her. My god that's an insults man. Don't ever use him in comparison again." Pence nodded. "Yea, I guess I thought that was a little too much huh." Hayner raised a brow. "You think?"

Pence took a bite out of his bagel and then spoke as he chewed. "But back to Larxene…Hayner I know she's a bit harsh, but won't you feel bad when she, Zexion, Axel and Demyx leave at the end of the year. Remember they are seniors after all."

Hayner waved his hand left and right at he finished his last piece of facon. "Yea, yea, but that won't be for another seven months. Until then, she annoys me."

Pence just rolled his eyes.

Hayner continued. "You know what else I hate? Blond people. I hate blondes! I HATE THEM SO MUCH!"

Pence sighed and took another bite of his bagel. "Oh for crying out loud Hayner, we've been through this before. You are blond!" Hayner then pointed finger at Pence, touching pence's nose. "LIES! THERE'S NO PROOF!"

"Hayner just look in a mirror and you'll see you're blond." Pence said, trying to explain. Hayner then slammed his hand on to the table. "Never! That last time I looked into a mirror there was an annoying guy that kept repeating everything I was saying!"

Pence slapped himself in the forehead. "Oh come on Hayner! That was your reflection!" Hayner then threw his fists into the air. "LIES! MORE LIES!" Pence shook his head. "You've got to be kidding, nobody can be this stupid."

Hayner suddenly changed his mood and spoke calmer. "You know what I like…tacos." Pence scrunched his face. "What?"

Hayner explained. "I just love saying the word taco. The sound of it sounds like the crunch you get when you bite into it! Ta-co! Ta-co! TA-CO…Oh great now I'm the mood of a taco…say, Pence, whatever happen to that talking Chihuahua from the Taco Bell commercials." Pence finished his bagel and just shrugged.

Hayner then picked up his plastic knife and began swing it in the air. "Speaking of Chihuahua what ever happened to the old dog in the cookie cereal thingy?" Pence shrugged again. "I don't know. One minute he was there and then suddenly they replaced him with a wolf."

Hayner at that moment then crouched down in his seat, only allowing his eyes visible to Pence. "I think it's a conspiracy thing…..taking away cute animals and putting in things that are more serious…..I even miss that old dinosaur from the Kraft's commercial."

Suddenly Larxene appeared, walking up to them. "Morning guys, I see you two are here early." Pence smiled and nodded. "Morning Larxene."

Hayner looked at her for a second and then stood up. "Parton me…I have to use the bathroom." He then walked off.

Larxene then raised a brow. "Hayner must have some real stomach problems to be using the bathroom all the time." Pence didn't look at her in the eyes. "Yea, sure, let's go with that."

As Hayner walked through the cafeteria, he stopped midway and looked at the window next to him. He saw his reflection and suddenly glared. "So…we meet again…stop that…stop it…stop copying me…I said stop copying me…STOP COPYING ME!"

* * *

**Next Time:**

**She's appeared first and almost got away with her crime. She appeared a second time and was stopped before it went too far. Now, Ine has returned once more…can Kairi stop her before she creates the next chaos?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Namine's Mind Is An Eclipse.**


	68. Namine's Mind Is An Eclipse Part I

Kairi ran as fast as she could, taking several deep breathes constantly within every second. She groaned to herself as she navigated through the halls. She couldn't believe that she knew exactly where she was going, even though she was taking several twists and turns through the halls of the school.

Yet the main reason of her groaning was because she was doing what she had done twice before…and to add insult to injury, she didn't even know it was going to happen until the last second…

Namine's other personalities where braking out again…if only she saw it sooner.

As she ran, Kairi couldn't help, but remember how all this had started and how dumb she was for not noticing all the signs a head of time.

* * *

**FLASHBACK: One Hour Ago…**

Kairi ate her lunch in an unpleasant mood. She kept her eyes Namine who sat next to her left side. She listened to her giggled and gasp over and over again like one of those obsessed little girl that were into the latest trends. Yet what was really annoying about this was that it was on something that people don't even go crazy for like they use to.

Finally Kairi couldn't take it anymore and slammed her plastic fork on the table. "Oh dear lord Namine! Enough with it already!" They sound of her voice made everyone with the exception of Namine and Zexion, jump slightly.

Kairi raised a brow at Namine. "Aren't you tired of those darn Twilight books! Seriously, I mean I get they were all the rage during 2008 and most of 2009, but come on already! It's boring! Let it go!"

Namine snapped her eyes at Kairi and growled. "I WILL NEVER LET IT GO!" Kairi sighed at her.

Sora looked at Kairi and spoke. "Yeesh, Kairi sweetie why are you so tense on Namine and the book series?" Kairi raised a brow this time at Sora. "Really? You have to ask? Don't you remember what happened a couple years back? Back when these books were REALLY popular?"

Sora was quiet for a moment and then blinked twice before a fuse went into his head. "Oh yea…boy that was some day."

Riku, who sat next to Sora on his other side, the spoke himself. "What are you talking about? What happened a few years back?" Kairi quickly shook her head. "Oh it's nothing important…all of you don't need to know."

Axel, who sat across from Kairi, crossed his arms. "Okay, when you say that, it means whatever you're hiding is important in some way." Demyx nodded, agreeing with his step-brother. "He's got a point Kairi…come on, tell us."

"It's nothing important, really. You guys should just follow Kairi's word." Olette suddenly said, coming from nowhere. This Hayner made suspicious. "Wait…you're agreeing with Jam…you know what cracker and jam know don't you?"

Roxas, who sat next to Namine, then made a face. "Wha-who the heck is cracker and jam?"

"He's referring to Sora and Kairi." Answered Pence.

"Well that's stupid." Spoke Larxene.

"Word." Added Zexion.

Hayner still kept his eyes on his girlfriend. "Come on Olette, tell me." Olette glanced at Kairi and Sora as they shook their heads, telling her not to say anything. She then looked back at Hayner who had now zoomed up to her face. "Come on, spill it."

Olette hesitated and finally just slapped him in the face. "Personal space, seriously. A girl needs her space."

Kairi quickly changed the subject by getting up from the table. "You know the lunch period is almost over, I better go use the bathroom, Namine let's go." She grabbed Namine's free arm and pull her as she still read the book. They then made their way to the bathroom.

Sora stood up right after. "You know, I have to go too…um…I'll see you guys later." He walked off as well.

Everyone turned their attentions towards Ollete…who then got anxious and slowly sank under the table, hoping they would look away.

As Kairi and Namine exited the lunchroom, Kairi let go of her grip on Namine and looked at her. "Now then…NAMINE DROP THE BOOK NOW!"

Namine didn't listen to Kairi. Her eyes were glued to the book and she giggled hysterically. Kairi began to get furious. "Namine…..NAMINE DO YOU HEAR ME!"

Namine looked up and Kairi and gave her a look as if she just realized something. "Hu…oh…um…Kairi…what were you saying?" Kairi slapped herself in the fore head and took in a deep breath.

Namine then closed the book and sighed happily, swinging the top half of her body left and right while cuddling to the book. Kairi squinted her eyes. "There is something deeply wrong with you Namine…I swear I think you love those books more than Roxas."

Namine blinked twice. "Who is this Roxas?"

Obviously Kairi knew she was joking. "Namine that's not funny and I still don't see how you're into that book after all these years. I mean don't get me wrong the movies are good, but that's like a once year at a time thing."

Namine gave Kairi a look. "You just don't understand it like I do…you are such a hypocrite."

Kairi raised a brow. "Wha-excuse me!" Namine then turned to the hall and began walking away. "Now if you don't mind, I have to be somewhere…or are you going to stop me because you think walking is a problem?"

Kairi stayed quiet.

"Hm…I thought so." Namine then disappeared from her sight.

At this time, Sora then popped his head out from the doors leading to the lunch room and saw Kairi standing there. He walked over to her. "Are you okay Kairi?"

Kairi suddenly snapped at him. "No! No I'm not! Namine just back talked me in an insult! And walked off like she didn't care!" He face was red.

Sora raised a brow, a bit confused. "Really? Namine? The Namine that we all know? Are you sure?" Kairi sapped at her again. "Yea Namine!"

Sora crossed his arms. "Hmm…that doesn't sound like Namine."

Kairi snapped once more. "Well who else could it have been! Someone that looks l-" A thought then came to her head and again smacked herself in the forehead. "CRAP!" She shouted.

Sora tilted his head. "What, what is it?"

Kairi then began running off. "I should have known! Darn it!"

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

Kairi stood in front of a basement door and she breathed heavily. She then took in a deep breath and slammed the door open by kicking it with her foot.

With the loudest tone she could possibly do, she shouted out into the room. "DARN IT! INE STOP STEALING THE TWILIGHT CAST!"

* * *

**Next Time**

**Ine has done it again…but…something is different about this time…something…dangerous…dangerous…to Namine…**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Namine's Mind is An Eclipse Part II**


	69. Namine's Mind Is An Eclipse Part II

**Bro NiCxxX Speaking**: I'm just warning you guys, this chapter is pretty short…just thought you all should know…

* * *

"DARN IT! INE STOP STEALING THE TWILIGHT CAST!" Kairi shouted in the loudest tone she could.

Inside the large dark room stood Namine…well Ine… who was surprised to see Kairi. And next to her were three others, sitting in chairs, each tied up in rope. They were side by side. Two of them, Kairi had already seen before.

Kairi's eyes widened in disbelief as saw them and smacked herself in the forehead. "Really…are you freaking kidding me! You took not only Robert and Taylor, but now you even kidnapped Kristen Stewart! What the heck!"

"What's with her! We weren't even filming in this town this time!" Shouted Robert as he tried to get out of the rope.

"This chick has ISUSES!" Shouted Taylor, freaking out.

"I'm not happy about this…" Said Kristen.

Kairi raised a brow at her. "So…since when have you ever smiled…I swear, you're moody almost all the time…real life or on screen." She then looked at Ine. "Seriously why the heck did you kidnap this one?"

Ine began to laugh hysterically. "Oh, ho, ho…it's all part of my plan…you see…Edward and Jacob always fight over bella." Ine then stopped for a moment. She grew a bit angry. "That…Bella…always getting in the way of my beloved two."

Kairi's right brow raised even more. "What…Ine…you do know Edward and Jacob are just made up characters right? These two guys just play as them…the same for Kristen and Be-"

"SILENCE! YOU LIER!" Ine suddenly shouted and then soon after, calmed down and continued. "All I have to do is get rid of Bella and then they can focus on me…FINALY…I WILL BECOME THE NEW BELLA! OH, HO, HO, HO, HO, HO!" She ended laughing.

"ISUSES MAN! ISUSE! SHE HAS ISUSE!" Taylor shouted again. Robert looked at him. "You think so!"

"I'm still not happy about this…" Spoke Kristen, emotionless as Zexion.

Kairi kept her eye's on Ine in case anything happen…something about how Ine was acting seemed off…as if…she were more…as socking as it was…calmer…It was at this that Kairi realized it.

She spoke in a normal tone…something Ine never did before…she would usually shout.

She spoke normally to Kairi back in the hall as well…this was bad.

Ine's personality had gotten stronger…she was trying to take over Namine's body…and was trying to use it as her own. Kairi couldn't believe she didn't see it sooner.

Nam showed up only some of the time during art class…

Ema appeared only on checkups, which was at most, two times a year…

But Ine…even if it was only for a day…spent more time in control then others…giving her more time to get a handle on Namine's body.

Kairi gulped and spoke out to Ine in a demanded tone. "Ine, give Namine control of her body back!" Ine smirked at her. "Yea like I'm going to listen to you that easily."

Ine then took a few more steps closer to Kairi and Kairi walked closer to her. Ine then continued speak. "Do you know how long it took me to get this much control…do you know…how long it took me to speak this properly…I can walk as much as I want without feeling Namine trying to get control…this is paradise…I'm never going back."

The look in Ine's/ Namine's eyes were of those who were completely crazed.

Kairi say that this was not going to be easy and then clenched her hands into fist. "Fine…then if you're not going to let go freely…I'm going to have to take you down."

Ine chuckled slightly. "Go ahead…try me."

Kirsten then broke into the moment. "…Nope still not happy."

"OH MY GOD! I GET ALREADY! WOULD YOU JUST SHUT UP!" Shouted Taylor and Robert.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**MORTAL KOMBAT! MWA HA, HA, HA…no but seriously there will be fighting between Kairi and Ine, but will Kairi win…and will Kristen ever smile…no I don't think so…**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Namine's Mind Is An Eclipse Part III**


	70. Namine's Mind Is An Eclipse Part III

**Bro NiCxxX Speaking**: I can't believe it man! This makes **70 CHAPTERS** in one story! I've never written that much!

* * *

Ine screamed to the top of her lungs and ran at Kairi with her nails in front, ready for them to sink into something. Kairi got the same way and ran at Ine with the nails in the same order. Talk about cat fight. And I'm not kidding here.

These two ran in a way that only something in the feline family would run. Robert and Taylor were at aw at what they were watching…and of course Kristen had that same board look on her face that she had on her all the time, so it was sort of hard to tell if she…oh who we kidding, we can't freaking tell at all.

For crying out loud Kristen Stewart! SMILE FOR ONCE! I mean is that too much to ask! I think not!

Anyways, Kairi and Ine kept running at each other and as they got closer, their screaming got louder and louder. And it continued to grow as they were about to collide…and then it got quiet…why you ask…because they were so in to the running and scream, they end up passing each other.

They stood a foot away from each other and had their backs on face each other with their head turned, blinking twice at the other.

Suddenly Ine turned around and screamed while diving at Kairi, causing Kairi to fall to the ground on her stomach while Ine sat on her back. Ine then began to pull Kairi's leg back, causing tremendous pain as Kairi grinded her teeth and began punching the ground.

Kairi then flipped to her left side, causing Ine to fall off. Kairi then rolled over quickly and sat on top of Ine. She quickly spoke. "Namine if you can hear me, I doing this to help you!" She then began smacking Ine in the face, left and right, over and over again, making Ine's cheeks red.

Taylor began to kick his leg all over the place in adrenalin. "Get her Kairi! Get her, get her, get her!" He kicked so hard that he accidently pushed himself back, causing the chair he was tied up in to fall back with him as well. The impact made him lose his breath.

Robert shook his head and spoke to Taylor. "You shouldn't have kicked so hard."

"I'm still not happy." Spoke Kristen.

Robert squinted his eyes at her. "Just shut up and watch the fight."

Ine then got a shot in the mix of Kairi's smacks and punched Kairi in the stomach, getting her off of her. Ine then jumped back up on to her feet. She chuckled at Kairi who quickly began to breathe in and spoke. "You know I would say you hit like a girl, but then again, what would that make me? Am I right or am I right?"

Kairi's face grew red with anger as she got herself up. Ine was showing that she had a pretty good grip on Namine. This was definitely going to be harder then she thought.

Ine slowly began walking around Kairi, who kept her guard up in case of anything. Ine's eyes seemed wild and gave off the feeling that she was willing to do anything to keep control of Namine's body.

Kairi then ran at her again and stretched her arms out, ready to grab in Ine. Yet Ine just smirked as she ducked at the last second and headbutted Kairi at her chin. Ine then grabbed Kairi's arms and flipped her over, slamming her on the ground and once more on the back. Kairi was about to get up, by Ine the body slammed her.

Robert jumped as much as his tied up body would allow him to what he saw. "Oh dear lord!"

Taylor, who was still lying on his back, then spoke in hesitation. "What! What's happening! I can't see!"

Robert answered in a bit embarrassed tone. "The one that's supposed to save us is getting her but whipped by the psycho…"

"…Still not smiling." Said Kristen.

Kairi went for the best she could and bit Ine on her waist, causing Ine to yelp in a high pitch and loosen her weight on Kairi.

Kairi was able to shove Ine off and get quickly get up before Ine could. She then grabbed Ine's hair and began spinning around, dragging Ine to do the same. And when Kairi let go Ine rammed into a wall and fell to the floor, her eyes closed.

Kairi breathed heavily as she looked at Ine, hoping it was all over…but it wasn't. Ine then opened her eyes and spoke as she laid there on the ground. "What a cheap shot."

Robert stomped on the ground. "Oh come on just go down already!"

Kristen the spoke after. "…yea I'm still not smiling."

Ine got up and ran straight at Kairi. They collided with their hands clamped up to each others. They were trying to push the other one down, but they struggled at it, pushing the other back and forth little by little only.

Yet Kairi knew she couldn't hold it up that much longer. Ine was defiantly strong so she had to figure a way to take her down fast, but it had to be cunning…it had to outsmart Ine…it had to be something that no on e saw coming…and then it came to her.

"Oh looked it's Robert Pattinson!"

Ine let go and turned around in excitement. "What! Where!"

Robert raised a brow. "Wha-you kidnapped me remember!"

Ine blinked twice. "…oh yea I forgot."

Kairi raised a brow. "I'm surprised that worked." She then smacked Ine hard in the back of the head, surprisingly knocking her out and falling to the floor.

Kairi blinked twice. "I'm still surprised that worked."

Within seconds Namine, the real Namine, got up and groaned in pain as she rubbed the back of her head. "Ga…man why does my head hurt…hu…why am I in one of the school's basements?" She then turned around and saw Kairi. And after, looking behind and saw the Twilight cast.

She put two and two together and sulked. "Aw man…what again!"

Kairi walked over passed her. "Just help me untie them."

As Kairi untied Kristen and Namine pulled up Taylor, Robert spoke in a relief tone. "Oh finally, this is all over."

Kairi and Namine looked at each other for a moment and then sighed. "Not really." Said Kairi.

Taylor raised a brow. "What are you talking about? Ine is gone."

Namine shrugged and explained. "Yea for now, but she shows up in every time a chapter is named after a twilight book. And if I'm right this only the third one name after the for book saga, which means…well…"

Robert's right eye twitched vigorously. "There's still one more chapter."

Kristen spoke. "…yea….Yea I'm still no-"

"OH MY GOD JUST STOP TALKING ALREADY!" They all shouted at her.

Namine just rubbed her head. "You know let's just tie her back up and this time let's cover her mouth!"

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Roxas is just so…well…Roxas…so what will happen when he lands into a world that seems to not work for him.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Roxas…you know what… if I tell you the title of the next chapter, it will give way too much away…so you readers will just have to wait for the next update. THAT'S RIGHT! WAIT I SAY! WAIT!**


	71. Roxas In Wonderland

Roxas moaned he slowly opened his eye and adjusted to his surroundings.

The gray sky was in front of him and he would feel his back laying on something hard. A sudden quick rush of cold air then hit him hard, causing him to sit up and cover himself with his arms, shivering hysterically.

It was then that he saw he was sitting on the cold ground, in the cold February winter weather, without a coat on…in front of the school. He also remembered that he was on his way to school…but didn't know why he was lying on the ground.

As the cold winds hit him again, he quickly got up and ran up the steps and into the building.

He stood in front of the halls and looked left and right…in was completely deserted…could he have been late. I mean he's not one to care, but he didn't what time it was. He could have just been super early for all he knew.

He began walking down the halls, his eye swing left and right, looking for the nearest clock to tell him the time.

It was strange though…there have been times where he'd been alone in the halls before…but it was never this quiet. He would usually hear faint talking from students or teachers from inside the classrooms and as he walked, he heard nothing.

Roxas stopped for a moment next to a classroom door and looking inside its window…the room was empty.

He walked to another door and looked in that one too…empty…he looked at another…empty as well. "Where is everyone?" He spoke to himself.

Roxas continued to walk through the halls, his arms crossed. He continued to speak to himself. "What the heck? I know it's a school day…Where could everyone be…the gang!" He then remembered the others and picked up his pace.

He began looking for them to see if they knew what was going on, but the farther he went into the schools, the more he saw that he was the only one there. And soon ended up near his locker so he decided to check it out.

He used his regular locker combination and it worked. He opened it and saw his things in it. "Okay…everything seems normal…so why can't I find anyone?"

Suddenly, Roxas heard something…footsteps….running ones…getting closer to where he stood.

He looked to his right to a part of the hall that split to the different directions…...it was there that someone appeared running from the right corner to the left corner quickly. And as they did, they let out a faint hesitated tone.

Roxas raised a brow at the sight as even though it happened fast, he knew who it was…Riku.

Roxas quickly ran after him, wondering if he would lead him to the others. As he did, Riku seemed to always be at the end of the hall with every turned he and Roxas took. Yet not too long after, Riku appeared at another split hall and seemed to hesitate in figuring out which way to go.

It was here Roxas freaked at he ran closer toward the guy. Riku turned around to Roxas's direction, looking at a large ticking clock he held in his hands, but this wasn't watch shocked Roxas.

Yes he also wore a completely white tuxedo with white shoes and white gloves; he even had on glasses for some reason. Yet what was shocking for Roxas were the large white rabbit ears that Riku had sticking out of his head.

Riku then spoke at he tapped the clock. "Oh darn it, I took a wrong turn. I better hurry or I'll get a harsh stern." He then looked up and saw Roxas, but didn't react in anyway. Instead he walked passed him. "Parton me."

Roxas shook his head and then grabbed Riku shoulder, stopping him. "Hey wait man, Riku what's going on…..and why are you dressed like that."

Riku moved his shoulder, slipping Roxas's hand off. "I say, I have to time for talk. I do not who you are. So let me pass as I walk."

Roxas tilted his head, confused. "What…why are you talking like that?" Riku ignored him and looked at his clock. He then jumped at the sight. "Oh no, I'm late!" He then ran off.

"Wait! Riku!" Roxas quickly ran after him. And as he did, Riku spoke out loud. "I'm late, I'm late, the king he will not wait! I have to go or my head's good bye, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!"

Riku ran towards a staircase that lead to the second floor. At first as they went up, Roxas had full view of him, but when he reached the second floor, he lost them. Roxas sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh well…at least I know I'm not the only one here…why do I feel I've seen what I've just done a moment ago."

Suddenly he heard chuckling from behind and jumped from it in surprise. Standing behind him were two familiar faces…Axel and Demyx.

Axel spoke, still chuckling, to Demyx. "My, my look at the strange looking boy brother." Demyx nodded, chuckling as well. "Oh yes, yes, he is strange looking isn't he brother?"

Roxas raised a brow and looked at what they were wearing. "Me…strange?" They wore childlike shorts with shirt the said, "**I'M WITH STUIPED,"** with an arrow on Axel's shirt pointing at Demyx and the arrow on Demyx's shirt pointing at Axel. They had hats on their head they had little propellers on them. Axel was all in red and Demyx was all in blue.

Roxas spoke sarcastically. "Yea sure…..I'm the strange looking one." He then crossed his arms. "Anyways, did you see where Riku went, he was dressed funny and acted pretty strange…kind of like how you two are acting."

Axel and Demyx looked at each other, confused. Axel spoke. "Riku…who is this Riku…..do you think he means the one with the rabbit ears?" Demyx nodded. "Oh yes, yes, that must be who he meant."

Roxas squinted his eyes. "You know…..there is something wrong with you two…but yea him."

Axel pointed to the left hall. "He went this way, right brother?" Demyx pointed to the right hall. "Oh no, no, he went that way brother."

Axel then pointed the direction Demyx pointed. "You're right, he went that away brother." Demyx shook his head and pointed at the direction Axel had pointed first. "Oh no, no, you're right brother. He went that way."

Roxas squinted his eye at them even more. He looked at the left hall and then looked the right hall. He then at the middle hall behind him. "Yea…I'm going with this hall here…..no offence." He turned to look at them, but raised a brow as they were gone. "Um…..okaaaay…freaks."

He turned back to the middle hall and walked down it. And not even halfway through, he saw Riku ran by. He quickly picked up the pace. "Riku! Would you knock it off and stop running around!"

Riku again lead him through several different twists and turns in the halls, confusing Roxas and giving him the feeling that he had seen this before… And once more her took a turn and lost him. He grew a tad bit angry.

Yet it soon went away as he heard the humming coming from the classroom next to him on his left side. Roxas walked over to the door and suddenly flinched as a strong stench then hit him in the nose. It was awful and it was coming from the class room just like the humming.

Roxas took in a deep breath and opened the door. He then walked in.

Inside was a large windowless white room. There was a large chalkboard at the back with several different colored question marks of all sizes. In the center of the room was one students' desk. And on it, sitting with their legs crossed was another person Roxas knew…Larxene.

She wasn't dressed in some strange way like the others that Roxas had seen. Instead, her two antenna-like hairstreaks were freakishly long and twirled to the front of her face and crisscrossed to look like a long mustache. The look on her face with the mustache made her look like one of those old wise men that seemed to know all.

Roxas walked over to her and as he did, the horrible stench he smelled a second then grew stronger, showing it was coming from her. He quickly saw why it was.

Larxene suddenly raised an onion in her left hand and took a large bite from it. The smell of her mouth was the source. Roxas tried his best not to crack from the smell as he stood in front of her.

As she was about to take another bite of the onion, Larxene then noticed Roxas and spoke. And to add to the stench, she lowered head closer towards him and spoke using the H sound. "H-Who H-are H-you?"

A tear came to Roxas's left eye. "Um Larxene…I think you went a little too far with that onion…why are you even eating it?

Larxene raised a brow. "H-what H-do H-you H-want?"

Roxas quickly covered his mouth and nose. "Oh dear lord! That disgusting! Look just tells me if you saw Riku pass by!"

Larxene was about to bite of the onion, making Roxas pray that she wouldn't, yet she then stopped mid way. "H-aw, H-you H-must H-be talk-H-ing H-about t-H-at rabb-H-it b-H-oy." Roxas nodded as his right eye twitched.

At first, Larxene said nothing; Roxas praised the lord for keeping Larxene's mouth shut. Then spoke. Yet it was different as she spoke more properly. "I can tell you…but…going down the path of that white rabbit, will lead you to a place both familiar and dangerous…do you still want to know?"

Roxas had no idea what she was talking about. In fact by how she eating that onion and how she pet her mustache like hair, he was pretty sure that she was nuts. So he just nodded his head.

Larxene the spoke her um…normal way. Roxas groaned under his sigh. "He H-went H-down H-to t-H-e H-first H-floor."

Roxas quickly nodded his thank you and ran out the room.

Larxene spoke to herself. "What a disturbed boy." She then took another bite of her onion. "Good luck."

* * *

**Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** In case you readers where wondering, Larxene was portraying the caterpillar.

* * *

Roxas ran downstairs to the first floor of the school, joyful for the clean anti-onion air that it had.

He looked left and right as he walked around. Yet didn't see Riku anywhere, making him sighed a bit. Yet then a thought came to mind…why did he care so much to find Riku?

The feeling of him seeing all this before came back again…and then the feeling of being watched appeared.

Roxas slowly moved his head towards the right end corner of the hall. There he saw yet another familiar face, trying to me sneaky…Zexion.

Zexion saw him and walked forward to the center of the end of the hall. Roxas crossed his arms as he saw Zexion dressed in a gray tuxedo. And what seemed now normal for Roxas, Zexion had realistic cat ears and a tail the moved on its own. They had a gray and black stripe pattern.

Roxas walked over to him in a slow, cautious, fashion. "Um…hey there Zexion…have you seen Riku by any chance?" Again he asked for Riku and didn't know why.

Zexion turned his back to Roxas. "Yea."

Roxas tilted his head. "Really? You saw him?"

Zexion was quiet for a second. "No."

Roxas raised a brow. "What….so you saw him, but didn't?" Zexion shrugged. "Yes…no…maybe…don't know?"

Roxas was deeply confused. " Well then….um…do you know where he went or not?"

Zexion pointed into a direction. "Left…right….forward…backward." Roxas was beyond confused. "W-what…..which way?"

Zexion shrugged again. "You're choice." Zexion then walked forward.

Roxas followed him.

"Zexion…you're not making any sense?" Spoke Roxas.

Zexion breathed in deeply and then let it out. "Maybe…..Maybe not." Roxas brain was throbbing.

He looked ahead and saw Zexion was heading toward the cafeteria…maybe Riku was in there.

There it was again…why did he care so much to find Riku…all of this…it was right there…where has he seen this before.

Suddenly he looked ahead and saw Zexion had vanished. He stood in front of the door of the cafeteria. And with nothing else ahead, he opened them and walked in.

It wasn't hard to notice a large, long table in the middle of the place. It was filled with sweets of all kinds. It made Roxas's stomach growl vigorously at the sight of it.

Suddenly he jumped at the sounds of girlish screeches.

At the end of the table, stood two girls jumping up and down in excitement at the eyed Roxas down…it was Namine and Kairi.

Namine was dressed with black tutu, covered with the top of her body in a boys' tuxedo that was a bit too big and her hands were sank into the sleeves. She also wore a large tilted black head.

Kairi was wearing and pink tutu from head to toe with stars painted on her cheecks. Also on top of her head was a pair of realistic brown rabbit years. She squalled even louder. "Finally!"

Namine clapped her hands happily and rapidly. "We have a guest! Thank You!"

They ran straight at Roxas and grabbed his arms. He didn't even have the time to react. They then drag him the end of the table they were just at and made him sit down in the chair there. Kairi sat to his right and Namine sat to his left.

Kairi then grabbed a cupcake and pointed in front of his face. "Would you care for a cupcake?" Before Roxas could say anything, Kairi smashed the cupcake in his face and began laughing hysterically.

Roxas wiped the frosting off his face, but Namine then grabbed a slice of chocolate cake and smacked it in his face. She laughed hysterical as well, but added a little snort in to it.

Roxas shook his head rapidly, sending little chucks of cake flying. He then looked at the girls with anger. Yet suddenly, Namine had a serious look on her face…Kairi was turning red from her laughter.

Namine took off her hat, revealing a hot cup of tea balancing on her head. She grabbed and held it in front of Roxas. He was about to grab it, when Namine then opened her hand, dropping the burning liquid on his lap. It made him screech slightly.

Kairi laughed at this so hard that she fell off her seat. She was kicking her feet up in the air because of it.

Roxas was about to shout in rage when Namine suddenly cut him off. "And now for desert!"

Roxas eyes widened as Namine took out her flamethrower. "Let the burning begin! KYA!" Roxas ducked and Namine turned the flamethrower on, incinerating the whole table as she laughed like person who just escaped the nut house.

As both girls were so busy distracted, Roxas slowly crawled out of the cafeteria…that was the strangest five minutes of his life. It happened so fast, but so, so wrong.

He stood up, Roxas tried his best to get the smears of frosting off of him…but then, he saw Riku.

Riku stood in front of a classroom door, breathing in heavily. "Aw man I'm so late. The King will be full of hate." He opened the door and went in.

Roxas walked over to the same door and was about to see what was inside by looking though the window, but it didn't have one. He took a deep breath and opened the door himself.

He walked in and right away jumped as three spears were thrown in front of him and pointed down…they were held by Hayner, Pence and Olette.

They were dressed like medieval soldiers with a red diamonds on Olette's, a black clover on Pence's and a black spade on Hayner's. Roxas dropped a sweat from the sharpness and closeness of the spears.

Suddenly he heard a voice shouted in anger. "You there! How dare you walk uninvited into my kingdom!"

Roxas looked ahead and saw several desks stacked up on each other and on top was that last of the gang…Sora.

He sat on top, dressed in his regular fashion but wore a large crown that screamed he was in charged. Next to him on his, a little lower, sat Riku.

Sora slammed his hands on the desk in anger. His eyes were bloodshot red, a clear sign his anger was coming from a lack of sleep. Roxas rolled his eyes.

Sora then raised his voice once more. "Guards! Move aside!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette moved the spears away from Roxas and moves out of the way, letting Roxas walk forward. He stood in the center and looked up at Sora, who glared harsh on him.

Sora then spoke. "I will again ask…why are you in my kingdom! I do not remember inviting you!" He looked at Riku. "Watchman! Did you know of this!"

Riku shook his head. "No, no, no sir! I didn't know! I'm not one to make a show!"

Sora looked back at Roxas. "Why are you here!"

Roxas raised a brow. "Wow….you sounds so annoying…what you missed a minute of your eight hours this time?" Sora widened his eyes at his remark.

Roxas kept going. "I mean seriously, you look like you got hit by a car…or a goat…..whatever is worse for you…I don't know." Sora's face grew red. "How dare you talk to me that way?"

Riku began to sweat.

Roxas crossed his arms. "Anyways, what's with you guys today? Wearing these strange looking outfits…was there a memo I didn't get?"

Sora raised a brow in anger. "Are you ignoring me!"

Roxas just kept on talking. "And where is everyone else? Where are the teachers? This place is like wasteland deserted."

Sora looked at Riku. "I think he's ignoring me!"

Roxas was still talking. "I mean, I've been running all over and I don't know what's wrong with Larxene and those onio-."

"SHUT UUUUUP!" Sora suddenly shouted to the top of his lungs, cutting Roxas. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK OVER ME? AS THE CRIME OF OVERTHROWNING, THE PENALTY IN DEATH! OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette pointed their spears at Roxas. He suddenly felt a rush of fear as they were actually nearly touching him with their sharpness.

Sora then shouted again. "I WANT IT DONE NOW!"

OFF WITH HIS HEAD

OFF WITH HIS HEAD

And then…

"WAKE UUUP!"

Roxas's eyes opened and suddenly sat up….he was in the school's nurse's office and next to him sat Sora.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Aw man…my head…how did I get here?"

Sora explained. "On our way to school you slipped on one of the steps. You fell and hit the back off your head…..did you know you move a lot in your sleep? You moan too?"

Roxas sighed and the glared at Sora, hitting him.

"Ouch! Roxas that hurt! What did you do that for!"

"For making me watch a Disney movie last night! You know those things play tricks with my mind!"

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Demyx and Axel must get a library book for research for a class…but what happens Sora happens to be in the library at the same time…and not only that, but get them in a little situation?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**A MAZE ING**


	72. A MAZE ING Part I

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Shouted Demyx in a horrible fit of rage. Axel struggled to hold him back. "Demyx stop! Leave Sora alone!"

Sora was cornered and was too petrified to move out of the way. Demyx then was able to get out of Axel's grip and pounced at Sora like how Kairi the weasel pounces of everyone else.

Sora screamed as he laid on his side, shaking in the fetal position. His eyes wide as Demyx got closer to his landing. Demyx's eyes were blood shot as he targeted Sora. His mouth drooling with saliva. It was as if he were back to a human's primitive form.

I bet you're all wondering what's going on…well to understand what's happening, we'll have to go back to the beginning…

* * *

**FLASHBACK: Two Hours Ago…**

It was a fine spring day on the last week of March. The seniors of the Twilight M.H. usual praise this time of the year.

Since there're only three months of school left, students in their last year get to, in some way, live nice and smooth. For some reason schools give the seniors the benefit of the doubt. They get all real dances, the best trips and if they get all their things done the six years before hands, they get to leave school earlier than normal students.

But remember…..that and also everything else is only if you get all you needed done ahead of time…

Demyx groaned as he weakly walked next to Axel. Both passed through the halls with pens and notebooks in hand.

Axel rolled his eyes as he noticed Demyx slowing his pace. He stopped walking and turned to his step-brother. "Demyx pick it up already. If you keep walking like that, we'll never get this project done."

Demyx fell to his knees and began to speak in a dramatic manner. Similar to their sister, Kairi. "But what's the point, out future is pointless. Dark and worthless. Not everyone can be great after finishing school. Most of us get stuck in a dead end job."

…okay so he went a little too far in channeling Kairi.

Axel raised a brow. "Demyx, knock it off. We are going to get this project done." Demyx then lay completely on the floor while banging it with his fists; he spoke like a toddler on a tantrum. "But I don't wanna, I don't wanna!"

Axel rubbed his forehead in irritation. "Demyx for crying out loud! You're seventeen! Act your age!" Demyx then hissed at him. "Make me!"

Axel sighed and grabbed Demyx's left leg. He then began walking while dragging Demyx on the floor. Demyx began scratching the floor in hesitation, trying to stop Axel from moving him, but it was to no avail. "No! No! You can't make me!"

Axel sighed once more and saw all the other students in the hall look at the commotion Demyx was making. "Demyx stop it, people think you're wired as it is." Demyx then was able to get his left leg free and stood up. He crossed his arms. "People do not think I'm a weirdo!"

A random sixth grade girl then walked up to them and stood in front of them. She tapped her finger on her lips, thinking and she looked at Axel then Demyx then Axel again. He then looked at Demyx and pointed her finger at him. "You're a weirdo!" She then ran off, giggling.

Axel looked at Demyx. "I rest my case Demyx…I rest my case." Demyx squinted his eye at Axel. "…Shut up."

Axel sighed once more and shrugged. They then continued walking.

As they did, Demyx crossed his arms. "I don't see the point in this project anyways." Axel shook his head and explained. "The point is that this project was due back when we were in the eighth grade."

Demyx scratched the back of his head. "I'm still surprised the school had records on us from back then….why didn't we do it again?" Axel explained again. "Remember, we were going through that stunt man and dare devil think? Thank goodness we've grown out of that fast."

Demyx huffed. "So what's the point still? This was due at that time."

Axel spoke. "The point being, is that this project is one of those things the school needs for some strange reason, to let us graduate and I'm not going to be held back for something that needs the mind of a thirteen year old to get done." Axel then glanced at his step-brother. "Plus…I'm pretty sure if I don't help you with your project, you're going to fail."

Demyx raised a brow. "Hey at least I'm smarter than Seifer and his gang…speaking of which whatever happen to Seifer and Ria? I only see Fuu and Vivi now."

Axel nodded, agreeing. "Yea I've got to say, it was pretty stupid of Seifer and Ria to drop out…I guess that shows that Fuu and Vivi were ones with the brain."

They both then stopped walking and face the doors of the school's library. They pushed the doors enter the planetarium large room. So many books in every direction, but there was one book they had to get…it was definitely going to be a challenge if they get help.

They walked over to the librarian's desk and tapped the desk lightly as the librarian wasn't there. "Hello." Axel said quietly.

Suddenly they heard a thud from under the desk…to their surprise, it was Sora as he popped up and rubbed the back of his head. "Ouch." He spoke in a low tone. He then noticed them. "Oh hey guys, what can I help you with?"

Axel raised a brow. "Sora? What are you doing here? Where's the librarian?" Sora quickly answered. "Oh she stepped out for a moment. I'm just help out when no else can, it helps with extra credit."

Sora gave then a smile, but it shrunk a bit when looking at Demyx, who was looking to his left side, ignoring him.

Axel then spoke. "Well whatever…can you help us find a book we need for a project?" Sora walked over to the librarian's computer. "Okay so what book are you two looking for?" Axel quickly answered. "To Kill a Mockingbird."

Sora raised a brow as he typed the title of the book in to the computer. "Really? Isn't that a book you red back in like eighth or ninth grade?" Axel's face turned red in embarrassment. "It's a long story…is the story checked in?"

Sora waited for a moment and then the computer gave him something. He turned to Axel and Demyx and gave them a concerned look. "There's one more copy of that book that hasn't been checked out yea…but."

Axel grew curious. "But what? What's wrong with the book?" Sora quickly shook his head. "Oh no, no, the book is perfectly fine…it's just that…its location is in a part of the library that rarely anyone goes to. And when I mean rarely, I mean less than one percent of the all the people in this school go to it."

"So where is it?" Asked Axel. "Actually I'll have to take you there myself. It's too confusing if I just give you the directions."

Demyx huffed slightly. "Just great." He said in a low tone, but Axel was able to hear him and nudged him on his shoulder. Sora then lowered himself down under the desk and after a few seconds came back up with a small sign in his hands.

It read: Be back in a few. Sora placed the sign on the desk and began walking towards his left. Axel and Demyx quickly followed.

Sora began leading them to a section in front and began to walk through it. They were quickly surrounded by walls filled with books and a path that split left and right. But that wasn't just it.

As they kept going, Sora took then through several twist and turned that showed the library was deeper than it had looked in the front of the school. And Sora was also right about the students rarely going to this part as they quickly came along to books that were covered with dust and spider webs.

It was at this point that Axel and Demyx realized the school had, for some reason, if it was on their own account or if it was just like that, that the library was set up like a maze…it was a good thing Sora was leading them. He must have studied this place really well for him to know where he was going.

As they kept going into the, from how it seemed, endless maze, Demyx glared deeply at Sora from behind. Axel saw this and whispered at him, making sure Sora didn't hear him. "Really! Demyx get over it! He's been dating our sister for years now!"

Demyx shook his head and quickly whispered back. "I don't care! I have issues with anyone that tries to weasel into our family!"

Axel shook his head and sighed.

Ever since Sora got together with Kairi, He and Demyx have never actually gotten along. They were complete opposites. Sora was always the optimist, always happy always smiling…and Demyx was the pessimist, frowning and angry for everything that doesn't go his way.

Suddenly Sora stopped and turned to the self in his right. He walked over to it and grabbed a book that revealed to be the book Axel and Demyx needed. "Okay he you guys go, To kill a Mockingbird."

Demyx rolled his eyes and kneeled on the bookshelf to the right. "Great whatever let's just get out of here."

Sora's eyes quickly widened. "Demyx no! These bookshelves are really old!"

But it was too late. The moment Demyx moved away from the shelf, it began to wiggle left and right until it then began to fall. Demyx jumped out of the way and it slammed onto the floor. The vibration caused the shelf in the left wiggle as well and ultimately collapse on top of the one already down.

Sora, Axel and Demyx coughed like crazy as the dust pushed in...But when it cleared up, the look on their faces was shocked and frightened….the path that lead them there was blocked.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Sora, Axel and Demyx must now find another way to get out of the library, but will Demyx grudge on Sora get in the way of it? And will Axel and Demyx realize something that they must fix before the year ends?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**A MAZE ING Part II**


	73. A MAZE ING Part II

Sora, Axel and Demyx looked in shock as their way was blocked for no return. Sora then flinched and ran towards the blocked area. He began moving away the pile of books that stacked up when they shelves were falling. He spoke in a hesitating tone. "No, no! This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!"

Suddenly as Sora weakened the bottom of the pile, the top of it shook and slid down, filling the spot Sora just made. He tried again, but the same thing just happened.

As Demyx got up and brushed himself clean, he grunted once more. "Figures Sora would get us in a mess like this." Axel quickly snapped at him and smacked in the back of the head hard. "Ouch! Axel what the heck!"

"Shut up!" Axel spoke angrily. "You're the one who was lying on the bookshelf! It YOUR fault we are in this situation! Not Sora's!"

Demyx crossed his arms and grunted again. "Whatever."

Axel was about to get red mad when he and Demyx then heard a thud and looked forward. Sora had fallen to his side and curled himself up to the fetal position. He began shaking quickly and his eyes were wide with terror. He then spoke in a stuttered manner. "I-it's no u-use…W-w're t-trapped…w-we're going to die her….I know it!"

Axel scratched the back of his head. "Sora relax, we're not going to die." Sora quickly shook his head. "Yes we are! I don't know any other way out of here!"

Demyx glared his eyes at Sora. "Oh shut up you annoying little troll." Axel looked at him and then back and Sora. "Demyx, knock it off…Sora calm down, alright!"

"Why! We're going to die!" He shouted, starting to tear.

Demyx grinded her teeth. "Shut up!" He began moving towards Sora in rage, but Axel quickly grabbed him, holding him back! "Demyx I told you to knock it off!"

Sora shouted once again. "We'll be stuck here forever!"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Shouted Demyx in a horrible fit of rage. Axel struggled to hold him back. "Demyx stop! Leave Sora alone!"

Sora was cornered and was too petrified to move out of the way. Demyx then was able to get out of Axel's grip and pounced at Sora like how Kairi the weasel pounces of everyone else.

Sora screamed as he laid on his side, shaking in the fetal position. His eyes wide as Demyx got closer to his landing. Demyx's eyes were blood shot as he targeted Sora. His mouth drooling with saliva. It was as if he were back to a human's primitive form.

Suddenly Sora's reflexes kicked in and he grabbed a book from behind. He then threw it ahead with all the strength in his body and surprisingly hit Demyx hard in the face, causing his pounce to break and crash down to the floor right in front of Sora.

Demyx then sat up while covering his nose. "Ouch! Darn it Sora, you broke my nose!" Axel walked over grabbed Sora by his shoulders and got him up. As he did, he looked at his step brother. "Well you deserve it Demyx! Now listen, the path keeps going ahead, so that means there has to be another way out of here somewhere. We'll just have to walk until we find it."

Axel then went to Demyx and helped him up as well. "Now come on…and Demyx. Leave. Sora. Alone!" He began walking a head. Sora quickly ran up to him and stayed close. Demyx sighed in irritation and began moving.

As they walked through the labyrinth shaped school library, they quickly caught in its several dead ends. Not only that, but they were deeply confuse by why there were slopes taking them, what seemed, uphill.

While this, Sora kept looking behind him at Demyx, who glared at Sora the whole time.

They then stopped as Axel squinted his eyes at a bookshelf. "Wait a second…haven't we passed the bookshelf already?" Demyx rolled his eyes. "How can you tell? They all look the same."

Axel sighed. "You know Demyx; this might go quicker if you showed a little more optimism." Demyx snarled at Axel. "If its optimism you want, why don't you ask your little buddy next to you?"

Sora looked down at the floor, upset. Axel then turned around and shouted in rage. "Dude! What's your problem! Seriously! Leave Sora alone!"

Demyx got angry as well. "Why do you protect him! It's not like he's family or anything!" Axel raised a brow. "What! Are you serious! Is that the reason!"

Sora kept looking at the ground, still not saying a word.

Axel kept his eyes locked on his step-brother. "I don't get! So Sora isn't related to us! What's the big deal!"

"YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Demyx shouted with deeper then deep anger. Axel looked at him angrily, but didn't say a word. Demyx then lowered his voice. "You don't understand…Even though you and Kairi's parents separated years ago…you guys at one point were a family."

Sora heard this and looked slightly away from the floor and a little at Axel and Demyx.

Demyx then continued. "I never had that…my dad left me and my mom when I was born…I grew up seeing other kids with both parents and saw how happy they were…even when they fight…I envied them."

Axel anger then went away as quickly as their argument came and passed. Demyx kept talking. "Then one day, my mom met you're dad Axel…at first I didn't know how to react to you and him…but after a while…I was happy…my mom didn't have any brother or sisters and neither did I, not even cousins…and all of my grandparent that I know of, passed away a long time ago…so I didn't have a big family."

Demyx then made fists with his hands, trying to hold back the tears. "When our parents got married, it was like I had a big family…and when you told me that you had a little sister it got me all choked up…knowing that my family was still growing…and finally meeting her for the first time back in the eight grade…seeing how she looked so much just like you…it was awesome."

Suddenly, Demyx's fist then tightened and he began to shiver, showing he was still angry. His eye the shot to Sora. "But then you got in the way…not even half way in to the school year you two started dating…She began focusing all her attention on you and she forgot us right away…I barely even got to know her."

He then turned his body completely at Sora. "You ruined it for me Sora! Kairi probably doesn't even know me like Axel! You got in the way of that! I HATE YOU!"

It was here that Demyx began to run straight at Sora with a fist in the air, ready to hit him with all his strength. Axel flinched at this as he didn't see that coming and started to run towards Demyx, ready to stop him.

Yet Suddenly Sora spoke.

"You're wrong Demyx."

Demyx froze in his tracks, his fist on a centimeter away from Sora's face. Sora then looked completely at Demyx, straight into his eyes. "You're wrong…Kairi dose care about you guys and she cares deeply."

Demyx slowly lowered his fist and spoke. "…What makes you so sure of that?" Sora looked at Demyx for a few more seconds before closing his eyes and answering. "I've seen how she acts around you and how she always wonders where you two are when she doesn't see you…she doesn't even realize you guys are graduating this year."

Axel raised a brow. "What are you talking about…of course she knows this is our last year." Sora looked at Axel with sad eyes. "Yea she knows that…but she doesn't realize you guys will be leaving afterwards…The other even know and they also noticed that Kairi doesn't see it."

Sora looked back at Demyx. "She cares about so much that the thought of you guys leaving doesn't even cross her mind."

Demyx slowly looked at Axel and Axel slowly looked at him in return. They did so for a few seconds and then looked back at Sora. He then said a few more words. "Demyx…I'm sorry for making you feel the way you do, but I didn't do it on my own actions…and to be honest…because I'm so close to Kairi…I feel in a way…like a part of your family….and I like it."

Demyx choked on those words slightly and could see honesty in Sora's eyes' showing that he really meant ever word.

Suddenly the three of them heard footsteps coming not too far behind Axel and they all looked towards that direction…to their surprise appeared Namine with several books in her hands.

They all jumped to the sight of her. "Namine!"

Namine flinched at the sound of their loud voices, "Hush guys!" She whispered. "We're in a library, for crying out loud!"

Axel quickly whispered back at her. "Namine what are you doing here? Did you get lost too?" She quickly raised a brow at him. "What are you talking about; the front of the library is right here." Namine said pointing at the direction she had entered.

Sora, Axel and Demyx blinked at each other and then walked over towards Namine. There they saw the front of the library and next to their right, the entrance they used that started it all. Axel blinked twice once more. "Um…guess we were closer than we thought."

Namine squinted her eyes. "And loud, do you know how many people left because of all the noise you three were making? It was so loud; everyone thought that cat was in heat. It got awkward."

The guys' faces turned red from embarrassment and walked passed Namine. She then spoke again. "So what brought you three here anyways?"

Axel answered. "We came to get a bo-Aw man we forgot the book!" Sora looked at him. "You know, there's a movie that was made by the book right? I pretty sure you can get what you need from that."

Demyx slowly moved his head at Sora. "You know…you could have told us that in the beginning…you know right now I don't care that we just had a touching moment…I WILL KILL YOU!" Demyx jumped and pounced like before.

Sora for some strange reason then fell to the same fetal position he was in before and also again screamed in terror.

Axel flinched at the scene. "Demyx no, not again!"

Namine blinked twice. "'Um…I don't get it."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The year has reached to its final week before the seniors' graduation comes. And now it is more important than ever to make Kairi realize that her brothers will soon be off. Can they tell her and how will she take it?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Realization**


	74. The Realization

The last month of the year is now here, June. And not only that, but it's also the last week of the year…and it's this reason that gang feels unease…because they know what will happen will happen when this week ends…

…when it ends, its goodbye to four friends…Axel, Demyx, Larxene and Zexion.

The gang, with the exception of them four and Kairi, ditched their lunch period and went into one of the school's many basements and were speaking of this.

Sora let out a sad sigh. "Man I can't believe we're at this point already…it feels like time had flown by." Riku nodded, agreeing, but also was upset. "Yea, but…What're we going to do about Kairi?"

Namine sighed at Kairi's name. "I know…I can't believe she doesn't realize Axel and Demyx are leaving soon."

Hayner fell back and sat down. He scratched the back of his head. "So then…who's going to break the new to her then?" Pence crossed his arms and spoke. "I think Axel and Demyx wanted to do it themselves…you know with them being family and all."

Olette then stepped in. "Well we shouldn't just be talking about them, what about Larxene and Zexion?"

Roxas nodded. "Yea, remember, they're leaving too?" They all went deeply quiet at that. They shouldn't have been just focusing on Axel and Demyx.

There was an uncomfortable feeling in the air. Just talking about them soon leaving felt like too much…How were they going to deal with all this when the day comes?

* * *

On the above school grounds, Kairi walked with Axel and Demyx to her sides. The look of irritation was on her face. "What the heck! Where is everyone! Why would they rather starve the rest of the day instead of going to lunch?"

Demyx shrugged to his step-sister's question. "I don't know. Maybe they had something important to do." Kairi looked at Demyx with a raised eyebrow. "What the heck do they have that's important? It's the last week of the school year. Nothing happens at this time."

It was those words that made Axel give his step-brother a look and a nodded. Demyx nodded back at him when Kairi wasn't looking. They then began to slow their pace and then finally completely stopped walking.

Kairi on the other hand, kept walking, but not too long as she soon noticed and turned around to see them just standing there. She tilted her head slight as she walked back towards them. "Guys…what's wrong, why you stop walking?"

Axel scratched the back of his head and looked at Demyx, who did the same but with an unsure look. Axel then took in a deep breath and spoke. "Kairi…there is something important in a way…happening this week."

Kairi crossed her arms and blinked twice. "Really? There is? What?"

Demyx raised a brow at her. "Kairi…think…there's nothing that you know that happens at the end of this week…besides the end of the school year?"

Kairi closed her eyes and began to think. "Let's see…something at the end of this week…hm…no, that can't be it…neither can that…no…hm." She looked at her brothers. "Nope nothing comes to mind? Why?"

Axel rubbed his forehead. He couldn't believe how hard this was becoming. "Kairi…This thing happens to most of the students in our grade…..their senior year?"

Kairi stayed quiet…blinked once…blinked twice…then blinked three times.

Finally Demyx blurted it out. "GRADUATION! We are graduating at the end of this week!" Axel snapped at his brother. "Demyx!"

Kairi blinked again. "Oh yea…graduation…so what about it?"

Demyx and Axel raised a brow at her. Axel then spoke. "Kairi…Demyx, Larxene, Zexion and I are all graduating at the end of the week." He then scratched the back of his head once more, this time uncomfortable. "And after the summer, we're all heading off to college."

Kairi nodded. "Really? College? Boy does time fly or what." She spoke in a careless fashion.

Demyx then zoomed up to her face. "Don't you feel sad of something that we're leaving?" Kairi then placed her hands on her hips. "Well yea, but what can I do? That's life. I mean I always knew you two and Larxene and Zexion would leave…guess I just got so use to you four around, I forgot about it."

Axel gave her a concerned look. "So are you okay with it?" Kairi tilted her head and game them a caring smile. "Yea…and beside we still have a whole summer before you four leave so we'll still all be together for a while more right."

Axel and Demyx smiled back at her and nodded, agreeing. At that moment, the bell for next period rang and Kairi went to class. Axel and Demyx didn't have any classes after lunch period, being seniors and all.

They both turned around the other way and began walking to their lockers and after, home. And as they did, Demyx spoke in a surprised. "Boy, I'm surprised Axel. She took that better then I was expecting."

Axel crossed her arms. "Yea she did, but then again we have over reacted on her before…She is right you know, we still have the whole summer together…I'm going to miss her after it's over." Demyx face then grew a sadder to tune. "Yea…me too."

* * *

Somewhere else in the school, Larxene was putting away her books and was getting ready to go home herself.

Suddenly she noticed Namine walking over towards her. "Hey Namine, what's going on?" Namine stood next to her and smiled and well as a nod. Yet then it quickly turned to a sad expression. "One more week Larxene."

At first Larxene didn't know where Namine was going with this, but quickly figured it out. Yet instead of putting an upset face, she put one more of a clacker. "Dear lord I know! Finally, I can get out of this stench hole! I've seen things that shouldn't be seen by mortal eyes and that's just Hayner I'm talking about!"

Namine giggled slightly, but then went to a more curious mixed with annoyed look. "You know, I know you're a tomboy and everything and you're not into the girly things that much, but to tell you the truth, we've never had a girls' day. That's just messed up."

Larxene huffed and smirked. "You know you're right…I'll tell you what, during the summer, you, me, Kairi and Olette will have a girls' day, alright? We'll do all those things, like shopping, getting our hair done and getting a…" Larxene then gave out an uncomfortable shiver. "Getting a m-m-m-manicure and pedicure."

Namine giggled again. "You promise." Larxene nodded. "It's a deal." She closed her locker and then looked to her right. "Come on Zexion, let's go."

BAM!

Zexion fell from nowhere, like always and within seconds got up and cleaned himself up. He then looked at Namine and nodded. "Bye." He said to her.

Namine smiled once more as she saw them walk off. She mostly looked at Zexion and thought of his thing with falling from high places. Making her sigh. "Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going to miss seeing Zexion do that...It won't be the same without it."

* * *

When the day grew to its end the gang walked out the front doors, together, as usual…yet Roxas then noticed something.

He swung his head left and then right. Riku raise a brow at him and spoke. "Roxas, what's the matter with you."

Roxas turned to Riku. "Where's Sora? I thought he was with up…not only that, but Kairi's not with us too."

Everyone looked around them and Namine spoke. "Oh yea…I wonder where they are?" Hanyer shrugged. "Maybe they're doing something boyfriend and girlfriend related."

Olette tilted his head. "At this time of the day? Why now?" Riku himself shrugged. "Don't asked me or Pence, we're the only one's here with no girlfriends?"

Pence looked at him. "Hey…yea it's true…I'm sad now…and lonely…so…so lonely….oh god, Riku hold me."

"Pence…let go of me."

Suddenly Sora ran out from the school and stopped behind then, breathing in deeply and rapidly. They turned around noticed him. Namine tilted her head. "Oh hey Sora, there you are."

He stood up tall and quickly spoke fast in a desperate tone. "Do any of you have a phone!"

Everyone blinked at him.

"Come on! Do any of you have a phone!" Riku blinked twice and spoke. "Yea I have one, but why do you want to know?"

"Call Axel and the others! Kairi! She's gone!"

Namine widened her eyes. "Sora don't joke like that!" Sora stomped the ground. "I'm not joking! She's been gone for two hours! I waited for her by her locker, but she never showed up! I talked to some of her teachers and none of the ones that she has after lunch has seen her today, she gone!"

Everyone was shocked…where was Kairi?

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The gang goes throughout Twilight Town in search for Kairi. Can they find her? And before the chapter ends, one of the characters will do something they've never done before.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Farwell For Four Friends**


	75. Farwell For Four Friends

The sun almost disappeared completely from the sky of Twilight Town. The gang rushed through the streets in a quickly hesitating pace. Their parents must have been worried sick as they had no idea as to why their children haven't gotten home. Yet if they did know, they would understand…

They were looking for Kairi…

She has now been missing for almost five hours and so far from how things were going, no one has even seen someone close to her appearance. This was crazy, this has never happened to them before. They knew Kairi was sort of a drama queen, but she would never do something like this on instinct. Something must have happened.

The gang split up to cover more grounds.

Sora and Riku looking around outside the school. In case she was there and they might have just not noticed.

Hayner, Pence and Olette looked around the town's station plaza. If someone kidnapped Kairi, they would have used a train to get away.

Roxas and Namine looked around the market area. Seeing if she might just have took her inner teen and just ditched class and went shopping.

Demyx and Zexion looked through the woods outside of the town. Checking to see if maybe she just came here and somehow got lost.

And Axel and Larxene went to check the old mansion. Even though it was very unlikely, she might have been here for some reason.

Sora scurried through every bush and shrub around the school. His eye's shifting everywhere. "Kairi! Kairi! Where are you! Kairi!" He shouted in desperation.

Riku, who was looking over a corner of the school, saw Sora's actions and became concerned. "Sora calm down, alright? We're going to find her." Sora turned to him and he saw tears falling down his cheeks. "How! How do you know! What if she's in trouble!"

Riku looked away and scratched the back of his head. He wasn't sure what to say to Sora after that. Sora then at that moment heard a sound of something moving in a bush and suddenly got chocked up in hope. "Kairi! Is that you!"

He ran towards the bush and quickly began looking through. "Kairi!" But it was just a squirrel that ran off when he popped in front of him…making him sad once more.

Riku walked up to him and patted him on the back. "Come on Sora; let's go check the other side of the school alright?" Sora looked at Riku and nodded slowly. They then began walking.

Up in the station's plaza, Hayner, Pence and Olette looked as best as their size and mentality would allow them. They looked within the station itself, the edge of the plaza and entrance of the tunnelways…but she wasn't here.

They got together in the center of the plaza and were stumped. Olette place her hands on her hips. "Well…if Kairi was here, she's not now." She then sighed. "Where is she?"

Pence crossed his arms and looked off to the distance. "Maybe we're not seeing this carefully." Hayner tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

Pence went more specific. "Kairi disappeared right after lunch period. So something must have happened during or after it that made her run off."

Hayner suddenly went ballistic. "Well what was it! She has to be around somewhere! What made so upset!" Pence looked at him. "That's the thing Hanyer. We don't know if she's upset or board or happy or anything."

Olette sighed again. "Great…if we knew how she was before it happened, we would probably find her faster."

Pence shrugged. "Let's just keep looking."

They all nodded and spilt up once again.

Within the Market area Namine and Roxas did their share of searching. They asked all the people there if they'd seen her, but so far there was no luck at their end either.

Namine scurried around like a mouse trying to get way. She zigzagged all over the place, doing her best to find her best friend. She of course was one of the four from the gang with more determination to find her.

She and Kairi have been friends since the third grade. Sora has been her first and only boyfriend for so long. And Axel and Demyx are her brothers, her family. Those were the four with the most.

Namine stomped the ground in irritation, frustrated that she was going nowhere. "Kairi! WHERE ARE YOU!" She shouted loudly, making everyone walking about, look at her.

Roxas made his way through the busy streets towards Namine and stopped in front of her. "Namine, what is it? I could hear you from where I was." Namine looked at him as tears full of both sadness and anger fell. "Why is she doing this! She has some nerve!"

Roxas looked around and saw everyone starting to talk. He was at a loss for words at first, but thought of something. "Namine do you remember what Kairi did when she thought Sora was seeing another girl? Or when you and she got stuck in the girls' bathroom?"

Namine whipped her tears and shrugged her eyebrows. "Y-yea she went all drama-queen and made a fit...but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well when she gets that way, you usually have to slap her to focus and be calm and cool like you." Roxas crossed his arms ad smirk. "How do you think Kairi will feel seeing you crash down worse than she does."

Namine grew angry. "Roxas, I'm deeply upset at the moment, I could break up with you at the spot for what you're saying!"

Roxas shrugged. "Yea, but at least you're not crying now." Namine huffed, but then blinked twice before realizing what Roxas had done. She then gave him a small smile before they continued looking around.

Now in the woods just right outside of the town, Demyx and Zexion were looking both high and low and made sure they were close to each other to not get lost.

Demyx looked behind every tree he was able to, but since they were all close together, it was sort of hard to know which tree he had already checked.

He sighed low and looked left then right. "Looks like she's not around this part of the woods." He then looked up at the top of the trees and spoke in a louder tone. "Hey Zexion, do you see her from up there?"

He waited.

Then after a second or two, he heard rustling from the top of the trees and saw Zexion fall out. Yet instead of slamming on to the ground like he normally does, he landed on his feet like a cat. He then looked at Demyx and shook his head. "No."

Demyx ran his hand through his hair harshness as he groaned annoyed. "Darn it! This is going to take forever at this point! If she is here, by the time finish looking all over, she'll be gone."

Zexion looked down, understanding Demyx. Then after a moment, turned around and started running.

Demyx flinched. "What? Zexion where you going?"

Zexion stopped running and spoke. "Help." Was what he said before he continued running.

Demyx raised a brow, not getting what Zexion meant.

Passed the woods, in front of the old mansion Axel was reacting like someone trying to break out of juvie and was close to being caught.

He didn't look within, no; he threw everything out of the way. Instead of looking threw a bush, he would rip it out if from the steam. Instead of walking around a well sized boulder, he would throw it out of the way.

He was insane with determination to find Kairi. Larxene was helping as well, but had half her attention on Axel and saw how he was getting. She was worried for him.

"Kairi…Kairi….no….not here either….Kairi." Axel spoke in a hesitated tone. He then flinched and groan in pain slightly as all those quick head turning struck a nerve in the back of his head.

Larxene quickly walked over to him and place her hand on his back. "Axel you've got to stop pushing yourself to hard."

"SHUT UP LARXENE! DON'T GET IN MY WAY!" Axel shouted. Larxene looked at him. Instead of getting angry and shouting back, she stayed quiet, knowing why he acted like that.

Axel was just very upset about Kairi missing, that's all.

Suddenly…there was weeping…and quivering…there was a faint weeping and quivering. Axel swung his head to the front doors of the mansion and quickly ran over towards it. Larxene stayed where she was.

Axel slammed his right side on the large door, causing them to open wide. He stood inside in ready position to run and looked around…it was here that he saw someone in the left corner next to the door.

In the dark corner was Kairi sitting down, crouched, and crying heavily.

A large amount of happiness filled Axel as he ran straight at her. "Kairi!" He stood in front of her and then stomped once on the ground with rage. "What's wrong with you! Do you know what you put the gang and me through! Do you!"

Kairi didn't look at him, but spoke in a low tone. "It's…not fair."

Axel raised a brow, not understanding. Yet Kairi swinger her at him and shouted as she cried. "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR! WHY ARE YOU LEAVING ME AGAIN?"

Axel looked at her a bit confused, but soon figured it out. He then sat down in front her and this time spoke in a calmer tone. "I get it now…you mean me and Demyx leaving."

"Especially you Axel." Kairi spoke, making her cry even more. Axel looked away for a moment…it was clear to him now. This was going to be the second time leaving her.

He remember the day their parents spitting up and how Kairi was crying and acting the someway as was now…seeing him walk away while she was being held down…it was all coming back to him.

He looked back at her and spoke again. "You know, it's not going to be like last time…Sure I'll be gone for a while, but I'll come back during vacations. Like Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years."

Kairi was still crying, but was listening with some hope in her eyes. Axel continued. "Plus we can call other. You can talk to Demyx and I anytime…and last time I checked, we still have two and a half months of summer before then." He then made a joke. "So I guess you got a little to dramatic beforehand."

Kairi wiped her tears with her right arm and smiled slightly. "Yea...looks like it." She then looked upset again. "I love you Axel…and Demyx too."

Axel smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "Love you too sis…come on, everyone's still looking."

Axel got up and helped Kairi up as well. They walked out the old mansion.

Zexion, who stood at the edge of the woods, in front of the mansion, but still in hiding, watched as Kairi and Axel walked over towards Larxene. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes for a moment. Yet right away opened them as he heard rustling from behind.

He twisted his top half slightly to look behind him…and then did something no one expected.

"You can stop searching. Axel found his sister in the mansion." He spoke casually.

Out of the shadows walked Fuu. "Well that's good, I guess." She said casually as well. Zexion nodded at her. "Thanks for helping us look for her."

Fuu shrugged. "Don't mention it…what are cousins for…Even if you're friend with Larxene." She finished with a little disgust in her tone.

Zexion looked up at the sky. "Hopefully the summer goes by smoothly…I'm really going to miss the younger ones…we've had some good times."

Fuu tilted her head. "I kind of envy you Zexion….you left Seifer's gang and made some good friends….too bad I stayed with the guy for way too long…glad I quit though and Vivi too…little guy was way too sweet to be around Seifer and Rai." She then gave a slight chuckle. "Heck I stay in that group just to make sure he was okay."

Zexion let out a sigh. "Well there's your friend then."

Fuu shrugged again and turned around. "Well if that's all…I'll see you later Zexion. I've got to meet the little guy somewhere." She waved and walked off.

Zexion looked back and saw Kairi hugging her brother happily. He sighed at it, as he's going to miss it.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**The seventh year begins and soon the oldest of the gang meet a teacher that all fear deep…at least that's what the rumors say.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Seventh and Final Year.**


	76. The Seventh and Final Year

September has come once more and with it another school year.

The kids now go from a happy bliss of summer break, to a 10 month educational prison that, let's face it, we won't remember most of…great just what they wanted.

Yet for our gang…something else was bothering them…right now Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Namine are seniors. Hayner, Pence and Olette are now ninth graders. And as for Axel, Demyx, Larxene, and Zexion…well they've graduated.

Graduated…gone…the gang of twelve now cut to eight…and by the end of this year…it will drop to three…but anyways, let's not stay on the negative points alright.

Kairi walked through the second floor hallways, humming a playful melody, as she looked for her new locker. Yet stopped in her track when she saw a familiar face only a few feet away. She smirked and quietly walked up to their back.

She then moved her head forward and whisper only one word into their ear. "Potatos."

Riku suddenly screamed in pure terror as several flashbacks with the horrid spud invaded his head. But soon he stopped to see Kairi giggling. He spoke in an irritated tone. "Knock it off! I've been going to therapy and counseling for years as it is!"

Kairi raised a brow and smirked. "Oh relax Riku; I'm just messing with you. Anyways have you seen the others today?" Riku shook his head. "No not yet…well actually I see one now."

Two arms then appeared from Kairi's side and wrapped around her softly. She then felt a pair of lips touch her right cheek and speak to her. "Good morning my queen." Kairi smile, knowing it was Sora. "Good morning to you too my King."

Riku raised a brow. "What, you too are royalty now or something."

Sora smiled at him. "Hey there Riku. Isn't it great? We're seniors now!" He spoke in an upbeat tone. Kairi squealed slightly and spoke, cutting in. "I know right? I feel so on top now."

Riku crossed his arms and shrugged. "Yea I guess it's cool, but I'll just be happy getting out of here? Man just another ten months if we're lucky."

"Man I'm on your side with that one." A voice said coming from the right.

The three looked and saw it was Roxas that spoke. Next to him was Namine who waved and smiled at them. They were holding hands as they walked over. When they got to them, Roxas continued. "Seven years in the same school is enough. I can't tell you the things I wanted to say to the teachers in their faces."

Namine released her hand from his and pat him on the top of his head. "Oh Roxas, so cute, but have nothing to look forward to." She then kissed him on the cheek and ran over to Kairi and Sora, hugging them.

Riku scratched the back of his head. "To tell you the truth I'll just be happy getting first period done with…who the heck has history first period of the day?"

"You it looks like…me and Namine too." Roxas said with a sigh.

Kairi blinked twice. "Really? Me too." Sora nodded after Kairi spoke and added himself. "Yea, same for me too."

Namine smiled. "Cool, looks like we all have first period history together."

"WHAT YOU ALL HAVE FIRST PERIOD HISTORY!" They all jumped at Hayner's voice as he popped out from the locker next to them.

"Hayner how did you get in there!" Spoke a still surprised Namine.

"That's not important right now! All that's important is that all over ditch first period for the whole year!" He shouted quickly.

Kairi placed her hands on her hips. "What are you crazy? There is no way I'm doing that."

"Oh, but you should guys." Spoke a voice from the left. It was Pence and next to him was Olette who nodded vigorously with agreement.

Pence continued. "Apparently there is only one teacher that teaches first period for senior…and he is evil." Olette continued to nod. "Yea I heard of that. I've even seen some of the new seniors freak out about it."

Sora tilted his head. "Oh I'm sure it's not that bad. Maybe the teacher is just a little strict."

Kairi then made and unsure look on her face. "Hm…I don't know…to by honest…Before Axel and Demyx and the others left…they told me to be careful if I had this class first period."

Hayner then felt to his knees and grabbed Riku's leg. "Don't go! We already lost four of our friends. Riku squinted his eyes. "Get off my leg!"

Riku began moving, but struggled as he dragged Hayner. "No Riku! Don't go! Don't go!"

The bell for first period went off and the students went to class.

Sora, Riku, Kairi, Roxas and Namine had quickly found their class and sat right next to each other. Namine in the middle, Roxas to her right, Sora was to her left, Riku was behind her and Kairi was in front of her.

The teacher wasn't here yet, but all the students in the class room were acting pretty negative. Some were having panic attack, some were crying, others were whispering to each other in a worried tone.

"What's wrong with these guys?" Spoke Roxas with a raised brow.

"Guess they heard the same thing about this teacher…maybe we should have listened to the others warning." Sora answered, a little uncomfortable

"Oh calm down. I sure none of the rumors are true." Namine spoke in a proper tone.

"I also heard the even some of the teachers have a problem with this guy. Mostly some of the gym teachers." Said Kairi curiously.

"Must be a pretty messed up guy." Added Riku.

Suddenly it went silent in the classroom…the door slowly opened. In came a tall emotionless man…he said nothing and just stood looking at the chalkboard. He wrote something down, but the student couldn't tell what it was as he was in front of it.

Then he raised his arm slightly…the gang and everyone in the room suddenly widened their eyes…For some reason the heard music in their heads…it was known as ONE WINGED ANGEL.

The teacher suddenly quickly raised his right arm to the right…revealing a freakishly on wooden ruler. He swung around, making his long silver like hair move graceful. And slammed the ruler on Kairi's desk.

The sound made Kairi flinch in fear…

He looked at everyone in the class, making the music in their head more dramatic…it got louder when he smirked and spoke. "Hello class…my name is Professor Sephiroth…and I'll be your history teacher for your senior year.

The students blinked twice…they could sworn they just saw a background of fire appear from behind him.

Namine quivered and whispered. "I think I just died a little."

Kairi shivered. "I feel cold."

Riku's left eye twitched. "I saw a death…I see death…He is death."

Roxas quivered his lips. "I think I just wet myself."

Sora moaned. "I think I did number two on myself."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**With this being older member's senior year, they begin wondering what's ahead for them in life and with that, forget what'll happen to something important.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Last and Longest Musical Chapter Part I**


	77. The Last and Longest Musical Chapter Pt1

The mid of October has come again and like always, with it, autumn.

The breezy and colorful season brushes by. And now with the school already a month and a half in, it almost feels like summer never happened…almost…some people still miss summer brake…now I won't give any names…Roxas…but they should just get over the past and get on with their future.

Right now Namine lazily place here books into her locker and closed it shut. Sora, whose locker was right next to hers, kept an eye on Namine as a sad and board expression was on her. "Namine, what's wrong? What's on your mind?"

Namine leaned on her locker. "Today's the first day the Professor Sephiroth isn't in school." Sora raised a brow at her. "Yea and that's should be a good thing shouldn't it?"

Namine sighed. "Well yea it is…but since I didn't have to worry about the horror of first period, I got to think about some things." She looked at Sora and now showed curiosity. "Sora…what are you going to do after graduation?"

Sora blinked twice. "W-what?"

Namine sighed again. "You see, that's my point. We've been stuck in this school since we were eleven…we're seventeen now…seven years Sora. We have no idea what we're going to do after we leave."

Sora scratched the back of his head. "I guess not, but look at the bright side. We have eight and a half months until then, so we can think about it now right." Namine looked at the ground for a moment. "Yea sure, but now so many things are going through my mind."

Sora tilted his head. "Like what?"

Namine gave no second to think of it. "Like if I want to go to college right away or if I want to take a year off. Or how many years I'll go to college. And what I would major in…there's a lot to go through."

Sora squinted his eyes. "You want to sing about it do you?" Namine raise a brow at him. "Well have you seen the name for this chapter…I think that's the point."

Sora shrugged. "Fair enough." He then blinked twice. "Wait, what're you going to sing?" Namine shrugged herself. "I don't know. Something about the future I guess."

She then groaned in irritation. "That's going to be hard…darn future, just like a man." Sora raised a brow as Namine continued. "I see the future like a man. Always questionable, never knowing if he's on my side, if he's here or there. It's not like I can speak to him…man he make me Fr…wait that's it."

_Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, Hear me sing.  
Open up the door,  
Is it less, is it more?  
When you tell me to beware,  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, Easy go.  
Nodding your head,  
Don't hear a word I said  
Can't communicate, when you wait  
Don't relate.  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it goanna be,  
Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,  
Your attention deficit  
Never listen, You never listen.  
I'm so sick of it,  
So I'm throwing on a fit  
Never listen, You never listen_

_I scream your name,  
It always stays the same.  
I scream and shout,  
So what I'm gonna do now  
Is freak the freak out, hey!  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,  
Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_Patience running thin_  
_Running thin, come again_  
_Tell me what I get_  
_Opposite, opposite_  
_Show me what is real_  
_If it breaks does it heal_  
_Open up your ear_  
_Why you think that I'm here?_  
_Keep me in the dark_  
_Are you even thinking of me?_  
_Is someone else above me_  
_Gotta know, gotta know_  
_What am I gonna do?_  
_Cause I can't get through to you_  
_So what's it gonna be_  
_Tell me can you hear me?_

_I'm so sick of it,_  
_Your attention deficit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._  
_I'm so sick of it,_  
_So I'll throw another fit_  
_Never listen, You never listen._

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh ohhhhhh..._

_Easy come, easy go_  
_Easy come, easy go_

_(Can you hear me?)_

_I scream your name,_  
_It always stays the same._  
_I scream, and shout,_  
_So what I'm gonna do now_  
_Is freak the freak out, Hey!_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh,_  
_Woah oh oh, Woah oh oh oh._

_I scream your name_  
_But you never listen_  
_No you never listen_  
_But you never listen_

Sora crossed his arms. "Are you good Namine?"

Namine turned around and looked at him. "Yea I'm good now." Sora walked closer to her. "Okay, so now if you don't mind me asking? What did you mean by men being questionable? Kairi knows about my actions."

Namine nodded and began walking. "Yea I know, but there are men and then there's…well…well there's you Sora."

Sora smiled, but then thought about for a moment and then made a frown and looked at Namine. "Hey, what does that mean!"

* * *

Up in the third floor, Roxas and Riku were in the boys' bathroom. Nothing out of the ordinary, just ditching a class like they do sometimes.

Riku was looking out a window, but kept himself hidden so no one would see him. Roxas was washing his hand s for some reason or another. Whatever it was, it's not actually important…maybe, maybe not...no it's not.

Riku looked over to him. "Hey Roxas, I can see Mr. Cid…he fighting with a squirrel for some reason." Roxas shrugged. "Aw the guys old, it's probably normal for him."

Riku continued looking and speaking out loud what was happened…don't know why. "He just kicked the squirrel…the squirrel's attacking him, it biting him like crazy…oh wait, her just got a hold of it…no, wait, no it broke free…what the heck, it pushed him over…now it has him by the tip of his foot…Roxas…the squirrel just dragged him into a push…there's faint screaming…"

With that, Riku sighed and walked over to Roxas. "Dude this is boring. I think I'm just goanna go to class. This ditching thing sucks."

Roxas shook his hands dry and looked at Riku. "Whatever man, if you don't like it, I don't know why you when along with me."

Riku crossed his arms. "You always do it, so I wanted to see how it felt…I feel stupid." Roxas raised a brow. "Whatever."

Riku walked his way towards the door, but right there, he stopped and turn around. "You know, I don't understand how the heck you're passing? You ditch class every day."

Roxas sank his arms into his pockets. "I don't ditch every day…I have a system. You see go to my classes, but when I ditch, I do it in a pattern." Riku raised a brow. "You do it…in a pattern?"

Roxas nodded and continued. "You see, I ditch two to three classes in one week, but then I go to all my classes the next weeks so no one get suspicious. Then the week at after I do it again, but so that no one gets on to it, I stop for a while…or just skip fewer classes…whichever comes up."

Riku sighed once more. "For crying out loud. Roxas, I know it's not my business, but what are you planning to do when you get out of here?"

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Please, I already know. I'll get a high paying job that involves me doing nothing for it."

Riku raised a brow and spoke in a low tone so that Roxas couldn't hear him. "I feel so sorry for Namine."

Roxas kept talking. "Don't be surprised, I know people. It could happen…I can see me having the job and I can see me at home." Riku sulked. "Oh great he's going to sing about it."

Roxas started…Riku sighed.

_Today I don't feel like doing anything  
I just wanna lay in my bed  
Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone  
'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_

_I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan_  
_Turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants_  
_Nobody's gon' tell me I can't_

_I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie_  
_Click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie_  
_'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man_

_Oh yes, I said it, I said it_  
_I said it 'cause I can_

_Today I don't feel like doing anything_  
_I just wanna lay in my bed_  
_Don't feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone_  
_'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything_  
_Nothing at all, nothing at all_

_Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some-_

"Okay I'm done." Riku said, breaking in and leaving the bathroom. Roxas crossed his arms. "Well then…that was messed up…cutting me like that."

* * *

Three periods into the day, Kairi began to hum a cheerful melody for no apparent reason. It just popped up into her head and stayed there.

She walked down the staircase and made her way towards her locker, but stopped for a moment to see Sora standing next to it, causing her to smile joyful.

Sora was looking the other way and didn't notice her. So she quietly tiptoed towards him and surprised him with a kiss. He was first shocked, but then smiled himself. "Hello there my sweet." He spoke playfully to her.

"Hello my Prince. Have you waiting here long?" She asked him and she opened her locker door. Sora shook his head. "No not long, I actually just got here myself. Just wanted to know how your day was going so far."

Kairi shrugged. "It's fine so far, nothing bad. It's still the first half of the day, so let's not keep our hopes up…oh um…Sora…if it's not too much trouble; I need you to do me a favor." Sora tilted his head, curiously. "Sure, what?"

"Oh it's not now, but I'm not going to come to school somewhere in the middle of November…I need you to keep an eye on Namine then…she been showing signs you know?"

Sora nodded, quickly understanding. "Yea sure, of course." Kairi quickly smiled again and gave a quick peck on Sora's lips. She took out a book and closed her locker. "Thank you sweetie, I'll see you later."

She quickly walked off.

Kairi was now in a happier mood. She knew she could always count on Sora for anything. It didn't matter what it was, Sora would do it. He even understood where she was going with things.

She could feel bad and try to find away to make her feel better…yes another song.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
drifting through the wind  
wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
like a house of cards,  
one blow from caving in?_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
_6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing_  
_Do you know that there's still a chance for you_  
_'Cause there's a spark in you_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space_  
_You're original, cannot be replaced_  
_If you only knew what the future holds_  
_After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
_So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_  
_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow_  
_And when it's time, you'll know_

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
_Just own the night like the 4th of July_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_It's always been inside of you, you, you_  
_And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough_

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
_Come on, let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"_  
_You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe_

_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_  
_Boom, boom, boom_  
_Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

Kairi the suddenly stopped in her tracks as a though came to her mind. Yes she was with Sora for now, but…what will be them when the year is over?

This was after all their final year.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**Tension rises within the couples of the gang. Can they keep it together?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**The Last and Longest Musical Chapter Part II**


	78. The Last and Longest Musical Chapter Pt2

The bell that ended sixth period rang and the halls quickly filled up in a flash.

Sora, Riku and Roxas walked out of the boys' changing room after going through a grueling P.E. class. They groaned and wined as their aching muscles pounded in sourness from another day of lap running and dodge ball.

Riku grabbed his right shoulder with his left hand and swung his right arm around like helicopter, trying to ease the pain. "What's with this school and dodge ball? It's like they're trying to kill us."

Roxas walked, but limped as his right leg moved slower, showing he was hurt their mostly. "What about all that running? It's like they expect us to be on the run when we're older." Sora didn't say anything as he had a huge red mark on the left side of his face. It shouted out to everyone that he was hit hard by a dodge ball or two.

Roxas then looked at Riku. "This sucks, I thought seniors get less classes then everyone else." Riku sighed slightly. "Actually, that's only during the second half of the year."

Roxas squinted his eyes. "Well that's stupid. What's the point in doing that?"

Riku then shrugged. "Heck if I know, I don't know how sh-" Riku stopped speaking and stopped walking as well. He then blinked twice. "Hey, wasn't Sora next to you?"

Roxas looked to his right and saw Sora wasn't there. "Sora? That's weird, he was just here." They turned around and saw Sora a foot away from them; he was lying on his side, shivering in the fetal position. They walked back over to him.

Riku raised a brow. "Um…Sora…you alright?" Sora continued to shiver, but spoke. "Dodge balls…so may dodge ball…so red…so rubbery." Roxas crossed his arm. "Wow…hey Riku don't you get that way with potatoes? Hm…Riku…Riku?" Roxas looked to his left.

Riku was on the floor in the same position like Sora. "T-that word…so, so c-cold."

Roxas looked around and saw people whispering to each other at what Sora and Riku were doing. He quickly turned around and continued limping off. "Yea…I don't know you two."

He walked off and as he did, it wasn't long before he saw Namine. She stood in front of a wall and from how she was acting; she was looking at something that was making her ecstatic.

As he walked up to her, she quickly noticed him and spoke in a cheerful tone. "Oh, Roxas, come over here!" She grabbed his arm and pulled him over. She then pointed at the wall. "Take a look at this!"

On the wall was a large poster with sparkles and glitter all over it. And written in large letters, it said. "**WANTED! MEMBERS NEEDED FOR PROM COMMITIEY!**"

Namine squealed as girlish as it could get and spoke to Roxas. "Can you believe it, they're already preparing for prom!" Roxas raised a brow. "But prom's not for another seven months."

Namine then let go of him and got jittery. "Who cares! Oh I can't wait for prom to come! You and I are going to look so cute dressed up and everything!"

Roxas raised a brow and scratched the back of his head. "W-what…you actually want to go to prom?" Namine raised a brow of her own and spoke with a smirk. "Well of course. I mean we have to. It's something all seniors look forward to in their senior year."

She then walked closer to Roxas and looked at him right in the eye. "You do…want to go to prom with me…don't you?"

At first, he said nothing, but soon, Roxas spoke. "Well…not really." Namine quickly widened her eyes. "What!" She said surprise.

"Oh no, no, no…it's not that I don't want to go with you it's just that-"

"Save it!" Namine said upset and she walked off. "But Namine, wait, you don't understand!" He tried to catch up, but with his limped leg, she got away.

Roxas stood there and sighed. "Oh great."

* * *

Kairi stood in the girls' bathroom, checking herself in the mirror. Yet she stopped when she heard the door slam open and saw Namine running in crying.

She raised a brow. "Namine?"

Namine didn't hear her as she ran into one of the stalls.

Kairi walked over to the stall and knocked lightly. "Namine…are you okay?" At first she heard nothing, yet then Namine spoke in a sobbing tone. "N-no…Roxas doesn't want to go to prom with me."

Kairi was confused. "Prom? But…isn't that months from now?" She moved back as Namine slowly opened the door and out she came. She spoke again. "I know…but when I brought it up to him…he said he didn't want to go with me."

Kairi's mouth dropped to the floor. "What! Are you serious?" She then became upset. "How could he say that to you?"

Namine looked down to the floor. "I don't know. He just said then and there…but why?" Kairi began tapping her foot, showing she was annoyed. "The nerve of him! I'm going to take care of him for you! Wait right here, I'll be right back!"

Namine quickly grabbed Kairi's arm, stopping her. "Kairi no…just don't." Kairi pulled her arm away and crossed her arms. "Fine, but I think we still need to do something him…hm…okay I got it…ignore him."

Namine whipped her tears away and looked puzzled. "What do you mean ignore?" Kairi smiled and explained. "If he doesn't want to go to prom with you, then you do not want to be around him. If he tries talking to you, ignore him, if he walks next to you, ignore him, and if he even bumps into you-" She stops and looked at Namine.

Namine blinked twice. "I…ignored him." Kairi nodded. "Yep."

Namine thought about it. "Ignore him…yea…yea that'll show him." She and Kairi began to giggle.

"Okay let's try it first." Kairi took out her cell phone from her pocket and told Namine to the same. They held it next to their ears and Kairi made her voice similar to Roxas's voice. "Hey Namine, how's it going?"

Namine was about to speak, but Kairi quickly shock her head. Namine then looked at her phone and closed it, making Kairi nod. "There you go Namine. Do that whenever he calls you."

Namine tilted her head. "But what if he keeps calling me?" Kairi quickly answered. "Then after a couple of times, talk to him in a way that will give him the point in why you're doing it…let's pretend I'm him again and this is like the fourth time I've called…..okay now take me down."

Namine flipped her phone open and spoke…

_Hello, hello, baby;  
You called, I can't hear a thing.  
I have got no service  
in the club, you see, see…  
Wha-Wha-What did you say?  
Oh, you're breaking up on me…  
Sorry, I cannot hear you,  
I'm kinda busy._

K-kinda busy  
K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Just a second,  
it's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
a drink in my hand, eh…  
You shoulda made some plans with me,  
you knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.

Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…

Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Kairi jumped up and down, clapping. "There you go Namine; oh I'm so proud of you!" She smiled largely. "That's how you do it…but I think you need a little more attitude in your words"

Namine raised a brow. "Yea like what?"

Kairi thought about it. "Maybe…um…maybe like…"

_Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat on faster,  
leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
sorry, I cannot answer!_

**Namine**

_Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
of my phone r-ringing._

**Kairi**

_Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'cause I'll be dancin'._

**Both**

_'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!_

Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!

**Namine**

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

**Both**

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
_

**Namine**

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor.  
_  
**Both**

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!_

**Namine**

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

**Both**

_Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!_

**Namine**

_I left my hand and my heart on the dance floor._

_Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

**Kairi**

_Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh…_

**Both**

_Can call all you want,  
but there's no one home,  
you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!_

Call when you want,  
but there's no one home,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
and I'm sippin' that bub,  
and you're not gonna reach my telephone!

They closed their phones and Kairi nodded once more. She jokingly spoke like a wise man. "Aw grasshopper, you have learned fast…you are ready."

Namine just giggle and shook her head, feeling much better. The bell then rang for class and the girls quickly left the bathroom…and darn they luck…

As they walked into the hall, Roxas, Sora and Riku were walking their direction. Roxas noticed her and spoke in relief. "Namine, there you are, I was looking for you." He ran over and stopped in front of her.

Namine looked at Kairi and saw her nod. Roxas continued speaking. "Now then, about before I was staying that-" Suddenly her stopped as Namine then walked passed him. "Sorry, but I'm late for class." She spoke.

Kairi quickly followed her, but not before giving Sora a kiss. As they walked off. Riku turned to a dumbfounded Roxas. "I think you're in trouble."

Roxas quickly snapped at him. "Shut up. At least I have a girlfriend." Riku quickly spoke back. "Which makes it more messed up for you to hear this from me."

Sora couldn't help, but chuckle slightly, yet stopped when Roxas looked at him.

* * *

When seventh period ended, Roxas quickly scurried into the hall, off looking for Namine. He deeply wanted to talk to her and get things settled.

He had gone to her art class to see if she was still there, but she wasn't. He had gone to her locker, but she wasn't there either. He then went over to Kairi's locker to see if she was there, but again, she wasn't. Yet Kairi was there. That's a start.

Roxas walked over to Kairi who saw him and groaned in irritation, but in a low tone for him not to hear it. He stood next to her. "Hey Kairi, do you know where Namine is at? I've been looking for her, but I've had no luck."

Kairi answered him, but didn't look directly at him. "Yea I've seen her." She shut her locker with a slightly aggressive force to it. "But I don't think she wants to talk to you at the moment."

Roxas raised a brow. "What? Why wouldn't she want to?"

Kairi looked at Roxas and saw he really didn't understand what she meant. This made her mad and she walked off past him, but saying one last thing. "That is just like a man." That made Roxas even more confused.

Yet that went a bit away when he saw Sora walking over towards him. "Hey there Roxas…hey what are you doing here over at Kairi's locker?"

Roxas sighed. "Oh nothing." He then sighed again. "Sora, why are girls so complicated?"

Sora shrugged. "I don't know…why did Hayner end up the way he is? Why is Olette filled with bad luck? It's just one of life's mysteries."

Roxas blinked twice at him and raised a brow. "You know Sora…you're a mystery…now then…Kairi had told me that Namine doesn't want to talk to me. Do you think it's because of what I said earlier?"

Sora shrugged again. "Maybe."

Roxas scratched the back of his head. "Great…so now I'm going to have to explain it to her…hm…okay…I think I might know a way, but I'm going to need yours and Riku's help."

* * *

The school day ended and the student began departureing for home. Namine and Kairi were in the crowd doing the same thing.

Namine stretched her arms up into the air and yawned lightly. "Finally the day is over." Kairi nodded. "Yea, it felt pretty long today…so how are holding out?"

Namine had a troubled look. "I don't know. I don't think ignoring Roxas is doing anything?" Kairi looked ahead and raised a brow. "I'm not sure about that…look."

Namine looked ahead and saw Roxas wait. Behind him stood Riku and Sora.

Namine quickly ignore him began walking passed him, but Roxas quickly grabbed her, stopping her. "Namine wait, just give me a second."

She sighed and turned to him, but was not looking at him as she was checking her nails. "What do you want?"

Roxas turned to the guys. "Ready?" Riku crossed his arms. "Why do I have to do this? I'm the only one from the three off us that doesn't have a girlfriend. Plus I hate this song."

Sora looked at him. "Oh come on Riku, it's to help Roxas. And besides, he needs back up incase Namine doesn't believe him."

Riku sighed. "Fine I'll do it…but I still hate this song."

Roxas smirked and nodded.

**All**

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy_

**Roxas**

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah  
And there isn't anything they could've said or done?  
And everyday I see you on your own  
And I can't believe that you're alone  
But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

**All**

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be_

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

_Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend_

**Roxas**

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worse  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that_

**All**

_That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that  
Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there  
Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be_

Is your boyfriend, can't fight that  
Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you done before  
All I really want is to be your

Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend

If you tell me where, I'm waiting here  
Everyday like slum-dog millionaire  
Bigger than the twilight love affair  
I'll be here, girl, I swear

Namine placed her hand right next to Roxas's face, telling him to stop, which all three guys did. Roxas was suddenly filled with hope. "So, understand where I'm going with this right?"

Namine blinked twice. "No…I just wanted you three to stop. I hate that song. It's like on every single day."

"Thank You!" Said Riku, glad that he wasn't the only one.

Roxas took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Look Namine, what I said before, what I meant was that I don't want to go to prom. I don't say I didn't want to go with you."

Namine raised a brow and looked at Kairi, who had the same expression and then looked back at Roxas. "I understand."

Roxas sighed in relief, but then noticed Namine walking passed him. "H-hey, where're you going I thought-"

Namine then cut him off. "I said I understood…but I'm still upset." Roxas felt his brain blow up and Namine could tell he still didn't get it. She sighed. "Look, I'll give you a few months to get it alright? Until then…let's just slow it down a bit."

She then walked off. Roxas just stood there, his mouth dropped.

Sora then tilted his head. "I wish Zexion was here right now…he would something that would go with what just happened."

Suddenly something hit Sora's right ear, making him flinch in contact. It fell to the ground and Sora saw it was it was a paper airplane.

He picked it up and noticed there was something written on it and so he opened. Then it was here that his eyes widened in shock. There was only one word on it.

DRAMA

What shocked Sora was that it was in Zexion's hand writing.

He looked left and then right…talk about timing.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**A science project goes wrong when the three youngest members of the gang get exposed to the chemicals. And only one word comes to mind.**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Hallucination**


	79. Hallucination

**Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** I know, I know, it's been a long time. I would have updated a while ago, but my computer messed up on me. I had this whole chapter written already, but I had to redo it on another computer. Its okay now, no need to worry.

Also as we all know, this is the last year of the story, so I'm trying to put in as much as possible. Hopefully, that could be done.

Anyways, here's the chapter…finally…

* * *

Hayner and Olette's eye were locked on target and mouths were completely shut. Neither of them blinked once and didn't care if their eyes were drying up. They were completely focused. So focused, that it seemed like a matter of life or death if they didn't…but it really wasn't.

So Hayner suddenly spoke out. "Dude hurry up!"

Pence jumped at the sound of his friend's voices and almost dropped the test tube, but quickly caught it and did not spill one bit of the green liquid in it. Pence quickly glared at Hayner. "Really! Did you really have to do that!"

Hanyer then let out a long groan and spoke in a whining tone. "You're taking forever and I'm starving here. Can't you just leave your project alone so we could get some lunch?" Pence quickly gave out his own groan. "Just hold on alright, I'm close to finishing here."

Yet against Pence's request, Hayner continued whining. "But I'm dying of hunger here." He then tapped into Kairi's dramatic style and rested his head on Olette's right shoulder, looking weak and faint.

Of course Pence wasn't buying it. "I said I was finishing. And besides Hayner, you should be doing your science project for Professor Aerith's class too. It's due soon."

Olette then jumped into the conversation with a brow raised high. "Pence what are you talking about? She just told us about the project last period. We have three weeks until we have to bring it in."

"Yea well…the earlier the better right."Pence mumbled out from his lips. He then slowly began pouring the green liquid into an empty incubator.

Hayner's stomach rumbled and he continued to whine. "Oh come on! Lunch is almost half over!" He then looked at Pence with sad and depressing eyes, but saw Pence was ignoring him. He was about to groaned again, when a thought suddenly appeared. "Look let me help then."

Hayner went of the test tube. Pence flinched at his speed and tried to move the tube away. Yet Hayner's hand collided with Pence's, causing the tube to slip and hit the table. The glass test tube shattered, letting the liquid spread.

For a moment, everything was silent.

Then, Pence grew furious. "Darn it Hayner! Look what you've done now!" He suddenly went through a tantrum. "Do you know how long it took me to make that concoction! Do you know how long it took me to mix the right chemicals! Do you!"

Hayner blinked twice and then gave Pence a look. "Yea, it took you about fifteen minutes. I also know since you now know which chemicals to put together, you can get your project done faster." Pence was about to yell at him again, but then stopped. He thought about what Hayner just said…he was right.

Suddenly Olette jumped and quickly covered her. "Oh dear lord! What the heck is that smell!" She shrieked in high pitch.

Hayner sniffed the air and gained a shiver down his spine. He then looked at the green liquid, still spreading all over the table. "It's that stuff there. Smell's horrible."

Pence looked at the table himself and nodded, agreeing. "Yea, that's what you get when you mix a whole bunch of chemicals like that…Oh well, I'll just clean it up." Pence went over to the lab room's sink. He took a wet cloth that was in it and used it to soak up the green liquid on the table. After that, he carefully swept up the pieces of glass and through them in the trash.

Hayner then groaned like before. "Can we go to lunch now?" Pence sighed and nodded. "Yea whatever, let's go."

Hayner's brain must have thrown a switch, as he suddenly burst into happiness. "Finally!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. He then began to skip his way out the room.

Pence and Olette stood side by side as they watched Hayner do this. And as they continued so, Pence spoke in a suspicious tone at Olette. "Wow…um…still shocked that you wanted Hayner as a boyfriend."

Olette sighed and shrugged. "What do you want from me? I thought he was cute when I first saw him." Pence raised a brow. "We were nine. Everyone's cute at that age."

Olette shrugged again. "Yea, but you know how my karma is, remember? Hayner and you are the only ones that take minimal damage from it…I'll take what I can get." Pence nodded. "True, true."

Hayner then stopped in front of the door and turned around. "Come on will ya! Lunch is almost half over!" He then turned around, ready to run out the room. Yet suddenly as he did…BANG! He hit something, causing him to fall down.

Pence and Olette quickly ran over towards him and got him right up. All three looked forward to see what Hayner had bumped into and when they did, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

It was a person Hayner had bumped into…they thought.

He was obviously a teacher…but he old…like old, old…like old, old, OLD! The three didn't even know if they were looking at a human, or an empty shell what once was…all they know was that it was disturbing.

They didn't know who he was, but anyone in their senior year would, as they have him as their science teacher.

It was Professor Vexen.

He looked down at them with his ancient looking eyes. His right brow seemed to give a cracked feature as it rose, making thousands of lines appear on his forehead. His skin was so ice white, that it seemed almost impossible to tell if blood was even rushing through his body.

The professor then spoke. "What are YOU three doing here?" His voice sounded wise, but an off-key fashion.

He waited for an answer, but the three youngsters just looked at him, their eyes still wide and their mouths still dropped. The horror of his appearance was too much for them to handle, it seemed.

Vexen's brow then rose even higher making the lines on his forehead triplicate. The guy had more wrinkles then a Chinese Shar Pei's face. It was just that messed up. "What!" He spoke. "What are you three looking at!"

Pence and Olette shook their head, snapping out of the trance. Yet Hayner wasn't able to and still gave the look. "Oh we weren't looking at anything sir." Olette spoke politely.

"Yea nothing!" Added Pence. "We were just about to…um…we were about to…"

"DUDE HE LOOKS LIKE THE CRYPT KEEPER!" Hayner suddenly blurted out, pointing at professor Vexen's face.

Pence, Olette and Vexen all widened their eyes at Hayner.

Olette slapped herself in the forehead.

Pence pulled his hair. "DUDE!"

Hayner looked at his friends. "WHAT, HE DOSE!" He then turned back towards Vexen continued to make it worse. This time he spoke in a more casual tone. "What are you like 50 or something?"

"DUDE STOP TALKING!" Pence shouted at Hayner.

But it was too late. Professor Vexen was enraged. "HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT!"

Hayner then showed absolutely no emotion and blinked twice. "Hey can I pull the skin under your head? I want to see if it slowly retakes it shape or just hangs their like that thing a turkey has under their heads."

Hayner and Olette wanted to attack Hayner to shut him up. They already were in hot water and ever word Hayner spoke, made it worse.

Finally the professor flipped. "I WILL NOT TALORATE THIS ANY LONGER! YOU THREE ARE COMING WITH ME TO THE PRINICPLE'S OFFICE NOW!"

Hayner then looked at Vexen's right foot and blinked twice again. "Hey are you as fragile as those senior citizens I see on the weekend?" He then kicked Vexen's right foot.

Vexen screamed in senile pain as he suddenly and dramatically fell to the floor, face first…and then didn't move.

Hayner twitchy eyes raised their brow. "Wow he is OLD. He passed out in one fall."

Olette went ballistic. "What the heck is wrong with you!" She then went and charged at her soon to be dead boyfriend. Yet Pence quickly grabbed a hold of her before anything could happen.

It was then that Hayner became completely stupid. He crouched down to the Vexen's motionless body and began constantly poking his back. "My god, every time I poke him, his skin sinks lower and lower. He's like play dough."

"Knock it off Hayner, or you'll wake him up!" Olette demanded as she loosened out of Pence grasp.

Hayner stood right back up. "Oh fine then…well, let's get something to eat. I am starving." Hayner spoke as he literally walked over professor Vexen.

Pence went into shock. "What! Dude, you expect us to just leave this guy here!" Hayner turned to his panicking friend and nodded. "Yep, that's the idea. Don't worry, I'm sure someone will notice him missing and clean it up themselves."

Pence was at a loss for words and then became even more stunned when Olette then walked passed him, towards Hayner, unfazed. "Olette, you walking away from this too!"

Olette shrugged. "Look, this is the longest my karma hasn't acted up, I don't want to…well…jinx the jinx. Plus I'm hungry too."

Pence was confused. He looked at Vexen knocked out body and then at his friends leaving…ultimately, he quickly caught up to the others.

About five minutes after leaving Professor Vexen lying between the halls and one of the school science labs, the trio grew closer to the Cafeteria.

As they walked, Hayner's stomach began growling horrifically. He started whining his usually whine. "Oh man! I don't care if they only have the scraps left! I just want to eat something!" Olette nodded. "Yea, now that you mention it, I'm getting hungry myself."

"What's with you two!" Pence suddenly blurted out. "We just left a teacher back there unconscious! How can you guys be so cool about it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hayner then spoke, not looking at Pence. Olette nodded, agreeing. "Yep, Pence I think it's all in your head."

Pence suddenly shouted even louder. "Are you kidding me! You guys are now acting like nothing happened!"

Hayner sighed and turned to Pence. "Just go along with it, will ya?" Pence then stomped the ground in a way that a two year old has a tantrum. "I will not go along with it! What we did was wrong!"

Olette stood in front of the guys, checking her nails. "You know Pence, only Hayner did wrong…if that teacher does get up and finds us, he'll probably go straight for him."

Pence was about to yelled at Olette the same way he did to Hayner, but Olette then sank in and finally processed. She was right and he calmed some. "Well…yea, that seems about right."

Hayner blinked twice at Pence. "You know…for being the smart one out of the three of us…you're pretty stupid today." Pence just glared at him. Hayner then turned towards Olette and now looked annoyed. "And you. What's with the whole third degree on me?"

Olette shrugged. "Well it's true. You're the one who kept making those comments and made that teacher unconscious."

Pence then walked forwards, passing the others. "Now that I know Hayner is the only one on death row, I feel better now. We can go."

Hayner groaned, but then felt his stomach growl once more, causing him to start whining again. "Let's just hurry up. I'm dying of hunger here." With that, he passed Olette and caught up to Pence.

Olette shook her head at how quickly the guys' reactions changed and was about to follow them. Yet suddenly she felt a presence…as if something was looking at her.

She turned around to the empty halls and at first, she didn't notice anything. But then she looked to the farthest point her eyes would allow and spotted something brown. She tilted her head, confused at what she was looking at.

Suddenly, it was bouncing, confusing her even more.

Hayner and Pence soon stopped, realizing Olette wasn't following them. They turned to see her standing a few feet away and walk over towards her. Both were puzzled at her confused look. "You alright Olette?" Spoke Hayner.

Olette didn't seem to notice them. She kept her eyes on the strange brown bouncer. The guys looked ahead and quickly grew the same facial expression.

"What the heck is that?" Pence then spoke. His tone both curious and slightly terrified.

All three saw as the brown bouncer was seemingly getting closer…the brown bouncer had feet…four of them…. A long and slender body…fur…the closer it got, the more it was revealed. And soon, the trio saw it completely…Their eyes widened is horror.

"OH DEAR LORD! RUN!" Shouted Olette in terror at what she saw.

The three turned and dashed off…the brown bouncer was the demonic weasel, Kaira. She ran at then with vicious eyes. Her paws in a pouncing fashion, ready to catch them.

Hayner ran with his K9 like personality…on all fours. Pence ran as best as he could, but since he had more weight on, he was already starting to struggle. Olette ran in her girlish way and as she did, she muttered under breath. Wishing her karma would be working for her at the moment.

The trio ran through the empty hallway's twists and turns, trying to get the weasel off their, not trying to be funny here, tails.

They went up and down staircases. They even tried splitting up several times, but because of school's strange structure, they somehow ran into each other with Kaira still following.

Yet soon, they ran into a two way, narrow hall and quickly made a right turn. There, Kaira missed them and to the left turn.

When they couldn't see her, they stopped to take a breather. And there, Olette shouted. "What the heck was all that about!"

Pence gasped in a deep breath, before speaking. "I have no idea, but what's with her chasseing us! What did we do!"

Hayner didn't even need to think to give an answer. "That monster is Kaira! You've seen what she can do! She doesn't need a reason to attack! SHE JUST DOES!"

Olette then calmed completely. "Still, what was she doing running around in the hallways? Shouldn't she be in either Sora or Kairi's locker?"

Pence crossed his arms, thinking about it. "Class is going on now. She probably goes through the school all the time. But what were the chances we'd run into her?"

Hayner sat down in a position you would see a dog sit. "Well whatever. We lost her now, come on. We still have ten minutes for lunch." Olette quickly placed her hands on her hips and gave Hayner a look. "Really? You're still thinking about after all that just happened?"

Hayner then laid on his back and began making that puppy whining sound dogs make when they want attention.

Olette and Pence just smacked themselves in the foreheads.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

The three flinched at the sound of Kaira's voice as she stood on top of a locker, looking down on them with her black, evil abyss like eyes.

Pence and Olette screamed, deeply scared. Yet Hayner once again face the weasel as he had done before. He flipped over and stood on all fours, barking in that crazy way that he does.

But Kaira just smirked this. "What, that old thing again? If I recall right, that didn't help you out the last time." Hayner then stood up normally and pointed a fist at the animal. "Second time's the charm!"

Kaira raised a brow. "Don't you mean third time's?" Hayner quickly went through a quick tantrum. "Don't correct me!"

Kaira ignored him and continued speaking. "Besides, in case of anything…I brought some assistance."

Pence and Olette took a huge gulp. "A-assistance?" Both thought in their minds.

Suddenly the lockers around them started to shake vigorously. The trio felt the hair on the back of their necks raise as they didn't know what was going to happen. Yet it couldn't have been good as the Kaira began to chuckle evilly.

Soon the locker doors slammed open and out came several quick brown blurs that landed and surrounded the three. Kaira then smiled deviously and spoke at the horror the trio were now facing. "Say hello to children!"

Hayner, Pence and Olette felt their hearts suddenly stop at the sound of that last word. "CH-CH-CHILDREN!"

Around them were twelve smaller versions of Kaira, all growling and glaring at them. And then, Kaira command. "GO MY CHILDREN! ATTACK THE TWO BOYS!"

The small weasels screeched like sirens and ran at them.

Olette was about to scream in horror, when she then noticed the weasels passing her and jumping onto the guys. She blinked twice at watch just happened at then looked at Kaira, who gave her a look. "I remember what happened list time! I'm not going to take that risk!"

Olette blinked twice again…she didn't know if she should feel relieved or if she should feel insulted.

Hayner began trying to pull them off one by one and just threw them anywhere, but every time he got one off, another one would just take its place and jump on. Six were on him and they were continually scratching him.

The six on Pence were biting him. He couldn't shake them off like Hayner and began rolling all over the ground in a comical way.

Olette stood there, watching what was going down. She blinked again and saw another one being thrown by Hayner. It landed next to her and shook a bit from the blow. It then noticed her and looked up…it then ignored her and went back to attacking Hayner.

Olette strangely felt out of the loop…

Hayner then began slamming himself onto the locker, causing the small creatures to get hurt little by little each time.

Pence continued to roll all over the place and had Olette as a viewer of this.

She watched this chaos go on for about five minutes, before getting board of it. She looked above to the right and saw Kaira was on top of a locker, laughing on her back at what her children were doing.

Olette then looked at the locker itself and walked closer to it. She blinked twice at it…and then poked it, making her karma NOW happened.

Kaira quickly stopped laughing as she felt the locker under her shaking hard. She then panicked as it suddenly collapsed and she began falling. When she hit the bottom, Kaira was knocked out, lying on top of the rubble.

Her children heard the commotion and saw her lying there. They quickly jumped off of Hayner and Pence and circled their mother. They began whimpering in sadness.

Olette walked over toward the guys. "You two okay?"

Pence got himself up and nodded. "Yea I guess." Hayner groaned and looked at his scratch marks. "Sure, but it'll take weeks for theses to heal."

Suddenly the three heard growling and turned around. There they saw Kaira's children looking at them, angry…deeply angry for what had happened to their mother.

The trio's eyes widened and they screamed loudly as the twelve weasels then pounced and dive at them.

…everything went black…not one sound can be heard…at first…then…

"Hello…hello?" Suddenly spoke a familiar voice.

The three opened their eyes to see Sora looking above them. "About time you guys snapped out of it." He spoke, fully worried. "I thought you guys went off the deep end there."

Hayner, Pence and Olette sat up and saw they were in the middle of a hallway like before. And besides Sora, were surrounded by several unknown students who were all curiously looking at them.

Pence looked at Sora. "W-what's going on? What happened?"

Sora quickly explained. "I heard people speaking about you guys running around the school and going nuts. They said you guys were screaming and running for no reason. When I finally found you guys, you were banging yourselves all over the place…well not Olette. She was just blankly looking off into the distance. It was kind of creepy."

Olette was baffled. "B-but we were just…how could…who could." She was completely confused.

Sora continued speaking. "Strange that you guys fall down after that strange smell went away."

Hayner raised a brow. "Smell?" Sora nodded. "Yea you guys had a really bad smell on a few seconds ago."

Pence looked at his clothes and took a big sniff of his shirt. He then raised a brow. "Wait…I…I recognized that smell." Olette looked at her clothes too and also to a sniff. "Isn't that the smell from the chemical you dropped back in the science lab?"

Pence nodded. "Yea. It must have seeped into our clothes…I wonder if that's why we were seeing things."

Olette tilted her heads. "What do you mean?"

Pence explained. "Think about it. A moment ago we were being attack, but a second later we just sitting here. All that running and being attacked happened after we took in the smell of that chemical…I guess I must have made an hallucigenic without realizing it."

Hayner groaned. "Aw man…I can't believe it."

Olette sighed and patted her boyfriend on the back. "I know…all that trouble and it wasn't even really happening."

"No, not that!" Hayner quickly snapped. "I'm still hungry and Lunch is over!"

Olette just rubbed her forehead. "…You know you're starting to lose your boyfriend privileges."

Pence smiled. "At least be happy everything went through wasn't real."

"THERE YOU THREE ARE! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

The young trio turned around and saw professor Vexen standing there, glaring at them deeply. "You three are in so much trouble!" He then turned around and showed them the back of his lab coat, revealing Hayner's footprints from when he walked over him. "AND WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS!"

Hayner's eyebrows raised up high. "Wow…I thought the older you get, the harder is for you to remember stuff."

"DUDE!" Both Pence and Olette shouted.

Sora stood there confused.

* * *

**Next Time:**

**When someone sees something they like and copies it, they're a follower. When more than one person copies, it becomes the latest thing. Well Roxas thinks he's not like that. So can he ignore something that has spread all over the school on both student and teacher?**

**Stay Toon For: **

**Drop It!**


	80. Drop It!

It was a pretty chilly November night and Sora was busy away brushing his teeth. He was getting ready to go to bed as tomorrow was another day of school.

He stood in his bathroom, in front of the sink and mirror, humming a tune that sounded like something put in a game that came out back in the spring of 02 **(wink, wink)**. Yet then as he's about to finish, he hears a sound coming from outside of the bathroom. From his room. Music. And catchy at that.

He walked out the bathroom and looked around his room. He saw the sound was coming from his TV and on it was something that drew him in. His eyes grew wide at it and it was as if his brain had frozen from everything else. What he was watching seemed to be, simply put, hypnotic...

* * *

When daylight broke, the children of Twilight Town made their way to school. And one of them, happened to be Roxas.

He was about a block away from school and was also walking alone. It's been this way for a while now. Even since that slip up he had with Namine a while back about how he thought prom wasn't important.

Bad idea when dating in High School…Especially when you've known the person for eight years and dated them for at least half of that.

It's not that the gang has pushed him aside or anything. He decided to walk alone all on his own. He thought this would be a good time to think of a way to apologize. Of course he knew it wasn't going to be easy. Namine wasn't a person to forget easily. Plus Kairi has been acting like a guard dog and has been staying close to Namine; acting like a border line…Roxas could have sworn that last time he tried to approach Namine, Kairi growled.

Roxas sighed. This was not going to be easy.

He then reached the large building and made his way towards the stair case. Yet halfway, he noticed something in the corner of his left eye and looked over there.

A couple of feet away stood Riku, whose back was towards Roxas, so he didn't notice Roxas.

Roxas walked over towards him, curious at why Riku was just standing there. "Hey, dude, what are you doing?" Riku turned around and now notice him. "Oh hey Roxas…um…I think you might want to see this." His tone was disturbed and confused.

Roxas blinked twice and walked closer towards Riku, until they were side by side. And suddenly Roxas's face was shocked in horror.

Sora stood in front of them. He wore a lime green shirt and blue jean shorts. Around his head was thin red headband and his back was to them. In his right hand was a can of soda that he then opened. Sora took a sip and afterwards, suddenly made a pucker face that showed he enjoyed it…then…things went too far. He crouched down and began swinging his bottom everywhere. And as he did, he began to sing. "Drop it like it's hot! Drop it like it's hot!"

Roxas flinched at the sight. "What the heck is Sora doing!" Riku tilted his head and answered. "Sora saw that Sun Drop commercial last night for the first time."

Both brows raised as Roxas looked at Riku. "You mean that commercial with the girl dancing in weird situations?" Riku sighed and nodded. "Yep, and he's been at this for almost an hour. This is the third can he's had too."

They both looked at Sora once more, who was now passing them by while doing the worm. And surprisingly, not one drop fell out of the soda can he was holding. Roxas blinked twice at it and then spoke. "Well then…Not that don't enjoy watching Sora do dance moves that are older than us…but I've to go."

Riku nodded his goodbye and Roxas walked away.

Riku continued to watch Sora dance around. And soon, came to a conclusion. "Hey Sora…is the Soda really that good?"

Sora moon walked his way toward Riku and handed him the soda. Riku took it and quickly examined the can. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary on it. He then took a sip.

Inside, Roxas hurried to his class.

Normally Roxas is one of those students, who could care less about being on time, but as we all know, the teacher for class happened to be Professor Sephiroth…there's a fine line between rebellion and knowing this guy can mentally mess you up.

Roxas quickly sat down and placed his notebook on his desk. He then looked around and saw everyone acting the same way they do every day in this class. Either crying their eyes out or in the middle of a mental lock down.

Normally he would have started doing one of those by now, but instead he was shocked. The teacher would walk in about thirty seconds and the others were nowhere in sight. He knew Sora and Riku were outside, but where were the girls?

And then it begun…the door slammed open…and the whole room went quiet.

There he entered, Professor Sephiroth. In all his silent horror…but something was different. His long silver hair was slightly wrapped around him, strangely covering his body. He then stood in front of the class and quickly spoke. "Today we will start with history roulette!" He said this with little emotion, but with a loud toned voice.

Roxas's heart skipped a beat. He hated history roulette.

It was a game Spehiroth made up, involving him picking a random student to answer a question on something they've already went through. What freaked the students out about it was how he would address. And with a random time limit as well.

"You!" He spoke with a disturbed tone, pointing at a random female student, who quickly trembled with fear. "Name the war that had created a great wasteland after it was over! You have five seconds!"

The girl hesitated. "Oh…um it was the…um." She stuttered. Sweat began to pour down her face in a rapid speed.

"Three seconds!" Spoke the professor. The girl then snapped. "I don't know!" Suddenly she fainted and dropped to the floor.

Roxas gulped nervously…of course that's what normally happens in this class.

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead. "Wrong! Now then…what should the punishment be for getting that wrong?" He paced back and forth in thought.

Everyone began to tremble. Who knew what his dark twisted mind was concocting…and soon they found out. The professor spoke again. "I know, why not use something you children cherish."

Sephiroth pushed his hair back, revealing to wear the same outfit Roxas saw Sora wearing a few minutes ago…oh the horror. "Drop it like it's hot! Drop like it's hot!" He began singing and he did the running man.

The students began to scream and shout in terror as they sat there and watch someone like Sephiroth dancing in freakishly small clothing. It was just that disturbing.

Yet Roxas was the only one with a different reaction. And that reaction was curious. The only other person he knew that wore that outfit was Sora…could the professor have thought this was 'in', from seeing Sora?

* * *

After spending almost an hour of watching Professor Sephiroth trying to 'Drop it like it's hot', first period finally ended. And Roxas was the first to dash off out the room.

As he walked through the halls, he grew more puzzled by the minute as he wonder why Sephiroth would assume that the latest thing, by just looking at Sora. Heck when did he saw Sora?

Roxas groaned at the several explanations that were popping in his head. Yet that quickly went away when he noticed something involving that subject appearing closer and closer.

Lime green shirts, short jean shorts and red headbands.

Two girls walked passed him wearing those clothing's. They giggle by while humming that tone both the professor and Sora sang. Making Roxas have a little mini freak out. He shook it off and kept walking.

"Weird." Roxas spoke to himself. "The commercial's been out for months…could it really be in or something." He stopped for a moment and crossed his arms. He thought about it for about two seconds before shaking that off as well. "No way. It's probably just a coincidence or something." He scratched the back of his head and continued walking.

Roxas casually went to his next class, not even bothering to go to his locker first to change his notebook. Now that Sephiroth's class was over, he could go back to usual careless, so called bad boy self.

That is, of course, until he saw two familiar faces standing next to Kairi's locker. And that was Kairi herself and Namine.

He blinked twice as they, yes, were dressed in those outfits. Roxas looked at them from a distance. Not sure if he should confront them or just walking away and not even bother for today.

But at the end, he decided to walk over, even though he knew what was going to happen.

Kairi quickly noticed him and gave him a glare. And with Namine facing Kairi, she saw this and turned around herself, seeing Roxas as well, but her reaction was careless. As if she didn't care for his presence.

Roxas saw their reaction and rolled his eyes before speaking."Hey girl's, what going on?" At first they didn't respond, but then Namine spoke emotionless and not looking at the guy. "Roxas." Was all she said.

Roxas sighed, but kept talking. "So um…what's with the getup? This is like the fifth and sixth time I've seen it today?"

Namine spoke back, but still didn't look at him. "Of course you wouldn't know…it's the latest thing. Everyone's doing it."

Roxas raised a brow. "Latest thing? But that commercial's been out for-"

"Months, yea, I know." Namine said, cutting Roxas off. "That doesn't matter. It's in now, just deal with it." And with that, Namine walked off. Kairi glared at Roxas for just a few more seconds and then quickly caught to Namine.

Roxas sighed…yep Namine is still bugging over that little thing…

* * *

When the next period was over, Roxas seemed to have a strong urge to use the bathroom. And after completing…his…um…business, he walked out the stall and went straight for one of the sinks.

As he washed his hands, he hummed a joyful tune. Yet his mind wasn't at the same balance with it. Instead he was thinking about the apparent latest fashion trend that was spreading around the school like wildfire. It just didn't make any sense to him on how a commercial with a girl dancing from drinking a soda could be so in. Especially after it being out for months. Roxas couldn't even remember the last time he saw that commercial himself.

Just then, Roxas's thoughts stopped as a heard a slight whimper.

He turned off the rushing water and turned around. He blinked twice as he looked around, seeing no one else was in the bathroom but him. Yet then he heard the whimper again and realized it was coming from the last stall in the right corner.

Roxas raised a brow as he slowly walked towards it. And as he did, the whimpering grew louder and louder. Until he stood right in front of the stall, where it then stopped.

His heart beat picked up. A shiver went down his spine. He slowly placed his wet hands on the door before pushing with strength, causing the door to slam open. And it was then that his eyes widened.

Riku was curled up in the corner, behind the toilet, dressed up like the girl from the Sun Drop commercial. The silver haired boy's right eye twitched with panic.

"R-Riku?" Spoke Roxas and the moment he did, Riku noticed him. Riku then leaped up to his feet. He then zoomed towards the spiked blond until they were face to face. "Roxas! Thank god, you haven't been infected yet!"

Roxas looked at Riku up and down before speaking. "What are you talking about? And why are dressed like everyone else?"

Riku moved away and turned his back toward Roxas. He spoke in a dramatic tone, something Roxas would expect from Kairi. "It's the soda Roxas, the soda! It happened after you left me and Sora outside. I took a sip of the soda, thinking it was all in Sora's head or something…yet…soon after I began acting strange." He then turned back to Roxas and continued. "I had the urge to dress like this and…then that saw was in my head…that horrid…horrid song."

Roxas tilted his head. "Dude it's just a soda. You can't be acting like this from just a sip of soda."

Riku shook his head. "No, it's more than that…Roxas…whatever you do, don't drink that sod-!" Suddenly, right as he was about to finish, Riku's hips began to move side to side. "Oh no! The final transformation! It's happening!"

"What the heck!" Roxas said. "What are you do-"

"Drop it like it's hot! Drop it like it's hot! No! I'm saying the words now!" Riku said, panicking, as his bottom now began to swerve around. "Roxas just stay was from the soda! STAY AWAY!"

Roxas was horrified at the sight…no seriously…I mean how would you react seeing your muscular friend dancing in shorts in the bathroom…that's just messed up in so many levels.

Roxas ran out the bathroom, leaving his friend to his dancing to his doom.

Roxas ran through the halls, trying to escape the trend that was becoming a virus seen in a horror movie. Yet it seemed impossible as he noticed all the students dressed in that outfit, dancing and singing those disturbed words.

_Drop it like it's hot…drop it like it's hot…drop it like it's hot…drop it…like it's…hot…_

Roxas ran for the nearest teacher he could find, but the same fate seemed to have fallen towards them as well. Coaches Terra, Cloud ad Tifa, Nurse Aqua, even the Principle was infected by this epidemic.

Roxas was alone.

He ran as far into the school as he could. Until he reached a dead-end. There he turned around as saw a sea of Sun Drop fans. He panicked.

This was it! This was the end! THE WORLD ROXAS KNEW WAS GOING TO BE GONE FOREVER! THINGS WOULD NEVER BE THE-

"Enough already!" Shouted an annoyed Professor Vexen.

Roxas shut his mouth. He stood quietly in front of his teacher's desk.

Vexen calmed some and spoke again. "All I asked is if you did last night's homework. Not some ridiculous story about a soda taking over the school." He took in a deep breath and exhaled before continuing. "Now then…did you do last night's homework?"

Roxas shook his head.

Vexen squinted his eyes. "…just go back to your seat."

Roxas did what his teacher said and went back to his seat.

The teacher then let out a long sigh. "Its times like this that make we wonder if that kid was ever dropped as a baby."

* * *

**Next Time:**

**With Kairi not at school, it is up to Sora to stop Namine's alter ego from strike one final time. And with her past patterns, will he be able to predict her actions now?**

**Stay Toon For:**

**Finally Namine's Breaking Dawn**


	81. ALL MUST READ THIS

IF YOU ALL THOUGHT THIS WAS THE NEXT CHAPTER, I'M SAD TO SAY THAT IT ISN'T... ALSO THAT I AM NOT CONTINUEING THIS STORY.

I've been reading through it and could see that it's slowly been loseing it's flare. And it is because of this that I'm quitting the story. You see if you look at the date that the story was published, you would see that it reads 5-9-08 **(MAY 5TH, 2008).** I was fourteen when I put this story up and I am now eighteen. My childish personality that went through this story has cahnged with time. My writting differs very from the older chapters and the newer ones. It's just not the same.

I'm going to tell you guys something and that being that I had several ideas for this story. First the ending for this story was close. If you noticed, you would see that each year in this story had an extra chapter then the last. The first year was made up of the first ten chapters. This seventh and final year was going to be made up of sixteen. This means that 11 chapters would finish this story. Ideas included, Senior Spirit Week, a two part Prom, and of course Graduation as the last chapter with Axel, Larxene, Demyx and Zexion makeing a final appearance.

Second, I was going to expand with three stories.

1) **THE AFTER YEAR:** A side story focuseing on Axel, Larxene, Demyx and Zexion durring their absence on the final year of School Years.

2) **THE BEFORE YEAR:** A prequal explainning how Sora, Kairi, Roxas and Namine came to be their group before the beginning of School Years.

3) **BEYOND THE SCHOOL YEARS:** An epilouge stroy on the gang after School Years.

And finally, this story will be given a Reboot. Yet not by me or my sister, but from another author. They're known from the name below.

**Nobodies-are-Sombodies**

I have asked him to rewrite the story to see if he could give it a tune-up. When it is up, you will see the title, **SCHOOL YEARS** **REMAKE.** And I will keep this story up so that people could see he is not takeing something from another author. I thank you all for I hope you understand. And if interested, to read the remake when it is put up.

**FROM**

**THE BROTHER AND HALF THE OWNER OF xxxNam-niCxxx... Bro Nicxxx Speaking.**


	82. Chapter 82

**Bro NiCxxX Speaking:** Sigh… after some time thinking about it, I've decided to reopen this story and continue it to the very end. I'm real close to that as it is, so why not?

Hope you guys still care. I'll try to update as soon as possible.


End file.
